Queens
by Aegea
Summary: No fue un final, fue un comienzo. . . . . . . Steve Rogers x Peter Parker P.D: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.
1. Cueste lo que cueste

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se acabó el juego, tres semanas desde que ganamos, aunque la victoria no había sabido tan bien como se podría imaginar. El mundo era un poco caos, al fin y al cabo, para algunos habían pasado cinco años desde que empezó esa batalla contra Thanos, para otros apenas un día, y luego estaba Scott, que era la excepción a todos. En definitiva, el mundo había cambiado durante este tiempo y era complicado adaptarlo a todos.

No era fácil para nadie, la gente que había tenido que vivir esos años habiendo perdido a tantas personas… era algo que, en el fondo me alegraba de no haber experimentado, pero tampoco era fácil despertarse un día y darte cuenta de que todo había avanzado sin ti y no tener claro qué lugar exactamente te quedaba en el que era mundo.

A pesar de todo la gente era feliz ¿y cómo no serlo? Claro que se habían perdido vidas, no todo el mundo que se desvaneció lo hizo parado en el comedor de su casa, hubo accidentes de coche, de avión… y los hospitales tampoco pudieron abarcar con todo. Algunas personas habían tenido cinco años para superarlo, pero otras se habían levantado de un segundo para otro para encontrarse con que familia, amigos… llevaban muertos cinco años, que su trabajo, sus empresas, sus coches, sus casas, puede que ya no estuvieran…

Sí, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo, y no era para menos, llevaba estas tres semanas pasando todos los momentos que podía y me dejaban en la habitación donde se encontraba el Sr. Stark, tres semanas en las cuales no había dado ni una mínima señal de vida. En otras circunstancias hubiera sido llevado al complejo de los Vengadores, pero después de la última batalla este terminó destrozado, aunque para ser sinceros el edificio ya estaba caído cuando nosotros llegamos. Aún no sabía qué había pasado, tampoco me había molestado en preguntarlo, solo sabía que ya se estaba reconstruyendo y que ahí sería donde viviría de ahora en adelante. No me hacía gracia dejar a May sola, pero ambos coincidíamos en que era lo mejor ahora que iba a formar parte de los Vengadores definitivamente.

A pesar de no ser el complejo era imposible quejarse, porque la tecnología que tenían en Wakanda era completamente envidiable, no podía parar de pensar en lo bien que se lo habría pasado el Sr. Stark en los laboratorios de este lugar, seguramente ni Pepper podría haberle sacado en varios días.

Una sonrisa triste se extendió por mi cara al pensarlo. Gracias a esta tecnología el Sr. Stark tenía una esperanza, aunque con el paso de los días esta se fuera apagando un poco más. Pero a pesar de todo intentaba ser positivo, por Pepper, la cual se pasaba todo el día al lado de su marido, hablándole, contándole cualquier cosa, con la esperanza de que este le estuviera escuchando, y eso le diera fuerzas para despertar, pero sobre todo por Morgan, la pequeña Morgan.

Ella no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, a pesar de lo inteligente que se veía para su edad (y no era para menos sabiendo quién era su padre), pero con cuatro años, ¿cómo ibas a entender que tu padre estaba en estado crítico por haberse puesto el guantelete con las gemas del infinito para salvar literalmente a medio universo? Hasta a mí me sonaba a locura, y había estado presente cuando pasó, cuando Tony le había robado el guante a Thanos y había chasqueado los dedos.

Dios, el corazón me daba un vuelco solo de pensarlo, juro que en ese momento lo noté fuera del pecho mientras veía a la Capitana Marvel volar a toda velocidad hacia el Sr. Stark y envolverle con esa especie de energía que desprendía, que por lo que me contaron después, estaba muy conectada a la… ¿gema del espacio? Diría que sí, la verdad es que no estaba demasiado atento cuando el Dr. Strange intentó dar una explicación lógica a cómo había sobrevivido el Sr. Stark, o bueno, como no había muerto, mejor dicho, porque cuando pienso en sobrevivir definitivamente esa situación no era la que me venía a la cabeza. Las especulaciones contaban que de alguna forma la Capitana Marvel pudo absorber parte de esa energía que a su vez le estaba absorbiendo la energía a Tony, lo que le dio una oportunidad, pero tampoco era nada seguro, y sinceramente a mí me daba igual, el Sr. Stark seguía vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba por ahora.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido, el Dr. Strange abrió un portal por donde se llevaron al sr. Stark y yo corrí detrás sin pensar demasiado, algo muy típico en mí, y lo siguiente que sabía era que estábamos en Wakanda y el Sr. Stark coma, pero vivo.

El día siguiente llegó Morgan con Happy, fue la primera vez que le vi, bueno, y que supe de su existencia en general. Fue toda una sorpresa, pero definitivamente fue una pizca de luz en toda la oscuridad que nos rodeaba en esa sala día tras día. Porque Morgan era así, era luz como su madre, pero tenía todo el ingenio de su padre, y dios si sabía usarlo…

Los siguientes días se basaron en esperar y ponerme en contacto con todo el mundo, así es como me enteré de que tía May, MJ y Ned también se habían desvanecido hacía cinco años, pero ya estaban bien, en sus casas a salvo e intentando rehacer sus vidas. Ahí fue también cuando hablé con la tía May sobre la idea de vivir en el complejo, cosa que, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia, entendía, y yo tenía tantas ganas de verle y abrazarle… pero en esos momentos no podía irme de allí, simplemente no podía…

Un sonido a mi espalda me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero no me molesté en girarme, suponía que era Pepper, a la cual habíamos convencido hacía unas horas para que fuera a descansar un poco a la habitación que le habían asignado a ella y a Morgan, justo a la derecha de la mía. Nos había costado, pero después de mil promesas de que el Sr. Stark no se quedaría solo bajo ninguna circunstancia, había accedido a salir y a reunirse con su hija, que en esos momentos estaba con Rhodey, pero que también se pasaba gran parte del día en la habitación hablando con su padre y contándole todo y nada.

Me giré cuando mis sentidos captaron unos pasos que definitivamente no eran de mujer, o bueno, al menos no de Pepper, para encontrarme cara a cara con Steve Rogers.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

No era raro verle allí, la verdad es que todos los días se pasaban por allí alguno de ellos, o Sam, o el Dr. Banner/Hulk (la verdad que no estaba muy seguro de cómo referirme a él), Rogers, Barton, Scott, que se había ido hace varios días de vuelta con su familia, pero que también se estaba planteando vivir en el complejo, lo que me alegraba bastante porque estas semanas había descubierto a un tipo genial… y bueno, en general todos los que podríamos haber llamado Vengadores en aquel momento, incluso sabía que el Soldado de Invierno se había acercado varias veces, aunque por supuesto siempre acompañado de Rogers. Al fin y al cabo, fuera cual fuera su relación con Tony, no se podía negar que nos había salvado a todos… en esa batalla estaban Thor, la Capitana Marvel, Hulk… pero había sido el Sr. Stark el único en poder conseguir el guantelete y dar el chasquido… Tony, un simple humano cuyo único súper poder era una absoluta inteligencia, una envidiable creatividad y un corazón que muchos desconocían.

\- ¿Cómo está hoy? - me preguntó acercándose a la camilla.

\- Sin ningún cambio, igual que ayer, que antes de ayer, y que el anterior, pero sigue estable, que es mejor que nada.

Asintió con la cabeza mientas se sentaba al otro lado de la camilla y se quedó mirándole. La verdad es que el Sr. Stark no estaba definitivamente en su mejor momento, seguía pálido, aunque no tanto como el primer día, con el pelo sucio y muy revuelto, con hematomas, vendas y vías por todas partes, pero lo más impactante era su brazo derecho… o la falta de él, mejor dicho. Los médicos dijeron que era totalmente inviable, no había forma ninguna de salvarlo, pero tampoco le di la mayor de las importancias. Que no se me malinterprete, era algo muy grave, pero yo sabía que el Sr. Stark no se vendría abajo por eso después de todo lo que había pasado, sabía que solo le motivaría más, incluso le daría un objetivo, el de crear un brazo mucho mejor y más útil que el de Barnes.

\- ¿Sabes? – me giré para escuchar a Rogers, incluso un poco sorprendido, ya que normalmente no era de dar mucha conversación, o al menos en lo que a mí respectaba- hace muchos años, cuando acababa de conocer a Tony, justo antes de la batalla de Nueva York, le dije que él no era una de esas personas que se sacrificaban por el resto, que solo miraba por él mismo- por primera vez levantó la mirada para clavarla en mí directamente- por supuesto más tarde vi que eso era una completa mentira. – me seguía mirando, pero esta vez con una sonrisa de lado en la cara, muy estilo Tony, lo que me hizo ponerme nervioso- no para de demostrarme una y otra vez cuán equivocado estaba.

Volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la camilla. La verdad es que no sabía mucho sobre cómo era todo antes de que aparecieran los acuerdos, únicamente sabía lo que salió durante esa época en las noticias y poco más de comentarios que el Sr. Stark había ido haciendo de vez en cuando, la mayoría siempre con un ápice de rencor guardado, pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle directamente, sabía que era un tema delicado.

\- La gente siempre ve lo que aparentamos, pero pocos ven cómo somos realmente – terminé respondiendo, supongo que sorprendiéndole dado la expresión que puso, no creo que esperara ninguna respuesta. Se quedó mirándome fijamente, y yo solo pude ponerme más nervioso, pero ¿quién no lo haría? El maldito Capitán América tenía la mirada clavada en mi cara, como si estuviera intentando descifrar algo… o como si necesitara urgentemente unas gafas, aunque dado el suero que lleva inyectado, lo veía muy poco probable.

\- Eso es algo muy cierto, Queens- me reí del mote. Desde que acabó la batalla, las escasas veces que habíamos hablado siempre se refería a mí como Queens, nunca había terminado de entender muy bien el por qué le daba tanta importancia a dónde vivía.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? - dije encogiéndome de hombros- Soy más maduro de lo que parezco, o eso decía el Sr. Stark siempre… aunque a pesar de todo nunca dejó de llamar a las nuevas actualizaciones de mi traje con nombres como "protocolo ruedines", "protocolo biberón" … aún recuerdo el "protocolo pañal", estuve sin hablarle dos días por eso.

No pude evitar reírme con cariño al recordarlo, creo que fue la primera vez que conseguí que el Sr. Stark se disculpara conmigo por algo… aunque eso no consiguió que cambiara el nombre. El Capitán América, para mi sorpresa y satisfacción se río conmigo también, una risa breve y floja, pero bonita.

Y sí, parece lo que era, un adolescente con un enamoramiento enorme por un súper héroe mundialmente famoso. Podríamos clasificarlo como "crush", pero ese nombre siempre me pareció ridículo, yo prefería llamarlo amor platónico, o más bien amor imposible. Al fin y al cabo, siempre fueron el Capitán América y Iron Man los súper héroes de nuestra infancia, y el Sr. Stark, aunque obviamente atractivo, tenía mujer, hija y treinta años más, pero el Capitán… era otra cosa, sonrisa impecable, ojos que te atravesaban… y no hablemos de su culo, Scott lo había bautizado en algún momento como "el culo de América" y en mi humilde opinión creía que no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – me animé a decirle.

\- Por supuesto. – parecía intrigado, y no era para menos, era la conversación más larga que habíamos tenido hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué me llama siempre Queens? Quiero decir, soy consciente de dónde vivo, y soy consciente de cuándo se lo dije, y ...y no es que me moleste, ni mucho menos Capitán, pero ¿por qué resaltarlo tanto? Siento curiosidad.- sí, me sentí completamente ridículo _"tierra trágame"_. Aunque para ser honestos, creo que cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho me hubiera hecho sentir idiota, y más cuando soltó una risita al final.

\- El doctor Abraham Erskine, era de Queens. – creía que iba a seguir, pero no, al parecer esa le pareció una contestación útil… definitivamente no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Fue el doctor que creó el suero del súper soldado. El día que le conocí, cuando aún pesaba cuarenta kilos y casi no llegaba al metro y medio, una de las primeras cosas que me dijo es que era de Queens y antes de eso de Alemania, lo que en verdad era bastante evidente por su acento, pero llamaba la atención, al fin y al cabo, era una guerra contra la Alemania nazi. – terminó.

Asentí distraídamente. Bueno, duda resuelta, la verdad es que nunca lo hubiera adivinado, y es que tampoco sabía mucho de la historia del Capitán América más allá de lo que nos enseñaban en el instituto y de lo que leí cuando fuimos a su exposición. Por supuesto que toda América, y bueno, todo el mundo, conocía los logros de Steve Rogers, pero lo único que se sabía de cómo llegó a ser lo que era, es que le inyectaron un suero súper secreto, y además, él no era como Tony Stark, que cualquier mínimo detalle de su vida era noticia de primera página a las pocas horas.

Por otra parte, pensar en un Steve Rogers de cuarenta kilos y más bajo de lo que yo era, era una idea definitivamente graciosa. Por supuesto que en la exposición había alguna foto y referencias de ello, pero nunca se terminaba de asimilar, definitivamente yo de pequeño pensaba que eran imágenes retocadas para causar una mayor impresión en la gente, que viéramos de lo que fueron capaces, pero no… Rhodey se refirió a ella una vez como la operación estética más cara, más secreta y mejor lograda de la historia.

\- ¿Alguna vez se ha arrepentido? – cuando me miró sin comprender, además de sonrojarme un montón, corrí a aclarar- El suero, digo, de habérselo puesto. -me miró muy serio, esta vez sin una mínima sonrisa ni mueca en la cara, por lo que me arrepentí muy rápido, creyendo que había tensado demasiado la cuerda de la poca confianza que teníamos- lo siento, lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia, tiendo a meter la pata donde no me llaman, tía May siempre lo dice… "Peter, deberías pensar antes de hablar", y definitivamente tiene razón y tendría que empezar a hacer caso y… callarme- sí, efectivamente estaba balbuceando, y solo podía pensar que en esos momentos casi hubiera preferido volver a la lucha contra Thanos que estar en esa habitación con un Capitán América mirándome… ¿divertido?

\- No te preocupes, tranquilo, chico, solo estaba sorprendido, creo que nunca me habían hecho esa pregunta, al menos no de forma tan directa.

Y así quedó la habitación en silencio, únicamente se oía el pitido que indicaba que el corazón del Sr. Stark seguía latiendo, y para qué mentirnos, era bastante incómodo. Cuando pensaba decir otra tontería para aligerar el ambiente dando por hecho que no iba a responder, el Capitán giró la cabeza y contestó.

\- No, no me arrepiento. Me habría gustado que hubiese sido de otra forma, pero ya no podemos rehacer nada y prefiero no arrepentirme y solo mirar lo positivo, todas las vidas que hemos salvado. Quiero decir, me gusta creer que los Vengadores han hecho mucho bien a nuestro mundo, y me gusta creer que yo tuve un papel importante en ellos, a pesar de que también cometimos muchos errores que puede que hayan repercutido en mucha gente… y a veces simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado si hubiera sido de otra forma, si hubiéramos firmado esos acuerdos… o si Tony no lo hubiera hecho, si las cosas habrían sido mejor para todos… pero como he dicho, no creo que sea momento de arrepentirnos, solo de mirar al frente y seguir el camino.- definitivamente esa respuesta sí que no me la esperaba.

\- Rocket tenía razón, menudo piquito tiene Capitán. -me reí, recordando lo que murmuraba Rocket casi cada vez que el Capitán hablaba.

Cómo echaba de menos a ese mapache, no decía dos palabras seguidas sin que me riera, era una lástima que se tuvieran que ir hacía ya casi una semana, cuando todo parecía ya mínimamente bajo control y ellos habían podido descansar un poco. Con los ellos se fue Thor, al parecer necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo (y no era para menos, tenía más grasa en un brazo que yo en todo mi cuerpo), mientras que los guardianes al parecer iban a buscar a Gamora, la novia de Quill, pero no era su novia porque era la Gamora del pasado, porque la de nuestro tiempo murió a manos de Thanos, su padre, pero la del pasado estaba ahora en nuestro tiempo o eso creían y era todo un completo lío.

\- Ese castor sí que tiene un piquito de oro- dijo divertido. Espera… ¿castor? Pero era mejor no decir nada, al fin y al cabo, poca gente acertaba y ya no estaba seguro si lo hacían a propósito o no, a pesar de que a mí me parecía bastante evidente.

Hubo otro silencio, esa vez no tan incómodo. Giré la mirada para ver al Sr. Stark, pero nada, ni un mínimo cambio, ni una mínima señal de que escuchara absolutamente nada, parecía simplemente dormido, en el mejor de los casos.

\- Sin los Vengadores este mundo no existiría tal y como lo conocemos- comenté momentos después- Dios, seguramente ahora mismo no existiría de ninguna forma directamente, Capitán.

\- Llámame Steve, chico, al fin y al cabo, ahora estamos en el mismo equipo.– dijo sonriendo.

\- Pues si yo le voy a llamar Steve, debería empezar a llamarme Peter, porque ya sabe… eso de chico estaba bien cuando tenía quince años, pero he crecido – dije riendo con la esperanza de que sonara a broma. _"Dios, Parker, deberías callarte y no volver a hablar nunca más en tu vida"_, sí, definitivamente eso era lo que me gritaba mi cabeza, si tan solo la escuchara antes de hablar de vez en cuando…

\- ¿Y cuántos tienes ahora? – preguntó riendo. _"Bien, Peter, le ha hecho gracia, punto para ti"._

\- Casi dieciocho.- dije con toda la dignidad que pude, irguiéndome un poco en la silla con la esperanza de parecer algo más alto, pero creo que no funcionó ni por un instante.

\- Apenas eres un adulto, Queens- volvió a reír, lo que hizo que me sintiera la cosa más pequeña del mundo, incluso más que Scott con su traje y no me gustaba nada esa sensación- pero déjame decirte que eres el chico más valiente que he conocido en mucho tiempo, y que creo que tenemos suerte de tenerte con nosotros.

Dios, dios, dios, dios ¿el Capitán América me había dicho lo que creía que me había dicho? En esos momentos el rojo de mi traje hubiera parecido pálido al lado de mi cara, sentía que estaba a punto de entrar en otra guerra de balbuceos conmigo mismo que por supuesto me harían quedar en completo ridículo, cuando el sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

\- ¡PETEEEEER!

Levanté la cabeza para mirar hacia el grito que me había salvado de una inminente y patética respuesta. Morgan venía corriendo hacia mí, me levanté para recibirle y darle varias vueltas en el aire, como hacía cada vez que le veía. Estas tres semanas me había vuelto su compañero de juegos oficial, de lo que no me quejaba, pero tampoco entendía del todo. No es que se me dieran mal los niños, era que directamente nunca había tratado con ellos, pero tampoco me iba a quejar, adoraba pasar tiempo con ella y supongo que yo era de las personas más jóvenes que ella veía a lo largo del día.

\- Cariño, cuidado, esto no es un sitio para jugar ni para gritar.- dijo Pepper entrando por la puerta un segundo más tarde.- Hola Peter, Steve.- los dos asentimos con la cabeza mientras ella se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba Tony.- Peter, llevas muchas horas aquí dentro, ahora te toca a ti descansar.

Me miró con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba con cuidado en el borde de la camilla. Se le veía mucho mejor, las ojeras habían disminuido y volvía a tener algo de brillo en los ojos. Tampoco podía criticar mucho el poco descanso de Pepper, porque, aunque no tan exagerado, yo también llevaba desde que llegamos descansando muy mal. Ese día, sin ir más lejos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado a la habitación, la verdad es que no sabía tampoco qué hora era. Me sorprendí al mirar por la ventaba y ver que ya estaba oscureciendo.

\- Sí, tienes razón… pero volveré mañana por la mañana.- le dije todavía con Morgan en brazos.

\- Tranquilo, ¿te puedo dejar más tarde esta noche a Morgan? Quería quedarme aquí a pasar la noche.

\- ¡No, mamá! Yo también me quiero quedar con papá.

Pepper iba a responder, pero le interrumpí antes de que pudiera.

\- Pero Morgan, ¿es que no quieres pasar la noche conmigo? Me rompes el corazón.- dije mientras le bajaba al suelo poniendo pucheros.

\- Puedes quedarte también aquí con papá y mamá.- definitivamente esta niña había salido a su padre.

\- Cariño, aquí no podéis descansar bien, estoy segura de que en cuanto te levantes a Peter no le importará acompañarte hasta aquí.

\- Y si no es un sitio para descansar, ¿por qué tú te quedas?

\- Morgan Stark, no discutiré más, esta noche irás con Peter y punto.

La cara ahora llorosa de Morgan iba a volver a replicar cuando decidí volver a cogerle en brazos e intervenir.

\- Será muy divertido, podemos volver a jugar al héroe científico, como a ti te gusta.- le dije sonriendo y mirando a Pepper de reojo añadí.- Y sin que tu mamá se entere nos podremos acostar un poco más tarde, será como una fiesta de pijamas.

Parece que le terminé de convencer porque lo siguiente que hizo fue poner sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y reír mientras me abrazaba. De fondo vi como Pepper me daba las gracias con la mirada mientras acariciaba la mano de su marido. Al otro lado estaba el Capitán, me había olvidado completamente de que estaba ahí, no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que Morgan interrumpió en la habitación, pero parecía entretenido con la escena.

\- Ahora me voy a tener que ir, osito.-le dije mientras le dejaba sentada a los pies de la cama donde se encontraba su padre y le daba un beso en su cabecita.- Pero esta noche tú y yo tenemos una cita.

\- Yo también me iré, se está haciendo tarde.- dijo Steve levantándose y mirando a Pepper, quien solo asintió con una leve sonrisa. Supongo que no estaba segura de cómo tratarle, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo era consciente de los altibajos de la relación entre el Sr. Stark y el Capitán, pero poca gente sabía en qué punto se encontraban en ese momento, creo que ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

Me acerqué a Pepper a darle un breve abrazo, antes de girarme al Sr. Stark para darle una última mirada.

\- Si hay cualquier cambio…

\- Sí, serás el primero en saberlo.- terminó ella por mí.

Le di una última sonrisa y salí acompañado del Capitán, o bueno, de Steve. Cuando cruzamos la puerta nos quedamos mirándonos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Mi mente buscaba cincuenta excusas para poder irme de allí cuanto antes, y justo cuando estaba por decir algo, habló él primero.

\- Se te dan bien los niños.- vale, definitivamente me podría haber esperado muchas cosas, pero esa no.

\- ¡Oh!, bueno, en verdad no tanto, quiero decir que no lo sé, no he estado alrededor de muchos niños en mi vida, pero con ella me sale solo, supongo.- dije removiéndome inconscientemente el pelo.- Además, eres el Capitán América, seguro que todos los niños te adoran.

\- Como bien has dicho, adoran al Capitán América, no a Steve Rogers… a él siempre le han costado las interacciones con los demás seres humanos… o bueno, después de todos estos años sería mejor decir que le han costado las interacciones con los seres en general.

Nos volvimos a mirar, y como antes, la incomodidad ya no era tan palpable, lo que era todo un progreso. Pero yo era Peter Parker, y como ya se ha visto claro, no pensaba antes de hablar.

\- Bueno, puede que sea porque sonríes muy poco.- vale, sí, lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás y no estaba seguro de a quién de los dos se le había quedado más cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Yo… yo… bueno, yo quiero decir que parece usted muy serio, Capitán, pero eso no es algo malo, es normal con todo lo que ha pasado, y… y… y hay gente que es más graciosa y gente que menos.- _"dios, que alguien me calle".- _Yo por ejemplo me estoy dando cuenta de que tengo muy poca gracia.- ¿eso podía haber salido peor? No, creo que era imposible haberla cagado más.

\- Me estás diciendo que no tengo gracia.

\- No, no, por supuesto que no, señor Capitán América…- ahora mis brazos se movían igual de nerviosos que mis palabras.- yo… no le conozco ni hemos hablado demasiado, ni nada, seguro que tiene un gran sentido del humor, señor Capitán.- creo que no había parte de mi cuerpo en esos momentos que no estuviera transpirando.

Nos quedamos mirándonos otra vez. No estaba seguro de si estaba enfadado o solo se estaba burlando de mí… o las dos cosas. Sea lo que fuere esos ojos me estaban mirando, y dios, esos ojos… creo que me quedé un poco embobado… definitivamente ese día se quedaba guardado en el top cinco de días más vergonzosos de la vida de Peter Parker.

\- No te sulfures, chico,- remarcó la palabra chico un poco más de lo que me hubiera gustado.- la verdad es que estos últimos años no he visto sonreír demasiado a mucha gente.

Y el silencio otra vez. Y encima me sentía como un estúpido, era tan fácil olvidar que no había existido durante años… que tanta gente no había existido. Para nosotros fue como haberse desmayado durante cinco segundos… cinco segundos que para ellos habían sido cinco años.

\- Bueno, pues esperemos que a partir de ahora consigamos que eso cambie.

\- Lo haremos, estoy seguro de ello.- esta vez me miró con una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa.- Y para tu información, Queens, tengo mucho sentido del humor, te lo demostraré en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

\- Estoy seguro, Capitán.- me reí un poco avergonzado.

\- Steve.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llámame Steve, te lo he dicho antes.- pero antes de que pudiera contestar siguió.- Ahora si no te importa iré a buscar a Sam, antes me había dicho que cuando saliera quería hablar conmigo.

\- Por supuesto, claro, no te entretengo más.

\- Buenas noches, Peter.

\- Buenas noches, Steve.- terminé con una sonrisa. Steve… me sonaba raro decirlo, pero estaba seguro de que me acostumbraría.

Con un último asentimiento de cabeza siguió caminando. Me giré y me quedé mirando el rincón por donde estaba desapareciendo sin echar la vista atrás ni un instante.


	2. Qué esperar cuando estás esperando

_Hola, si habéis llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer. Esta es la primera historia que escribo, yo siempre era de las que leían y no escribían nada, pero lo llevo pensando tiempo y además había visto muy pocas historias de esta pareja, y la verdad es que me gustaban mucho, así que me animé. _

_No sé si alguien se habrá fijado, pero es la segunda vez que subo la historia por un lío con la traducción automática del portátil que me cambió las palabras y hacía que no se entendiera muy bien lo que estaba escrito, así que si alguien se rayó por eso lo siento. _

_Dicho esto espero que os esté gustando y sigáis leyendo los capítulos que vaya subiendo :)_

...

Abrí los ojos despacio para volver a cerrarlos enseguida. Demasiada luz.

Desde que tuve los sentidos mejorados captaba demasiada información, con lo que dormía con todo muy cerrado para evitar molestias al levantarme, a lo que me costó acostumbrarme porque siempre había sido de los que dormían con la ventana abierta de par en par. Intenté incluso probar un antifaz de esos para dormir, pero hiciera lo que hiciera cuando me despertaba el cacharro ese terminaba en cualquier lugar de la cama menos en mi cabeza.

Intenté taparme con la almohada y seguir durmiendo un rato más, pero el mundo definitivamente no estaba de mi parte esa mañana.

\- ¡Peteeeeer! ¡Levanta, Peter!

Y por si no eran bastante los gritos tan agudos que serían capaces de alertar a todos los perros a cinco kilómetros a la redonda, la pequeña y dulce Morgan vio necesario abalanzarse sobre mí. En momentos como ese daba gracias a mi súper fuerza.

\- ¡Peteeer! ¡Dijiste que iríamos a ver a papá esta mañana!- gritó demasiado cerca de mi oreja.

\- Sí, sí, dame cinco minutos.- dije incorporándome derrotado.

Me puse los pantalones rápido y me vestí con la primera camiseta que cogí, ni me molesté en mirarla dos veces. Le agradecía a Happy de todo corazón que antes de venir se hubiera acordado de este pequeño chico de Queens y me hubiera traído algo para cambiarme… pero tampoco hubiera estado mal coger ropa para más de dos días. No traía dinero conmigo, así que no pude comprar nada hasta que un día Rhodey se dio cuenta y me obligó a comprar algo de ropa con su dinero. Estuvimos discutiendo casi veinte minutos porque me negaba, pero al final acepté.

Vestí a Morgan con la ropa que me había traído Pepper la noche anterior y nos fuimos rápido a desayunar. Fuimos a las cocinas directamente, como casi todas las mañanas. Había un comedor al que T'Challa nos dijo que podíamos ir en cualquier momento del día y pedir lo que quisiéramos para comer, pero yo vivía acelerado, y más ese día cargado con una niña que no dejaba de meterme prisa para ir a ver a su padre, pero si me iba sin darle nada de comer a Morgan, Pepper se enfadaría conmigo, y Pepper enfadada no era algo bonito de ver.

Cogí rápido algunas galletas y dos zumos mientras saludaba a los que trabajaban allí, ya conocía a la mayoría de las veces que había ido y no se sorprendieron al verme. Iba a abrir la puerta para salir justo cuando esta se abrió y apareció el rostro de T'Challa al otro lado.

\- Peter ¿qué haces aquí?- bajó la cabeza y vio a Morgan cogida de mi mano.- y la pequeña Stark, qué agradable sorpresa.- dijo sonriéndole.

\- Morgan quería ir rápido a ver a su padre, y era más fácil venir a las cocinas directamente.- omití el hecho de que prácticamente todas las mañanas desde que estuve allí hacía lo mismo.- Pero debería preguntarte yo lo mismo ¿desde cuándo un rey viene a desayunar a las cocinas?- me reí.

Se me hacía extraño dirigirme a un rey de esa forma, es más, hasta la palabra rey me sonaba a fantasía en la cabeza, pero me había insistido muchas veces para que dejara a un lado lo de Su Majestad y le llamara T'Challa, al fin y al cabo, aunque viviera ahí era parte de los Vengadores, lo que nos hacía de alguna forma compañeros. Y sí, el ser compañero de equipo de un rey era más fantasía todavía, y más si era el rey del país tecnológicamente más avanzado del mundo. Era una pasada.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú qué es lo que hacemos los reyes?

\- He visto muchas películas, su Majestad.

\- ¡Oh, bueno! Si es así no seré yo quien te lo discuta- se burló.

He de admitir que no era muy fan de T'Challa al principio, me parecía demasiado… serio, aburrido, deprimente… pero claro, cuando lo vi por primera vez iba a la caza de Barnes porque creía que había asesinado a su padre, así que no era el mejor momento para las primeras impresiones.

\- Cogía algo de comida para el camino.- continuó- En un rato me iba a ir a entrenar un poco con Shuri, un par de veces a la semana vamos a un campo un poco alejado de la ciudad, nos ayuda a relajarnos, y no se puede ir a entrenar con el estómago vacío, chico araña.

\- El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

\- Exacto. Si quieres acompañarnos considérate invitado, he quedado con Shuri en veinte minutos en la puerta principal.

\- ¡Oh!- era una oferta realmente tentadora, hacía demasiado tiempo que no entrenaba y, por muy mejorado que pudiera estar, empezaba a notarlo, pero era sobre todo mi cabeza, necesitaba despejarse un poco, al fin y al cabo, no sabía cuándo nos iríamos de allí. A pesar de todo, la pequeña mano que sujetaba la mía seguía ahí y con cada minuto que pasaba estaba más ansiosa por ir a ver a su padre.- Es una idea súper guay, pero ahora no puedo, quizás en otro momento…

\- Claro, lo comprendo… pero como le dije a Pepper, no es bueno para vosotros estar ahí todo el día, Tony va a estar bien cuidado y vigilado en todo momento, tenéis mi palabra.- dijo muy serio.

\- Lo sé, enserio, y ella también lo sabe, simplemente…- intenté no hablar muy alto para que Morgan no escuchara demasiado- simplemente, no se siente bien estar fuera demasiado tiempo.

\- No te sientas culpable, hacéis cuanto podéis. Además, estoy seguro de que él no querría que estuvierais así tanto tiempo.

\- Él sería el primero que lo haría… es más, él seguramente sería peor.

\- En eso no te quito la razón.- terminó con una sonrisa.

Y era verdad, me podía imaginar perfectamente a un Tony sin dormir más de varias horas durante días, trabajando día y noche, día y noche con tal de traerte de vuelta. Luego nunca lo admitiría, no le gustaba demasiado demostrar que había un corazón debajo de todas esas camisas tan caras… ese era, en mi opinión, su peor defecto y su mayor virtud, lo que le hacía demasiado cobarde y demasiado valiente a la vez, lo que le hacía sonreír siempre pero nunca reflejar esa sonrisa en la mirada.

Antes de poder decir algo más sentí un suave tirón en mi mano. Bajé la vista para ver a Morgan mirándome impaciente.

\- Perdón, T'Challa, creo que ya he jugado demasiado con la paciencia de Morgan.

\- No te preocupes, además no quiero llegar tarde, Shuri es insoportable cuando se enfada, pero nunca le digas que yo he dicho eso.- dijo riendo- Si al final sacas un momento, acércate. Te mandaré la ubicación cuando lleguemos, está muy cerca. Solemos estar unas dos o tres horas, depende del día.

\- Me lo pensaré, muchas gracias, T'Challa.- con una última sonrisa cogí a Morgan en brazos y nos fuimos directos a la sala donde descansaba el Sr. Stark.

Cuando llegamos bajé a Morgan y abrí la puerta. Dentro estaban Pepper, Happy y Rhodey. Morgan fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre, para luego asomarse rápido a la cama de su padre. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a ellos. Pepper tenía buena cara, o bueno, toda la buena cara que se podía tener habiendo dormido en ese lugar.

\- Habéis tardado mucho, me empezaba a preocupar. Suponía que no te dejaría casi ni desayunar para venir corriendo.- dijo sonriendo- Tenía ya preparada toda una charla sobre lo importante que es el desayuno para el crecimiento.

\- Bueno, Pepper, no creo que el desayuno que traigan a este lugar sea gourmet.- se rió Rhodey.

\- Primero, yo no necesito crecer más, y segundo, mi desayuno no ha estado tan mal, es más, creo que es la mañana que más he desayunado en días, tenía al señor que venía a vigilar las máquinas controlando que me lo acabara todo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

\- Así sabrás lo que siento todos los días.- le contesté yo.

\- Pero tú eres un niño de verdad.

Le saqué la lengua Happy mientras los otros dos se reían, ayudando solo a reforzar su argumento. Con Happy siempre era así, un toma y afloja que definía nuestra relación, pero yo sabía que me apreciaba… y que también apreciaba mucho a mi tía.

\- Íbamos a llegar antes, pero encontramos a T'Challa en las cocinas y me entretuve hablando, lo sien...

\- ¿Qué hacía T'Challa en las cocinas?- interrumpió Rhodey

\- ¡Exacto!- exclamé- eso mismo le he dicho yo.

\- No te preocupes, no ha habido ningún cambio… ninguno en absoluto…- terminó en apenas un susurro- Pero el señor de esta mañana ha dicho que son positivos, que se encuentra todo lo estable que puede estar, y que se podría despertar en cualquier momento, que lo raro es que no se haya despertado todavía… que es lo mismo que mismo que dijeron hace casi una semana… pero podría ser mucho, muchísimo peor.

Dolía escuchar como día tras día su voz perdía un poco de esperanza. Era verdad, nos llevaban diciendo ya mucho tiempo lo mismo, y que no entendían por qué no se despertaba, y cada vez sus palabras sonaban más vacías a nuestros oídos.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Tony es un luchador, y peor todavía… es la persona más terca que he conocido. Se despertará solo para para poder recordarnos durante toda la vida cómo salvó nuestros preciados traseros.- dijo Rhodey con una sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando durante un rato después de eso, estábamos a la derecha de la cama donde Morgan seguía hablándole a su padre, esta vez de nuestra noche, de cómo dejé que me hiciera por lo menos cinco coletitas en el pelo, de lo guapo que estaba con ellas, y de como le dejé ver la tele aún media hora pasada su hora de dormir. Le hablaba feliz, como si supiera que estaba escuchando todo lo que ella le decía.

\- Peter, ¿qué quería T'Challa en las cocinas? No nos lo has contado al final.- dijo Rhodey después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- ¡Oh! No era nada, estaba cogiendo algo de comida para Shuri y para él, iban a entrenar un poco en no sé qué sitio por fuera de la ciudad. Me dijeron que fuera, pero no tenía muchas ganas.

Hacía un rato me había llegado un mensaje de Shuri con una ubicación. No estaba muy lejos, veinte minutos andando desde la salida de la ciudad. _"Anímate, chico araña"_, decía el mensaje. La verdad es que sí me apetecía, me apetecía mucho, pero como le había dicho a T'Challa no podía irme de ahí, a pesar de que fuera una tontería… ¿y si despertaba y yo no estaba ahí? O peor aún, aunque fuera un pensamiento que me intentara alejar una y otra vez de la cabeza… ¿y si definitivamente no despertaba y yo no estaba ahí?

\- ¿Desde cuándo no tienes ganas de entrenar?- se rió Pepper- No te vendría mal ir un rato, y despejarte.

\- Aunque no esté hablando la persona más indicada,- dijo Happy alzando las cejas hacia Pepper- tiene razón, a tu hiperactividad no le vendrá mal tomar un poco el aire, chico.

\- ¡Oye!, os recuerdo que el hombre ahí tumbado es mi marido, no el vuestro… aunque a veces me plantee seriamente que alguno de vosotros esté secretamente enamorado de él.- se burló.

\- Nos has descubierto.- dijo Rhodey levantando las manos en señal de rendición- Llevo años enamorado de Tony, por eso he estado soltero todo este tiempo.

\- Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo.- se burló Happy- Pero enserio, Peter, no me creo que no te apetezca ni un poco ir.

\- Un poco sí,- admití- pero no… yo… me sentiría culpable ¿y si pasa algo y no estoy?

\- No pasará nada, no ha pasado nada en tres semanas, y no pasará si sales unas horas. Sal, despéjate y hasta esta tarde tienes prohibido volver.

\- No sé, y si el Sr. Stark…

\- Lo primero,- me interrumpió Pepper- no sé por qué le sigues llamando Sr. Stark, llevaba el último año antes de que te fueras insistiéndote en que le llamaras Tony.

No sabía si un año, pero era cierto que el Sr. Stark llevaba mucho tiempo repitiéndome que le llamara Tony, que me dejara de formalidades, y juro que lo intenté, pero las costumbres siempre ganaban y terminaba volviendo al "Sr. Stark". Era gracioso porque a Pepper y a Rhodey les llamaba siempre por sus nombres (a Happy directamente nunca le llamé de otra forma), y al Sr. Stark que era con diferencia con el que más tiempo pasaba, era al que no había forma de quitarle el "Señor", supongo que en mi subconsciente Sr. Stark había pasado a ser su nombre oficial.

\- Y segundo,- continuó- si pasara cualquier cosa, la más mínima, serás el primero en saberlo, te lo prometo.

\- No sé…

\- Peter Parker…

\- Vale, vale, voy para allá, ahora le mando un mensaje a Shuri.- dije mirándoles con una pequeña sonrisa. En el fondo se lo agradecía, aunque fuera a entrenar dejándome parte de la concentración en esa habitación, realmente me apetecía estirar un poco las piernas, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba más de dos días seguidos quieto.

\- Y no vuelvas hasta después de comer,- dijo Rhodey removiéndome el pelo- como mínimo.

\- Bueno, a eso ya no prometeré nada.- me reí.

\- ¿Te vas a ir, Peter?- dijo una vocecilla detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a Morgan con los brazos extendidos pidiéndome que le levantara. Daba las gracias otra vez a la súper fuerza, si no ya hubiera tenido los brazos entumecidos de tanto subirle.

\- Sí, osito, pero volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche también?

\- Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a tu mamá.- le dije apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Se giró hacia Pepper con sus enormes ojos, que abría más de lo normal cuando quería pedir algo. Su madre nos miraba sonriendo, sabía que le dejaría volver a quedarse, no porque quisiera quitársela de encima, ni mucho menos, pero con toda la situación que tenía encima no venía mal que tuviera un poco de tiempo para ella sola, aunque por supuesto, eso nunca lo admitiría.

\- Espero que Tony despierte pronto, le encantará ver lo bien que se llevan sus dos niños favoritos.- de normal habría replicado, dejando en claro que no era ningún niño, madre mía, si era casi mayor de edad… pero la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento valía la pena.- Por supuesto que si Peter está de acuerdo te puedes quedar.

Ante eso Morgan me abrazó riéndose. Me esperaba otra noche de coletas en el pelo y ver dibujos animados.

...

Levanté la mirada y vi volar una la pierna directa a mi estómago, pero la pude esquivar fácilmente. Le siguieron varios golpes que volví a esquivar e intenté devolver. Era raro pelear sin el traje, incluso me mareaba un poco, definitivamente las lentes de mi traje me dejaban concentrarme mejor, pero no me quejaba.

Había venido corriendo nada más terminar de hablar con Pepper. No sabía si T'Challa llevaría el traje o no, así que me metí el mío en la mochila por si acaso, pero T'Challa decía que prefería entrenar con su traje solo en las salas del castillo, cosa que tampoco me importó.

Esquivé las siguientes dos patadas y le conseguí dar yo una en el costado, haciéndole caer no por mucho tiempo. Eso me gustaba de T'Challa, no se rendía nunca, ni me trataba con más delicadeza porque fuera más joven… tenía varias magulladuras en las costillas para demostrarlo. Él sabía mi aguante y mi fuerza y estaba consiguiendo que no me contuviera ni un mínimo, y él, por supuesto, tampoco lo hacía.

Shuri estaba no muy lejos practicando tiros con un dispositivo holográfico que había creado ella misma hacía unos años.

Definitivamente me estaba sentando bien esa escapada, pero no podía dejar de comerme la cabeza. Miraba el móvil cada vez que podía, pero nunca había ningún mensaje. En definitiva, de vez en cuando se me iba la cabeza fuera de la pelea, lo que era peligroso, y lo que causó que no viera venir el último golpe que me hizo volar contra el árbol que tenía detrás.

\- Peter, ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ha pasado?- T'Challa vino corriendo hacia mí seguido muy de cerca por Shuri- Has parado golpes mucho peores hace solo un momento, tienes que estar más concentrado, te podría haber hecho daño de verdad.

\- Perdón, se me ha ido la cabeza.- gemí levantándome- Pero estoy bien, si fuera tú me preocuparía más por el árbol que por mí, aguanto muy bien los golpes.- intenté bromear para quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- No lo dudo, esa caída hubiera noqueado un buen rato a muchos de nuestros hombres más fuertes ¿seguro que estás bien?- dijo Shuri, pero antes de que pudiera responder un ruido llamó mi atención. Giré la cabeza rápido para encontrarme con tres figuras que entraban al pequeño campo. Sam, Barnes y, como no, Steve Rogers.

\- Parece que hemos tenido todos la misma idea.- dijo Sam alegremente.

La verdad era que siempre que le veía fuera de una pelea estaba sonriendo, era todo lo opuesto a Barnes, al que por ahora no había visto ni el más mínimo amago de sonrisa… ni de felicidad en general, aunque conociendo su historia, tampoco se le podía culpar.

Iban los tres con ropa de chándal y cada uno traía una pequeña bolsa que dejaron al lado de las donde estaban nuestras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo habéis descubierto este lugar?- preguntó T'Challa- Hasta donde sé mi hermana y yo somos de los pocos que solemos venir aquí.

\- Salimos a correr hace un par de días, no conocíamos ningún camino que seguir, así que improvisamos un poco y por casualidad me topé con este sitio, desde entonces hemos estado viniendo.- respondió Steve antes de darle un trago a la botella de agua que había traído.

\- Cuando dice que salimos a correr se refiere a que él iba por lo menos seis kilómetros por delante nuestra a su ritmo de súper soldado mejorado genéticamente, mientras Bucky y yo intentábamos no perderle el rastro.- dijo Sam haciéndonos reír a todos, hasta Barnes hizo una especia de mueca.

\- Bueno, si queréis uniros estaremos encantados.- ofreció T'Challa- Acababa de darle una paliza al chico araña.

Me giré a mirarle con cara de sorpresa mientras me miraba riéndose.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!- repliqué. Ya bastante niño me veían para que encima pensaran que no podía aguantar ni un simple entrenamiento- Solo estaba un poco distraído, te iba ganando claramente.

\- En tus sueños, Peter.- dijo removiéndome el pelo que ya bastante despeinado estaba por sí mismo.

\- ¡Exijo la revancha!

Así comenzamos a hacer turnos, dos contra dos, tres contra tres. Intentábamos que fuera equilibrado, al fin y al cabo, por muy buenos que fueran todos, la fuerza que teníamos T'Challa, Steve o yo, no era comparable, aunque el brazo de Barnes tampoco se tenía que tomar a broma. Fue divertido, sobre todo cuando Sam descubrió que mis poderes no venían solo de mi traje.

\- No llevas el traje ¿por qué eres tan fuerte?

Me sorprendí bastante, quiero decir, ¿de verdad pensaba que mis poderes venían del traje? O no sabían que el traje me lo había hecho el Sr. Stark, o le veían tan tonto como para fabricar un traje y dárselo a un chico de 15 años.

\- Mis poderes no vienen del traje, son míos.- dije riéndome. En ese momento nos había tocado juntos y, aunque no lo dijera, se estaba intentando tomar la revancha por la pelea de Berlín.

\- ¿Eres un mejorado? ¿Te salen telarañas del brazo?- dijo no sé si sorprendido u horrorizado.

\- ¡No! Eso es lo único que no es mío- lo único que no era mío y lo único que había fabricado yo solo. Siempre había estado muy orgulloso de mis telarañas, eran impresionantes, una pasada y nunca me fallaban. Me costaron mucho fabricarlas, pero merecieron la pena, porque usarlas era como volar, era incluso mejor que volar.- ¿Enserio pensabas que era el traje el que me daba los poderes?

\- Bueno, tampoco me había parado a pensarlo.- dijo curioso.- Entonces el traje te lo hizo Stark, supongo ¿y cómo conseguiste los poderes? Porque no será la persona más moralista del planeta, pero tampoco me imagino a Stark haciendo experimentos con niños.

Me fijé que los demás ahora nos miraban, atentos a lo que iba a decir. En verdad nunca les había contado nada, tampoco es que hubiera habido muchas oportunidades para ello, antes de estas semanas la última y única vez que los había visto no hubo demasiado espacio para la socialización.

\- ¡Claro que no! El Sr. Stark me encontró cuando ya los tenía, no tuvo nada que ver, solo me hizo el traje.- expliqué, no sé si indignado por el comentario hacia el Sr. Stark o porque me llamara niño.

\- ¿Entonces qué fue? ¿Un experimento para otra organización? ¿te picó una araña radiactiva?.- se burló, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba.

\- No soy ningún experimento raro.- reí- Pero sí, básicamente me picó una araña radiactiva alterada genéticamente.

La cara de risa se le borró en menos de un segundo, reemplazándola por sincera incredulidad. La gente siempre se sorprendía cuando lo contaba… bueno, con gente me refiero a las cinco o seis personas que sabían mi secreto, antes de todo esto.

\- ¿Va enserio?

\- ¡Sí! Estaba en una excursión con mi clase y me picó esa araña, era bastante grande, he de decir, me asusté bastante, pero no sentí nada más después, así que lo dejé pasar, pero luego me puse unos días enfermo. Hubo un momento que flipé enserio porque creía que la picadura había sido más grave de lo que pensaba, y luego me fui dando cuenta de todos los cambios.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías?- me giré. La voz esa de Steve, que con Barnes se habían acercado un poco hacia nosotros, igual que Shuri y su hermano.

\- ¿Y qué cambios exactamente?- esa segunda voz fue de Barnes, lo que no pudo sorprenderme más, creo que era la primera vez que recordaba que me hablara directamente.

\- Tenía 14 años.- miré a Steve mientras lo decía.- Hace ya casi cuatro años.- entonces me giré hacia Barnes.- a parte de la fuerza, me curo rápido, puedo trepar por las paredes, tengo lo que yo llamo mi sentido arácnido…

\- ¿Sentido arácnido?- preguntó Steve.

\- Sí, es raro de explicar, me alerta cuando hay algún peligro cerca, a veces incluso me lleva hasta el peligro, cuando Thanos dio el chasquido, antes de irme, pude notar que me estaba afectando… aunque bueno, puede que ese no sea el mejor ejemplo para poner.

No era que considerara que hubiera dicho nada malo, era más bien que no sabía cómo se podía tomar la gente ese tema, había visto a personas que con solo nombrarlo se derrumbaban y aunque los comprendía, prefería evitar ese tipo de reacciones.

\- No te disculpes, lo que pasó no se puede borrar.- dijo Sam- Pero lo de tus poderes es realmente impresionante ¿esa araña dónde está ahora?

\- Hasta donde yo sé, murió cuando me picó.

Después de eso la conversación terminó rápido y seguimos entrenando un rato más, hasta que Shuri se tuvo que ir, por supuesto acompañada de su hermano, y yo decidí que ya había sido suficiente para mi salud mental y física por un día, así que decidí volver con ellos.

Pasaron los días y caí en una rutina para nada desagradable, en la que lo primero que iba a hacer durante el día era visitar al Sr. Stark y luego, si alguien iba al campo, me acercaba con ellos unas horas. T'Challa no iba todos los días, al fin y al cabo, tenía un país que sostener, pero Sam, Barnes y Steve iban casi todos, muchas veces Wanda les acompañaba, y al principio tenía mis dudas porque… bueno, porque la Bruja Escarlata siempre me había dado mal rollo, pero tenía una forma de ser peculiar que me gustaba, además de ser la persona más cercana a mi edad de todos, excepto Shuri, pero ella, como su hermano, no podía acercarse muy de seguido. Incluso Rhodey me acompañaba algunos días, adoraba a Rodhey, y adoraba el humor de Rodhey, tan parecido al del Sr. Stark, no me extrañaba que fueran tan buenos amigos.

El Sr. Stark seguía igual, sin cambios, lo que por una parte me hacía menos culpable por ir tanto a entrenar, pero por otra hacía que se fuera instaurando una opresión en mi pecho que no se fuera hiciera lo que hiciera, pensara en lo que pensara. Pepper no lo decía, pero yo veía como cada día su sonrisa se hacía más fría, y sus ojeras más amplias. Todos intentábamos ayudar, pero nada de lo que hiciéramos podía cambiar lo que pasaba. Cada vez Morgan se venía más a dormir a mi cuarto, lo que no me importaba en absoluto, pero sabía que ella empezaba a darse cuenta de que pasaba algo grave. Preguntaba cada vez más por su padre y porqué no se despertaba y ya no sabíamos nadie qué decirle.

Y así pasaron esas dos semanas, entre entrenamientos y horas y horas sentados en esa habitación, esperando algo que nunca sabríamos si llegaría.

Así que me levanté ese martes como cualquier otro día, aunque la verdad es que ni estaba seguro de que fuera martes, eran tan parecidos todos que en verdad no importaba que fuera martes, miércoles o sábado. Fui a ver al Sr. Stark, aunque no hubiera cambios, la mayoría de las heridas estaban ya muy curadas. Entre Happy y yo conseguimos que Pepper fuera a descansar a una cama de verdad, y a tomar una ducha que, me sabía mal decirlo, pero necesitaba. Se llevó a Morgan, que sorprendentemente no discutió demasiado, supongo que tal y como estaban las cosas, también intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con su madre.

Varias horas después, como suponía, volvieron a entrar Pepper y Morgan por la puerta. Ya eran casi las once, cuando me llegó un mensaje de Sam diciéndome que habían decidido ir a entrenar en el último momento. Decidí ir como los otros días, y no es que me sintiera menos culpable, pero me estaba haciendo realmente bien ir, y no es como si no me pasara el resto de las horas del día al lado del Sr. Stark, hablándole de todo lo que estaba pasando cuando nos quedábamos solos, aunque no supiera si realmente me escuchaba.

Cuando llegué ese día el primero con el que entrené fue con Steve, y mentiría si no dijera que con cada día que pasaba me ponía un poco más nervioso estar cerca de él ¿no debería ser al revés? Pero no, no lo era, lo que me avergonzaba bastante, pero intentaba no distraerme demasiado cuando notaba el cosquilleo en el estómago. Madre mía, me sentía como un idiota adolescente enamorado del chico más popular del instituto, solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta, que Steve no se diera cuenta, porque ciertamente yo notaba como me subía toda la sangre a la cara cuando me sonreía de alguna forma, era patético, y lo peor es que no lo podía evitar, como si tuviera esperanzas de que alguna vez fuera a devolverme ni una décima parte de mis sentimientos, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabía que seguía y siempre estaría enamorado de Peggy Carter ¿se podía tener celos de una mujer muerta?... Vale, eso había sido algo bruto de mi parte, pero no lo podía evitar, lo que me estresaba más todavía.

A pesar de todo, el entrenamiento siguió normal, como todos los días, ese martes solo estaban Wanda, Barnes, Sam y Steve, que venían casi todos los días, y muchas veces alguno de ellos al volver me acompañaba a la habitación del Sr. Stark y se quedaban un rato conmigo, cosa que agradecía.

Fue a mitad de un ejercicio que hacía con Sam, en el que este me estaba enseñando un golpe nuevo realmente alucinante que intentaría poner en práctica contra T'Challa la próxima vez que viniera, cuando escuché el móvil vibrar en mi mochila. Fui corriendo hacia él dejando a Sam con la palabra en la boca. Le escuché llamarme sin comprender qué había pasado, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado nervioso como para molestarme en contestarle… era la primera vez que mi móvil había dado señales de vida durante un entrenamiento.

Lo cogí con las manos temblando, me sorprendió hasta que no se me cayera.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Peter, soy Happy.- no sabría decir cómo describir su voz, era completamente neutra, lo que me hizo poner aún más nervioso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dije con un hilo de voz. Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea que me parecieron horas, y me estaba irritando mucho, porque me estaba empezando a plantear lo peor _"no, no, no, no, no, no"_ era lo único que podía pensar en este momento mientras sentía las lágrimas formándose. Notaba cuatro pares de ojos puestos en mí, pero en ese momento no me podría haber importado menos.- Dios, Happy, dime algo.

\- Peter… se ha despertado.


	3. La bella no tan durmiente

Corrí. Corrí como no había corrido nunca. Corrí sin mirar atrás. Las lágrimas me hacían ver borroso, pero yo solo podía correr.

El aire no llegaba bien a mis pulmones, y mi mochila amenazaba con salir volando en cualquier momento, para ser sincero ni estaba seguro de haberla cerrado, pero no podía importarme menos. Había despertado… el Sr. Stark había despertado.

...

_\- Peter… se ha despertado._

_La respiración se me cortó, me llevé una mano a la boca, sin hacer nada por detener las lágrimas. No sabía que se podían sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, felicidad, sorpresa, miedo, el alivio más profundo que podría haber llegado a imaginar… parecía que el peso del mundo había desaparecido de mis hombros._

_\- ¿Enserio? No puede ser, ¿enserio Happy?- notaba como mi cerebro no funcionaba bien, pasaban demasiadas preguntas por mi cabeza pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de mi boca- ¿cómo está?_

_-Está bien, cansado, no ha dicho mucho todavía… creo que no se ha dado cuenta de lo del brazo.- dijo bajando la voz- Ven rápido, chico, estoy seguro de que le gustará verte. _

...

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Cogí la mochila y me fui corriendo. No me preocupé demasiado por los demás, sabía que Steve lo habría escuchado todo y se lo contaría al resto.

Estaba ya muy cerca de la habitación. La gente a mi alrededor me miró raro, otros me gritaron porque casi me había chocado con ellos, pero como había dicho, no me podía importar menos.

Y por fin llegué, pero justo antes de entrar me paralicé delante de la puerta. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría encontrar al cruzar ¿y si el Sr. Stark nunca se recuperaba del todo? ¿y si no me recordaba? No era raro que en accidentes muy graves la gente tuviera pérdidas de memoria ¿no? Dios mío, estaba siendo estúpido, no iba a pasar nada de eso, tenía que quitarme ideas tontas de la cabeza. Recordé lo que me dijo Steve hacía ya varias semanas _"eres el chico más valiente que he conocido en mucho tiempo"_.

Con ese pensamiento cogí aire y abrí la puerta.

Todo parecía igual que todas las demás veces que había entrado a esa habitación (y no habían sido pocas), mismas paredes, mismas máquinas, mismo olor… la única diferencia eran las sonrisas en la cara de la gente que rodeaba la cama del multimillonario, impidiéndome verle.

Madre mía, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto una sonrisa tan sincera como la que tenía Pepper en esos momentos, y no era para menos, si yo sentía que el peso del mundo había caído de mis hombros, ella tuvo que sentir caer el peso de un universo.

Todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado, y a mí incluso me sabía mal acercarme y romper la burbuja en la que se encontraban. Hablaban bajito, todos con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas, menos Morgan, ella estaba sentada a los pies de la cama sonriendo como si todo este tiempo hubiera sabido que su padre iba a despertar en algún momento, como si cualquier otra posibilidad no hubiera sido viable en su cabecita, pero al fin y al cabo ¿se puede culpar a una niña de cuatro años por pensar que su padre nunca se iría de su lado?

En ese momento Rhodey giró la cabeza y al verme sonrió suavemente, como cuando en Navidades tía May hacía galletas para todos y antes de que las sirviera yo robaba una. Siempre me veía, pero nunca me decía nada, solo sonreía, con cariño, como Rhodey en ese momento.

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara, mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro a Happy, que era el que me impedía ver al Sr. Stark. Empecé a caminar mientras Happy se hacía a un lado y entonces le vi. Después de meses le vi.

No tenía los ojos del todo abiertos, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo no cerrarlos. Las quemaduras que le había provocado el guantelete habían podido reducírselas bastante, pero todavía se veían, ya prácticamente cicatrizadas. Se le veía tranquilo, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en su cabeza, más tranquilo de lo que le había visto desde que le conocí.

Cuando estaba llegando giró la cabeza y me miró. Me dio una sonrisa cansada, pero sincera. Terminé de acercarme y nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, que a mí me parecieron eternos. No sabía qué decir. Era una tontería muy grande, había estado más de un mes pasando día tras día a su lado, hablándole sobre todo lo que pasaba, hablando sin callar, como era típico de mí. Había pensado una y otra vez qué le iba a decir cuando se despertara, pero en ese momento las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo estaba ahí, de pie, mirándole como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

\- Hola, yogurín.- su voz era apenas un susurro, ni estaba seguro de que los demás lo hubieran escuchado, pero yo sí.

\- Hola, Sr. Stark.- la voz me salió entrecortada, podía sentir cómo se me formaba un nudo en la garganta...

Y lloré. Lloré como no había llorado desde el día que perdí a mis padres. Lloré como no había llorado desde el día que perdí al tío Ben. Lloré como no había llorado desde el día que pensé que le había perdido a él.

Noté una mano en el hombro, supuse que era Happy, que es quien estaba a mi derecha.

\- Hey, Peter.- era el señor Stark, tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia mi dirección en el lado opuesto de la cama, le temblaba un poco por la falta de movimiento. Dio unas pequeñas palmadas a la cama, señalándome que me sentara a su lado. Cuando lo hice apoyó su mano en mi rodilla.- Tranquilo, chico, no iba a dejar que te libraras tan rápido de mí.

Reí mientras me limpiaba con una mano temblorosa las lágrimas que aún caían.

\- Le he echado de menos, Sr. Stark.- intenté que esa vez mi voz sonara lo más firme posible.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? He sido yo el que ha vivido cinco años en los que tú no existías.- lo dijo con una sonrisa irónica, muy característica del Sr. Stark. En ese momento, al mirarle a la cara pude notar por primera vez esos cinco años de más que ahora nos diferenciaban, cinco años de cansancio y culpabilidad.- ¿Y cuántas veces te tendré que decir que me llames Tony? Me estoy empezando a rendir, chico.

Todos nos reímos y por fin pude sentir que respiraba bien otra vez.

\- Como le dije a Pepper, ya es una costumbre que será difícil cambiar.

\- Oh, qué bonito, a ella sí que le llamas por su nombre.- dijo con una falsa expresión de enfado.

\- Es que se enfadaba si no lo hacía… y Pepper enfadada me da miedo.

Nos volvimos a reír, incluso Pepper. El Sr. Stark me volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa que tanto me recordaba a la de la tía May, y me dio un apretón en la rodilla con la mano que tenía apoyada en ella.

\- Gracias por venir a verme, chico.

No pude evitar sentir culpabilidad ¿podía ser que el Sr. Stark pensara que no había ido antes? no se podía pensar eso. Pero claro, se había despertado y yo no estaba... y de repente sentí el doble de culpabilidad por haber ido al campo todos esos días, por haberme alejado ni siquiera un minuto de esa habitación, sabía que no era buena idea.

\- ¿Por venir a verte? Le teníamos que obligar a salir de la habitación prácticamente todos los días.- dijo Pepper. Le miré agradecido, estando seguro de que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, y es que siempre me decían que era peor que un libro abierto.

\- ¡Peter es mi mejor amigo!- gritó Morgan con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo necesario mientras se abalanzaba encima mío. Me reí mientras le cogía y le hacía cosquillas con cuidado de no darle al costado de su padre.

\- Pude notar la mirada de todos sobre nosotros, así que paré, creyendo que puede que nos hubiéramos pasado un poco con la...intensidad.

\- Perdón, perdón- dije volviendo a apoyarme en la cama, con Morgan sentada en mis rodillas. Levanté la vista. Todos nos miraban sonriendo.

\- Ni se te ocurra disculparte, ahora mismo no podría pedir nada más.- dijo cogiendo la mano de Morgan con la suya. Se quedó así, unos segundos en silencio, solo mirándonos sin decir nada, con los ojos brillando, pero no de lágrimas, si no de felicidad. Apartó la mirada para pasarla por los otros tres, con la misma expresión- Creí de verdad que esta vez no lo lograría.

\- Todos lo creímos, Tons.- dijo Rhodey, y después de una pausa añadió- Y te van a esperar muchas broncas de parte de mucha gente cuando te recuperes del todo- terminó riendo, pero fue la cara de horror del Sr. Stark lo que nos hizo reír a todos los demás.

\- No podéis hacer eso, os he salvado a todos, eso me da un comodín o algo ¿No?

Eso nos hizo reír más, recordando lo que dijo Rhodey hace ya unas semanas atrás sobre cómo el Sr. Stark nos recordaría una y otra vez cómo salvó nuestros "preciados traseros".

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Siento que me habéis dejado fuera de alguna especie de chiste a mi costa y dejadme deciros que reiros de un enfermo demuestra muy poca integridad por vuestra parte.- dijo con cara seria pero el amago de sonrisa que tenía le delataba- Además, alguien me va a tener que contar qué narices ha pasado con mi brazo.

...

_\- Peter… se ha despertado._

La respiración se me paró, pude notar como mis otros tres compañeros me observaban preguntándome con la mirada qué estaba pasando, pero en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera escuchar y mirar a Peter, que se había puesto la mano sobre la boca y parecía tan paralizado como yo, pero no era para menos… Tony había despertado.

\- ¿Enserio? No puede ser, ¿enserio Happy?- la voz de Peter sonaba un poco temblorosa y más aguda de lo normal- ¿cómo está?

Mis amigos seguían mirando sin entender nada. Desde donde estábamos apenas podían escuchar a Queens, pero seguí ignorándolos unos momentos, quería escuchar el resto de la conversación.

\- Está bien, cansado, no ha dicho mucho todavía… creo que no se ha dado cuenta de lo del brazo. Ven rápido, chico, estoy seguro de que le gustará verte.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, Peter cogió su bolsa y sin apenas cerrarla salió corriendo. No le podía culpar sabiendo cómo había pasado estas últimas semanas. Queens era una de las personas más generosamente alegres que había conocido, siempre sonriendo, siempre haciendo que los demás le devolvieran esa sonrisa, pero detrás de sus sonrisas siempre se escondía un miedo a que Tony no se despertada nunca, una culpabilidad por darse a sí mismo unas horas para desconectar en ese campo en el que tantas horas habíamos pasado ya, un cansancio que alguien de su edad no debería tener. Y yo quería ver esa sonrisa sin ninguna de esas preocupaciones.

\- Steve ¿qué narices acaba de pasar?- la voz de Bucky me sacó de mis pensamientos.- ¿Es sobre Stark?

Me giré hacia ellos encontrándome con las mismas expresiones que tenían antes. Puede que Sam, y sobre todo Bucky, nunca hubieran tenido una relación especialmente buena con Tony, pero después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado le respetaban, y Wanda, a pesar de todo el revuelo que provocó la separación de los Vengadores, sabía que le apreciaba, al fin y al cabo habían estado un año trabajando en el mismo equipo.

\- Sí, era Happy, Tony ha despertado.

La cara de alivio no se hizo esperar por ninguna de las tres partes.

\- Eso es alucinante.- exclamó Sam.- Llegó un momento que realmente llegué a pensar que no se despertaría.

\- Todos lo pensamos.- contestó Wanda.- ¿A qué estamos esperando? Vamos a verle.

\- Creo que sería mejor esperar un rato, por lo que ha dicho Happy parecía que acababa de despertar, querrá estar un rato con su familia primero.

Tenía muy claro que si yo hubiera estado en esa situación definitivamente es lo que hubiera querido, tener cerca a Sam, Bucky, Natasha… Noté una pequeña punzada en el estómago, como cada vez que recordaba su nombre, que le recordaba a ella. Esos últimos siete años se había convertido en mi hermana, y eso que no confié mucho en ella al principio, parecía el tipo de persona que te vendería sin pensárselo dos veces si con ello conseguía algún beneficio. Pero con el tiempo la conocí y derribé todos esos muros que había construido a su alrededor. No fue fácil pero lo conseguí, y ahora ella se había ido... _"cueste lo que cueste"_ fue lo que dijo... y definitivamente lo cumplió.

Un par de días después de llegar, cuando Tony ya estuvo estabilizado y se calmó todo un poco hicimos una ceremonia por ella, para despedirle como se merecía, porque gracias a ella habíamos ganado y quería que el mundo lo supiera.

Había sido bonita, al lado de un lago a las afueras de la ciudad. Fue mucha gente, seguramente muchos más de los que a ella le hubiera gustado, pero mucha gente quería demostrar su respeto. Por supuesto sus amigos más cercanos estuvimos ahí, Clint y su familia, Sam, Bruce…

Bruce había estado especialmente afectado. Llevaban años sin verse antes del primer chasquido porque él se había ido, y después del chasquido fue el doctor otra vez el que se alejó. No es que le culpara, entendía que todo lo que pasó consiguió superarle, y entendía que nunca, hasta ese momento, hubiera conseguido manejar bien su problema verde… pero ella, aunque no lo dijera, estuvo dolida mucho tiempo. Yo sabía que siempre mantuvo la esperanza en él, pero él nunca se la jugó, siempre huyó, y por eso ahora que ella ya no estaba se sentía más miserable que nunca, muy culpable pensando una y otra vez en _"¿qué hubiera pasado si…?"_ pero ya no importaba porque Natasha se había ido, y Bruce lo sabía.

\- Tienes razón,- fue Bucky otra vez quien me sacó de mis pensamientos.- después de cómo lo han pasado estas semanas, se merecen un tiempo a solas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Después de eso dejamos de entrenar, de todas formas, no creo que nadie hubiera tenido la cabeza para continuar. Hablamos de todo y nada, el tiempo era bueno, y todos estábamos relajados, más relajados de lo que habíamos estado mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que puedo recordar.

\- ¿Cuándo creéis que estará lista la nueva sede?- preguntó Sam.

\- No lo sé, no creo que le falte mucho, dijeron hace varias semanas que no tardarían en terminarla, puede que en un par de semanas esté.

\- Me alegro.- dijo Wanda.- me da la impresión de que estamos abusando demasiado de la hospitalidad de T'Challa.

\- Yo también.- respondí- al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de soldados que hubo en la batalla eran de Wakanda, más el trabajo acumulado de estos cinco años… va a estar muy ocupado durante mucho tiempo.

Todos asintieron y hubo un silencio después de eso. Lo que más me gustaba de hablar con ellos era que nunca había silencios incómodos.

\- ¿Quién vendrá a la sede a vivir al final?.- preguntó Bucky después de un rato.

\- Bueno, que sepamos seguro, además de nosotros, Rhodey viene, Bruce también, Clint no, se va con su familia a su antigua casa, Scott y Hope estaban en duda, pero todos firman los nuevos acuerdos, Pepper no lo tenía claro, no quería tomar la decisión sin Tony, así que no tardaremos mucho en saberlo, Queens también vendrá…

\- Te llevas muy bien con la pequeña araña ¿no?- me interrumpió Bucky. Le miré, había algo en su mirada, una segunda intención que no acababa de entender, pero que me hizo ponerme un poco tenso.

\- Bueno, sí, es un gran chico, vosotros le habéis estado conociendo como yo.- respondí con cuidado.- Tuve una conversación con él hace unas semanas en la habitación de Tony, y es más maduro de lo que me imaginaba.

Bucky no respondió, solo siguió mirándome con esa mirada que decía _"los dos sabemos que hay algo más"_, pero no estaba entendiendo para nada la situación, lo que era extraño, porque Bucky y yo siempre habíamos conseguido entendernos con una sola mirada ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿no le caía bien Peter? Bucky no era la persona más abierta del mundo, pero estos días en el campo me había dado la impresión de que se estaban llevando bien.

Sam y Wanda miraban también extrañados, sin entender qué pasaba, pero notaron la tensión en el aire.

\- ¿Y los acuerdos, qué?- cambió de tema Sam, cosa que le agradecí mucho interiormente.- Creo que esta vez podrían funcionar.

Se habían hecho nuevos acuerdos, ahora llamados "Acuerdos de Nueva York" como referencia a esta última batalla. No eran lo ideal, pero definitivamente la última vez no funcionó por ninguno de los dos bandos, y el mundo que había ahora tampoco era el mundo que existía en ese entonces. Por otra parte el gobierno estaba completamente aterrorizado, y no era para menos después de todo lo que había pasado, no les interesaba para nada tenernos separados.

Los nuevos acuerdos seguían restringiéndonos en parte, pero no como los anteriores, nos dejaban más libertad de actuación y más libertad para nuestras vidas en general, protegían y exculpaban a Bucky, protegían la identidad de Spiderman hasta que él quisiera darla a conocer, viendo que aún era menor de edad y también protegían el paradero de Clint que quería que siguiera siendo completamente anónimo.

\- Definitivamente funcionarán.- dije- Espero realmente que Tony esté de acuerdo, aunque no le culparía si hiciera como Clint.

\- Podríamos ir, han pasado dos horas ya desde que Peter se fue,- dijo tranquilamente Wanda- y a mí también me gustaría verle.

\- Claro, vamos haciendo camino.

Fuimos tranquilamente, sin pausa pero sin prisa, todos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Yo no podía evitar pensar en cómo reaccionaría Tony al vernos, al saber sobre la nueva sede, los nuevos acuerdos ¿se alegraría? ¿nos tacharía de hipócritas? Habíamos acabado bien antes de Thanos, y esperaba que siguiera así, me había gustado volver a notar su amistad. Tony era una persona definitivamente especial, con muchas capas en las que excarbar antes de llegar al verdadero Tony, en cierto modo me recordaba a Natasha, no eran tan diferentes como podía parecer a simple vista. En una época yo estuve a punto de llegar al final de esas capas, como conseguí hacer con Nat, pero luego llegaron los acuerdos y todo se torció. Soy consciente de lo traicionado que se sintió Tony, y puedo entender exactamente por qué, pero en ese momento no pude tomar ninguna otra decisión y creo que después de muchos años, Tony pudo entender también el por qué lo hice.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación miramos a la puerta y nos miramos entre nosotros ¿quién pensaba abrirla? Supongo que todos teníamos el mismo miedo de lo que podríamos encontrar, pero tampoco pude evitar pensar en cómo cuatro de las personas más poderosas de la tierra parecían en esos momentos niños pequeños asustados delante de una puerta, así que me armé de valor y la abrí.

Entré despacio, subí la mirada y enseguida noté al pequeño grupo que había en la habitación. Esta era bastante grande, al fin y al cabo estaba equipada para salvaguardar a bastantes personas, aunque en ese momentos solo una camilla estaba ocupada, la de Tony, todos los demás heridos de la batalla estaban en otras salas, trajeron aquí a Tony por lo… distintas que eran sus lesiones a las del resto.

Me quedé ahí parado unos segundo. Vi a Tony, la sensación de verle con los ojos abiertos, hablando tranquilamente feliz con su familia y amigos, fue completamente indescriptible, una escena que por unas semanas llegué a plantearme en serio que no volvería a ver nunca. Pepper estaba a la izquierda de la camilla, cogiendo la única mano de Tony como si pensara que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento, pero definitivamente se le veía mejor que en las últimas semanas. A la derecha estaban Peter con la pequeña Stark. Fue una imagen que definitivamente me enterneció, como cada vez que les veía juntos, parecían casi como hermanos, se querían como tales a pesar de las pocas semanas que se conocían.

No pude evitar fijarme en Peter, en su sonrisa, era como la que había querido ver desde hace semanas, una sonrisa sin miedos ni preocupaciones, una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos, definitivamente bonita.

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado parado demasiado rato cuando sentí un pequeño golpe en mi hombro izquierdo. Me giré para encontrarme a Bucky mirándome con una ceja alzada, otra vez con esa misma mirada, en serio, ¿qué demonios estaba mal con él?

\- Mirad quiénes han venido.- esa era la voz de Happy, que se encontraba detrás de Peter y Morgan, a los pies de la cama.

Todos se giraron a vernos. Me sentí un poco como un niño al que habían pillado robando una golosina, pero dejé el pensamiento de lado y empecé a caminar a la camilla, supongo que seguido de los otros tres.

Pude notar la mirada de Queens sobre mí, de reojo vi que seguía con esa sonrisa que tantas ganas había tenido de ver, definitivamente no había nada ese día que pudiera borrarla de su cara. Giré la vista en su dirección y nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, el estómago me dio un giro, suponía que de los nervios por ver a Tony después de tanto tiempo.

\- Hola, Tony...


	4. Por favor, no interrumpir

\- Hola, Tony…

No estaba seguro de qué esperar. No había motivos para pensar que hubiera rencores ni asuntos que echar en cara, pero no pude evitar ponerme nervioso. Con Tony siempre había sido diferente, había rivalidad pero respeto, siempre amistad por encima de todo hasta que llegaron los dichosos acuerdos. Nunca lo admitiría, pero valoraba su amistad mucho más de lo que la mayoría pudiera creer. Al principio, después de los roces iniciales, estar con él me recordaba mucho a estar con Howard, se parecían mucho más de lo que a Tony le gustaba admitir, y yo me sentía un poco más unido a mi tiempo, al que por ese entonces consideraba mi verdadero hogar. Ahora ya no lo tenía tan claro…

\- Hola, Cap.- dijo con voz cansada, pero firme.

\- Hola Tony ¿cómo te encuentras?- contestó Wanda poniéndose a mi lado.

\- He tenido días mejores.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno, yo te veo muy bien.- dijo Sam con su habitual tono alegre.

Eso era algo que siempre había admirado de él, era una de las personas más alegres que había conocido. Sinceramente no sé cómo habríamos sobrevivido los primeros años tras la separación de los Vengadores sin él, era de esas personas que siempre veían el vaso medio lleno.

\- ¿Qué voy a decir? Es mi gracia natural.

\- ¡Oh!- rió Sam- Y veo que el sentido del humor sigue intacto.

\- ¿Tony perder su sentido del humor?- bromeó Pepper- Antes se congela el infierno.

Hubo un amago de risa general. Era realmente agradable ver que no había tensiones en el ambiente, era lo último que necesitaba Tony y su familia en estos momentos. Lo más parecido a uno fue cuando llegó el turno de Bucky. Tony y él se miraron a los ojos, evaluando la reacción del otro. Todos pudimos respirar tranquilos cuando los dos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de la recuperación de Tony y de cómo estaba el mundo organizándose. Pasado un rato cruzó Bruce la puerta corriendo, montando mucho escándalo debido a su gran tamaño. Parecía fatigado. Avanzó unos pasos tirando un par de cosas en su camino.

\- Me han dicho que Tony se ha despertado. He venido en cuanto me he enterado.- habló puede que un poco demasiado rápido.

\- Tranquilo, grandullón.- se rió Sam- No se va a ir a ninguna parte.

\- Ojalá pudiera.- se escuchó la voz de Tony, un poco más floja que las otras.

\- ¡Tony!- dijo Hulk demasiado alto.- Dios, Tony, estás vivo, pensaba que no lo superarías ¿Cómo demonios te pusiste ese guantelete? Sabías lo que pasaría…

\- Bruce.- interrumpió Pepper calmadamente, con una sonrisa forzada- Ahora no es el momento.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, perdón, es la emoción por la noticia, mi parte Hulk lo vive todo más intenso, perdonadme.

Después de eso y una vez todos más calmados seguimos la conversación. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, calculaba que una media hora cuando a Tony se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, a pesar del gran esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerlos abiertos.

\- Creo que será mejor que te dejemos descansar.- dijo Happy levantándose de la cama.

\- Aún me tenéis que contar muchas cosas.- insistió Tony- ¿Qué ha pasado con la ONU? ¿Se han suspendido definitivamente los acuerdos?

\- Mañana le pondré al día de todo, Sr. Stark.- le dijo Peter- Pero ahora debe descansar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres el adulto en esta relación?- preguntó Tony con una ceja alzada.

\- Desde que me preocupo más por su salud que usted.

\- En eso no te quito la razón.- terminó Tony con una sonrisa.

No llegaba a entender la relación que tenían. En verdad me parecía que ni ellos la entendían. Parecía una relación mentor-alumno, pero tenían más confianza que eso, podríamos decir que eran amigos, pero por mucho que lo intentara a Queens le costó usar su nombre de pila. Lo que estaba claro es que se aprenciaban mucho, no había visto a Peter tan feliz ni un solo instante en las últimas semanas, y cualquiera podría haber visto el cariño en los ojos de Tony cuando le miraba.

Nos fuimos yendo poco a poco. Primero Rhodey y Happy, que tenían que hacer no sé qué papeleo, seguidos de Bucky y Sam. Poco más tarde salimos Wanda, Peter y yo.

\- ¡No, Peter! ¡No te vayas!- lloró Morgan mientras Peter la dejaba en la cama apoyada.

\- Morgan, no me puedo quedar toda la noche, y tu papá necesita descansar.- le explicó Peter.

Wanda miraba todo ansiosa, la paciencia nunca fue su mayor virtud.

\- Te prometo que mañana a primera hora estaré aquí, antes de que te despiertes, monito.- siguió Peter, tocándole con un dedo la naricilla, pero seguía sin parecer muy convencida.

\- Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿no quieres dormir con papá?- dijo Tony fingiendo cara de enfado.

\- Sí quiero, papá.- le respondió la pequeña, abrazándose al costado de su padre. Tony movió la mano izquierda para llegar a acariciarle con ella la cabeza.

\- Ni notarás que nos hemos ido.- terminó Peter agachándose para darle un beso, antes de darse la vuelta y andar hacia nosotros.

Salimos de la habitación, Peter se giró una última vez para saludar a la pequeña familia Stark antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- No sé vosotros, pero yo me voy a dar un baño- dijo Wanda.

\- Deberíamos, después del entrenamiento de esta mañana.

\- Yo creo que voy a dar un paseo.- respondió Peter- Necesito despejar un poco la cabeza.

\- Comprensible.- dijo Wanda.

Esos dos habían formado una buena relación. Supongo que al ser los más jóvenes tenían más en común, aunque me pareció raro que Wanda se abriera tanto a alguien que casi acababa de conocer. Por otra parte, Peter siempre tuvo ese poder en la gente.

Wanda dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo sin decir más. En esa época Peter y yo teníamos más confianza, pero cuando hablábamos solos siempre notaba esa sensación en el aire, que en ese momento no sabía describir, pero que no era incomodidad. Solo sabía que me ponía muy nervioso, no nervioso como cuando tienes que hablar delante de mucha gente, era más bien como los nervios que tienes justo antes de la primera caída de una montaña rusa, cuando sientes miedo y emoción al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, yo también me iré ya.- dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

\- Claro.- solo supe responder.

Con una última mirada dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No sé qué se apoderó de mí en ese momento, supongo que la idea de salir un rato era más atractiva que irme a mis habitaciones solo con todo el embrollo que tenía en la cabeza.

\- Espera, Peter.- le llamé. Se dio la vuelta con una mirada curiosa. Me acerqué unos pasos hacia donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

\- Yo…- no sabía ni qué decirle- ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

En ese momento sentí cómo empezaba la montaña rusa y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

No me extrañó cuando vi momentáneamente su cara de sorpresa, porque yo también estaba un poco sorprendido. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio… o puede que solo fueran unos segundos, pero a mí me parecieron eternos.

\- Yo…- dijo tartamudeando un poco.

\- Si prefieres ir solo lo entiendo, han pasado muchas cosas, tienes mucho en que pensar…- hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan tonto.

-¡No!- gritó, interrumpiéndome- ¡Me parece súper guay que vengas! Me gusta pasear solo con compañía. Bueno, eso no es pasear solo, pero ya me entiendes.

Lo dijo tan rápido que me costó entender algunas palabras, pero ya me había acostumbrado a sus divagaciones, tendía a hacerlo mucho en los entrenamientos.

\- Genial, ¿Por dónde tenías pensado ir?

\- Solo iba a dejarme llevar un poco.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

\- Me parece estupendo.- respondí.

….….…

_"Calma. Tienes que mantener la calma. No delante de él. No tartamudees. No hiperventiles. No digas tonterías. No hables sin pensar. No hagas nada que nos pueda poner dejar en ridículo."_ Eso era lo que me decía mi cerebro una y otra vez desde que Steve había querido acompañarme.

Llevábamos unos veinte minutos paseando, solo haciendo algún comentario que otro, disfrutando de la tranquilidad… bueno, podría haber estado disfrutando de la tranquilidad si no fuera por el conjunto de abejas que tenía revoloteando en mi estómago cada vez que me miraba ¿Quién era el tonto que había hecho la expresión de "mariposas en el estómago"? Eso no eran mariposas, eran abejorros que jugaban en mi estómago a ver quién conseguía fastidiarme más.

Se me tenía que notar, estaba seguro que él tenía que haberlo notado todo, era más que evidente, lo que me hacía tener miedo. Al fin y al cabo, Steve venía de hace ya unos 80 años, y en ese tiempo no eran de mente muy abierta ¿Qué pasaba si no se tomaba bien tener a un adolescente hasta los huesos de él? Sinceramente, no creía que Steve fuera así, era demasiado noble para eso, no parecía de esa clase de persona que juzgara a la gente, además ya llevaba muchos años viviendo en esta época. Pero tampoco podía saberlo, lo que me ponía más nervioso.

Era una tontería, al fin y al cabo solo le conocía de verdad desde hace unas pocas semanas, no tenía que afectarme así, pero no lo podía evitar. Me gustaba un montón, y cuanto más le conocía, más me gustaba. No era amor, era más bien enamoramiento adolescente, o eso me empeñaba en creer, esperando que un día desapareciera así, sin más.

Era todo tan frustrante… y era peor no poder hablarlo con alguien. Ned estaban con su familia, aclarando su vida antes de empezar otra vez el instituto, no quería molestarle con estos problemas, ya se lo contaría en persona. Todos mis demás amigos no sabían el tema araña, algunos ni siquiera que me gustaran los hombres, así que inviable. A May no pensaba contarle nada de esto, a Happy tampoco, al Sr. Stark todavía menos… podía hablar con Morgan… y sí, que en esos momentos una niña de cuatro años fuera mi única opción era muy patético.

\- Un dólar por tus pensamientos.- dijo Steve, llamando mi atención.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Llevas un rato mirando al frente con esa mirada.- contestó con una sonrisa de esas que tan nervioso me ponían.

\- ¿Esa mirada?- pregunté algo sorprendido.

\- Sí.- dijo desviando la mirada al suelo por un segundo, para luego volver a mirarme.- Es la mirada que pones cuando piensas en algo que te preocupa.

Le miré todavía más sorprendido ¿Tenía una mirada para eso? No tenía ni idea, al parecer sí. Pero el pensamiento que hizo que volvieran los abejorros fue el hecho de que se hubiera fijado tanto como para darse cuenta de que tenía una mirada para algo. Bueno, puede que estuviera exagerando, tendía a distraerme mucho pensando en mis cosas, siempre me lo decían mis amigos, no creía que fuera algo en lo que tuvieras que fijarte realmente mucho para darte cuenta.

Fuera como fuera, no pude evitar sonrojarme, y por la sonrisa que puso estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta.

\- No me había dado cuenta que tenía una mirada para eso.- dije intentando mirar a cualquier parte menos a él.

\- Pues sí, la tienes, es una de tus miradas.

\- ¿Una de mis miradas?.- pregunté, esta vez mirándole, soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Sí, bueno, yo…- hizo una pausa, antes de toser para aclararse la garganta y seguir- me fijo mucho en la mirada de la gente… te dice más sobre las personas que lo que ellas mismas te cuentan.

No pude evitar decepcionarme un poco _"me fijo mucho en la mirada de la gente"_, en la mirada de la gente, no en la mía, ni en mí, ni nada parecido. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando me hacía una mínima, cualquier mínima esperanza de que Steve pudiera mirarme como a algo más que al pequeño vengador adolescente, pasaba o decía algo que me hacía darme cuenta de lo tontas que eran esas ideas.

Steve era un amor platónico, no pasaba nada, todo el mundo tenía uno, es más, seguro que para muchísima gente el Capitán América lo era, y más después de Thanos… pero no todo el mundo pasaba todos los días con él, ni se iba a ir a vivir con él. Definitivamente tenía que olvidar toda esa tontería o la cosa acabaría mal.

\- Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma.- respondí, intentando que no se notara lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

\- Eso es lo que siempre decía ella.- dijo mirando al frente, con una sonrisa triste.

No hacía falta que dijera a quién se refería. En esas semanas que había estado quedando con ellos casi todos los días me había dado cuenta en la reacción que tenían cada vez que alguien nombraba a Natasha Romanoff, sobre todo Steve y Sam, al fin y al cabo, eran ellos quienes más unidos habían estado los últimos años antes del chasquido.

No sabía exactamente qué le había pasado, solo que se sacrificó por conseguir una gema, y que gracias a ella estábamos todos vivos. La ceremonia que hicieron en su honor fue alucinante, nunca había visto a tanta gente junta despidiendo a alguien que estaba seguro de que la mayoría de ellos no conocían, pero todos le debíamos mucho, y lo sabíamos, y estaba seguro de que nunca lo olvidaríamos.

A pesar de todo fue el Dr. Banner el que más afectado parecía. No estaba seguro de por qué, suponía que tenían una historia de la que yo no sabía nada, pero me sabía mal preguntar, no quería entrometerme en algo que no me incumbía. Desde que estuvimos en Wakanda, Bruce casi no había salido del laboratorio que T'Challa le había dejado utilizar, únicamente para visitar al Sr. Stark, comer y dormir, y a veces ni eso. Nadie estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo, pero todos suponían que estaba intentando arreglar de alguna forma lo que le había pasado a su brazo y de paso aislarse del mundo… parecía su forma de superar lo sucedido.

\- Seguro que era asombrosa.- dije sin estar seguro de qué decir. Siempre que ella salía en la conversación había más gente y yo no hablaba.

Siguió mirando al frente, no estaba ni muy seguro de que me hubiera escuchado, pero no quería presionar.

\- Sí que lo era.- respondió finalmente- Yo… me llevo preguntando desde ese día si podría haber hecho algo más, o si debería haber ido yo en lugar de ella o de Clint. Ellos insistieron en que querían ir juntos, eran los que mejor se conocían en el campo de batalla, tenía sentido que fueran una de las parejas, pero… no puedo evitar preguntármelo.

En ese momento pareció envejecer como si llevara el peso de todo un mundo cargado a su espalda durante demasiado tiempo. No era bonito verle así, era… agobiante, porque si el Capitán América era capaz de perder la esperanza así, ¿Qué nos quedaba a los demás?

\- Te entiendo, yo… mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, tengo los recuerdos de ellos muy borrosos. Me crié con mis tíos, lo que soy hoy en día es principalmente gracias a ellos, pero… hace ya unos años mi tío murió. Yo… hacía poco que la araña me había picado, tenía solo 14 años. Una noche detuve a un ladrón, pero le dejé ir, creía que su detención no era asunto mío, que podría echar a perder la vida de un hombre sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía, o eso es lo que me intento decir.- no podía dejar de hablar, aunque notaba que la voz cada vez se me resquebrajaba más.

Ya hacía un rato que habíamos dejado de caminar. Estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, parados, hablando sin nadie más a nuestro alrededor.

\- Ese mismo ladrón fue el que mató a mi tío poco después y desde entonces no puedo evitar culparme de lo que sucedió. Han pasado casi cuatro años y me sigo echando las culpas de no haber detenido a ese hombre cuando pude, porque si lo hubiera hecho seguramente mi tío ahora estaría vivo y mi tía no hubiera estado casi dos años sin poder ver una foto suya sin ponerse a llorar.- podía sentir lágrimas manchar mis mejillas.

En algún momento mientras hablaba había empezado a llorar sin darme cuenta y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

Entonces noté algo que hizo que mi corazón se parara en seco. Juro que durante un segundo no escuché mi latido.

Steve se acercó a mí y con los dos pulgares limpió las últimas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. No pude evitar mirarle directamente a los ojos, supongo que pensaba que así sería capaz de descubrir por qué lo hacía, por qué era tan malditamente amable siempre, por qué escuchaba lo que le estaba contando como si fuera algo que realmente le interesara. Pero no funcionó.

\- No es culpa tuya ¿Me oyes?- dijo despacio, no muy alto- Tú no mataste a tu tío, ni tuviste la culpa de ello, el único culpable es el bastardo que lo hizo.

\- ¿Bastardo?- reí bajito de la palabra.

\- Las viejas costumbres.- sonrió sin apartar la mirada.

De repente noté lo cerca que estaba. Nunca le había visto tan de cerca. Realmente no vi nada que no supiera, le había observado mucho esas últimas semanas, pero nunca con tanto detalle. Pude ver una pequeña mancha en su frente, al lado de donde nacía el pelo, suponía que de nacimiento, pude ver las marcas que tenía por la cara que señalaban las sonrisas de toda una vida, y si me fijaba bien, podía apreciar una pequeña peca en el interior del ojo derecho, al lado del iris azul que tantas veces me había quedaba mirando.

Todo eso lo pude ver en menos de tres segundo, antes de notar realmente lo cerca que estábamos. Me puse muy nervioso, si era posible ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer en esa situación? No tenía ni idea, nunca había estado en ninguna similar y me negaba que tía May me diera la charla que tanto insistía en darme desde hacía varios años.

\- Yo… lo siento.- dije dando un paso atrás mirando al suelo, alejándome de él- Estabas mal y al final hemos acabado hablando de mí.

\- No, que va.- se apresuró en decir- Me has ayudado, en serio, más de lo que crees.

No estaba seguro de si lo decía de verdad, pero no me importó mucho, en ese momento el corazón aún me iba acelerado, estaba seguro de que podría escucharlo... por lo menos yo era lo único que podía oír en esos momentos.

\- Me alegro, entonces- contesté al final- Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, sienta bien decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Tony tampoco lo sabe?

\- Sabe que mi tío murió y cómo lo hizo, pero nunca se lo había contado todo.

En ese momento me sentí un poco mal. Le había contado el peor recuerdo de mi vida a Steve Rogers, ni a May, ni a Ned, ni al Sr. Stark… tenía que parar, no podía ir contando esas cosas a alguien que realmente no conocía, era como depositar mi confianza en un pozo vacío sin saber la profundidad que este tenía.

\- Me siento halagado de que me lo hayas contado, entonces.

Iba a contestarle, seguramente con una tontería sin sentido, pero escuchamos un ruido a la derecha que nos hizo sobresaltarnos. Era gracioso que a esas alturas y con todos nuestros sentidos mejorados todavía tuviéramos la capacidad de sobresaltarnos por algo.

Era Bucky.

Para ese entonces Bucky seguía siendo un misterio para mí. Le había escuchado hablar bastante, siempre con tono un poco lúgubre, como si no sintiera alegría… o como si no sintiera nada. Cambiaba un poco cuando hablaba con Steve, Sam o incluso con Wanda a veces, pero con el resto la máscara del Soldado de Invierno estaba a la orden del día.

Esa vez fue diferente, porque la expresión que tenía estaba dirigida a Steve, es más, parecía que ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de mi presencia, o simplemente la ignoraba. Tenía los ojos oscuros y estaba muy serio, era una mirada acusadora, como si Steve estuviera haciendo algo malo, algo prohibido, y yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, y por la expresión de Steve, él tampoco.

\- Hola.- dijo Bucky con voz grave.

\- Hola.- respondió Steve.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y yo solo podía mirar el intercambio sin decir nada, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

\- Siento interrumpir,- dijo, mirándome de reojo durante un segundo, reconociendo por primera vez mi presencia- pero T'Challa te busca para algo del complejo. Me dijo que si te veía te avisara.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, gracias, ahora iré a buscarle.- respondió sin moverse del sitio.

\- Es importante.- dijo rápido y cortante.

Se quedaron mirando sin que ninguno dijera nada, pero me daba la impresión de que de alguna forma se estaban comunicando, en una especie de batalla interna en la que solo ganaría el orgullo.

\- Bueno,- intervine, haciendo que los dos se girasen a mirarme, lo que me hizo encogerme un poco- de todas formas yo me tengo que ir. Se está haciendo tarde y estoy muy cansado.

Intenté que mi voz sonase alegre y despreocupada, pero creo que no lo conseguí.

\- Claro,- dijo Steve- demasiadas emociones en un día, ¿Quieres que te acompañe de vuelta?

\- ¡No! No, tranquilo,- me apresuré a decir. Podía notar la mirada mortal de Bucky clavada en mi nuca- ves a hablar con T'Challa, parece importante.

\- Como quieras.- respondió, frunciendo un poco el ceño- Nos veremos mañana, supongo.

\- Sí, claro, mañana nos vemos.- me despedí, mirándole directamente a la cara.

Con un último gesto de cabeza empecé a caminar de vuelta, despidiéndome de Bucky con un bajo "adiós". No recibí respuesta, pero sabía que lo había escuchado perfectamente.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?


	5. ¿Evitar el caos?

Por primera vez desde hace años todo en mi vida parecía funcionar correctamente. La tormenta que nublaba mi mente había desaparecido prácticamente por completo, casi ni recordaba la última vez que mis pensamientos habían sido tan claros, la última vez que el control de mis acciones había sido completamente mío. Tener el control… era algo que la gente no apreciaba, y nos les culpaba, yo tampoco lo hice hasta que me lo arrebataron, no me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que podía ser la simple acción de decidir entre comer una pera o una manzana, entre vestir de negro o gris, incluso simplemente decidir en qué momento dormir. Era mágico. Jodidamente mágico, y lo llegué a apreciar casi más que cualquier otra cosa.

Era por eso que no me gustaba nada la situación que se desarrollaba delante de mis narices y bueno, delante de las narices de todos, pero al parecer, el único que me di cuenta fui yo ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Era malditamente evidente la cara que se le quedaba al chico cada vez que Steve estaba cerca, los balbuceos y las sonrisas tontas. No le di demasiada importancia al principio, al fin y al cabo, no era más que un adolescente encaprichado de un hombre más mayor ¿Quién no se fijaba en personas más mayores a esas edades? Y más si era el perfecto héroe, como el Capitán América.

Pero luego fui viendo cambios. Fueron pequeños, tan diminutos que no estoy seguro ni de cuándo empezaron, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, Steve le devolvía esas miradas, esos balbuceos y esas sonrisas. Lo curioso es que estaba seguro de que mi amigo era totalmente ajeno a todo. Habría puesto la única mano que tenía en el fuego sin dudarlo a que Steve no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del niño, y mucho menos de los que estaban empezando a formarse en él. Puede que no fuera el mismo chico pequeño y desnutrido de Brooklyn que conocí, pero seguía siendo Steve y eso era algo que por muchos sueros, muchos años en el hielo, y muchas gemas del infinito, no iba a cambiar.

Y todo eso estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. Estaba jodidamente mal.

No es porque fueran dos hombres, eso era una suma gilipollez. En mis años en el ejército había visto más de un hombre que se propagaba absoluta y orgullosamente heterosexualidad llegar a… flaquear, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Tampoco es que lo considerara algo bueno, simplemente no lo consideraba malo, me daba igual, que cada uno metiera en la cama a quien le diera la gana, que cada uno amara a quien le diera la gana, mientras no hicieran daño a nadie.

"_Tu libertad termina donde empieza la mía"_

Era una de las frases más verdaderas que había escuchado en toda mi maldita vida.

La razón por la que me oponía era algo completamente distinto. Digamos que la Tierra no pasaba por su mejor momento, necesitaba mucha ayuda, toda la que pudiera recibir… igual que todos los planetas con vida en ese momento, al fin y al cabo, no habíamos sido los únicos afectados por el chasquido.

La diferencia es que nosotros teníamos una gran ventaja, y eran los Vengadores… pero estos tampoco estaban en su mejor momento. Todavía de vez en cuando se notaba una ligera tensión entre los bandos que participaron en la guerra civil, intentábamos evitarlo, pero a veces era imposible y más en esos momentos, cuando se estaban terminando de redactar los nuevos acuerdos. Los recuerdos siempre fueron un arma poderosa. Además nos unimos mucha gente nueva, lo que siempre lo hacía más difícil de manejar y más cuando muchos casi no nos conocíamos ni personalmente ni en batalla, por lo que no éramos un equipo todavía, y eso era algo que necesitaba tiempo, no solo ganas.

Luego estaban las pérdidas de Visión y Natasha, que se notaban más de lo que a la gente le gustaba hacer ver. Nadie quería parecer débil, pero yo siempre pensé que aquellos que eran capaces de llorar en frente de otros, los que eran capaces de enseñar sus sentimientos sin avergonzarse, eran personas más valientes de lo que muchos de nosotros llegaríamos a ser nunca. Por lo que al final la gente no sabía cómo actuar ¿Callando e intentando olvidar o hablando de ellos e intentar que cada vez doliera menos? En el caso de Wanda intentaba callar y olvidar, pues cada vez que nombraban a Visión se iba de la habitación, igual que hizo con su hermano, del cual a día de hoy todavía le costaba hablar. Era un caso diferente porque para muchos de ellos Visión había muerto hacía cinco años, lo habían superado, por frío que sonara, sobre todo porque en ese momento junto con Visión marchamos muchos más. Pero para Wanda había pasado solo unas semanas desde que le arrebataron al primer amor de su vida. Parecía una jodida obra de Shakespeare.

Por otro lado estaba Stark en un estado muy poco saludable, pero vivo a pesar de todo. Y puede que ese fuera el principal problema. No es que no me alegrara de que hubiera despertado, todo lo contrario, a pesar de que seguramente si hubiera sido al revés, a él le hubiera dado igual si hubiera muerto. Tampoco le puedo culpar, al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien mató a sus padres, puede que no directa ni intencionadamente, pero eso no hacía que se disiparan mis culpas. Podía entender que me odiara con todas sus fuerzas, porque yo llevaba muchos años haciéndolo.

Stark además era el que más financiaba a los Vengadores, y el que les hacía todas las mejoras. Una pieza muy importante, difícilmente sustituible. Pepper decía que no estaba muy segura de que quisiera seguir siendo un vengador, pero yo sabía que sí. Si algo en común tenían Steve y Stark es que necesitaban al Capitán América y a Iron Man para vivir. Y era ahí donde residía el principal problema de todo. Un equipo con un hombre de hierro y un súper soldado ya era voluble de por sí, porque tanto uno como el otro eran personas muy inestables con unas ideas muy fijas en la mente y jodidamente cabezotas.

En resumen, eran dos líderes que compartían un mismo equipo.

Y como había dicho, el equipo ya estaba demasiado flojo de por sí, lo último que necesitaba era otro… malentendido, cuando ni siquiera el último estaba del todo superado. No nos lo podíamos permitir, porque en ese momento otra discusión podría llegar a romper el fino hilo ya demasiado tenso que sostenía la existencia de los Vengadores, y estaba seguro que en el momento que pasara algo entre Steve y el niño protegido de Stark, el hombre de hierro no dudaría en reaccionar, y no estaba seguro de cómo podía acabar eso.

¿Que cómo podía estar tan seguro de que sería una catástrofe?

…

_Había pasado una semana desde el último chasquido. Era la primera vez que iba a visitar a Stark. Me costó bastante decidir si ir, no creía que él hubiera querido que fuera, o que su mujer me quisiera ver por ahí, pero un día saliendo del comedor después de la cena me crucé con Rhodey. Yo no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero Rhodey sí, siempre comprensivo y con una sonrisa para todos. Me recordaba mucho a Sam. No sé cómo terminé contándole mi debate interno. _

_\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso es una tontería! Acércate en cualquier momento, cualquier apoyo es bien recibido._

_\- No sé, después de todo lo…_

_\- Mira.- me interrumpió- Sé que para vosotros es distinto, pero nosotros hemos vivido cinco largos años después de la mayor masacre de la historia. Lo que sucediera antes de eso, en estos momentos, es secundario para todos._

_Así que terminé yendo con Steve y con Sam. Cuando entramos vimos a Pepper, a la pequeña Stark y al chico araña. Morgan estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, con un coche de juguete en la mano y hablando con su padre, parecía completamente segura de que le estaba escuchando. Peter y Pepper estaban algo atrás, hablando entre ellos en voz baja. _

_Estábamos ya cerca de la cama cuando nos vieron. Me tensé cuando Pepper me miró unos segundos, estando seguro de que me echaría de la habitación, maldiciendo a Rhodey por convencerme de hacerlo. Pude respirar tranquilo cuando solo dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse a todos. _

_\- Buenos días, chicos. Veo que hoy no os habéis dejado a nadie. _

_\- Íbamos a salir a dar una vuelta y pensamos en acercarnos un rato.- dijo Sam en nombre de los tres- ¿Cómo está? _

_\- Estable, sin avances, como todos estos días.- la voz de Pepper era fuerte, pero el casi imperceptible movimiento de las manos delataba lo inquieta que estaba, o bien los cafés que llevaba encima por la falta de sueño. _

_\- Pero eso es bueno. Solo ha pasado una semana y lo que pasó fue muy fuerte. Solo necesita tiempo, pero se despertará, ya verás-. intervino Peter poniendo su mano en el brazo de Pepper, en señal de apoyo. _

_He de decir que por ese entonces me daba mucha curiosidad. La primera vez que vi a Spiderman fue en la pelea de Berlín, y por poco nos vence a Sam y a mí, era algo que todavía dolía en el orgullo recordar. Era un chico fuerte aunque hablara demasiado. Después de ese día le empecé a observar mejor, al fin y al cabo, también iba a ser un nuevo compañero, tenía que ver con qué clase de personas trabajaría. _

_Me dijeron que tenía diecisiete años, que era el pupilo de Iron Man, y que apuntaba maneras a ser igual o más inteligente que Bruce o incluso que el mismo Stark, lo que era bastante impresionante. Me decepcionó pensar que eso era todo, que el chico era un pequeño Iron Man y fin de la historia, pero cuando empezamos a entrenar con él cambió mi punto de vista. Era completamente distinto a Stark, siempre con una sonrisa, positivo como nadie, era de esos que en el momento que le veías perder la ilusión pensabas _"si él se ha rendido ¿qué esperanza me queda a mí?"_ Tenía una inocencia que ya ninguno de nosotros conserva y un sentido de la justicia demasiado grande, todavía influido por su corta edad. _

_La gente así a veces me sacaba un poco de quicio. _

_Pero me caía bien. _

_\- Exacto, hay que tener paciencia, ahora Tony está luchando, solo hay que darle algo más de tiempo.- intentó también animar Sam. _

_Pepper puso su mejor sonrisa forzada e intentó cambiar de tema. Nadie dijo nada, solo le seguimos el hilo de la conversación intentando que por un segundo olvidara que su marido se paseaba entre la vida y la muerte sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada más por ayudarle. _

_\- Pepper, Happy me ha escrito, es por no sé qué cosa del traje ¿te importa que vaya?.- dijo Peter demasiado rápido. Antes de que Pepper pudiera contestar siguió- Si no, no pasa nada, me quedaré todo el día, no quiero dejaros solas. Bueno, no estáis solas, están ellos tres aquí, pero supongo que al final se tendrán que ir y si no quieres quedarte sola no me iré y…_

_\- ¡Peter, calma!- gritó Pepper, interrumpiendo. Peter calló inmediatamente abriendo mucho los ojos, suponía que ni él mismo se estaba dando cuenta de la verborrea que estaba soltando. He de admitir que el número de palabras por segundo que podía llegar a decir era impresionante.- Tranquilo, tengo compañía y cuando estos caballeros se tengan que ir no tengo problema en quedarme sola un rato._

_\- Pero…_

_\- Y además, Rhodey me dijo que se acercaría más tarde, así que tranquilo.- terminó con una sonrisa, a la que Peter respondió con otra.- Solo te pediré si no te importa que lleves contigo a Morgan, así le da un rato el aire. _

_\- ¡Claro, sí, por supuesto! Nos lo pasaremos genial.- exclamó mirando a la niña que se había girado por primera vez hacia nosotros al escuchar su nombre- Y estaremos de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. _

_Pepper puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa, pero terminó la conversación. Después de eso Peter cogió a la niña y se marcharon con una despedida de la habitación. Pepper se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por la que habían salido con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos brillantes. _

_\- Parece que se llevan muy bien.- comentó Steve. _

_\- Sí, Morgan le adora, y Peter es maravilloso con ella, y eso que solo se conocen de una semana. A Tony le hubiera encantado verlo.- dijo sin apartar la vista de la puerta. _

_\- Lo verá. _

_Siguieron unos segundos de silencio. Ninguno estábamos del todo seguro sobre qué decir, pues parecía un tema delicado, aunque entre esas paredes casi cualquier tema parecía delicado. _

_\- Espero que sí.- terminó respondiendo- Tony… él lo arriesgó todo para eso. _

_Nos miramos entre nosotros sin entender bien. _

_\- ¿Lo arriesgó todo para eso?- repití._

_Por primera vez Pepper apartó la mirada de la puerta, para pasarla por su marido, y luego hacia nosotros, sin quitar nunca la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su cara. _

_\- Cuando vinieron Steve, Natasha y Scott a pedir ayuda la primera vez, Tony se negó. Después de eso, la siguiente vez que le vieron ya tenía los dispositivos para viajar en el tiempo listos y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ese loco plan ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué?- esa última pregunta fue dirigida a Steve. _

_\- Yo… simplemente creí que había pensado en lo que hablamos._

_La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más amplia, como si Steve acabara de decir algo gracioso, una broma que solo ella entendía. _

_\- No, siento decirte que no fue por eso.- volvió a girar la cara para mirar a la camilla donde Stark se encontraba- No me malinterpretes, le hicisteis pensar en ello mucho, pero lo que le hizo decidirse fue otra cosa. Él se piensa que no lo sé, pero esa misma tarde mientras secaba los platos le vi mirando una foto que tenía entre las estanterías. Se quedó mirándola mucho tiempo, y unas horas después estaba trabajando en los viajes en el tiempo. Me dijo que solo lo hacía por curiosidad, pero no fue así.- volvió su mirada hacia nosotros- La foto que miraba era una con Peter, de cuando le dio el diploma de Industrias Stark por el trabajo de su pasantía… fue la última foto que se hicieron juntos. _

_\- No sabía que estuvieran tan unidos.- terminó contestando Steve después de unos segundos de silencio._

_\- Al principio no. Los Vengadores acababan de separarse, Tony no estaba en su mejor momento, y solo veía en él a un mocoso muy inteligente pero muy molesto, y Peter se empeñaba en intentar demostrar que era más que eso._

_\- Y supongo que lo consiguió. _

_\- Con creces, además. Después de eso se acercaron mucho, Tony empezó a sonreír más cuando él estaba cerca de lo que lo había hecho desde que os fuisteis.- explicó Pepper._

_Steve desvió la mirada. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que después de siete años aún se sentía mal por lo que pasó ese día, y era un sentimiento que nunca se terminaría de ir, su complejo de héroe no se lo permitiría. _

_\- Peter hizo por él lo que ninguno fuimos capaces, fue como un soplo de aire fresco para todos, y eso es algo por lo que siempre le estaré infinitamente agradecida. _

…

Y ahí estaba _"empezó a sonreír más de lo que lo había hecho desde que os fuisteis" _o _"hizo por él lo que ninguno fuimos capaces"_. Esa relación no era la de un alumno y su maestro, no era ni una amistad como Steve quería creer. Peter fue el ancla de Stark, el que evitó que cayera en él mismo cuando los Vengadores, aquellos a quienes por aquel entonces consideraba mucho más que compañeros, se largaron, le dejaron, le traicionaron.

Steve le traicionó.

O así es como lo vivió Tony, por lo menos.

Y aunque en ese momento volvieran a hablarse y fueran a volver al mismo equipo, Tony nunca volvería a confiar en Steve del todo, y menos todavía le confiaría a una pieza tan importante de su vida, a la persona que le convenció para arriesgarlo todo y enfrentar a Thanos. No iba a permitir que Steve se acercara al chico para luego elegir a otro como cree que hizo con él. Podían volver a llevarse bien, podrían incluso retomar una amistad parecida a la que tenían, pero nunca, nunca, dejaría que Steve se acercara de esa forma a Peter, porque no confiaba en él y Stark era el papá oso más protector que había conocido en mi vida, porque Stark se veía a él mismo en Peter y haría todo lo posible por evitarle los errores que él mismo cometió y las traiciones que él mismo sintió.

Por todo eso creía que una relación entre el chico y Steve debería evitarse, porque otra pelea de testosterona entre el hombre de hierro y el súper soldado terminaría de romper ese hilo que estábamos intentando volver a destensar y era el momento menos indicado para que los Vengadores estuvieran tan débiles. Tener a dos líderes unidos era complicado, pero dos líderes enfrentados era casi imposible. Por todo eso creía que había que cortar esa relación de raíz, antes de que nadie saliera dañado.

El niño ya estaba demasiado metido, pero Steve todavía no y podía evitar que lo estuviera, aunque en el intento el chico saliera un poco dañado. Era mejor en ese momento que en un tiempo, le ahorraba el mal momento a todos. Puede que no fuera la mejor forma de hacerlo, no lo sabía, pero yo no era un jodido héroe como ellos, algunos conceptos de la ética los perdí a la vez que mi brazo. Hacía las cosas a mi manera, mejor o peor hechas, pero siempre funcionaban.

Maldito Steve, de todas las personas del maldito universo tenía que fijarse en él. Lo único peor hubiera sido Morgan ¡Pero, dios! Eso sí que habría sido demasiado, además de enfermizo e ilegal.

…

Había pasado una semana desde que el Sr. Stark había despertado ¡Pero qué semana más larga! Definitivamente Iron Man no estaba hecho para estar tumbado en una cama demasiado tiempo, pero los médicos y Bruce habían dicho que mínimo dos semanas hasta que pudiera tener algo de actividad.

\- ¿¡Dos semanas!?- exclamó el Sr. Stark indignado- Pero si me encuentro perfectamente, podría ahora salir y bailar ahí, delante de todos ¿quieres que te lo enseñe, Bruce? Te lo puedo enseñar si quieres.

Al pobre Bruce era al que le había tocado darle la noticia al Sr. Stark, porque era el que más contacto tenía con los médicos, y estos preferían que le diera la noticia alguien de confianza viendo lo alterado que se había encontrado los últimos días. Yo creía que era una excusa porque no querían enfrentar a un Iron Man enfadado.

A veces me preguntaba cómo había podido criar a Morgan tan bien esos cuatro años, porque en momentos como esos parecía un niño con una rabieta. A mí me resultaba definitivamente gracioso, y a Morgan también porque se rió dando palmas, animando a su padre para que saliera a bailar. Menuda escena hacíamos.

\- Todas tus constantes están bien, en realidad, sorprendentemente está todo bastante bien, pero Tony, no podemos estar seguros. Has estado en coma mucho tiempo y si fuera un coma normal sería diferente, pero te lo provocó el estrés físico por el poder de las gemas, no sabemos si tu cuerpo va a reaccionar de alguna forma impredecible. Prefieren tenerte controlado.- explicó Bruce calmadamente.

\- Pero te olvidas de una cosa.- dijo el Sr. Stark imitando el tono suave de Hulk- Y es que eso a mí me da igual.

Tuve que disimular una risa con un intento de tos, pero creo que no funcionó porque Bruce y Pepper se giraron hacia mí con una mirada que decía "Como no te calles, te largas de la habitación" Pero es que no lo podía evitar, hacía ya tiempo que no me sentía tan contento.

\- Tony, son solo dos semanas, te vienen a visitar todo el tiempo, yo prácticamente vivo aquí.- intentó hacerle entender Pepper.

\- No es por estar más o menos acompañado… es que no quiero estar en una cama todo el día, ya bastante tiempo ha perdido el mundo estos últimos años. Solo quiero que volvamos a tener la vida que teníamos antes del chasquido, con Morgan en ella, yendo al colegio con más niños, quiero volver a dormir contigo en nuestra cama y tirarme horas con Peter en el taller trabajando en mi nuevo brazo y que pasen las horas sin que nos demos cuenta para que bajes tú enfadada porque se nos ha olvidado otra comida.

Hubo un silencio después de eso. Todos le comprendíamos muy bien, porque todos queríamos volver a esos días. Pepper le miró con cariño, seguramente ella era la que más echaba de menos esa rutina y la que más cansada de todo estaba, sobre todo cansada de esa dichosa habitación de hospital que se había convertido casi en su nuevo dormitorio, hasta había algo de ropa en uno de los armarios para medicamentos.

\- A mí también me gustaría eso.- dijo Pepper cogiéndole la mano mientras se giraba a mirar a Bruce, con una pregunta disimulada en la mirada.

Hubo una especie de intercambio de miradas entre el gigantón verde y ella, y parecía que iba ganando Pepper por el suspiro que hizo Bruce mientras apartaba la vista y la diminuta sonrisa que puso Pepper. El Sr. Stark solo miró el intercambio sin decir nada, pero sus ojos brillaban. Sabía que había convencido a Pepper y lo estaba dejando todo en sus manos.

\- Vale, habéis ganado, hablaré con los médicos, les intentaré convencer de que lo reduzcan a una semana que es cuando estará el complejo listo para que nos empecemos a mudar. Pero,- añadió cuando vio que el Sr. Stark iba a decir algo- después de eso no harás grandes esfuerzos, tendrás horarios de sueño como dios manda y comerás cuando toque… por lo menos durante un tiempo. Tendrás que pasar una vez cada dos días a que te haga unas pruebas por la sala de hospital del complejo y si veo cualquier cosa extraña, por mínima que sea, vuelves a Wakanda de inmediato para que te examinen del todo.

\- Madre mía, Bruce, toma un respiro, amigo.- dijo el Sr. Stark riendo, pero calló cuando vio la cara que le puso Pepper- Vale, vale, trato hecho, una semana de reposo, lo juro, tienes mi palabra.

\- Bueno, tengo que hablar con los médicos de todas formas, yo no soy experto en esto y la última palabra la tienen ellos.

\- Confiamos en tus dotes de convicción.

\- Gracias, Bruce, sabemos que haces lo que puedes, te estamos muy agradecidos.- dijo Pepper comprensiva.

\- No es ninguna molestia, Tony es de mis mejores amigos, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Morgan y yo lo mirábamos todo desde un segundo plano como meros espectadores, pero en el fondo también me sentía radiante. En una semana el Sr. Stark estaría ya en pie, trabajaríamos en el laboratorio para su brazo, como me prometió días atrás, alegando que su nuevo miembro iba a ser la envidia de todos los brazos de carne y hueso que existían. Además vería a la tía May, a Ned, a MJ, viviría con los demás Vengadores y formaría realmente parte de ellos, como uno más.

Lo único que me daba una pereza enorme era el último curso del instituto. Después de todo lo que había pasado ¿Cómo podría hacer algo tan trivial como ir al instituto, hacer deberes, entregar trabajos...? Pero solo era un año, y luego ya me plantearía si iría a una universidad o no, era algo que tenía que pensar tranquilamente.

Pero más que el instituto o la universidad había una decisión mucho más importante que no paraba de rondarme por la cabeza, y era mi anonimato sobre Spiderman. No le había comentado nada a nadie, sabía lo que me dirían _"que si eres muy joven, que si ya tendrás tiempo, que si vivirás mucho más tranquilo como estás…"_ pero yo no lo veía tan sencillo, al fin y al cabo todos mis compañeros tenían su identidad descubierta, hasta el Soldado de Invierno. Además iba a vivir con ellos, tenía que tener mucho cuidado al entrar y salir del complejo, y aunque tuviéramos la mejor seguridad que cualquiera pudiera demandar, tendría que ser precavido igualmente.

Todo eso me parecía agotador… Pero tampoco quería poner a May o a Ned en peligro, pues Spiderman tenía muchos enemigos, o simplemente gente que querría hacerle daño o aprovecharse de él. Por eso Clint se tuvo que ir a vivir escondido con su familia, o el Sr. Stark viviría con Pepper y Morgan en el complejo, aunque Pepper no estuviera del todo convencida de que Iron Man volviera a la acción.

May después de pensarlo unos días se negó a vivir en el complejo, dijo que esa era una decisión sobre mi vida, pero que ella no tenía nada que ver con ese mundo y no quería ni que yo estuviera demasiado pendiente de ella, ni que ella estuviera todo el día pasándolo mal por mí. Yo creía que eso era una tontería, pero insistió y me hizo prometer que iría a visitarla como mínimo cada dos días después del instituto. Eso no era ningún problema, ella era la persona que más quería en el mundo, no es que la quisiera en mi vida, es que la necesitaba en ella.

\- Peter - me llamó Pepper- ¿Cómo harás para llevar tus cosas al complejo?

\- ¡Oh! Ya he hablado con Happy y con la tía May. Puso toda mi ropa en varias maletas hace ya unos días y las cosas de clase en otra.- expliqué- Happy me llevará a recogerlo y luego al complejo.

\- ¿Happy se ofreció él solo a llevarte?- preguntó el Sr. Stark extrañado.

\- Sí, yo también me sorprendí, pero creo que tiene que ver algo con que quiere ver a mi tía más que ayudarme a mí.

\- Eso me lo creo más.- se rió Tony.

Y así, entre risas en una habitación de hospital que ya conocíamos de memoria, hablando sobre todo y nada, sentí que empezaba una nueva etapa en mi vida.


	6. Una ayudita

\- ¿Seguro que has cogido suficientes calzoncillos?

Hacía un día que el complejo estaba disponible para empezar a mudarnos. Ya se habían acomodado Sam, Bucky, Wanda y Steve, Bruce acababa de terminando esa misma mañana, igual que Rhodey. Scott estaba llevando algunas cosas a sus habitaciones, en principio no viviría oficialmente con nosotros, pero, como Clint, Hope, Thor y demás, tenía una habitación asignada para poder quedarse cuando fuera necesario. Solo faltábamos la familia Stark y yo. Habría ido el día anterior, ya que como le dije a Pepper, mi tía ya había envuelto todas mis cosas como insistió en hacer, puede que de alguna forma le ayudara a hacerse a la idea de que me iría del apartamento definitivamente, pero era el último día en cama del Sr. Stark, y decidí pasar un día más allí en Wakanda. Total, un día más después de casi dos meses no era nada.

Tampoco había problema con las habitaciones, las habíamos asignado hacía tiempo, el Sr. Stark como siempre tenía las habitaciones principales, al fin y al cabo, eran Pepper y él los propietarios y quienes lo financiaban. Yo estaba en el diecisieteavo piso, entre Bruce y Sam, con Rhodey al final del pasillo. En el piso de abajo estaban Steve, Bucky y Wanda, y en el de arriba las habitaciones para los que no vivirían ahí de seguido.

\- Sí, tía May, lo tengo todo ya.- le contesté avergonzado.

Escuché la risa de Happy de fondo, que había venido a ayudarme, pero hasta el momento lo único que había hecho era hablar con mi tía de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera. Sabía que le gustaba mi tía. En realidad mi tía le gustaba a muchos hombres… y a algunas mujeres también, supongo.

Era muy guapa, lo sabía, y en serio que no me importaba que saliera con otras personas. La primera vez que salió con un hombre después de la muerte del tío Ben no me lo tomé muy bien… en realidad me lo tomé bastante mal, cosa de lo que no me siento nada orgulloso. Fue un año después de su muerte, en realidad no mucho antes de conocer al Sr. Stark, con el padre de Maxi, un antiguo compañero de clase (y digo antiguo porque había pasado a ser cinco años mayor que yo, ya estaba graduado). Estuve una semana sin hablarle a mi tía, y cuando lo hice… hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho.

….….….

_\- Peter, detente.- exigió tía May. _

_\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- le contesté tajante. _

_\- ¡He dicho que te detengas! ¡No pienso permitir que me hables así!- gritó con un rencor en la voz que muy pocas veces le había escuchado- He intentado hablar contigo, he intentado darte espacio, ya no sé qué más hacer. Tenemos que hablar. _

_En ese momento mis hormonas adolescentes estaban por los aires, y desde que May me contó que estaba conociendo a otro hombre me pasaba los días de mal humor. Ese intento de reconciliación solo me dio una excusa para soltar todo lo que tenía guardado. _

_\- ¿¡Y de qué quieres hablar!? ¿¡De lo poco que te ha importado mi tío!? ¿¡De cómo le estás faltando al respeto viendo a ese señor que no pinta nada en nuestras vidas!? _

_\- Peter, tranquilízate- contestó calmada, pero con voz firme- Sentémonos y hablemos como adultos, así no vamos a solucionar nada. Entiendo que estés enfadado y que te cueste de asimilar, pero… _

_A todo el mundo le han preguntado en algún momento "¿Si pudieras retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar tus errores lo harías?" Mi respuesta siempre fue que no, que esos errores te convierten en lo que eres, con ellos aprendes lecciones que te hacen crecer como persona… pero ese momento, ese instante en el que interrumpí a mi tía, la mujer que a pesar de no estar relacionada directamente conmigo me acogió como a un hijo y trabajaba y me cuidaba para que no me faltara nunca nada, lo habría cambiado sin pensarlo dos veces. _

_\- ¡Sí que lo asimilo, May! ¡Asimilo cómo has olvidado al tío Ben como si no hubiera significado nada para ti, solo para follarte al primero que se te ha pasado por delante! ¡Asimilo cómo el tío y yo te hemos importado siempre una mierda! ¡Te odio por ello y estoy seguro de que el tío Ben también te hubiera odiado! ¡Tú solo…_

_Esa vez fue ella la que me interrumpió, pero no con palabras. Sentí mi mejilla arder. No era doloroso, al fin y al cabo era una persona mejorada, no dolía nada, lo que hizo que me quedara paralizado fue el shock. La tía May me pegó una bofetada. _

_Me giré a mirarle despacio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, tocándome la mejilla sin creerme lo que había pasado. May se tapaba la boca con la mano, y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, igual de sorprendida que yo. Lo que dolió realmente fueron las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Eran muchas, desordenadas e imparables. Eso dolió mucho más que la bofetada. _

_La tía May se giró y salió del apartamento, sin decir una palabra más. _

_Yo me quedé solo en la sala, todavía con la mano en la mejilla. No supe exactamente cuándo comencé a llorar, solo que estuve así horas. Pensé en todo lo que pasó, lo analicé detenidamente, y comprendí lo que había hecho, pero no solo ese día, si no lo que había estado haciendo durante la última semana. Había reflejado en May todo el dolor y la culpa que sentía por la muerte de mi tío, había dejado caer en ella todo el odio que realmente sentía por mí mismo, solo busqué a alguien más a quien apuntar con el dedo para no sentirme tan responsable por su muerte, y así encontré a la persona más cercana a mí y a la menos culpable de todas. _

….….….

Como había dicho, no era algo de lo que me enorgulleciera. La tía May volvió varias horas más tarde. Me disculpé por todo, me disculpé cien veces, y como siempre ella solo me abrazó y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que no me tenía que disculpar, pero yo seguí haciéndolo hasta quedarme dormido en su hombro, ahí, en el suelo del apartamento. Por eso ella era la persona más especial que tenía en mi vida, y por eso no dudaría en colgar a Happy con telarañas del Empire State como le hiciera el más mínimo daño a mi tía.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- me volvió a preguntar por enésima vez.

\- Sí, tía May, estoy seguro, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de ello.- dije divertido.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… es solo que pensaba que aún faltaría como mínimo un año para este momento. Ha ido todo muy deprisa.

Y era verdad, al fin y al cabo, si fuera un chico normal terminaría ese año de instituto, entraría en la mejor universidad que pudiera pagar o que con suerte me diera una beca, y me mudaría a una habitación en el campus con un compañero compartiendo durante cuatro años veinte metros cuadrados. Pero no era un chico normal, ya lo había aceptado.

\- Vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda, ya lo sabes.

\- No lo dudo, has dejado medio armario de ropa todavía en tu habitación.

\- Tengo que tener algo para todas las veces que vaya a venir.- me reí- Además, me compraré ropa nueva.

\- Es verdad, ahora te va a sobrar el dinero, señor vengador.

Ese era otro motivo por el que acepté entrar en el equipo, no el principal, pero era un buen punto a favor. Me pagaban por ello, me pagaban un montón, más de lo que creía que ganaría en media vida. Er alucinante. Al fin y al cabo, era un trabajo a lo que dedicaban su vida la mayoría de ellos, con excepciones como el Sr. Stark y su empresa, Bruce también investigaba por su cuenta de vez en cuando, Rhodey colaboraba con Industrias Stark y con el ejército… pero todos dedicaban mucho más tiempo a la iniciativa de los Vengadores que a los otros trabajos.

\- Sabes que te pasaré la mitad del dinero, tía May.

\- Y sabes que te dije que no lo aceptaría. Soy una adulta y puedo cuidar de mí misma, no tienes que preocuparte tú por mí.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, devolverte por lo menos una parte de lo que has hecho por mí todos estos años.

\- Peter… no tienes que devolverme nada, todo lo hice porque te quiero.- me dijo cogiéndome las mejillas con ambas manos.

\- Lo sé también, pero quiero hacerlo- Además- le interrumpí antes de que me volviera a cortar- ¿Para qué necesito tanto dinero? Me sobra por todas partes, sabes que tengo gustos sencillos.

Se rió mientras me abrazaba una última vez. Si no tuviera súper fuerza estoy seguro de que ese abrazo me hubiera dolido, era una ventaja más de la que tía May se aprovechaba siempre.

\- Eso es cierto.- dijo esta vez en mi oído sin soltarme.

Así estuvimos como cinco minutos más, hasta que conseguí que la tía me soltara con la promesa de volver para invitarla a cenar a su tailandés favorito al día siguiente. Sí, tanto drama por un solo día, pero así éramos nosotros y así me quería que siguiera siendo.

Salimos por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse Happy en una escena digna de ver, en la que May fue a darle la mano a la vez que él avanzaba para lo que creía que era un abrazo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta paró en seco y con toda la cara teñida de rojo le dio la mano a la tía. Cerró la puerta y me dio una colleja en la nuca cuando me vio reír. Pero no me importó, había merecido la pena cada segundo.

El camino hacia el nuevo complejo fue silencioso. En realidad los recorridos en coche con Happy lo solían ser, no era persona de muchas palabras, yo siempre quise creer que tenía mucho mundo interior.

La nueva sede estaba en el mismo sitio que la anterior, para mi sorpresa. Habían limpiado todos los restos de la batalla y habían plantado nueva vegetación. Nadie habría adivinado nunca que en ese lugar estuvieron en juego las vidas de todo el universo.

\- Tendremos que hacer varios viajes, chico.- dijo Happy saliendo del coche- Has traído muchas cosas.

\- ¿Os ayudo?- habló una voz a nuestra espalda.

El corazón me dio un ya conocido vuelco antes de girarme para mirar directamente a la cara de Steve. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y ropa de deporte, parecía que acabara de volver de correr. No estaba seguro si era algo que venía con el suero o que tenía tan buena forma física que aunque se tirara horas haciendo deporte casi no sudaba nada, era algo flipante y tremendamente atractivo.

\- Claro, sería muy útil, Capitán, muchas gracias- respondió Happy cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no diría nada.

No era algo nuevo, siempre que le veía me costaba reaccionar, era algo que sabía pero que no podía evitar. Mi cerebro se quedaba bloqueado los primeros segundos y luego ya parecía recuperar el concepto de _"vergüenza ajena"_.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Eso sería alucinante.- dije al fin, dándome la vuelta para coger una de mis bolsas y evitar que viera el color que me subía por la cara.

\- ¿Quién se ríe de quién ahora, chico?- me susurró Happy cogiendo otra bolsa con una gran sonrisa… bueno, lo que para él era una gran sonrisa.

Yo solo le pude mirar con los ojos muy abiertos y una cara mortal. Estaba seguro de que Steve lo había escuchado, solo esperaba que no entendiera el significado oculto. Maldito Happy y sus malditos comentarios que solo le hacían gracia a él, no pensaba dejar que me volviera a ayudar en nada.

Entre los tres pudimos coger todas mis cosas en un solo viaje. No era realmente por el peso, si fuera por eso podría haberlo llevado yo todo, si no porque entre todas mis cosas hacían tres maletas, cuatro bolsas y dos mochilas, al fin y al cabo había ropa de invierno, ropa de verano, mis trajes, todas las cosas de clase, algunos peluches y juguetes que me quedaba como recuerdos, que esperaba que nadie aquí los llegara a ver nunca y que May insistió en que cogiera, portátil, cosas de baño, zapatillas…

\- ¿Estás preparado para vivir aquí?- escuché que me preguntó el Capitán cuando llegamos al ascensor.

\- Completamente, llevo haciéndome ya a la idea mucho tiempo, aunque creo que mi tía no tanto, ha estado despidiéndome media hora.

\- Es normal, lleva quince años viviendo contigo.- defendió Happy- Aunque yo si fuera ella, organizaría una fiesta.

\- Tú eres el que más contento está de que no viva más con ella, Happy.- me reí.

\- No me hagas hablar, chico, no me hagas hablar.- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

No sabía en qué momento se había dado cuenta de mis tontos sentimientos por el súper soldado, pero esperaba que solo los hubiera visto él. Así era Happy, parecía que estaba al margen de todo, al lado de tanto superhéroe no le prestabas atención, pero siempre estaba ahí, al fondo a un lado, mirándolo todo detenidamente. Por suerte también era la persona más discreta que conocía.

No me había comentado nada, me di cuenta de que lo sabía un día que Steve fue a visitar al Sr. Stark poco antes de que este despertara. No dijo nada ni puso caras raras, solo dejaba la mirada sobre nosotros un poco más de lo normal cada vez que hablábamos, nada exagerado si no le conocías bien. Ese día en el coche había sido la primera vez que había hecho algún comentario sobre el tema, y esperaba de todo corazón que fuera la última, sobre todo con mi tía, porque sería capaz de presentarse en la mismísima Torre para sacarme de aquí.

\- Seguro que os acostumbráis rápido los dos.- añadió Steve con una sonrisa, siempre educado, ajeno a la verdad de la conversación.

\- Eso espero, aunque hasta que eso pase... mañana he quedado con ella para cenar.

Conseguí una risa de Steve que hizo volver los abejorros al estómago a la vez que llegábamos a mi piso.

\- Ya estamos.- indicó Happy mientras salía el primero del ascensor.

\- Rhodey me dijo que mi habitación era la segunda.- dije acercándome a la segunda puerta- Pero no me han dado llave, ni tarjeta ni nada.

Ese comentario provocó una risa en los dos hombres que me acompañaban. Solo les miré con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada ¿Qué narices les resultaba tan gracioso?

\- Se nota que eres nuevo, chico.- dijo Happy, todavía sin quitarse las gafas de sol- Las habitaciones solo se abren con escáner ocular.

Sentí otra vez cómo la sangre se me acumulaba en la cara. No era nuevo en el complejo, es más, los dos últimos años había ido mucho, había pasado horas y horas con el Sr. Stark en el taller, en el comedor viendo películas, a veces sus favoritas, a veces las mías, pero nunca me había acercado a las habitaciones de ningún vengador, incluidas las de Iron Man. Y no podía pasar delante de otra persona, tenía que pasarme delante de Steve, no sabía cuantas veces ya le había rogado a la Tierra que me tragara, pero nunca me daba ese placer.

\- No te preocupes, Queens.- dijo Steve tocándome el hombro- Ya te familiarizarás con todo.

\- ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté intentando cambiar rápido de tema.

\- ¿Ves esto?- dijo Happy señalando un dispositivo con un pequeño espejo a la altura perfecta de mis ojos- Te tienes que acercar y esperar un segundo.

Lo hice y como dijo el hombre en un segundo la puerta se estaba abriendo. He de admitir que me esperaba algo más alucinante, una especia de rayos X que salieran del espejo y me escanearan o algo así, pero no pasó absolutamente nada antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Lo que sí que me dejó con la boca abierta fue el interior. No era una habitación como la de mi apartamento como me había esperado, era enorme, casi más grande que el piso que compartía con mi tía, y no había ninguna cama por ninguna parte. En mitad de la habitación había un tres sofás enormes, dos enfrentados y uno entre ellos, con una pequeña mesa de cristal entre los tres y un enorme televisor enfrente de estos. Toda la habitación gritaba a lujo, parecía la suite de un enorme hotel, y me sentía completamente fuera de lugar, al fin y al cabo, no era más que el amigo y vecino Spiderman

\- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.- dijo Steve a mi derecha- La verdad es que es bastante impresionante, mis habitaciones no están tan bien.

\- Bueno, tú eres el niño bonito de América, pero él es el niño bonito de Iron Man.

\- Eso lo explica todo.- rió el soldado.

\- Esto es alucinante, mi antigua habitación no era más grande que uno de esos sofás.- dije acercándome al centro de la sala.

\- Tampoco exageres, chico.- contestó Happy, pero yo no le hice caso, estaba demasiado ocupado estudiándolo todo- Ves a ver tu nueva habitación.

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Caminé hacia la puerta que me estaba señalando a la derecha de la sala y entré en lo que sí era una habitación, con una cama enorme de matrimonio en el centro, con un dosel gris unido por una estructura de madera en las cuatro esquinas de la cama, pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención era la pared del fondo a la derecha de la habitación. Estaba llena de fotos, todo fotos mías con la tía May, y con el tío Ben, con Ned, con MJ, con otros compañeros del instituto, con el Sr. Stark, con Pepper, Rodhey, Happy, incluso con Morgan... pero hubo una que me dejó completamente paralizado. Era yo de bebé, y en brazos me cogían un hombre y una mujer que solo había visto mediante algunos recuerdos borrosos y fotos que tía May tenía perdidas por el apartamento. Era mis padres.

\- Tony pensó que te sentirías más cómodo con esto, mandó a tu tía y a Pepper a buscar algunas fotos hace varios días y Rhodey las colocó esta mañana. Le habría gustado estar aquí para ver tu reacción, pero se les ha complicado la mudanza.- explicó Happy- ¿Te gustan?

\- ¿Que si me gustan? Son perfectas.- contesté sintiendo cómo se me humedecían los ojos, para lo que parpadeé muy rápido, no quería que me vieran así.

\- Puedes cambiarlas y ponerlas de otra forma, lo que a ti más te guste.

\- No, así son perfectas.- repetí.

\- A Tony le alegrará escucharlo, entonces, se puso muy insistente.

\- Típico en él.- reí- Se lo agradeceré yo mismo en cuanto llegue.- dije girándome otra vez a mirar la pared.

Happy me puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Se mostraba siempre muy indiferente conmigo, pero sabía que me apreciaba mucho, incluso hacía unos meses (bueno, cinco años y unos meses), un día que quedé con el Sr. Stark y al susodicho se le juntó nuestra cita con una reunión de su empresa, Happy le estuvo echando una bronca todo el camino de vuelta por dejarme hora y media esperando solo en el taller. No quería que me enterara, pero el Sr. Stark me lo contó en cuanto llegó para evitar que yo estuviera de morros toda la hora que nos quedaba juntos… pero no lo evitó.

\- Es un detalle muy bonito.- escuché la voz de Steve detrás. Me giré para verle aún sujetando las bolsas.

\- ¡Oh! Steve, lo siento, deja las bolsas en cualquier parte, luego las colocaré.

\- Van a estar tres meses las cosas sin ordenar.- dijo Happy "susurrando" mientras el soldado dejaba las cosas en el suelo con una risa.

\- Eso no es verdad, mañana estará todo perfectamente colocado en su sitio.- dije intentando mantener un poco de orgullo.

\- Eso lo quiero ver yo.- se rió Happy- Ahora me tengo que ir, le dije a Rodhey que le ayudaría a recoger su antiguo piso. Lo va a alquilar.

\- Vale, perfecto. Adiós, Happy, gracias por la ayuda, ha sido mucho más rápido así.

\- No te preocupes, chico, cuando sea.- dijo haciendo camino hacia la puerta.

\- Adiós Happy.- se despidió Steve.

\- Hasta luego, Cap.

Cuando salió por la puerta se hizo el silencio. No me había dado cuenta realmente de lo amplia que era esa habitación hasta que no noté a Steve tan absolutamente cerca, y al resto de cosas de la habitación tan absolutamente lejos. Miré las fotos otra vez, más como una excusa para tener algo donde poner mirada que para verlas realmente.

\- Tony se ha tomado muchas molestias.- dije Steve, que miraba al resto de la habitación.

\- Sí, supongo que quería que me sintiera lo más a gusto posible.- contesté apartándome un mechón de pelo de la frente.

\- Le importas mucho.- dijo esta vez mirándome directamente. Era más alto que yo, media cabeza por lo menos, tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Sí bueno, supongo que se siente en parte responsable de mí.

\- Es más que eso, y lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé, solo que es… raro, todo es muy raro, estar aquí contigo es muy raro.- dije con una risa al final, desviando la mirada al suelo por un segundo.

Decían que las personas que no apartaban la mirada era gente que imponía respeto y en la que confiar, no sabía si era verdad, pero yo nunca había sido de esas personas, me hacía sentir bastante incómodo, como si le estuviera dando a los demás una llave para leerme sin problemas. Sabía que era como un libro abierto, me costaba mucho mentir y ocultar sentimientos, y aunque lo intentara la gente me terminaba descubriendo, era bastante frustrante, en realidad.

Con Steve… era lo mismo pero multiplicado por mil, porque tenía la sensación de que si me miraba a los ojos sería capaz de darse cuenta de todos los sentimientos que estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas encerrar bajo llave, pero que intentaban salir cada vez que hablaba conmigo.

\- ¿Te parece raro estar aquí conmigo?- preguntó levantando un poco las cejas

\- Si bueno, vosotros… lleváis siendo quienes sois muchos años.- intenté explicar- Cuando Iron Man nació yo aún no había cumplido los ocho años, cuando os juntasteis los Vengadores yo tenía unos once… erais mis héroes, los héroes de todos los niños, personas platónicas e irreales que veía por la televisión todos los días. Pensar que ahora Tony Stark es alguien tan importante en mi vida, que tú… bueno, que tú eres mi amigo, y que yo formaría parte del equipo que llevo admirando desde hace tantos años. A veces simplemente siento que estoy fuera de lugar, que solo soy un niño al que han dejado jugar con adultos.

Pude ver de reojo cómo Steve me miraba, pero en ese momento encontraba mucho más interesante la ventana que tenía a la derecha.

\- Yey, mírame.- dijo el Capitán suavemente mientras me tiraba un poco de la muñeca para que me girara- Es normal que te sientas así. Sé que tú has crecido viéndome como soy ahora, pero antes de esto no medía más de metro y medio y lo único que quería era ser como todos esos militares que se jugaban la vida todos los días para proteger a su país. Cuando por fin entré en el ejército me sentía fuera de lugar, como si todo el mundo ahí valiera más que yo… eran tales mis ganas de poder llegar a ser como ellos, que accedí a ser un conejillo de indias de un juego que no entendía.

Esta vez le estaba mirando directamente. Definitivamente el Capitán tenía un don, estaba seguro de que podía convencer a cualquier persona para que hiciera lo que él le pidiera usando únicamente las palabras. Al menos sé que a mí podría convencerme, lo que en el fondo me daba muy mal rollo.

\- ¿En serio? Me cuesta mucho imaginar que el Capitán América se pudiera sentir así en algún momento.

\- Pues créetelo.- dijo con una sonrisa, todavía cogiéndome de la muñeca- Por eso entiendo cómo te sientes, pero te he visto, he estado entrenando contigo durante semanas, mientras era un criminal a la fuga veía las noticias y entre ellas todo lo que hacía Spiderman, tienes agallas y lo más importante, tienes corazón, Queens. Puedes llegar donde quieras llegar.

\- Gracias Steve.- dije casi en un susurro.

No respondió nada, solo me miró otra vez, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Me empezaba a sentir muy analizado. No sabía si le notaba demasiado cerca o demasiado lejos, solo que mi cabeza empezaba a entrar en pánico, y eso no era bueno, así que con toda la firmeza que pude me aparté un poco, soltándome la muñeca y volviendo a bajar la mirada al suelo un segundo, sin saber qué decir ¿Qué narices se decía cuando el chico que te gustaba te miraba de esa forma? En mi caso no tenía que decir nada, porque no era un chico, era un hombre que lo único que quería era animar a un crío perdido. Al fin y al cabo, era el Capitán América, quería ayudar siempre a todo el mundo, pero era bonito imaginar que era especial para él por unos instantes.

Pude escuchar una tos a mi lado. Era Steve que también había dado un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Seguía cerca, pero ya no era abrumador, los abejorro ya estaban dejando de maltratar a mi estómago.

\- Entonces…- empezó a decir un poco inseguro- ¿Eras fan de los Vengadores?

Vale, esa pregunta definitivamente no me la esperaba, pero no pude evitar reír un poco, ya menos tenso.

\- Sí.No se lo cuentes nunca a nadie, pero… tenía la colección de cromos completa.

Eso consiguió que se riera él.

\- ¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiera dicho.- dijo con una sonrisa- Me parece completamente adorable.

Me volvió a subir toda la sangre a la cara. Tenía que empezar a controlarlo, sonrojarme tanto no podía ser bueno para mi salud..

\- Mi tío no pensaba lo mismo.- me reí- Le di mucho por saco hasta que los conseguí todos.

\- Por alguna razón me cuesta muy poco imaginármelo.- me dijo divertido.

\- Llegó a cogerle mucha manía a Iron Man, hasta cambiaba la televisión cada vez que aparecía.

\- ¿A Iron Man?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

No pude evitar reírme de su expresión. Sí, lo admitía, había sido un absoluto fanático de Iron Man de pequeño, le insistía a mis tíos para que por mis cumpleaños me regalaran todos los muñecos del superhéroe, incluso tenía un pijama de él que estaba seguro de que la tía May seguía guardando por alguna parte. Por eso me sorprendí tanto ese día cuando entré a mi apartamento y le vi en el sofá, tuve que contenerme mucho para no gritar como un lunático y espantarle.

Pero no era lo mismo que antes, ya no solo veía al superhéroe, si no al hombre que había dentro del traje, con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes, y por eso lo admiraba todavía más y me sentía completamente orgulloso de poder estar a su lado.

\- Sí, bueno… Iron Man siempre fue mi Vengador favorito.- admití un poco avergonzado.

\- ¡Oh! Eso ha dolido, eres del equipo Iron Man desde ya mucho antes de Berlín.- dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

La primera vez que hablamos de verdad recordaba haberle dicho sin querer que no tenía sentido del humor. Creí que después de eso me odiaría, recuerdo haber estado apedreándome a mí mismo mentalmente toda esa noche. Cuando le fui conociendo mejor me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. No era un humor que llamara la atención como el del Sr. Stark o el de Scott, tampoco una gracia natural como la de Sam, un mal humor divertido como el de Happy, o un humor negro como el de Wanda, era algo más discreto, pero que te sacaba una sonrisa cuando hablabas con él.

\- Culpable.- reí levantando las manos en señal de rendición- Pero bueno, ahora no soy del equipo Iron Man, soy del equipo de los Vengadores.

\- Tienes razón, solo hay un equipo válido ahora.- contestó poniéndose algo más serio- Y haremos que funcione, ya lo verás.

\- Te creo.- respondí- Pero mientras… ¿Me enseñas la Torre? O bueno, mejor dicho me la explicas, porque para enseñarme todo este lugar harían falta días.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Te enseño los sitios principales, que es donde más vida haremos, y el resto dejaré que lo vayas descubriendo por tu cuenta.

\- Me parece perfecto.


	7. ¿De profesión? Espía

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que nos mudamos al complejo. No había sido sencillo acostumbrarse a la vida allí, al principio me sentí como si estuviera en unas buenas vacaciones... pero luego empezaron los entrenamientos. No es que fueran especialmente duros, podía aguantarlos perfectamente como lo llevaba haciendo las semanas de antes de mudarnos, el principal problema era el horario.

Me levantaba todos los días dos horas y media antes de ir a clase para el entrenamiento de por la mañana, a veces yo solo y a veces con algún otro vengador, normalmente Rhodey o Steve, y aunque me llevara genial con el primero, siempre rezaba porque cuando llegara a la principal sala de entrenamiento, él estuviera ahí.

Luego me tocaba entrar en el maravilloso mundo de la adolescencia americana. Cuando llegaba a ese instituto podía sentir realmente como bajaba de la cima del mundo al mundo real, donde era uno más del montón con el que Flash tenía especial fijación. Suerte que realmente solo era un friki metiéndose con otro friki. Por supuesto mi instituto era como cualquier otro, tenía una pirámide social donde deportistas y animadoras estaban en la cima y los frikis empollones en el último bloque. Yo nunca me consideré en la base de esa pirámide, creía que estaba un puesto por encima de esta, lo suficiente para que los líderes del instituto me dejaran en paz y solo gente como Flash que estaba a mi mismo nivel social, pero que se creía por encima, pudiera meterse conmigo… y principalmente era porque yo se lo permitía. No quería arriesgarme a contestarle y que acabara de una forma impredecible, así que simplemente le dejaba actuar y esperaba que terminara, con la esperanza de que se aburriera rápido, aunque esa esperanza cada vez era menor.

Por suerte tenía a Ned y a MJ que lo hacían todo un poco más soportable, no sé qué hubiera pasado si a uno de ellos no se lo hubiera llevado el primer chasquido. Esa era otra, el ambiente estaba un poco caldeado, los alumnos que no habían estado afectados por lo que ahora llamaban "El lapso", estaban a mitad curso cuando todos volvimos, por lo que les habían hecho empezar ese año de cero. Era todo un completo caos, una absoluta locura. La clase era completamente distinta, mucha gente que venía antes con nosotros ahora estaba en la universidad y muchos otros que ni conocía de lo pequeños que eran antes de la primera masacre, ahora eran mis compañeros. Un gran ejemplo era Brad Davis, que de ser el hermano pequeño había pasado a ser el mayor de la familia, y que estaba completamente loco por MJ, pero el pobre no tenía nada que hacer, de eso estaba seguro.

Luego cuando volvía a lo que me acostumbré por fin a llamar mi casa, me tocaba un segundo entrenamiento, siempre con, como mínimo, tres vengadores más, y al menos una vez a la semana nos asegurábamos de coincidir todos, al fin y al cabo, teníamos que convertirnos en un verdadero equipo, y eso solo se lograba pasando tiempo entrenando juntos.

Todavía no habíamos realizado ninguna misión como tal, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo estaba demasiado vulnerable, incluyendo criminales, mafias, terroristas… por lo que nuestro trabajo era más ayudar y vigilar que detener. A veces me sentía más como un agente de seguridad que como un vengador, pero lo entendía y en verdad era bueno, significaba que no había nadie haciendo nada que no debiera hacer, pero no podía evitar sentirme un poco… decepcionado, por feo que sonara. Después de la batalla contra Thanos y estar casi viviendo durante semanas en una habitación de hospital, tenía ganas de acción, aunque estaba seguro de que en un futuro me arrepentiría de esos pensamientos y solo desearía la calma en la que vivíamos en esos momentos.

\- ¡Peter!- escuché cómo gritaba Ned. En ese momento estábamos los dos en el comedor sentados solos una mesa. Los viernes MJ nunca comía con nosotros… en verdad no estaba muy seguro de qué hacía MJ los viernes, pero prefería no preguntar, aunque hubiera sido inútil hacerlo de todas formas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?- contesté mirando a nuestro alrededor para ver si habíamos llamado la atención, pero nadie parecía hacernos caso, como era normal. Ventajas de ser invisible en el instituto.

\- Te he llamado cinco veces por lo menos.- dijo frunciendo el ceño- No me has contado cómo va en… bueno, ya sabes, en tu casa.

Ned siempre aprovechaba esos viernes para preguntarme por los Vengadores, al fin y al cabo, era realmente el único momento de la semana en el que estábamos completamente solos. Los demás días no solo estaba MJ con nosotros, siempre se unía algún otro compañero, normalmente era Brad Davis o gente del equipo de decatlón, yo podía quedar muy pocas tardes y durante las clases con tanta gente alrededor no era el mejor momento para hablar del tema. Así que Ned, tan fanático de los Vengadores como lo era yo antes de que una araña cambiara mi vida, aprovechaba para sacarme todo lo que podía y preguntarme una y otra vez que cuándo le llevaría al complejo. No tenía realmente problemas en llevarle, sabía que le haría el adolescente más feliz del mundo si lo hiciera, y como mejor amigo me habría encantado hacerle así de feliz, pero hacía pocos meses que llevaba viviendo allí, y no quería incomodar a nadie, así que prefería esperar un tiempo respetable antes de hacerlo.

\- Perdón, estaba distraído.- respondí dándole otro bocado al puré. No era la mejor comida del mundo, pero realmente no nos podíamos quejar, no sabía qué había pasado después del lapso, pero la comida había mejorado indudablemente.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Es sobre una misión súper secreta de la que no me puedes contar nada? ¿Es sobre el brazo de Iron Man? ¿El Capitán América ha decidido de una vez… bueno, ya sabes?- terminó levantando varias veces las cejas en señal provocativa, lo que solo provocó que rodara los ojos un poco avergonzado.

Ned era la única persona con la que había hablado realmente sobre Steve, no estaba ni seguro de cómo surgió la conversación, fue dos meses después de trasladarme al complejo, supongo que estaría ya harto de guardármelo dentro, me sentía a veces muy abrumado en la soledad de mi habitación, estaba harto de intentar tragarme las lágrimas una y otra vez, y estaba más harto de que en lugar de desaparecer, todo lo que me provocaba Steve solo aumentara días tras día. Era agobiante y atosigante, y Ned era realmente mi único amigo al que le había confesado que me gustaban los hombres, aunque sospechaba que MJ se olía algo, era muy discreta, pero yo la conocía demasiado bien. Me costó mucho contarle a Ned que era gay, sabía que no era homófobo, todo lo contrario, pero tenía miedo de que inconscientemente se alejara de mis abrazos, malinterpretara cosas, o comentarios que antes ni se hubiera cuestionado… pero no pasó nada de eso.

"_\- Esto no cambia nada, Peter.- me dijo ese día- Siempre vas a ser mi hombre favorito, y yo siempre seguiré siendo tu hombre de la silla favorito. Métetelo en esa cabeza llena de telarañas porque es algo que no cambiará nunca."_

Teníamos quince años en ese momento, poco después de que se enterara de mi problema arácnido, y como me prometió, absolutamente nada cambió entre nosotros. Esas palabras me dieron fuerza, nunca estaría lo suficientemente agradecido con él por ellas, sabía que tenía al mejor amigo del mundo y haría todo lo posible para no perderlo.

Así que, en resumen, una de las pocas tardes que tuve libre fui a su casa y terminé confesándole todo. Para mi absoluta vergüenza terminé llorando como no había llorado desde que el Sr. Stark despertó. Pero valió la pena, porque me sentí menos pesado de lo que me había sentido en muchos meses, me sentí un poco más libre, un poco más yo, otra vez.

"_\- Tío, estar enamorado del Capitán América es la cosa más guay del mundo, además, no estás solo, medio mundo está enamorado de Steve Rogers, y más después del último chasquido, es algo muy normal.- me intentó animar. _

_\- Punto uno,- repliqué- no es lo mismo, esa gente no le conoce realmente, ni pasa tiempo con él, lo suyo es… más bien admiración. Y punto dos, no estoy enamorado de Steve, simplemente me gusta mucho, mucho, mucho…_

_\- Eso es estar enamorado, amigo. _

_\- No, estoy seguro de que no va tan lejos, yo… cuando estás enamorado lo notas ¿No?_

_\- No lo sé, nunca me ha pasado. _

_\- Ya, ni a mí."_

¿Estaba enamorado de Steve? No lo sabía, pero intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, porque también sabía que no me hacía bien, así que después de eso solo hice lo que haría cualquiera… intentar alejarme un poco de él ¿Qué otra cosa si no podía hacer? Pero era muy complicado, al fin y al cabo, vivíamos en el mismo lugar, y no me explicaba cómo, pero le veía absolutamente todos los días. Es decir, el complejo era un lugar enorme, había llegado a pasar una semana entera sin ver a Sam, pero con él no era así, le veía siempre, si no era en el entrenamiento de por la tarde, era en el de por la mañana, y si no cuando decidía ir a cenar, y normalmente cuando eso pasaba se ofrecía él a cocinar porque se le daba bastante bien… ¿Había algo que no se le diera bien a ese hombre? Era malditamente frustrante.

Ned estaba convencido de que tenía una oportunidad, no sabía si lo decía por el simple hecho de animarme o realmente lo pensaba, pero siempre me animaba a que lo intentara, me llegó a leer un artículo de la revista de moda más ñoña que pudo encontrar llamado "¿Cómo saber si le gustas a tu chico?" seguido de "Cómo seducir al chico que te gusta". He de decir que me pareció tremendamente gracioso, pero era algo que no pensaba aplicar en mi vida, y menos con el Capitán América, el hombre más clásico que había conocido nunca.

"_\- ¿Cómo va a ser gay, Ned? Estamos hablando del Capitán América, viene de hace ya al menos ochenta años, es imposible.- le dije otro viernes en el comedor, cuando volvió a sacar el tema. _

_\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- replicó- ¿No había gays en esa época? Además, he leído en un artículo que todos somos un poco bisexuales, solo tienes que conseguir sacar la parte gay del Capitán. _

_\- ¿La parte gay del Capitán?- repetí horrorizado- Madre mía, Ned, voy a fingir que no he escuchado eso._

_\- El "no" ya lo tienes, Peter ¿Por qué no intentarlo?- me insistió. _

_\- No es cualquier chico que haya conocido por ahí, Ned, es un hombre que trabaja conmigo ¿Sabes lo incómodo que resultaría todo? Y en nuestro trabajo no nos podemos permitir eso. Además, seguro que los demás lo notarían y se terminaría sabiendo todo, me moriría de vergüenza, nadie sabe que soy gay, ni siquiera el Sr. Stark, estoy pensando todavía en cómo decírselo. _

_\- No creo que a Iron Man le cueste aceptarlo, se rumoreaba que en su época de playboy… no le hacía ascos a nada.- terminó bajando un poco la voz. _

_\- Eso me hace pensar en cosas que cuando vuelva a tener al Sr. Stark delante no podré evitar imaginar y que me van a poner muy incómodo, así que preferiría no hablar de eso.- dije tapándome la cara con las manos, intentando no pensar en ello. _

_\- Como quieras, tío.- contestó riéndose- Pero de todas formas, si estás seguro de no querer intentar nada con el Capitán, y lo de poner distancia entre los dos no te está funcionando… solo se me ocurre otra cosa más. _

_\- ¿Y qué sería eso?_

_\- Conocer a alguien más. Si encuentras a alguien que te guste más que él, poco a poco le irás olvidando sin darte cuenta. Dicen que siempre funciona, un clavo saca a otro clavo o algo así. _

_\- ¿Y eso dónde de los has leído?_

_\- Mi madre tiene muchas revistas por casa, y a mí me gusta estar informado de todo- se defendió. Definitivamente adoraba a ese chico"_

No era tan mala idea, el problema era que no sabía cómo conocer a alguien así. En el instituto había solo dos chicos abiertamente homosexuales, y ninguno de los dos era para nada mi tipo, además, estaba casi seguro de que entre ellos había algo. Por otra parte, no era una persona que saliera mucho ni que tuviera muchos amigos, principalmente salía con Ned y con MJ por las tardes, y eso era antes, porque con todos los entrenamientos tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para ello. No era una persona que disfrutara las fiestas, solo había salido un par de veces por la noche y principalmente en cumpleaños. No me lo pasaba mal, pero tampoco era algo que me apeteciera hacer de normal, sobre todo porque mi metabolismo no me permitía emborracharme, y estar toda la noche alrededor de adolescentes borrachos y con las hormonas por los aires sin que yo me pudiera poner a su nivel, no era algo que me atrajera. El Sr. Stark me había insistido un par de veces en que saliera y disfrutara, que aprovechara porque solo una vez en la vida se era joven, pero a todo eso se le añadía que en ese momento tenía un trabajo con el que no me podía permitir salir hasta la madrugada, porque los entrenamientos eran algo que no me podía saltar así como así, y por muy mejorado que estuviera, todavía necesitaba dormir un mínimo antes de una de las sesiones.

Por lo tanto, tenía muy complicado poder conocer a alguien de esa forma. Ned insistía en que me metiera en una aplicación para ligar, pero no quería estar expuesto de esa forma, no iba para nada conmigo, y menos si tenía la intención de desvelar mi identidad en algún momento en el futuro, además de exponerme a que alguien del instituto me viera. No es que me avergonzara de ello, simplemente que no me gustaba que se hablara de mí a mis espaldas de algo que ni había decidido todavía hacer público.

\- Ned,- le respondí por fin volviendo a mirar a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie en el comedor nos pudiera escuchar- como bien has dicho, si es secreta no te puedo contar nada, es ilegal.

\- No me culpes por intentarlo.- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sobre Steve ya hemos hablado muchas veces del tema y ya sabes que no hay absolutamente nada, que he decidido no hacer nada.- le dije muy serio.

\- No me culpes por intentarlo.- repitió con una sonrisa aún más grande que me empezaba a sacar de mis casillas.

\- Y sobre el brazo del Sr. Stark,- seguí como si no le hubiera escuchado- va muy bien. Esta semana debería estar definitivamente terminado. Esta tarde vamos a hacer algunos de los últimos retoques.

Estaba emocionado por ello, llevábamos esos cuatro meses trabajando en él. En verdad el Sr. Stark llevaba usando unos tres meses un brazo ya funcional, no fue ningún reto hacer uno después de tantos trajes como había fabricado Iron Man. La cosa fue que, después de ayudarle a fabricar y montar un miembro que como mínimo le sirviera para que pudiera volver a vivir como si nunca hubiera perdido esa parte de su cuerpo, el Sr. Stark insistió en que eso no era suficiente, que teníamos que fabricar un brazo que dejara al de Barnes por los suelos, pero que no fuera peligroso por si Morgan jugaba con él, es decir, que fuera un arma tremenda pero que también fuera a prueba de niños.

Y por supuesto, no debía tener solo uno, debía tener al menos cinco, uno de ellos parecía un brazo real de carne y hueso, era realmente impresionante verlo puesto, tenía incluso todas las pecas que el Sr. Stark recordaba haber tenido en su verdadero brazo. Él decía que solo lo guardaría para actos de cara al público, no quería dar la imagen de dos Soldados de Invierno entre los Vengadores, pero el resto del tiempo usaba cualquiera de los otros. Yo creía que le gustaba recordar lo que había pasado, recordar que hizo lo que nadie pensaba que hubiera sido capaz de hacer, como si de una cicatriz fuera. Sabía que estaba orgulloso, y no era para menos.

\- ¡Eso es completamente flipante! El otro día salió por las noticias y tenías razón, parece como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada a su brazo, parece incluso más real que el mío.- dijo emocionado, tocándose su propio brazo derecho.

\- Sí, la verdad es que es alucinante.- sonreí- Me gustaría poder trabajar más con él, pero con los entrenamientos solo puedo estar las tardes de los fines de semana y un par de horas algunos días.

\- Bueno, seguro que Tony Stark agradece cualquier ayuda que le puedas dar.

\- Estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo él solo perfectamente, pero ha querido compartir esto conmigo, y estoy realmente agradecido, creo que a los dos nos hacía falta.

\- ¿Aún no está entrenando?

\- No, y creo que está un poco frustrado por ello.- me reí- Pepper no quiere que vuelva, prefiere que se quede ayudando desde atrás, como… como un hombre de la silla.

\- ¡Oh! Los hombres de la silla molamos un montón,- exclamó Ned- pero Iron Man está hecho para estar en primera línea.

\- Eso dice él, pero Pepper dice que ya tiene una edad, y una hija a la que cuidar, que se lo debería pensar mejor, pero no creo que le haga cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Y cómo va Morgan? Me encantaría conocer a la pequeñaja.

\- Te gustaría conocerlos a todos.

\- Bueno, obviamente, pero espero pacientemente a que mi mejor amigo se decida a llevarme a su nueva casa.- me acusó. Yo solo pude reírme de sus intentos.

\- Tiempo al tiempo, querido Ned.- dije consiguiendo solo que me pusiera mala cara- Y Morgan va muy bien, la guardería le gusta bastante, ha hecho muchos amigos. Pepper estaba preocupada porque la habían criado muy alejada de otros niños, pero por lo que cuenta no está teniendo ningún problema para adaptarse.

El resto del día pasó tremendamente aburrido, lo más interesante fue que al Sr. Miller se le olvidaron las hojas de ejercicios en la sala de profesores y perdimos diez minutos de clase. Por lo que sí, fue todo muy aburrido.

Cuando sonó la alarma que señalaba el final de la última clase salí tan deprisa que por un segundo temí haber hecho algún movimiento demasiado rápido que despertara sospechas. Caminé dos manzanas hasta donde tenía aparcado mi coche nuevo, cortesía de Industrias Stark. Era demasiado… alucinante para ser mío, la gente sospecharía si me veían con él, no era nada nuevo ni secreto que no tenía dinero para permitirme un coche que costara ni siquiera un cuarto de lo que tenía que valer ese.

El dinero nunca había sido algo que me hubiera molestado, como le dije a la tía May, era de gustos sencillos, no me hacía falta nada lujoso para vivir bien, pero el complejo estaba muy lejos y cuando empecé en el equipo aún no me habían dado ni mi primer sueldo, no podía comprarme un coche por mí mismo, y menos pedirle a May que lo hiciera, así que el Sr. Stark me dio el que estaba usando, y una vez reuní el dinero para comprarme uno, aunque fuera de segunda mano, el Sr. Stark no quiso que se lo devolviera… y para qué mentirnos, el coche era alucinante. Así que lo llevaba usando cuatro meses ya y siempre lo aparcaba algo alejado del instituto para que nadie lo viera, no me importaba caminar quince minutos para llegar a clase todos los días.

Cuando llegué al complejo fui directamente al taller, quería pasar ahí todo el tiempo que pudiera antes de tener que marcharme, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa llegar y no ver ni rastro del Sr. Stark. De por sí era raro que este pasara mucho tiempo fuera del taller, y eso que ya no era algo tan exagerado gracias a Morgan, aunque incluso a veces la bajaba con él para poder trabajar a la vez que pasaba tiempo con su hija. Pero lo más extraño era que el Sr. Stark sabía que venía directo de clase. Solo una vez se olvidó de una cita nuestra y Happy ya se encargó de que no volviera a pasar, así que definitivamente eso no era algo habitual.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y, ¿Dónde está el Sr. Stark?

\- El Sr. Stark me ha pedido que cada vez que le llame Sr. Stark le recuerde que deje de llamarlo así, que le llame Toni o él no dejará de llamarle Yogurín.- dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y, haciéndome reír un poco. Realmente ya no me importaba que me llamara Yogurín, esa ansia que tenía cuando le conocí de hacer lo que sea para no parecer un niño se habían ido yendo poco a poco. Todavía quería demostrar de qué era capaz, pero había aprendido ya la lección, y no creía que ser el más joven fuera una desventaja. Además, me encantaba sacar de quicio al Sr. Stark llamándole así.

\- Está bien, pues… ¿Dónde está Toni?- sí, definitivamente sonaba demasiado extraño.

\- El Sr. Stark ha salido hace cinco minutos al laboratorio principal, parecía tener prisa.

Definitivamente era todo muy extraño, solo se me ocurría que el Sr. Stark hubiera tenido una idea realmente interesante para nuestro trabajo y que necesitara algo del laboratorio para ello. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero yo siempre había estado presente. Así que solo tenía que esperarle allí pacientemente… pero como había dicho, no tenía mucho tiempo, y el poco que tenía quería aprovecharlo al máximo posible. Puede que el multimillonario tardara más de media hora en conseguir lo que fuera que necesitara, y no me iba a arriesgar a eso. Lo normal es que si fuera a tardar tanto me hubiera avisado, pero él no era una persona normal, y le conocía demasiado bien, sabía que mientras trabajaba podía estar horas y horas seguidas sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que el que pasara media hora sin que se diera cuenta no era ningún disparate.

Por lo tanto me fui directo al laboratorio. Estaba a tres pisos de distancia, pero el ascensor del complejo era realmente rápido, la primera vez que tía May vino casi se cae cuando empezó a moverse. Por suerte Happy, su caballero de armadura dorada, estuvo ahí para sostenerla.

Puse la clave para entrar y se abrieron las primeras puertas. Igual que el taller, el laboratorio tenía seguridad para que solo nosotros y unos pocos privilegiados más pudieran acceder a él sin compañía. No era un escáner como en las habitaciones, era lo que a primera vista parecía un simple código, pero mientras pulsabas los números el dispositivo leía tu huella dactilar. Como había dicho, era solo la primer puerta, la que servía como barrera y aislaba acústicamente el laboratorio, hasta tal punto que ni Steve, ni yo, ni nadie, podía escuchar nada si estaban cerradas, pero una vez abiertas, aún sin abrir las verdaderas puertas que llevaban al laboratorio, ya se podía llegar a escuchar lo que hablaban al otro lado… y más si eran gritos.

\- ...muchos sacrificios, para que vengas tú ahora con esto!- esa era la voz del Sr. Stark, y parecía realmente enfadado, ni recordaba cuál era la última vez que le había escuchado así.

\- ¡No lo entiendes, Toni!- ese era Bruce. Realmente no era extraño, prácticamente vivía allí, lo extraño era su voz... parecía casi… desesperado.

\- ¡Claro que lo entiendo, y sé que ha sido complicado para ti! Sé cómo te sientes, porque así nos hemos sentido todos durante cinco años, pero esto… esto me parece demasiado, Bruce.

\- No sé qué es lo que crees que es esto, Toni, pero…

\- ¡Pero nada, Bruce!- interrumpió el Sr. Stark- Mucha gente ha hecho muchos sacrificios, se han perdido muchas vidas, y ahora estamos todos intentando construir un mundo que sea al menos un cuarto de lo que era antes de que ese… ese monstruo lo jodiera todo, así que no pienso dejar que pongas en peligro ni un ápice de esto por puro egoísmo.

\- ¿¡Egoísmo!? ¡No tienes ni idea de nada! ¡Tú no tienes idea de absolutamente nada!- después de eso se escuchó el fuerte sonido de un puño contra una mesa, pero ni eso consiguió que me moviera de donde estaba- ¿Te crees que por perder un brazo ya puedes ponerte a ti mismo en la cima de la pirámide? Estás muy equivocado, Toni, yo también he perdido un brazo y yo también di el chasquido. Tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada porque tienes una mujer perfecta, una hija perfecta, tienes al chaval que es casi como otro puñetero hijo perfecto ¡Lo tienes todo, joder! Así que no digas que me entiendes porque no lo haces, ni siquiera un mínimo.

Hubo un silencio después de eso en el que me planteé realmente irme de allí, no pintaba absolutamente nada, y el asunto parecía muy serio. Estaba seguro de que me caería una buena bronca como el Sr. Stark me descubriera, pero cuando empezaba a considerar de verdad la idea de dar media vuelta y esperar en el taller como debería haber hecho desde el principio, volvió a hablar el Sr. Stark, esta vez más tranquilo.

\- Tienes razón, he tenido mucha suerte, y soy consciente de que no todo el mundo lo ha hecho, no te creas ni por un segundo lo contrario porque no es así. Pero también sé que lo que estás pensando, sea como sea, no será una buena idea, y que en parte es culpa nuestra por no haber estado más encima tuyo y haber pensado que simplemente necesitabas espacio para superarlo… porque en todo este tiempo no te has planteado ni por un momento superarlo ¿me equivoco?

\- No, no lo haces.- respondió Hulk, también más calmado, aunque con un toque de rabia conservado en la voz.

\- No, no lo hago.- repitió el multimillonario- Y espero que te des cuenta de que lo que pretendes hacer puede volver a poner en peligro todo lo que hemos conseguido.

\- No es así, Toni, lo has malinterpretado.

\- ¿Sí? Las notas que he leído no decían lo mismo.

\- Eran notas privadas, no tenías ningún derecho a leerlas.- acusó el gigante verde.

Podía entender en parte cómo se sentía Bruce, el antiguo playboy tenía el concepto de la privacidad demasiado ampliado y yo más de una vez había sido la víctima de ello.

\- No, no lo tenía, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no quiero pensar lo que podría haber llegado a pasar.- respondió Iron Man con el mismo tono.

\- No habría pasado absolutamente nada ¿Realmente crees que estaría tan loco como para poner en peligro a todos?

Bruce no era el vengador con el que más confianza tenía, es más, ni se acercaba a serlo, pero siempre me había parecido demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Él quería compensar su parte verde, así que exaltaba su parte más humana para demostrar a los demás y a él mismo que no era el monstruo que mucho pensaban, así que fuera como fuera, me costaba verle hacer algo malo voluntariamente, pero desde que se fusionó con Hulk casi no había podido tener contacto con él, siempre encerrado en esas paredes… ¿Podía ser que de alguna forma le hubiera afectado negativamente? Lo dudaba, pero no se podía descartar la posibilidad.

\- Ya no sé qué pensar Bruce, solo sé que no quiero que ninguno de nosotros tenga nada que ver con las dichosas gemas nunca más. Cap ya se encargó de dejarlas todas en su tiempo y ahí se deben quedar.

\- Y ahí se quedarán, no estoy tan loco como para querer usarlas otra vez.

\- No sé qué pensar, no duermes, casi ni comes, no sales de este sitio, ese no eres tú, Bruce, no te reconozco.

\- Tú haces lo mismo desde que te conozco.

Eso era tremendamente cierto.

\- ¡Exacto! Lo hago desde que tengo uso de razón, jugar con la salud propia es cosa mía, mi territorio, el nadie más. Tú en cambio… no te reconozco, Bruce.- repitió el Sr. Stark.

\- Yo a veces tampoco- susurró el gigante- Pero Toni… déjame explicártelo, en serio que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás pensando, no estoy tan mal, además… ella no lo hubiera querido, no así.

Ella… ¿Natasha Romanoff? Suponía que sí, ella siempre era Natasha Romanoff ¿qué tenía que ver con todo este asunto? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que Bruce tenía un lazo con ella que iba más allá de una simple amistad, pero de ahí a meter por medio las gemas… iba un paso enorme, más enorme que el propio Hulk.

\- Se sacrificó para conseguir lo que tenemos, Bruce, evidentemente que no lo hubiera querido así.- dijo el multimillonario muy serio pero con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… pero… cuando conseguí aclarar un poco la mente… recordé algo que dijo, así que me puse a investigar, por eso pasaba tanto tiempo aquí metido.

\- Creíamos que era por tu brazo.- acusó el Sr. Stark.

\- Bueno, también he investigado un poco sobre ello, no era del todo mentira… pero… no era el motivo principal.

\- No investigabas para tu brazo, tampoco pretendías usar las gemas para que volviera Natasha… admito que estoy completamente perdido.

"_Yo también lo estoy, Sr. Stark, yo también"_ solo podía pensar. Y seguramente ese fue el motivo por el que aún no me había dado media vuelta y me había ido.

\- Bueno, al principio sí pretendía intentar que volviera Nat,- dijo con un poco de vergüenza- pero luego vi que era una completa locura y que ella me habría partido en dos si lo hubiera intentado ni siquiera... hasta que recordé eso.

\- ¿Qué narices recordaste, Bruce?- respondió impaciente el hombre de metal.

\- Una cosa que me dijo Nat hace mucho tiempo… no lo entendí muy bien en ese momento, pero creo que ahora lo tengo bastante claro.

\- Pues explícamelo a mí, porque no estoy entendiendo nada, y eso es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, para ser sinceros.- dijo el siempre modesto Iron Man.

\- No voy a intentar que vuelva Natasha… porque ya está de vuelta, Toni.


	8. Obsesión

NOTA: La idea que se desarrolla en este capítulo no es invención mía, es sacada de cómics, porque mi padre es muy aficionado a ellos, y me la mencionó una vez hace mucho tiempo, pero dentro de ellas habrá cambios que sí que serán míos.

* * *

"_En la oscuridad no parecía importar que todas las respuestas fueran absurdas"_

Así me sentí durante muchos meses, muchos más meses de los que me habría gustado reconocer. Me obsesioné con algo que no pude controlar, me obsesioné con una culpa que no me pertenecía, y así acabé haciendo de esas paredes mi hogar y mi prisión.

Durante mucho tiempo solo me permití salir de mi escondite para ayudar a Pepper con el papeleo médico. No es que yo fuera médico, ni siquiera tenía un doctorado en ese campo, pero había hecho investigaciones y trabajos que me hacían más que apto para ofrecerle esa ayuda. Al fin y al cabo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos.

Una vez Toni se despertó ya no vi ningún motivo lo suficientemente bueno para dejar a un lado mis investigaciones.

¿Que qué estaba investigando?

Era obvio para cualquiera que mirara dos veces en la misma dirección. Eso era una gran ventaja y un enorme inconveniente sobre mí. Pasaba desapercibido ¿Irónico, verdad? ¿Cómo podía el gran e increíble Hulk pasar desapercibido? Pero así era, porque Hulk y Banner ya no eran entes distintos, me encargué de ello hacía mucho tiempo, y todo lo extravagante que tenía Hulk, Banner lo aplacaba de tal forma que en muchas ocasiones lograba hacerlo desaparecer.

De esa forma pude investigar durante meses sobre las gemas. Parecía una locura, todos sabíamos que en ese momento Thanos las había convertido en partículas tan pequeñas que la probabilidad de rastrearlas y usarlas era casi nula… pero la palabra casi era la clave… al menos eso es lo que pensé durante muchos meses. Mi plan era encontrar las suficientes partículas de cada gema como para poder reconstruir un pequeño trozo de cada una de ellas, y rezar porque eso fuera suficiente para volver a usarlas y traerla de vuelta. Al fin y al cabo, eran las partículas más poderosas del mundo, por muy reducidas a polvo que estuvieran, tenían que poder rastrearse de alguna forma. Sabía que principalmente emitían radiaciones gamma, en las que yo era más que experto, así que no creía que fuera complicado.

Pero sí que lo fue.

Busqué desde la comodidad del laboratorio de Wakanda esas radiaciones gamma por todo el planeta en el que encontramos a Thanos en su plan de jubilación, haciéndose un caldo de sopa en lo que él llamaba "El Jardín" con la ayuda de Rocket, rogándole que fuera lo más discreto posible sobre el tema. Nunca supo qué hice exactamente en ese planeta, ni en los otros que me ayudó a investigar durante esos primeros meses. Teníamos una especie de pacto en el que él me ayudaba a rastrear esa radiación por los diferentes planetas a los que iban, y yo le informaba de absolutamente todo lo que pasaba por aquí. Fueron diez en total, y en ninguno de ellos encontré ni rastro de las gemas. Rocket nunca me hizo ninguna pregunta sobre lo que estaba haciendo, supongo que pensaba que estaba recabando información para alguna especie de investigación, no tenía ni idea, como había dicho, el lado bueno de ser yo, es que pasaba desapercibido. La gente que me conocía tendía siempre a pensar lo mejor de mí, era la reputación que había conseguido ganarme en todos esos años, y realmente era cierta, pero esos meses algo se apoderó de mí ¿El dolor? ¿La culpa? No lo sabía, solo tenía por seguro que no pensaba con claridad, que mi mente era una maraña de pensamientos y que por mucho que lo intentara no conseguía establecer con ellos un orden con sentido.

Por supuesto también busqué en la Tierra. No creía que estuvieran ahí, que el titán chalado se hubiera arriesgado a esconderlas en nuestro mundo, pero tampoco lo podía pasar por alto… el resultado fue como todos los demás, completamente nulo. Al fin y al cabo, Thanos destruyó las gemas con otro chasquido de las mismas gemas, y seguramente lo único capaz de aniquilar a las gemas eran ellas mismas.

No sabía si ese razonamiento era así, no sabía si esas malditas piedras eran capaces de ser destruidas, no sabía absolutamente nada, pero llegó un momento en el que ya no me importó, porque el tiempo pasaba y la gente pasaba con él mientras yo seguía sentado en una silla de laboratorio, primero en Wakanda, después en el complejo de los Vengadores. No importaba porque cada vez que veía a Toni con la pequeña Morgan, o cada vez que venía Clint de visita con sus hijos podía sentir más y más culpa por intentar libremente poner en riesgo todo por lo que ella se había sacrificado.

¿Por qué ella era tan importante para mí? ¿Acaso no había huído después de la pelea de Sokovia y no había vuelto hasta años después? La versión que intentaba creerme era que en ese momento fue Hulk el que tomó el control y el que decidió irse todos esos años. En parte era cierto, pero solo en parte, porque de la misma manera que Hulk no se sentía querido en la Tierra, Banner tampoco. Pero entonces Banner volvió, no Hulk, y fue Banner el que después del primer chasquido se mantuvo alejado cinco años de ella, sin ningún contacto hasta que, con Steve y Scott, vinieron a pedir ayuda en esa cafetería ¿Por qué entonces era tan importante? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Era por culpabilidad por no haber tenido el suficiente coraje para dar el paso no solo una, si no dos veces?

No había tenido ni una sola buena respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas. Mi corazón, igual que mis pensamientos, era una maraña de sentimientos que no supe manejar durante muchos meses, meses en los que había tomado muchas malas decisiones. Al fin y al cabo, como escribió Stephen King, _"En la oscuridad no parecía importar que todas las respuestas fueran absurdas"_. Lo único que tenía claro es que había sido la primera persona en hacerme creer que yo, Bruce Banner, tenía algo especial por lo que valía la pena arriesgarse. Y yo le tenía que devolver eso de la forma que pudiera.

Pero empecé a ver una luz en toda la oscuridad, mi mente se empezó a despejar y a aceptar lo que había, o más bien lo que ya no había.

Acepté que no iba a encontrar nunca las gemas, y que era mejor así.

Acepté que el plan que había perseguido durante meses no era más que un intento egoísta de intentar responder todas esas preguntas.

Acepté que aunque hubiera salido bien, ella no habría querido que fuera así.

Acepté que fue su decisión, que tenía que respetarla y seguir con mi vida lo mejor que pudiera.

Y justo cuando iba a salir de ese laboratorio recordé algo que me hizo reflexionar mucho.

* * *

_Recordaba olor a madera. Olor a madera por todas partes. Era extrañamente reconfortante, me sentía como en uno de esos campamentos de verano a los que mis padres me obligaron a ir cuando no era más que un crío para perderme de vista. En esos tiempos los odiaba, pero en ese momento, escondidos en casa de Clint, no me podía imaginar una sensación mejor. _

_O eso creía, porque cuando salí del baño estaba Natasha esperándome, tan perfecta como siempre, la sexualidad personificada. Era simplemente algo magnético que te atraía a ella, su forma de hablar, de caminar, de mirar… todo te gritaba que te acercaras. Pero esa vez fue ella la que se acercó, la que dio el paso que había estado esperando tanto tiempo pero que también había estado temiendo tanto tiempo. Así que hice lo que mejor sabía hacer, la alejé de mí, intenté que viera el monstruo que había en mí y que en ese momento, por mucho que lo intentara, me era imposible controlar del todo. _

_No funcionó. En el fondo sabía que no lo haría, porque la única persona que se odiaba más a sí misma que yo era la propia Natasha. Por eso me confesó lo que pasaba en las ceremonias de graduación de ese Salón Rojo, como ella lo llamaba, el lugar donde se crío. Me confesó que debido a ellas no podía tener hijos. Intentó hacer lo mismo que yo, que viera lo peor que había en ella, que pasara a verla como un ser abominable. Pero tampoco le funcionó. _

_\- ¿Aún crees que eres el único monstruo del equipo?- me preguntó con la voz entrecortada. Me sentí un gran trozo de basura por haber llegado a esa conversación, a hacer que ella se sintiera así. _

_\- ¿Y qué? ¿Desaparecemos?- era todo lo que le supe responder. Qué idiota. _

_\- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.- dijo con una sonrisa triste después de unos segundos de silencio. _

_\- Ojalá fuera todo diferente, Nat.- ella me miró directamente a los ojos, y en ese momento, si me lo hubiera pedido, habría sido capaz de cogerle de la mano y huír de toda la mierda que nos llevaba persiguiendo hacía tanto tiempo. Si solo hubiéramos sabido lo que aún faltaba por llegar… _

_\- Me gustaría que por un momento fueras capaz de mirarte en el espejo y ver lo que veo yo.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos todavía húmedos- Eres especial, y no por lo que siempre piensas. Tú, Bruce Banner, eres la persona más especial que he conocido. _

_\- Lo mismo te tendría que decir.- le respondí. Estaba siendo vago, lo sabía, pero nunca había sido bueno con las palabras cuando se trataba de sentimientos, supongo que eso era casi un requisito obligatorio para ser considerado un Vengador. _

_\- Oh, no te equivoques, Bruce, yo no tengo nada de especial, en el Salón Rojo se encargaron de hacer muchas como yo. _

_\- No creo que haya nadie más como tú. _

_\- Hay muchas más como yo todavía esperando a que yo caiga para ser necesitadas.- dijo retomando esa expresión vacía- Ellos no miran a la persona, miran a la asesina, así que fueron prácticos e intentaron tener el control de la inmortalidad. _

* * *

Esa conversación me dejó con una sensación extraña, pero en ese momento no le di más importancia de la que creí que tenía. Pensaba que solo estaba hablando de su infancia y de la de muchas otras niñas que criaban en ese lugar para convertirlas en lo que intentaron convertirla a ella, una asesina cruel y obediente que se ensuciara las manos en su lugar.

Luego, cuando en mi sucia silla de laboratorio recordé esa conversación que había tenido lugar hacía ya tantos años atrás y la analicé detenidamente, no pude evitar empezar a investigar.

No pensaba realmente que fuera a encontrar nada. Me dije a mí mismo que era simplemente una última opción y que cuando comprobara que no había nada que investigar, intentaría dejar el tema de lado y simplemente vivir con el pensamiento de que hice todo lo posible por ella.

Pero no fue así.

\- No voy a intentar que vuelva Natasha… porque ya está de vuelta, Toni.

\- Perdón ¿Qué?- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y la voz todavía un poco agresiva- Creo que no te he escuchado bien. No. Definitivamente no te he escuchado bien ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo?

Y ahí me encontraba, a punto de contarle a Toni todo lo que había descubierto. No pretendía que fuera así, ni que fuera tan pronto, aún quería recabar algo más de información, poder demostrar algo completamente sólido, pero suponía que había llamado la atención con la falta de cuidados personales con la que había estado viviendo las últimas semanas. Siempre llamaba loco a Toni por vivir encerrado en su taller y estar días dentro sin apenas comer ni ver la luz del sol, pero a partir de ese momento ya no podría hacerlo con tanta soltura, porque me había convertido en una versión de Toni todavía más enfermiza, y lo sabía.

\- Digo, que no voy a intentar que vuelva Natasha, porque ya está de vuelta. Al menos una versión de ella, no estoy seguro de cómo lo habrán hecho esta vez.- terminé, pero su cara pasó de la sorpresa a mirarme como si fuera un completo lunático. No le podía culpar, al fin y al cabo, yo tampoco me lo terminaba de creer al principio.

\- Creo que se te ha ido la cabeza.- dijo al final- Mira, Bruce, sé que ha sido duro, y no dudo que tu mente haya visto a Nat de alguna forma extraña y retorcida, pero no era ella.

\- No, Toni, no estoy loco, solo déjame…

\- Necesitas ayuda, conozco a una psiquiatra muy buena, muy cualificada, es amiga de Pepper, ha tratado muchos casos de duelo con los chasquidos, estoy seguro de que no le importará…

\- ¡Toni!- le interrumpí intentando no perder los nervios- ¡No se me ha ido la cabeza! Solo… solo déjame explicártelo, y lo entenderás todo. Luego se lo contaremos a los demás.

No parecía especialmente convencido, me seguía mirando con esa expresión que bailaba entre la sorpresa, la pena, y el miedo a lo que podría hacer, pero al final asintió y esperó a que empezara.

Le conté todo, desde mi búsqueda desesperada de las gemas, aguantando su mirada reprobatoria que, seamos sinceros, me merecía totalmente, hasta la conversación en casa de Clint. Todo, sin dejarme ni un solo detalle. Pero su expresión no invitaba precisamente a la comprensión.

\- Vale, los dos sois raros y a ninguno se os da bien tontear ¿Qué se supone que tiene que ver con nada?

Adoraba a Toni, en serio que sí, pero odiaba cuando hacía eso, cuando te hacía sentir realmente estúpido para poder tener él el control de la conversación. Era frustrante.

\- Yo también pensé eso al principio, pero hace unas semanas cuando iba a dejarlo todo, me vino a la cabeza esa conversación y no pude dejar de darle vueltas en varios días, así que me puse a investigar sobre ese Salón Rojo, y si mis sospechas son ciertas… tendremos que tener cuidado.

\- Suéltalo de una vez, gigantón.

\- Me costó bastante encontrar ese lugar, lo único que sabía de él es que estaba en Rusia, y que Natasha había crecido ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Clint? Seguro que él sabe algo.- me interrumpió

\- Es lo primero que pensé, pero… Clint lo ha pasado muy mal con lo de Nat. No lo dice, pero en Wakanda era obvio que se echaba las culpas de lo que le pasó y seguramente lo siga haciendo.- hice una pausa mientras me volvía a sentar en la silla, más calmado de lo que había estado durante toda la conversación- Simplemente no podía abrir esa herida sin estar seguro de tener algo, no hubiera sido justo para él.

Toni no respondió nada, solo dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza mientras giraba para fijar la vista en la pared del fondo. Clint era el que más culpable se sentía por lo de Nat, pero no el único, al fin y al cabo, todos les mandamos a ellos a por la gema del alma. Parecía lo ideal, la pareja perfecta, y supongo que ese fue el problema, porque si hubieran ido otros, no creo que hubiera sido suficiente sacrificio como para conseguir esa maldita gema. Pero eso no hacía que las culpas fueran menores.

\- ¿Qué encontraste, entonces?- preguntó al final, volviendo a mirarme.

\- No estaba seguro de encontrar nada, llegué a pensar que la organización o lo que fuera eso se habría disuelto durante el lapso, pero después de días encontré un comentario en un blog que nombraba una tal Habitación Roja desde Rusia.- me giré para ponerme las gafas y buscar en el ordenador toda la información que había ido juntando durante las últimas semanas- El comentario era de un tal _YelVa_.

\- ¿YelVa?

\- Sí, no sé qué significa, solo es un nombre, pero me puse en contacto con él, y hace unos días me contestó. Mira.- me hice a un lado para dejarle ver la pantalla.

\- ¿Son coordenadas?

\- Sí, son las coordenadas del Salón Rojo, o la Habitación Roja, o como sea que se llame.- dije, sabiendo que mi voz sonaba cada vez más aguda, cada vez más emocionada.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que es ese lugar? Estamos hablando de una organización rusa súper secreta ¿Cómo te va a pasar alguien por internet sus coordenadas así como así? ¿Cómo directamente alguien la va a nombrar así como así por internet?- definitivamente estaba mucho menos emocionado que yo- No te puedes fiar de ese tal YelVa, Bruce, tiene nombre de droga, y no de una droga normal, de una de las fuertes. Lo más seguro es que sea una trampa.

\- No lo creo, Toni, ni siquiera sabe quién soy, he tenido mucho cuidado y estoy seguro de que este complejo tiene mejor sistema de seguridad que cualquier otro lugar de la maldita Tierra, es imposible que puedan rastrearme.- contesté sin mirarle.

\- Mejor me lo pones ¿Por qué iba a ayudar a un completo anónimo? No tiene sentido, Bruce.

\- No parece que esté muy a favor de ese sitio, por el comentario que leí… puede que solo quiera venganza, o no sé, que no sea tan secreto como pensamos.

\- Las organizaciones rusas no se andan con tonterías, Bruce.

\- El lapso ha afectado a absolutamente todo el planeta, Toni, no solo a nosotros, seguramente ahora serán débiles, y ese tal YelVa haya aprovechado. Además, eso no es lo importante, déjame seguir, Toni, lo increíble viene ahora. Luego ya podrás buscar todos los cabos sueltos.- dije impaciente.

No dijo nada a eso, solo volvió a asentir y a mirar la pantalla del ordenador con el que tantas semanas había estado trabajando.

¿Me había vuelto loco? ¿Estaba obsesionado? Podía ser. Seguramente lo fuera. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos y no podía apartarme en ese momento. Si Toni quería ser el escéptico de siempre adelante, pero no me iba a arrastrar a mí con él.

\- Una vez tuve las coordenadas me costó aún varios días encontrar y entrar en su sistema. El hacker aquí siempre has sido tú.- dije mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa, que me devolvió enseguida. Si había algo que le gustaba a Toni, era que reconocieran su inteligencia abiertamente- Pero lo conseguí, y lo que encontré… míralo por ti mismo.- terminé abriéndole una serie de documentos para que los pudiera leer.

\- ¿Proyecto Viuda Negra? ¿Qué mierdas es esto?- dijo con el ceño fruncido acercando la cara a la pantalla para tener mejor visión.

\- Al parecer la Habitación Roja es un programa de espionaje de la KGB.

\- ¿Del Comité para la Seguridad del Estado de la Unión Soviética?

Amaba a ese hombre, pero era muy frustrante como siempre lo supiera absolutamente todo.

\- Correcto, nació como una instalación para entrenar a espías durante la Guerra Fría, incluso les hacían mejoras biológicamente y les implantaban recuerdos falsos.

\- Como a Barnes.- susurró sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

\- Eso es lo que pensé yo, pero no he encontrado nada que los relacione con Hydra por ahora.

Definitivamente había conseguido captar su atención. Es por eso que Toni y yo siempre hicimos tan buena pareja en el trabajo, y es que éramos iguales cuando había una incógnita por resolver. Solo había que mirar qué pasó con Ultrón. Era extraño recordar esa época, hacía ya tantos años y habían cambiado tantas cosas que cuando pensaba en ello parecían los recuerdos de otra vida, de otra persona. Definitivamente nunca pensé que lo echaría de menos.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con que digas que Natasha esté de vuelta? ¿Qué es ese Proyecto Viuda Negra?- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio en los que siguió leyendo lo que había en la pantalla.

Eso me encantaba de contarle las cosas a Toni, que era capaz de leer la información a la vez que seguía una conversación contigo. Me consideraba una persona tremendamente inteligente, y al contrario de lo que se podría pensar nunca le tuve envidia a Toni por su inteligencia, pero había momentos en los que me habría encantado tener su cerebro.

\- Ese Proyecto hacía exactamente lo que dijo Natasha ese día, intentar controlar la inmortalidad.- dije, esta vez mirándole directamente, muy serio- Se trataba de clones... muchos, muchos clones de la Viuda Negra.

Toni se me quedó mirando directamente a los ojos también con la misma seriedad, supongo que estaba buscando cualquier rastro de burla en mi cara, pero no encontró ninguna.

\- ¿Clones? ¿Quieres que me crea que hay clones de Natasha en una Habitación Roja, que déjame decir que tiene nombre de burdel, que se encuentra en una sede secreta en Rusia?

\- Bueno, creo que esto no entra ni en el top cinco de las cosas más extrañas que hemos vivido.- comenté mirándole con una ceja alzada.

\- Es una completa locura, Bruce.

\- Tiene mucho sentido, en realidad. Esa organización lo que busca es al asesino perfecto ¿Y qué hay más perfecto que un asesino mortal y completamente controlable pero que no puede morir? Perfecto para llevar a cabo la misión, porque si muere en el intento mandas a otro todavía más preparado.

\- Veo muchos fallos en todo eso.- dijo llevándose las manos a los ojos mientras giraba la cabeza- Natasha trabajaba para SHIELD, no para ellos. Si tuvieran tanto poder sobre esos clones ¿Cómo se les escapó?

\- Lo he pensado mucho. No sé cómo Nat consiguió salir de ahí, supongo que encontraría a SHIELD, y conseguirían que se uniera a ellos, no lo sé, eso es algo que solo Clint, Furia o la propia Natasha sabrán.- tomé un respiro y volví a levantarme de la silla- Solo sé que de alguna forma ella escapó de esa organización, y que no la pudieron encontrar, seguramente porque estaba bajo la protección de Furia. La Natasha que nosotros conocíamos ya no era un simple clon controlado por ellos, se convirtió en su propia persona.

\- Si te dijo eso en casa de Clint… seguramente de alguna forma lo averiguaría y quiso huir de todo eso.

\- Es por eso que ella misma siempre se consideró un monstruo.- comenté más para mí que para que me escuchara Toni.

Natasha… la dulce Natasha… era irónico que pensara en ella así. Es decir, ella era muchas cosas, luchadora, fuerte, inteligente, preciosa, pero dulce definitivamente no era lo primero que te vendría a la cabeza si no la conocías bien. Yo había podido ver ese lado infantil, esa sonrisa juguetona y esos ojos que te miraban como si acabara de hacer alguna travesura… sí, definitivamente era una persona muy dulce.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no era ella la original?- preguntó Toni, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- No, lo ponía en un informe, ella era el tercer clon, la original murió en una misión, igual que los otros dos clones.

\- ¿No se te hace raro decir la palabra clon? A mí se me hace raro.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ya me he acostumbrado, llevo mucho tiempo con esto.- contesté encongiéndome de hombros.

\- Entonces hay una Viuda Negra suelta, a saber dónde, que es Natasha, pero no es ella.

\- Básicamente, por lo que he averiguado, les implantan los recuerdos que quieren, es decir, a las primeras sí les implantaron los recuerdos de la original y de la de antes, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que van aprendiendo es información útil, pero a esta… no creo que le quieran implantar los recuerdos de una Natasha que fue capaz de pensar por sí misma y huir.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que han vuelto a despertar a un clon? Puede que después de Nat lo dieran por fracaso y lo dejaran aparcado.- dijo a la vez que empezaba a andar por la habitación. No era una persona que pensara bien estando quieto.

\- No creo, si no hubieran destruido los clones hace mucho tiempo, además, antes de que aumentaran la seguridad en el sistema y no pudiera leer más informes, vi movimiento entre los documentos.

\- ¿Movimiento?

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabes, borraban cosas, sacaron a la luz información sobre el proyecto de hace ya años… pero como he dicho, aumentaron la seguridad, sospecharían algo, supongo, o no sé, pero no he podido volver a leer más.

\- Así que tampoco sabemos cómo rastrearla.- dijo parándose de repente y girándose para mirarme.

\- No, supongo que no.

Solo asintió y volvió a andar por la habitación. No sabía qué se pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza, pero no le quería interrumpir en su caminata. Él seguía caminando y yo seguía de pie, mirándole, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta más.- dijo por fin, después de minutos de silencio, lo que agradecí infinitamente, me empezaba a poner nervioso- ¿Por qué tanto interés? Quiero decir, obviamente es algo importante, pero… sabes que esa persona que hay ahora mismo suelta por a saber dónde no es Natasha ¿No?

Esa definitivamente dolió.

Era algo que ya había reflexionado mucho, pero dolió escucharlo en voz alta y clara. Lo hacía más real.

Sabía que esa persona no era Natasha, y que no la podíamos coger e intentar devolverle los recuerdos porque no es que los tuviera perdidos en la memoria, era que no existían, no estaban implantados en su cabeza, lo que la convertía en una persona completamente distinta.

\- Lo sé, no creas que no he pensado en ello, pero… esos recuerdos están por alguna parte, estoy seguro de que los guardan como hicieron con los recuerdos de las demás, y si no fuera así…- seguí, sintiendo la mirada de Toni completamente clavada en mí- nuestra Natasha también fue al principio como esta, y luego conoció a SHIELD y evolucionó, dejó de ser una máquina controlada por ellos y empezó a ser una persona de verdad ¿Por qué esta no?

\- Eso es verdad, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, puede que nuestra Natasha fuera una excepción, que algo saliera mal con ella, no podemos estar seguros.- dijo calmadamente sin querer que me descontrolara, pero eso no pasaría, estaba bien, podía manejarlo… o eso pensaba en ese momento- Y tampoco podemos saber si han guardado esos recuerdos, puede que los borraran, sabemos que no les interesaban.

\- Lo sé, lo sé de verdad, y no voy a imaginarme cosas que no son, pero si hay una mínima posibilidad, quiero pensar que podemos ayudarla.

\- Lo intentaremos, grandullón… al fin y al cabo, se lo debemos todo.- dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano en mi hombro- Deberíamos decírselo a los demás.

\- Tienes razón, pero mejor mañana, ya es tarde.- comenté mirando el reloj.

\- ¿¡Tarde!? ¿¡Qué hora es!?- exclamó de repente alarmado, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Casi las seis ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Mierda!- volvió a gritar mirando hacia la puerta- Había quedado con Peter para trabajar en mi brazo, llego tardísimo.

\- Tranquilo, seguro que lo entenderá.- dije divertido.

Yo, igual que el resto, era muy fan de la relación que tenían esos dos, casi parecían un padre y un hijo, pero en verdad Peter tenía mucha voz sobre Toni, aunque este se pensara que controlaba al más pequeño. Peter era un diablillo manipulador e inteligente que sabía exactamente qué tecla de Toni tocar en cada momento. Solo había que ver la reacción de Toni en ese momento.

\- No, no lo hará, y se chivará a Happy y no quiero aguantar otra bronca. Habrán pasado más de cinco años, pero aún no se me olvida la última.- dijo avanzando hacia la puerta- Nos vemos, Bruce, y mañana lo contamos todo sin falta.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle antes de que saliera corriendo, ni me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo cansado que realmente estaba. Decidí ir a descansar, al fin y al cabo, el día siguiente iba a ser agitado.

* * *

"_Joder, joder, joder, joder"_

Era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

No debería haber estado escuchando a escondidas, pero era un tema demasiado gordo como para girar e irse por simple educación. Yo era un chico muy respetuoso, mis tíos me educaron así, pero la influencia del Sr. Stark los últimos años definitivamente no había ayudado en esos asuntos, porque la curiosidad había vencido con creces al buen comportamiento, al fin y al cabo _"No hagas nada que yo no haría, pero sobre todo no hagas nada que yo haría"_. Parecía que no, pero eso dejaba un gran espacio en gris más grande de lo que el Sr. Stark pensaba, solo había que saber manejar bien su significado.

Pero todo eso no importaba, porque la maldita Viuda Negra estaba viva. Bueno, no la Viuda Negra de antes, otra Viuda Negra, que por lo que hablaban, parecía ser más peligrosa. Bueno, igual de peligrosa, solo que antes estaba de nuestro lado, y si era cierto lo que Bruce decía, parecía que ya no era así, que estaba al mando de una organización rusa que a saber en qué trabajaban y para qué la querían.

\- Tienes razón, pero mejor mañana, ya es tarde.- escuché que seguía diciendo Bruce.

\- ¿¡Tarde!? ¿¡Qué hora es!?- exclamó el hombre de hierro.

Vale, tenía que empezar a reaccionar otra vez, porque el Sr. Stark empezaba a ser consciente de lo tirado que me había dejado. _"A buenas horas"_ pensé, pero tampoco tuve tiempo de molestarme con él porque tenía que largarme antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo había escuchado todo y además, ¿cómo me iba a enfadar con él después de haber estado casi una hora espiándoles? Pero tenía que ser inteligente, cuando le viera comportarme como si le hubiera estado esperando en el taller todo ese rato.

Madre mía, quién me mandaba a mí, el peor mentiroso del mundo, a espiar a dos de las personas más inteligentes del planeta, parecía tonto, a veces.

\- ... con Peter para trabajar en mi brazo, llego tardísimo.- volvió a exclamar el Sr. Stark.

En ese momento giré y me fui sin pensarlo dos veces. Intentaba no correr, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, ni siquiera de F.R.I.D.A.Y, pero tampoco podía permitirme andar como si nada, porque seguramente el Sr. Stark ya estaría saliendo del laboratorio y seguramente iría corriendo al taller.

Conseguí llegar al ascensor. Casi lo había conseguido. Solo necesitaba rezar porque el Sr. Stark no hubiera cogido otro ascensor secreto del que yo aún no supiera la existencia. Como había dicho, ese lugar era enorme, después de cuatro meses aún encontraba muchas habitaciones nuevas que no sabía que existían, pisos que todavía no había explorado bien, y ascensores por todas partes. Definitivamente el complejo no tenía nada que envidiarle a Hogwarts.

Salí del ascensor lo más rápido que pude y me metí en el taller. Lo había conseguido, no había nadie ahí todavía. Saqué algunos libros de clase y abrí la libreta, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado haciendo ejercicios que realmente nunca me habían mandado. Lo importante de una buena mentira eran los detalles.

No quería hacer sentir culpable al Sr. Stark, al fin y al cabo, era bastante importante la razón por la que llegaba tan tarde, y como había dicho, en esos momento yo era el que tenía más razones para sentirme culpable. Tampoco era para tanto ¿No? Al fin y al cabo lo iban a contar al día siguiente a todo el mundo. Solo tenía que relajarme y esperar.

\- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- entró gritando el Sr. Stark bastante agitado. Definitivamente había venido corriendo, lo que hizo que me sintiera más culpable- Te juro que no me he dado cuenta de la hora, quería pasar contigo la tarde, se me ha ido el tiempo sin darme cuenta, te lo compensaré, te lo prometo. Te invito a cenar esta noche donde quieras y mañana terminamos el brazo, pero por favor, no te enfades ni le digas nada a Happy.- todo eso lo dijo tan rápido que no sé si me hubiera enterado de no ser por mis súper sentidos.

No pude evitar sentirme feliz al escucharlo todo, me gustaba cuando sin darse cuenta me demostraba que realmente le importaba. Era una tontería, lo debería de saber ya sin que pasaran esas cosas, pero no lo podía evitar, al fin y al cabo, todos nos sentimos felices cuando nos dicen algo así, es casi un instinto humano. Aunque supongo que evitar una charla de Happy y posiblemente de Pepper si esta se enteraba, también tendría algo que ver.

\- No se preocupe, Sr. Stark, he estado entretenido.- dije levantando la libreta con una sonrisa tímida, sin mirarle mucho a los ojos. Como le dije hace un tiempo a Steve, los ojos eran el espejo del alma, al menos en cuanto a mí se refería.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ni ceños fruncidos ni pucheros?- dijo el multimillonario con los ojos entornados en sospecha.

\- Yo no hago pucheros.- contesté un poco indignado. Sabía que lo decía para molestarme, puede incluso que quisiera que me enfadara para no sentirse tan mal por llegar tarde, y como siempre que sacaba a relucir mi edad, lo conseguía.

\- Vale, no los haces.- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición- ¿Entonces estoy perdonado?

\- Sí, no se preocupe, casi ni me he enterado.- dije con otra sonrisa un poco tensa. Seguro que notaba algo, los segundos que estaba tardando en contestar le delataban. Era lo malo de conocerse demasiado bien. Tenía la esperanza de que en ese momento con que no me enfadara con él le bastara, pero estaba seguro de que en un par de días me volvería a sacar el tema.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde quieres que vayamos a cenar?


	9. Momentos

\- Lo que dices es una completa locura.

Llevábamos casi una hora sentados en la sala de reuniones principal. Nunca habría imaginado ni por una milésima de segundo lo que Tony y Bruce nos iban a contar cuando esa misma mañana nos habían convocado a todos para una reunión urgente. No sabía qué pensar, porque una cosa era lo que quería creer, y otra lo que debería, la gran e histórica batalla del corazón contra la razón.

Natasha había sido muy importante para mí durante mucho tiempo, después de nuestra pequeña y personal guerra civil, junto con Sam, fue la persona en la que más aprendí a confiar. Era mi compañera de combate y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, hasta el punto de plantearme vivir una vida normal y completa con Peggy antes de hacer los últimos viajes en el tiempo para devolver las gemas a sus respectivos tiempos, cuando creí que ella había muerto y que Toni no lo superaría. Pensé que ya no me quedaba nada en ese tiempo, que ya había acabado una era para mí y que puede que le tuviera que pasar mi mando a Sam, quien estaba seguro de que estaría preparado. Pero entonces Tony se estabilizó, y yo simplemente no pude irme sin saber si despertaría.

Y después de todo ahí me encontraba, sentado en una gran mesa redonda con un equipo de Vengadores muy diferente al original que miraban a Bruce y a Tony con la misma expresión de incredulidad. Solo había una excepción, el pequeño y dulce Peter Parker, que por mucho que lo intentara no era capaz de esconder sus expresiones ni sus sentimientos, era como un libro abierto, pero en ese momento… en ese momento su cara era completamente neutra, solo miraba al frente, a la pantalla que habían usado los dos genios para explicarnos toda su teoría sobre el Proyecto Viuda Negra. Y no nos equivoquemos, no era que me fijara particularmente en él, ni mucho menos, lo que pasaba simplemente es que era muy diferente al resto de nosotros, y no podía mentir, eso en parte me fascinaba, y en parte me asustaba.

\- Clint, entendemos que suena a locura, a mí me costó también creerlo al principio, pero…

\- ¡Pero nada!- interrumpió el susodicho- Todo lo que estás contando es completamente absurdo. Lo sabía todo sobre ella, absolutamente todo, sabía del Salón Rojo desde hace muchos años y nunca, ¡Nunca! Me dijo ni una sola palabra sobre eso.- terminó levantándose de la silla para mirar directamente los dos hombres.

Estábamos todo el equipo, incluidos Scott, Strange, T'Challa… solo faltaban Carol, Thor y los Guardianes, que con tan poca antelación les habría sido imposible venir, además, según Tony, no era imprescindible que supieran lo que nos iban a contar.

\- Legolas, cálmate, no te pedimos que nos creas a nosotros, te pedimos que creas lo que ves.- dijo con calma, señalando a la pantalla donde se leía un documento de hacía por lo menos diez años sobre esa Sala Roja o como se llamara.

\- Esos documentos son falsos, ¿En serio creéis que podéis conseguir archivos de esa organización así como así? Sois unos ingenuos.- siguió retando el arquero.

\- El ingenuo eres tú, ¿En serio te piensas que hubiéramos creído algo así sin haberlo comprobado antes?

Aquello parecía un teatro en el que Tony y Clint eran los protagonistas y los demás meros espectadores observando cómo se desarrollaba la trama, expectantes por ver quién cedería ante el otro en esa batalla donde solo participaban las voluntades y el orgullo.

No podía culpar a Clint, al fin y al cabo, yo tampoco me lo quería creer. Teníamos una perfecta y prácticamente inmortal asesina rusa trabajando para una organización de lealtades dudosas, luchando en nombre de una causa que desconocíamos, aprovechando que el mundo todavía estaba resurgiendo de sus cenizas. Para colmo, esa asesina era Natasha, pero a la vez no lo era, y teníamos que detenerla intentando devolverle recuerdos que no sabíamos si todavía existían en el mejor de los casos, o deshaciéndonos de ella y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa organización en el peor de los casos.

No, definitivamente no me lo quería creer.

Pero los hechos estaban ahí, analizados y comprobados por las dos personas más inteligentes que conocía, no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto así como así.

\- A estas alturas ya no sé qué esperarme de vosotros.- respondió escupiendo veneno en la voz.

\- Clint…- intentó apaciguar Bruce.

\- ¡Nada de Clint! ¿¡En qué narices pensabais, joder!? ¿No podíais simplemente dejarlo estar? Teníais que complicarlo todo ¡Como siempre!- dijo acompañando el final de la frase con un puñetazo en la mesa.

\- No es así…- volvió a intentar Bruce.

\- ¡Sí que lo es! Natasha está muerta ¡Muerta!- gritó Clint, acusándole con el dedo- Y por mucha culpabilidad que sientas por haber sido un maldito cobarde con ella, no te da derecho a hacerle eso.

Como había dicho, no podía culpar a Clint, al fin y al cabo, le estaban diciendo que había una posibilidad de que perdiera a Natasha no una, si no dos veces. Eso definitivamente no era plato de buen gusto para nadie, y menos para un Barton temperamental que, por muy bien que dijera estar, aún no había superado la muerte de la Viuda, y puede que nunca lo llegara a hacer del todo.

Eran como hermanos, eso nunca fue un secreto para nadie. Siempre estuvo la duda común y silenciosa de si alguna vez hubo algo más entre ellos, si esa complicidad tendría una base distinta a la de una simple amistad. Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar por mi edad, era un firme creyente de que la amistad entre hombre y mujer existía, que no era cierto que siempre una de las dos partes quisiera algo más con el otro, pero ellos eran personas tan reservadas y con una continua aura de secretismo a su alrededor, que era muy difícil no habérselo planteado nunca. Fuera como fuera, sería una duda que nos concomería de por vida, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Clint, cálmate.- decidí intervenir al ver a Bruce mirándole con los ojos entornados, listo para responderle seguro que de muy malas formas.

Barton se giró a mirarme muy rápido, incluso un poco sorprendido, como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado de la presencia del resto de nosotros en esa habitación. Pero había algo más en su mirada, algo que dolió más que todo lo que habían podido explicar Tony y Bruce en la reunión, y era traición.

Ese era el lado malo de ser el Capitán América, no podía hacer las cosas sin pensar, y menos aún decirlas sin pensar, porque, sin querer sonar narcisista, mi opinión contaba bastante en ese equipo, igual que la de Tony, y era por eso que cuando no estábamos de acuerdo podía arder el cielo.

En ese caso en concreto, lo que pasaba era que Clint y yo siempre habíamos tenido unos ideales muy similares, convirtiéndonos en buenos aliados para ese tipo de reuniones, lo que suponía que hizo que también en esa esperara tener mi apoyo incondicional contra los dos genios, y más aún sabiendo la relación que tuve con Natasha y las diferencias que siempre había tenido con Tony. Y por todo eso en ese instante me estaba encontrando directamente con unos ojos empapados de traición.

\- No me lo puedo creer…- susurró Clint a la vez que apartaba la mirada.

Acto seguido, sin decir una sola palabra dio un giro sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación sin echar la vista atrás ni un momento.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que nadie supo qué decir, ni siquiera sabían bien dónde mirar. Tony se había apoyado en una pared y se tocaba distraídamente la prótesis del brazo mirando al centro de la mesa, mientras Hulk seguía mirando pensativo a la puerta, con las cejas fruncidas, seguramente pensando en si salir detrás del arquero o no, pero al parecer terminó declinando la idea por suerte para todos.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Wanda, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Eso pareció suficiente para despertar a Tony de su ensoñación, porque se volvió a incorporar para recorrer la mirada por todos nosotros, deteniéndola en mí. Sabía que buscaba mi apoyo, como había dicho, todo lo que decíamos y hacíamos cualquiera de nosotros podía tener consecuencias importantes, pero en mi caso y en el de Iron Man era distinto, debíamos ser más precavidos. Por eso sabía que con esa mirada Tony buscaba por lo menos una pequeña parte de mi aprobación. Le di un pequeño, casi imperceptible, asentimiento con la cabeza mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- Tenemos que buscar a esta nueva Viuda Negra.- afirmó finalmente.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?- intervino Sam- Quiero decir, he estado años huyendo con esa mujer y estoy seguro de que si no quiere ser encontrada, no lo será.

\- Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera ella, seguro que en todo este tiempo ha dejado alguna pista, algún rastro por alguna parte, solo tenemos que saber dónde mirar y qué mirar.- habló T'Challa por primera vez- Y estoy seguro de que disponemos de mejores medios que ellos.

\- Exacto, y tenemos sospechas de que esta organización está, o al menos estuvo, colaborando con Hydra por sus proyectos y su forma de actuar.- dijo Bruce- Por lo que estamos seguros de que no deben estar tramando nada bueno. Esto no se trata solo de Nat, se trata de todos nosotros, chicos, puede que nos hayamos topado con algo grande sin quererlo.

\- Tenemos a Barnes que estuvo en el centro mismo de Hydra, tenemos la tecnología de este lugar y de Wakanda, tenemos a ex fugitivos de guerra que se estuvieron escondiendo años con Natasha y saben cómo actúa, tenemos a Clint que la conoce mejor que nadie desde ya antes de que huyera de esa organización, tenemos a las mentes más brillantes del mundo y una concentración de personas mejoradas por metro cuadrado más alta que el mismísimo Empire State.- siguió Tony sin apenas respirar entre palabra y palabra- Por favor, somos los jodidos Vengadores, ya hemos salvado el universo, si no podemos nosotros contra esa organización, nadie podrá.

Siempre era yo quien hacía los discursos motivadores, era algo que se me daba bien, me salía sin más y realmente me gustaba hacerlo, me gustaba ver cómo la expresión de la gente pasaba de miedo a esperanza por mínima que esta fuera, sin embargo tenía que admitir que ese había sido impresionante sobre todo viniendo de Tony, pero…

\- Esa lengua, Tony.- dije volviéndole a mirar a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, que me devolvió al instante, seguida de un bufido.

A mi derecha pude escuchar una pequeña risa que hizo que se me removiera el estómago. Me giré discretamente para encontrarme con Peter que me miraba marcando levemente los hoyuelos. Era una imagen adorable, pero no me sorprendía, al fin y al cabo, Peter siempre sacaba esos sentimientos de mí, lo que me descuadraba y, como bien había dicho, me asustaba mucho.

No podía negar después de conocerle durante al menos medio año que lo que me provocaba fuera algo normal, que el que me pusiera nervioso y pareciera otra vez un tonto adolescente a su lado fuese algo que me hubiera pasado más veces, porque mentiría como un cosaco. Solo una vez había sentido ese revuelo en el estómago, y la culpable fue Peggy Carter, el indudable amor de otra vida que nunca estaría seguro de haber superado por completo.

Pero para ser sincero, no me había permitido a mí mismo pensar mucho en ello, porque definitivamente no estaba bien, es más, estaba mal, muy mal.

No era por sentir esa atracción hacia otro hombre. Bueno, para ser sincero sí que lo fue al principio, pero realmente era una de esas cosas que sabes desde hace tanto tiempo que has aprendido a vivir escondiéndotela a ti mismo, y de repente un día llega algo que te lo remueve todo y te hace recordar eso que te habías empeñado en que no existiera. Ese algo para mí fue Peter. Pero no podía, y habían muchas razones para ello, empezando porque trabajábamos en el mismo equipo y terminando porque tenía tantos años más que él que realmente no sabía ni contarlos con certeza.

Y con edad no me refería a físicamente hablando, entre los años que pasé en el hielo y el suero en mi sangre que me hacía envejecer muy despacio, realmente no parecía que tuviera más de treinta y cinco. Me refería a la mentalidad, porque aunque ya llevaba muchos años viviendo en ese siglo, seguía teniendo la mente muy clásica en muchos aspecto, y era algo que no lo podía evitar, simplemente me habían criado así. Con la gente más mayor nunca hubo un problema real, pero los jóvenes de la época eran distintos, liberales de una forma especial y esperanzadora que nunca hubiera podido imaginar y que distaba mucho de lo que yo había vivido. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, esa era una barrera importante, o eso me parecía en ese momento.

Pero la verdad detrás de todo eso se resumía en que era un cobarde.

Además, ¿Quién me aseguraba que Peter fuera a sentir lo mismo? Sabía que me admiraba desde pequeño, que nos admiraba a todos, pero de ahí a algo más… me sentía incluso mal pensándolo, como si a veces me aprovechara de esa admiración para conseguir algo más de él, aunque solo fueran unas palabras, una sonrisa, un toque… definitivamente tenía que parar. Además, ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los hombres, así que lo mejor era simplemente dejarlo pasar, estaba seguro de que se terminaría pasando solo.

\- Solo hay un problema.- fue Stephen Strange el que consiguió sacarme de mis pensamientos, lo que le agradecí infinitamente.

\- Ilumínanos, Gran Hechicero.- le respondió Tony con un sarcasmo que no se reflejó en su voz.

\- Los nuevos acuerdos de Nueva York que firmamos todos.- dijo lentamente, recorriendo con los ojos la habitación, con ese tono arrogante que parecía que le acompañaba siempre.

\- No os preocupéis por eso, ya está resuelto.

…

\- ¡Hey, Queens!

Me dio un vuelco el corazón mientras giraba más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho si me hubiera llamado cualquier otra persona. Acabábamos de salir de la sala de reuniones, y los nervios entre el grupo estaban bastante caldeados, sobre todo desde que Clint se había ido sin ninguna explicación, aunque tampoco había que ser ningún genio para saber cuál era.

La decepción no tardó en llegar cuando al girarme vi el rostro de Sam. Desde que Steve empezó a llamarme así, algunos compañeros que le escuchaban se habían acostumbrado a referirse a mí de la misma manera. Al principio me molestó que lo hicieran porque en mi cabeza era la forma especial en la que Steve me llamaba, algo nuestro en lo que no se tendría que haber metido nadie. Aunque por supuesto no dije nada nunca. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, y aunque normalmente la gente se refería a mí simplemente como Peter, de vez en cuando hacían uso de ese apodo.

Justo detrás de él estaba Bucky, mirándome con una ceja levantada. Era muy agobiante, a veces creía que realmente nos llevábamos bien, incluso había conseguido en varias ocasiones sacarle una sonrisa, cosa que me pareció completamente imposible cuando le conocí, pero entonces llegaban esos momentos y me miraba como si fuera su mayor problema en el universo. No entendía nada y eso me exasperaba.

\- Oye, oye, oye... ¿Y esa cara? No soy George Clooney, pero yo me veo bastante mono.- dijo Sam parándose un paso enfrente de mí con una gran sonrisa blanca adornándole la cara.

No pude evitar reírme, Falcon siempre sabía qué decir en cada momento y a cada persona, parecía ajeno a todo, una simple sombra del Capitán América, pero no. Sabía leer a las personas, incluso demasiado bien, pero no lo usaba nunca a su favor, al menos no con nosotros, solo lo usaba para situaciones incómodas, como para terminar esas conversaciones en las que te quedas enganchado y no sabes qué decir ni qué hacer para irte sin quedar mal, o para consolar a alguien que se había dejado machacar… era una habilidad que no parecía gran cosa, pero que muchos matarían por tener y saber usar, o por lo menos yo.

\- Lo siento, sigo un poco sorprendido por todo lo que nos acaban de contar.- intenté excusarme.

\- No te preocupes, es normal, menudo bombazo.- dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro- Solo era para avisarte que para la cena vamos a pedir pizza, Toni, Pepper y Scott también se han apuntado ¿Tú querrás?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí, claro! Pizza me parece alucinante, carbonara sin champiñones para mí.

\- Genial, me lo apunto.- contestó empezando a andar por delante de mí, seguido de Bucky que casi no había movido ni un músculo de la cara desde la primera vez que le había mirado- Vamos a avisar al resto, si ves a alguien más coméntaselo.

\- Claro, sin problemas.

Al final prácticamente todos cenamos juntos esa noche, incluso Bruce, que le había visto comer en el salón dos veces contadas. Era bastante extraño, pocas veces coincidíamos de esa manera, pero después de esa reunión supongo que a la gente no le daría la cabeza para hacer otras cosas.

Habíamos decidido sentarnos por los sofás, algunos en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa de cristal que había en el salón. Yo estaba en el sofá del centro, con Rhodey a mi derecha y Steve a la izquierda, lo que era realmente una distracción. No el hecho de tenerle a mi lado, si no el tener su pierna todo el tiempo en contacto con la mía, los dos en pantalones cortos de deporte. Intentaba apartarla, juro que lo intentaba, pero de una forma u otra siempre volvían a tocarse, y no sabía si Steve era consciente de ello, pero definitivamente yo sí.

\- ¿Alguien sabe algo de Clint?- preguntó Scott después de un rato de conversaciones vagas, que era uno de los que estaban sentado en el suelo.

\- No ha vuelto a contactar con nadie desde que se ha ido.- contestó el Sr. Stark a la vez que quitaba la cebolla de un trozo de la pizza de Morgan. Había sido un auténtico drama cuando había llegado y había visto que su comida llevaba verdura, un gusto que estaba seguro que había imitado del Sr. Stark.

\- Es normal, estaban realmente unidos. Solo hay que dejarle tiempo para que lo asimile, luego será el primero que colabore.- añadió Steve echándose un poco para delante para coger su móvil de la mesa, apoyando la mano en la parte superior de mi pierna para impulsarse y haciendo que nuestras piernas rozaran durante todo el recorrido.

Me había matado y había vuelto a nacer. No sabía si el calor que notaba era de mi propia pierna o de la de él, solo sabía que me estaba subiendo por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a la cara. Era una tontería, y yo era muy consciente de ello, al fin y al cabo, solo era una pierna y una mano que estaba seguro de que ni se había dado cuenta de dónde la tenía colocada, pero no me podían culpar, era un maldito adolescente hormonal virgen y propenso al sonrojo con un Capitán América que solo llevaba una simple camiseta de tirantes abierta que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, y eso una auténtica faena.

\- ter?... Peter, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el Sr. Stark frunciendo el ceño, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome saltar un poco en el sitio de la sorpresa.

\- S... sí, estoy genial, muy bien, genial ¿Por qué lo dice?- hasta yo me di cuenta de que eso había sido completamente horrible.

\- Por nada, supongo... pero te has puesto muy rojo de repente ¿Tienes calor? ¿Quieres que baje el aire?

\- No, no, que va, no se preocupe, es que estoy muy lleno.- seguí mintiendo, lo que era evidente para mí y estaba seguro de que también para esos Vengadores que ahora tenían puesta su atención en mí. Me quería morir.

\- ¿Tú llenarte? Eres un pozo sin fondo, chaval, y no llevas casi ni media pizza.- añadió Rhodey desde mi lado.

Tenía razón, y no estaba para nada lleno, es más me habría comido otra pizza después de esta. Cuando me convertí en lo que era, suponía que mi metabolismo había aumentado mucho y para ser sinceros, era verdad que en cada comida ingería por lo menos el doble que una persona normal. Por eso dejar esa pizza a la mitad era algo que me dolió en el alma, pero mi gran bocaza y yo habíamos vuelto a hacer de las nuestras y ahora nos tocaba pagar el precio.

\- No sé, no me encuentro muy allá, mejor me voy ya a mi habitación.- dije levantándome y haciendo camino al ascensor sin decir ni una palabra más y con mucha hambre. Esperaba seriamente tener algo de comer en mis armarios.

El ascensor no estaba en el salón, pero aún así pude oír desde el pasillo sus últimos comentarios que hicieron que me quisiera morir de la vergüenza.

\- Decidme que eso no me ha parecido raro solamente a mí- esa era la voz del Sr. Stark.

\- Son cosas de la adolescencia, yo aún a veces tampoco entiendo a Cassie, pero te vas haciendo a ellos.- contestó la voz de Scott.

En ese momento maldije todo lo habido y por haber. Meses luchando para ser simplemente uno más, para que no me miraran como si tuvieran que tratarme con más cuidado que al resto, para que me tomaran realmente en serio... y yo montaba un numerito porque la maldita pierna del maldito Capitán América había rozado la mía. Era tremendamente patético.

Fuera como fuera, por mucho que me fastidiara, era preferible que creyeran que estaba teniendo un brote de tontería adolescente a que supieran la verdad. No me quería imaginar qué sería lo que pasaría, al Sr. Stark le daría un yuyu, como mínimo empezaría otra guerra civil y no estaba seguro si sería contra Capi o, contra mí, y luego estaba Steve… definitivamente se alejaría de mí y eso es algo que me negaba a aceptar que pasara, aunque a veces mi cabeza me dijera que puede que precisamente poner distancia entre nosotros fuera la única posibilidad de que todo esto no terminara en desastre.

Se abrió el ascensor y caminé hacia mi habitación, o mejor dicho hacia mi pequeño apartamento, porque me negaba a llamar a eso habitación, me parecía un insulto a los dormitorios del resto de las personas.

\- ¡Peter, espera!

Me giré sorprendido para encontrarme con el causante de todos mis problemas y los abejorros que siempre atacaban mi estómago cuando aparecía.

\- ¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí?- intenté que mi voz sonara lo más neutra posible.

\- Me he quedado preocupado ¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose hasta donde yo estaba.

\- Sí, en serio, no era nada, no te preocupes.- le contesté mirando al suelo mientras me rascaba la nuca, simplemente por hacer algo con mis manos- Me da un poco de vergüenza haberme ido así.

\- Tranquilo por eso, en este equipo son muy normales las salidas dramáticas, mira esta tarde.- dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose un paso más.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, simplemente me sentía feliz cuando le tenía a mi lado, lo que consideraba que a la vez me hacía el chico más desgraciado del mundo ¿Irónico, no?

\- Sí, la reunión ha sido un poco intensa.- dije levantando por fin la mirada del todo.

\- Y eso no ha sido nada, recuerdo una cuando buscábamos el cetro de Loki en la que Thor rompió la mesa con el martillo en un arrebato de ira.- contó haciendo que me volviera a reír.

Hubo un silencio en el que Steve aprovechó para apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras me devolvía la sonrisa. Parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, como si hubiera logrado su objetivo viniendo aquí, lo que hizo que se me encogiera un poco el corazón con cariño. Steve siempre siendo Steve.

\- Hablando de lo de esta mañana,- seguí la conversación, apoyándome también en la misma posición en la que estaba él, a solo un paso de distancia- ¿Cómo estás? Sé que estabais muy unidos.

Si era sincero había llegado a sospechar que Steve y la Viuda habían tenido algo más allá de la amistad, al fin y al cabo, habían sido dos años huyendo en la compañía del otro, no hubiera sido raro si hubieran buscado consuelo físico en algún momento. Ese pensamiento me hacía sentir peor de lo que nunca hubiera admitido en voz alta, pero una vez se lo pregunté a Sam lo más disimuladamente que pude, y me lo negó todo a la vez que se reía durante lo que fueron por lo menos dos minutos seguidos, haciéndome sentir tonto y aliviado por partes iguales. Me dijo que sí que era cierto que estaban muy unidos y que hacían muy buen equipo, pero que eran demasiado distintos, y con palabras textuales _"Nat le hubiera destrozado en la cama". _

\- Bueno, mentiría si no dijera que ha sido toda una sorpresa…-empezó, apartando la mirada hacia el pasillo por detrás de mí- no he querido pensar mucho en el tema, porque entonces pensaré mucho en ella, y no quiero esperar algo que realmente hay muy pocas posibilidades de que pase.

Terminó volviendo su mirada otra vez hacia mí, más serio que antes, con los ojos tristes y un poco perdidos en los recuerdos.

En esos momentos lo único que quería era dar un paso al frente y darle un abrazo como los que se daban mis tíos cuando yo era pequeño, abrazos que no eran simples apretones, eran el mayor consuelo que alguien podía recibir en momentos malos. Pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer eso.

\- Siento haber sacado el tema.- dije con voz suave.

\- No te preocupes, tampoco es algo que vayamos a evitar, al fin y al cabo, por lo que parece vamos a trabajar mucho en esto, es simplemente… que me da miedo lo que pueda pasar.

\- ¿El Capitán América tiene miedo de algo?- pregunté con un poco de burla en un triste intento de animarle.

\- Tengo miedo a muchas cosas.- dijo mirándome a los ojos, muy serio- A muchas más cosas de las que la gente piensa, y de las que me gustaría admitir.

Siguió mirándome fijamente, como queriendo decir algo detrás de esas palabras que no llegaba a comprender.

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Steve?- le pregunté sin apartar tampoco mi mirada.

No quería pensar cosas que no eran, porque llevaba muchos meses haciéndome ilusiones que siempre acababan mal, pero Steve estaba muy cerca, realmente cerca, tanto como lo estuvo ese primer día en el que me ayudó a llevar mis cosas a mi habitación. Parecía que había pasado una vida desde aquello.

\- A ser yo mismo.-respondió simplemente.

¿Era mi impresión o le notaba más cerca? No, era mi impresión, estaba seguro, porque él no podría estar… ¿Verdad? Era imposible que lo estuviera, imposible y alucinante.

Siguió un silencio que no habría sabido calificar ¿Incómodo? No, definitivamente no era incómodo. Solo estábamos ahí, él y yo, en mitad de un pasillo desierto mirándonos tan fijamente que creía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

\- Dicen que no hay persona más libre que la que supera sus miedos- dije bajando la voz, como si estuviera contándole el secreto mejor guardado de mi vida y tuviera miedo de que cualquiera lo pudiera escuchar.

\- ¿Eso dicen?- preguntó en el mismo volumen, bajando su mirada por primera vez hacia mis labios.

¿Había mirado bien? No podía estar mirando bien, porque eso significaría algo que llevaba deseando tanto tiempo como temiendo, y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para ello, ni de que mi corazón pudiera aguantarlo sin pararse en el intento.

Solo pude asentir sin decir nada más cuando su mirada volvió a posarse en la mía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión, curiosidad, nervios, ganas... pero sobre todo miedo, y estaba seguro de que los míos reflejaban lo mismo, porque era exactamente como me sentía por dentro.

No habría sabido decir en qué momento exactamente se empezó a acercar más. Si era sincero, no estaba seguro de que fuera solo él quien había acortado la distancia, lo único de lo que era consciente era del retumbar de mi corazón en mis orejas antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

No era cómo me había imaginado, sus labios no eran suaves, ni eran cálidos, más bien al contrario, los notaba fríos contra los míos… y era simplemente perfecto.

Empezó lento, tan lento que dolía... pero llevaba tanto fantaseando sobre ese momento que lo necesitaba todo rápido. Eso decía una parte de mí, la otra quería que ese momento durara todo lo que pudiera, alargarlo mucho y poderlo dejar grabado en mi memoria porque estaba seguro de que no se volvería a repetir nunca.

Sentía cómo sus labios bailaban sobre los míos, y como juguetones atrapaban mi labio inferior entre los suyos. El cuerpo me temblaba entero, no sabía si de felicidad o de nervios. Me acerqué un poco más a él, temeroso de que se apartara en cuando notara cómo se cerraba más la distancia entre nosotros, pero nada de eso pasó cuando puse ambas manos en su cuello y acerqué nuestros cuerpos.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo aumentó de intensidad. Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me acercó más si es que eso aún era posible. Me cogió fuerte, pero no me importó, en ese momento definitivamente no me podría haber importado menos. Sentí cómo su lengua rozaba mis labios pidiéndome permiso de una manera extrañamente dulce y agresiva, a lo que yo solo pude acceder.

Diría que fue ahí cuando perdí lo que me quedaba de razón, dejé de ser consciente de todo mi alrededor para simplemente sentir su lengua sobre la mía, peleando y bailando al mismo tiempo. Sentí como me empujaba suave contra la pared y apretaba su pierna derecha entre las mías, haciéndome soltar un gemido del que en otras circunstancias me habría sentido tremendamente avergonzado, pero en esos instantes mi cabeza estaba en blanco.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos así realmente, solo que aunque hubieran sido horas me hubieran parecido pocas... cuando entonces pasó…

\- ¡Su puta madre! ¿¡Qué cojones es esto!?


	10. Tormenta

Últimamente vivía con la sensación de que pasaban muchas cosas a mi alrededor de las que no era para nada consciente. Realmente no era algo extraño, al fin y al cabo, era un equipo muy especial, con espías, soldados, magos, reyes, alienígenas… era algo surrealista, de esas cosas que antes de estar metido hasta las trancas en ellas pensabas que serían como mínimo imposible que sucedieran. Dentro de toda esa locura que era nuestra vida, cada uno tenía su propia historia, sus fantasmas y sus secretos, esos secretos que hacían que desde hacía años no viera en ninguno de ellos una sonrisa real, y si era sincero, a veces las echaba de menos.

Solo había una excepción, y era Peter Parker, el protegido de Tony Stark. No sabía si era por la falta de experiencia o que simplemente había gente que tenía una luz que realmente era imposible de apagar, lo único que sabía es que a veces era realmente un soplo de aire fresco estar a su alrededor, y estaba seguro de que no solo yo lo pensaba.

Aunque si soy sincero, al principio no me terminaba de gustar.

No era por nada en especial, simplemente no era de esas personas que confiaba en los demás, más bien todo lo contrario, me tenían que demostrar mucho, y más cuando a quien se intentaban acercar era a mi mejor amigo. Pero con el tiempo le conocí, y pude ver lo mucho que se adentró en el corazón de Tony. Supongo que este le veía como alguien con quien poder comenzar de nuevo, un chiquillo que le admiraba y que era ajeno a todas sus mierdas, que no le miraba acusándole de nada y con el que podía compartir muchas cosas, como su pasión por pasar horas en ese taller sin apenas comer ni dormir. En definitiva, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y realmente el canijo le ayudó esos dos años antes del primer chasquido, así que yo no era nadie para interponerme entre esa nueva y extraña amistad y simplemente fui aceptando al chico poco a poco, hasta que realmente le llegué a apreciar como un amigo, un poco joven, pero un amigo al fin y al cabo.

Todo eso era, por supuesto, antes de esa noche. Estábamos cenando todos juntos, algo digno de recordar, porque no era normal que pasara, pero después de la bomba de Natasha era algo que todos necesitábamos, simplemente desconectar y cenar como personas normales, como si el peso del universo no nos pesara sobre los hombros desde hace tantos años que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado al dolor que nos causaba. Pero durante la cena, Peter estuvo realmente extraño, aunque tampoco le di mayor importancia, la verdad era que nunca había llegado a entender bien a los adolescentes, y Peter, por muy bien que lo disimulara a veces y por mucha rabia que le diera, seguía siendo uno.

Tampoco le di mayor importancia cuando el Capitán fue detrás de él, al fin y al cabo, era Steve Rogers, el justiciero más justiciero que conocía, quien anteponía a absolutamente todo el mundo antes que a él, lo que he de decir que a veces también me sacaba un poco de mis casillas. Además los últimos meses él y la pequeña araña se habían hecho muy amigos, algo que sabía que no le hacía especial gracia a Tony, pero que nunca se había dignado a comentar, simplemente se dedicaba a mirarles con el ceño fruncido cada vez que les veía juntos e intentaba sin que nadie lo notara interrumpir siempre que podía sus conversaciones. No era algo que se notara a simple vista, pero como he dicho, era su mejor amigo, a veces estaba seguro de conocerle más que incluso él mismo.

No mucho tiempo después de eso tuve que subir a mis habitaciones a por las gafas. Nunca las llevaba encima, me provocaba dolor de cabeza llevarlas demasiado tiempo, pero para ver la televisión las necesitaba si quería reconocer al menos la cara de las personas, al fin y al cabo, no todos estábamos genéticamente mejorados. Mi cuarto estaba en el mismo piso que el de Peter, así que pensé incluso en pasar a verle, aunque suponía que, conociéndole, estaría demasiado avergonzado para querer hablar con alguien en esos momentos, pero como mínimo quería intentarlo.

Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras salía del ascensor, yo, un alma caritativa que solo quería conseguir poder ver bien un programa con mis compañeros y preocuparme por el pequeño Peter… fue por eso cuando al levantar la mirada y ver que ya había alguien consolándole no pude controlar mi reacción...

\- ¡Su puta madre! ¿¡Qué cojones es esto!?

No estaba especialmente orgulloso de mi vocabulario, pero en mi defensa diré que cuando pasabas tanto tiempo con Tony era imposible que algo no se pegara.

Pero por mis santos cojones, eran el puto Steve Rogers y el jodido niño araña, labio contra labio... ¿Qué decía? Lengua contra lengua, con el Capitán presionándole tanto contra la pared que no estaba ni seguro de cómo el más joven podía ni siquiera respirar ¿Cómo se suponía que debería haber reaccionado?

La respuesta de ambos fue inmediata, el Capitán se separó de Peter como si de repente el mínimo contacto con él le quemara y los dos me miraban con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, parecían dos presas sin escapatoria con la misma expresión de sorpresa, mirándome como si no ubicaran del todo bien dónde se encontraban en esos momentos. Parecían asustados y no era para menos.

\- ¡Rhodey! ¿Qu… Qué haces aquí?- tartamudeó Peter sin cambiar la expresión fatalista de su cara.

\- ¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿Qué diablos hacéis vosotros aquí? Te recuerdo que mis habitaciones son las de dos puertas más allá- dije señalando con el dedo la susodicha puerta.

Estaba confundido, tremendamente nervioso y enfadado. Muy enfadado. Y si era completamente sincero, tampoco sabía del todo bien el por qué ¿Me molestaba que dos compañeros se involucraran entre ellos? ¿O más bien me molestaba quiénes eran esos dos compañeros? El hecho de que Peter, el mismo Peter que era considerado por todos como el protegido de mi mejor amigo, estuviera enredándose con Steve Rogers. En mi mente casi lo veía como una traición, lo que sabía que era una real tontería que ni siquiera iba conmigo, pero en esos momentos simplemente no pude pensar con claridad.

Siempre había tenido fama de ser una persona muy calmada, de tener la mente fría y de saber controlar en todo momento las situaciones, y era completamente cierto, pero de lo que nadie era consciente era del gran autocontrol que había aprendido a tener sobre mí mismo.

\- Rhodey, tranquilo, nosotros…- empezó patéticamente el Capitán, intentando coger las riendas de una conversación que ya tenía perdida.

\- Si no le importa, Capitán,- dije sin mirarle, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaría que no le tuteara, porque de alguna forma eso demostraba la ventaja que en esos momentos tenía sobre él. En su lugar miraba al joven héroe que seguía con los ojos fijos en mí y con la misma expresión de pánico- me gustaría hablar a solas con Peter.

\- Sé lo que parece, pero Peter no ha tenido nada que ver con esto, yo solo…

\- Pues a mí me ha parecido verle bastante... involucrado.- contesté muy calmado, sin apartar la mirada de Peter, notando cómo se sonrojaba por mis palabras.

\- Rhodey…- intentó otra vez el súper soldado, pero yo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia que tanto me estaba costando mantener.

\- Como ya le he dicho, Capitán,- le volví a interrumpir- me gustaría hablar a solas con Peter.

Hubo una larga pausa después de eso, en la que pude notar como Steve me miraba fijamente, sin llegar a decidir si irse o no a la vez que Peter apartaba la mirada de mí para fijarla en el suelo que de repente parecía haberse vuelto lo más interesante del pasillo. Los nervios me aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba, pero mantuve la calma, sabía que al final Steve se iría, al fin y al cabo, tenían mucho que perder en esos momentos si no me hacían caso, y ambos lo sabían.

El Capitán apartó por fin la mirada de mí para pasarla a Peter, que seguía absorto mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido en una expresión que parecía de preocupación. Peter tuvo que notar la mirada de Steve, porque enseguida levantó la suya para mirarle a los ojos. Durante unos segundos pareció que estaban teniendo una especie de conversación, lo que solo consiguió irritarme más, aunque estaba seguro de que cualquier mínimo gesto entre ellos en esos momentos me hubiera provocado lo mismo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Peter le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza al Capitán, quien solo arrugó el ceño preocupado, pero finalmente con otro pequeño asentimiento empezó a andar en dirección al ascensor, no sin antes darme una última mirada al pasar por mi lado que evité devolverle a toda costa.

Siguieron unos segundos de silencio en los que me aseguré de que el Capitán hubiera entrado en el ascensor y se hubieran cerrado las puertas para dirigirme directamente al adolescente que tenía delante.

\- ¿Vas a decir algo?- pregunté, un poco más calmado viendo el pánico escrito en su cara. Estaba seguro de que se creía que se lo contaría a Tony en cuando le volviera a ver, y para ser sinceros, no estaba del todo seguro de que no fuera a ser así.

\- Y… yo… yo… no sé qué decir- susurró sin mirarme directamente.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto?- pregunté con un tono de voz un poco más agresivo de lo que me habría gustado.

En ese momento giró la cara para volver a mirarme directamente, con una expresión de súplica escrita por toda su cara, lo que consiguió que el enfado se rebajara unos niveles más, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a demostrarle todavía.

\- Es la primera vez, te lo prometo.- contestó hablando muy rápido- No había pasado nunca… yo ni siquiera…

\- ¿Yo ni siquiera qué?- hablé cuando vi que él no acabaría de hacerlo.

\- Yo ni siquiera pensaba que esto llegaría a pasar.- terminó sin apartar la mirada.

No era complicado unir todas las piezas, al fin y al cabo, Peter era un condenado libro abierto, lo que le hacía especial, pero también vulnerable. Me estaba pidiendo perdón con la mirada, perdón por algo que había intentado controlar pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo, me suplicaba que no se lo dijera a nadie… que no se lo dijera a Tony, porque tanto él como yo sabíamos lo que podría desencadenar eso. Me estaba diciendo que le gustaba Steve desde hacía tiempo, posiblemente desde antes de mudarnos al complejo, y que pensaba que el Capitán nunca le devolvería esos sentimientos, pero al parecer no había sido así, porque como mínimo se sentía atraído por él. Y yo me sentía un absoluto idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de nada de esto, siempre jactándonos de lo buenos que éramos en lo nuestro, de que éramos los mejores espías, los mejores soldados, los mejores héroes de la Tierra… y nadie habíamos sido capaz de ver lo que seguramente habría estado siempre delante de nuestras narices.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto?- repetí, pero esta vez con otro significado, uno que él entendió perfectamente.

\- No estoy seguro.- susurró, volviendo a desviar la mirada- Él… él siempre ha sido él, Rhodey. Es el maldito Capitán América, le he admirado desde que tengo uso de razón. Al principio pensaba que todo se quedaría ahí, en un tonto enamoramiento adolescente, pero luego empezamos a entrenar juntos, y a pasar tiempo juntos en Wakanda y cuando quise darme cuenta… ya no lo pude controlar, Rhodey. Te juro que lo he intentado, te lo juro…- terminó con apenas un susurro, volviendo sus ojos hacia mí. Estaban húmedos, escondían unas lágrimas que estaba seguro que llevaba aguantando mucho meses.

No lo pude aguantar más, di dos pasos hacia él y le cogí en un abrazo que no sabía a quién de los dos le hacía más falta. La ira ya había desaparecido casi al completo, dejando paso a un cansancio enorme porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iba a pasar después de todo esto.

\- Tranquilo.- dije bajando la voz, sin estar seguro de cómo seguir- ¿Quién más lo sabe?- le pregunté mientras me alejaba un paso para poder verle bien.

\- Solo Happy y Ned.

\- ¿Se lo has contado a Happy?- cuestioné con algo de rencor escondido en la voz.

Era consciente de la buena relación que tenían esos dos por mucho que Happy quisiera esconderlo. Se tenían mucho cariño, era obvio para cualquiera que les mirara dos veces, lo que no evitó que me sintiera un poco disgustado. Los dos años antes del primer chasquido habíamos sido principalmente Tony, Pepper, Happy, Peter y yo, cenábamos juntos muchas noches, aún siendo imposible muchas veces sacar a los dos genios del taller. Por supuesto mi relación con el adolescente no se podía comparar a la que tenía con Tony, pero creía que no se iba tanto de la que el chico tenía con Happy, y que para otras cosas puede que no, pero para un tema tan importante, si se lo contaba a él, también me lo contaría a mí. Parecía yo el adolescente celoso en esos momentos.

\- No, lo averiguó solo, es más observador de lo que parece- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que podría haberse confundido perfectamente con una mueca.

Eso no sé si me alivió o solo hizo que aumentar la sensación de derrota al comparar mi situación con la de Happy ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta únicamente él? No quería faltarle el respeto al hombre, era un gran amigo y un mejor profesional, pero el que él se hubiera enterado antes que cualquier otro nos dejaba en muy mal lugar a todos.

\- ¿Y Tony?- cambié de tema- ¿Sabe ni siquiera que te gustan los chicos?

\- No, yo… nunca se lo he contado- respondió tímido, volviéndose a sonrojar un poco.

\- ¿Y piensas hacerlo?

Y ahí llegaba el gran dilema de todo ¿Se lo debía contar a Tony? Sabía que realmente no era algo que tuviera que hacer yo, al fin y al cabo, solo era un mero espectador que se estaba enterando del tema por una casualidad del destino, siempre tan cabrón.

\- Sí, llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo, pero nunca me decido a hacerlo. Sé que no le va a importar en absoluto el que sea gay, a decir verdad creo que lo sospecha desde hace tiempo, pero lo de Steve… dios, no sabría ni por dónde empezar.- terminó llevándose las manos a la frente- ¿Tú vas a…?

\- No le diré nada.- le interrumpí, viendo en seguida un sincero alivio en su cara- Creo que es algo que no me incumbe en absoluto, pero Peter… se va a terminar enterando, y lo sabes, es mejor que se lo digas tú a que se entere de otras formas. Podrá gritar a los cuatro vientos que está bien, pero todavía tiene secuelas del guantelete.

Tony siempre había sido un hombre inestable, era mi amigo, pero esa era la verdad. Tenías que saber cómo lidiar con él, y averiguarlo era realmente complicado al principio, aunque al final merecía la pena. Pero desde que despertó del coma parecía menos estable de lo normal, más inquieto, como una bomba esperando el mínimo estímulo para estallar. Por supuesto todo eso lo intentaba esconder por Morgan, por Pepper, por Peter y por el equipo en general, pero como había dicho, yo le conocía demasiado bien.

\- Lo sé, no es el mejor momento.- dijo con un largo suspiro- Y tampoco quiero que se arme nada por esto, solo ha sido un beso Rhodey…

Lo dijo con un hilo de voz, parecía que se intentaba convencer más a él que a mí, pero quién le podía culpar, no era más que un adolescente enamorado intentando proteger su corazón.

Fue en ese momento cuando le miré a la cara y supe que nada de eso acabaría bien, que pasara lo que pasara más de una persona saldría herida y nadie podría hacer nada para evitarlo, porque la tormenta ya estaba desatada y nadie la habíamos visto venir.

…

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente más descansado de lo que había estado en semanas. Los recuerdos del día anterior no tardaron mucho en llegar. El instituto. Ned insistiéndome para que le llevar al complejo. El trabajo de historia. Ned otra vez insistiéndome para que le llevara al complejo. La reunión. El Proyecto Viuda Negra. Las pizzas. Steve siguiéndome. Steve besándome…

Espera, espera, espera, espera… ¿Steve besándome? ¿Eso había sido malditamente real? No pude evitar que una sonrisa de tonto se extendiera por mi cara al recordarlo. Pasaban los minutos y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, temía que si dejaba de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo de repente me diera cuenta de que no había sido real, de que ese beso nunca había sucedido… pero sí lo había hecho, y todavía podía recordar esos labios fríos contra los míos, si me concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir sus brazos rodeándome la cadera, su pierna presionándome… pude sentir como me ponía duro recordándolo ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? No me había sentido tan excitado en mi vida.

Cuando por fin me decidí a bajar no había nadie en la sala, pero no era extraño, poca gente realmente se levantaba a esa hora, pero a mí me gustaba entrenar antes de ir al instituto. El corazón me volvió a latir muy rápido cuando pensé en quién me acompañaba muchas veces en esos entrenamientos mañaneros. Siempre eran o Rhodey o Steve, los únicos dos vengadores a parte de mí que se solían levantar a esas horas para entrenar, siempre supuse que tendría que ver con la disciplina militar que tenían tan interiorizada los dos. Así es como me vino otra vez a la mente la conversación con Rhodey, sobre todo la parte que incluía al Sr. Stark.

No le había mentido a Rhodey, en serio llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndole contar al Sr. Stark que me gustaban los hombres, no creía para nada que se lo fuera a tomar mal, como dijo Ned, circulaban muchos rumores del playboy Iron Man, y muchos de ellos incluían a otros hombres. El problema era que en el momento que se lo dijera tenía miedo de que lo siguiente que notara fuera lo que tenía con Steve… o más bien lo que no tenía con él. Si era sincero sospechaba que el Sr. Stark se imaginaba algo sobre mis… preferencias sexuales, pero nunca me había preguntado directamente. No me dio mucho tiempo más a pensarlo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pude entrar a los vestuarios.

Llegaba veinte minutos más tarde de lo habitual, lo que era extraño porque siempre había sido muy puntual, a veces incluso excesivamente puntual, pero esa mañana me había distraído con… bueno, digamos que pensando demasiado.

Se me volvió a poner una tonta sonrisa en la cara mientras me acercaba al grifo a lavarme la cara como hacía todas las mañanas antes de entrenar, cuando escuché unas voces que venían del gimnasio.

Estaban hablando alto, parecía que tenían ganas de gritar pero se intentaban contener para ser lo más discretos posibles. Me acerqué a la puerta que daba al gimnasio despacio para escuchar, lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre muy fea por mi parte.

\- … consciente de dónde te estás metiendo, Steve.

Mi estómago se contrajo al escuchar ese nombre, cosa que a esas alturas ya se había convertido en una sensación tan común que no le hacía demasiado caso.

Me planteé por unos momentos que fuera Rhodey, al fin y al cabo era la otra persona que solía estar ahí por las mañanas, y suponía que después de nuestra conversación querría tener otra en algún momento con el Capitán, pero la voz que había escuchado era algo más grave que la suya.

\- Soy completamente consciente, Bucky, ya te he dicho lo que pasó.

Eso sí que me cogió completamente desprevenido, ¿Bucky? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Es verdad que en estos meses alguna mañana había aparecido por esas salas de entrenar, pero era algo tan poco común que me resultaba muy extraño que justo esa mañana hubiera decidido aparecer, y más cuando parece que lo que estaba pasando en el gimnasio no era precisamente un entrenamiento.

\- Sí, ya me lo has dicho, y sigo pensando que no le estás dando la importancia que deberías, no es algo que te afecte solo a ti, Steve, nos afecta a todos, ¡Joder! ¡Afecta literalmente a todo el mundo!- dijo con tono muy serio, parecía bastante molesto y yo cada vez estaba más confundido ¿Qué narices había pasado?

\- ¡Porque no tiene la más mínima importancia, Bucky, solo fue un beso!- contestó enfadado Steve, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco muy grande.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Solo fue un beso tonto. No tuvo la más mínima importancia, fue un error que te aseguro que no se volverá a repetir, ¿vale? Ni siquiera lo disfruté, simplemente… sugió y se me fue de las manos.

\- ¿Y el chico?- preguntó, lo que me hizo contener muy fuerte el aliento.

\- Con Peter no pasa nada, era muy fan nuestro de pequeño, se dejó llevar por eso, ya está. Te lo he dicho, no volverá a suceder.

¿Alguna vez habéis sentido el momento exacto en el que se os rompía el corazón? Así es como me sentí en ese momento, dolía… dolía mucho, de una forma que nunca pensé que pudiera doler… sentía cómo se me enganchaba la respiración, sentía cómo me rompía pedazo a pedazo. Me sentía abrumado, como si de repente las paredes de ese vestuario fueran mucho más estrechas que hacía tan solo unos minutos. Me tenía que ir de ahí, me tenía que ir rápido de ahí.

Noté cómo me movía mecánicamente, como sin pensarlo mis piernas caminaban solas de vuelta a mis habitaciones. No sabía cuándo había pasado de caminar a correr, solo que necesitaba irme de allí cuanto antes, porque no sabía cómo podría enfrentar a Bucky y a Steve en esos momentos si me descubrían.

Salí del ascensor rápido queriendo llegar a mis habitaciones cuando antes para encerrarme toda la mañana en ellas ¿Estaba siendo demasiado exagerado? No lo sabía, tampoco lo pensaba, porque en ese momento solo sentía lo apretado que estaba mi corazón, y definitivamente no era una sensación agradable.

¿Que el beso había sido un error? ¿Que prometía que no se volvería a repetir? Parecía que estaba hablando de algo completamente deplorable, de algo malo, algo sucio… pero al parecer eso es lo que había sido para él, y yo un simple niño tonto al que veía como a un crío ¿Que ni siquiera le había gustado? En la vida me había sentido más patético. Necesitaba irme de aquí, necesitaba ver a tía May, que me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaría bien, pero eso no era posible.

\- ¿Peter?- escuché una voz a mi lado.

Estaban Sam y Rhodey en la puerta de la habitación de este último, mirándome los dos con el ceño muy fruncido, con cara de preocupación. No tardé en darme cuenta de las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos eternas y desordenadas.

Rhodey fue el que dio el primer paso hacia mí, abrazándome en cuanto llegó. No era May, pero era cálido, y en ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente algo así. Escondí la cabeza en su hombro y lo dejé salir todo. Era consciente de que parecía un crío, pero me importaba muy poco en ese momento, todo en general me importaba muy poco en ese momento.

\- Yeeeep, tranquilo, chico, tranquilo- susurraba Rhodey mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Podía sentir a Sam detrás de él, seguro que mirando con una mezcla de preocupación y confusión, pero no levanté en ningún momento la mirada para comprobarlo.

\- Duele, Rhodey… duele mucho- susurré con un pequeño quejido en mi voz. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo descontroladas.

Rhodey no me preguntó nada, solo siguió abrazándome y tranquilizándome, algo por lo que le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Decían que el primer amor era el más duro de superar, pero realmente nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a doler de esa forma.

Así que seguí llorando.

Seguí llorando aún y cuando ya no caían más lágrimas.

Seguí llorando porque a pesar de todo el corazón aún me daba un vuelco al pensar en él.


	11. ¿Amigo? ¿Eso se come?

Los días que siguieron a esa conversación fueron extraños por no llamarlos de otra forma, empezando porque no fui a entrenar ninguna de las mañanas siguientes, principalmente para no encontrarme con Steve, a quien llevaba evitando toda la semana.

Era consciente de que había intentado hablar conmigo en varias ocasiones, pero no podía ni mirarle a los ojos, en esos momentos todavía dolía demasiado, y no podía aguantar que me dijera a la cara todo lo que había escuchado que le decía a Bucky ese día. Además, así era más sencillo, le estaba ahorrando explicaciones que no me tenía por qué dar, como bien dijo, fue únicamente un simple y tonto beso.

Un simple y tonto beso que todavía me removía el estómago al recordarlo.

Y por eso me odiaba. Me odiaba porque los abejorros seguían sin desaparecer al ver la sonrisa que me dedicó esa misma tarde cuando volví del instituto. Una sonrisa que no le pude devolver, lo que sé que le dejó confundido, al fin y al cabo, no tenía ni idea de que había escuchado toda su conversación esa misma mañana… pero es que simplemente no pude. Me sentía ridículo, un niño tonto que se había ilusionado con una mentira.

Me sentía un chiquillo que no sabía jugar porque no entendía las normas del juego.

Así que decidí alejarme a pesar de que sabía que en algún momento le tendría que enfrentar y escuchar cómo me decía que ese beso no había significado nada para él mientras me miraba a los ojos ¿Estaba siendo cobarde? Posiblemente, pero la realidad era que no me encontraba preparado para eso.

Así que esa semana pasé mucho tiempo con el Sr. Stark en el taller, con Morgan jugando o entrenando con alguno de los demás cuando volvía del instituto. Comía cuando sabía que él ya había comido y las veces que nos cruzábamos por el pasillo evitaba ni siquiera mirarle.

Rhodey estaba preocupado, se lo notaba en la mirada todos los días. Intentaba disimularlo, pero el ceño fruncido que ponía cuando Steve le hablaba le delataba. No es que no estuviera agradecido con él, todo lo contrario, le debía una muy grande por ocuparse de mí esa mañana, porque sin él hubiera terminado siendo un auténtico desastre. Consiguió que me calmara después de pedirle a Sam de la forma más discreta posible que nos dejara a solas. Entramos a la habitación y me preparó una taza de chocolate caliente sin preguntarme en ningún momento nada, y yo tampoco se lo conté, pero estaba seguro de que se podía hacer una ligera idea de lo que había pasado y de que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Lo que pasaba es que me daba miedo cuál podría ser su siguiente paso.

No quería que se lo contara al Sr. Stark, eso nunca, porque solo con saber mis sentimientos hacia Steve le veía capaz de obligarme a dejar los Vengadores solo para alejarme de él, así que no me quería imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacer si se enteraba de lo que había pasado con todo detalle. Solo estaba seguro de que fuera como fuera, no acabaría bien. Porque el Sr. Stark tenía la mente muy abierta, hubiera aceptado prácticamente cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho o hecho con mi vida, estaba seguro porque sabía que me adoraba… pero había algunos temas que eran intocables, y de forma muy disimulada el Capitán América era uno de esos. Cualquiera podría pensar que habían pasado muchos años, que el rencor ya estaba superado, y tendrían razón, no había rencor, no había enfados ni nada que echarse en cara cuando se trataba de su relación con Steve, pero cuando se trataba de Steve con alguna de sus personas intocables era un tema distinto, de la misma forma que cuando se trataba de Bucky. El Sr. Stark les había perdonado, pero no lo había olvidado, lo que a mí personalmente me parecía una forma muy poco sana de perdonar.

Lo que no podía negar es que esa semana había pasado algo muy positivo que llevaba tiempo retrasando por razones que realmente vistas desde la distancia no tenían ningún sentido.

…

_Fue una tarde como otra cualquiera en el taller, era mi día libre y no me quedaba ningún trabajo de clase por terminar, así que decidí acompañar al Sr. Stark más tiempo del que habitualmente pasaba entre esas paredes. _

_Era relajante, trabajábamos en silencio con solo los Rolling Stones de fondo. Realmente necesitaba algo así para olvidarme del resto de problemas, y el taller era el sitio perfecto para lograrlo. Y en serio lo estaba consiguiendo, llevaba horas sin apenas pensar en el estúpido tema que me llevaba reconcomiendo todos esos días, pero había momentos en los que simplemente no lo podía evitar y revivía una y otra vez ese maldito beso en mi cabeza… revivía una y otra vez esa maldita conversación en mi cabeza… y simplemente hacía eso, darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo, intentando buscarle una solución, una forma de arreglarlo todo sin sentirme tan mal como lo estaba haciendo, pero por mucho que lo pensara, no encontraba ninguna salida, lo que solo me frustraba más y más, era un bucle vicioso._

_\- Vale, chico,- la voz del Sr. Stark me sacó de mis repetitivos pensamientos para encontrarle mirándome con una ceja levantada- te he querido dar espacio porque comprendo que estás en una etapa de tu vida en la que lo último que buscas es que agobiemos, pero ya está bien. _

_Le miré con cara sorprendida, sin esperarme para nada ese discurso, empezando a ponerme nervioso por una conversación que no estaba seguro de cómo acabaría. _

_\- No sé de qué me…- intenté defenderme inútilmente. _

_\- ¡No!- exclamó sorprendiéndome mientras me señalaba con un dedo acusador- ¡No sigas por ahí! Ahorrémonos esta parte de la conversación en la que tú me lo niegas todo, yo te insisto y al final terminamos abriendo nuestros corazones.- dijo con ironía. _

_\- Sr. Stark… _

_\- Juro que algún día conseguiré que me llames Tony.- volvió a interrumpirme haciéndome reír y aliviando ligeramente la tensión creada en los últimos segundos. _

_Se podrían decir muchas cosas, pero nunca que Tony Stark no tuviera gracia natural, o don de gentes, por llamarlo de otra forma. El Capitán América podía dar los discursos más esperanzadores, pero solo Iron Man podía dar la cara delante de todo el mundo y convencerles para que le compraran una nevera a un esquimal._

_\- Es una batalla perdida, Sr. Stark.- le dije con una sonrisa. _

_\- Una batalla, pero la guerra la ganaré yo.- me contestó removiéndome un poco el pelo- Ahora hablando en serio, hay alguien… especial ¿verdad?_

_Hubiera pagado por ver mi cara en ese momento. Estaba seguro de estar blanco cual mármol y con los ojos muy abiertos. Si hubiera sido un buen agente habría intentado disimular, dejar una cara de póker, vacía, sin sentimientos… pero yo era yo, y eso era algo que requería mucho tiempo corregir, así que aunque en ese momento intentara convencer al Sr. Stark de que estaba equivocado, sabía que sería imposible. _

_No era únicamente el que fuera él esa persona "especial", era el hecho de que el Sr. Stark ni siquiera sabía que era un él, y no un ella. _

_\- Por tu cara adivino que no me he equivocado.- dijo con una media sonrisa. _

_\- Yo… es más complicado que eso, Sr. Stark.- le contesté mirando al suelo, todavía un poco descolocado. _

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pero esa persona sabe que te gusta? No es por alardear, pero yo podría darte varios consejos. _

_Pues claro que era por alardear, pero seamos sinceros, tenía todos los motivos del mundo para hacerlo ¿qué persona en su sano juicio no hubiera querido estar con él? Genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo. Cuando yo le conocí ya era otro hombre, estaba con Pepper casi prometido, pero no era de precisamente desconocimiento público cómo era su vida antes de eso. _

_\- No creo que en este caso funcionaran. _

_Habría sido gracioso, conquistar al Capitán América gracias a Iron Man… gracioso para el resto porque el Sr. Stark se habría dado contra todas las paredes de la sede en el momento en el que se hubiera enterado. _

_\- ¿Por qué no? Con mi ayuda y siendo tú mismo serás capaz de hacer que esa persona caiga rendida a tus pies.- dijo dándole giros a la llave inglesa que tenía en su mano… o al menos a una versión moderna de la llave inglesa que teníamos May y yo en el apartamento._

_Pero entonces hubo un pensamiento que me llamó la atención... _"esa persona"_, el Sr. Stark no paraba de decir _"esa persona"_, no ella, si no _"esa persona"_... ¿Podía ser que sospechara algo? La sola idea me hizo ponerme nervioso. _

_Intenté no entrar en pánico, seguro que solo lo decía para no suponer nada de buenas a primeras, lo que realmente debería hacer todo el mundo, no suponer nada antes de confirmarlo. Eso era algo que siempre me había molestado, que aún viviendo en el siglo en el que vivíamos me costara tanto aceptar públicamente lo que era, porque a pesar de que sabía que nadie me trataría como a menos por mis preferencias sexuales, aún estaba ese miedo inculcado desde pequeños, esa necesidad de salir de un armario que la sociedad había construido a mi alrededor, de justificar lo que era y lo que quería ¿Por qué tenía que decir de cara a todo el mundo que era homosexual pero los heterosexuales no? Eran preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conocía, pero no me gustaban nada._

_Por eso que el Sr. Stark no estuviera dando por supuesto nada me hacía por una parte sentir un alivio que ya sabía que iba a sentir con él sobre este tema, pero por otra parte me daba miedo, porque puede que lo dijera para demostrar ser de mente abierta, o puede que fuera porque sospechaba algo…_

_\- ¿Esa persona?- pregunté, mirándole atentamente. _

_\- Sí, bueno, no creo que sea un alienígena,- dijo con voz divertida y el ceño fruncido- aunque he de decir, que no sería la cosa más extraña que he visto ¿alguna vez te he contado lo del beso de Happy y Rhodey? Eso sí que fue extraño. _

_\- ¿¡Que qué!?_

_\- Sí, es una historia verídica, chico, ya te la contaré, no tiene pérdida.- contestó riéndose- Pero no te desvíes del tema, esto iba sobre ti y lo raro que has estado los últimos días. _

_Se hizo el silencio unas segundos en los que los dos nos quedamos mirándonos, una pequeña batalla de voluntades que sabía que tenía perdida desde el primer momento. _

_\- Yo… sí que hay alguien.- admití tímidamente. _

_No podía mirarle a los ojos, en parte por vergüenza, en parte por miedo, en parte porque me sentía que le estaba traicionando de alguna forma por enamorarme de Steve Rogers. Y lo último que quería en esos momentos era decepcionar al Sr. Stark, el hombre que había cambiado mi vida 180º de un día para otro sin apenas enterarme, y eso era algo por lo que le estaría infinitamente agradecido. _

_\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?_

_Volví a esperar unos segundos para contestar mientras cogía todo el aire que podía reunir._

_\- Él no siente lo mismo que yo._

_Se quedó mirándome, sin ninguna reacción. No sabía cómo tomármelo, supongo que no se esperaba tampoco que lo dijera tan directamente, pero sentía que me había quitado un peso innecesario de encima, y solo por eso había merecido la pena. _

_Avanzó un pequeño paso hacia mí y me puso una mano en el hombro, mirándome con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar la mínima posible duda que pudiera tener sobre el tema. No había ni un día en el que no me sintiera afortunado de tenerle en mi vida, pero en ocasiones como esa la gratitud era tal que no podía ni expresarlo con palabras. _

_\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí._

_\- Lo ha dejado bastante claro, Sr. Stark, yo… yo le escuché hablando con un amigo y dejó bastante clara su opinión.- terminé de hablar volviendo a bajar la mirada, volviéndola a levantar enseguida al sentir un apretón en mi hombro. _

_\- Yep, si eso es así que le den por culo… pero no le digas a Pepper que he dicho eso delante tuyo. - dijo bajando la voz al final como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto, consiguiendo que me riera. _

_\- No soy un niño, Sr. Stark.- repliqué sin esconder la diversión en mi voz. _

_\- Hasta que no me llames Tony no me creeré eso.- exclamó apartando la mano de mi hombro- Pero hablando enserio, Pet, no le hagas ni caso a ese tipo, no sabe lo que se pierde, cualquiera se sentiría muy afortunado de estar contigo, además, como dijo el gran Óscar Wilde, nunca ames a alguien que te haga sentir ordinario._

_\- Solo lo dice porque me conoce.- contesté bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzado, sin estar acostumbrado a tantos halagos de ese tipo, al fin y al cabo, en el instituto nunca había sido un chico precisamente popular, nunca había ligado demasiado ni con chicas ni con chicos, aunque para ser sincero tampoco había estado nunca especialmente interesado en ello. _

_\- Precisamente porque te conozco sé lo que me digo, chico, así que a partir de ahora solo quiero verte sonreír, y cada vez que pienses en ese chico piensa _"que le jodan"_, y cuando te quieras dar cuenta no te acordarás ni de su nombre. _

_Si solo él supiera que no era ningún chico, que la persona de quien hablaba era un hombre, y no uno cualquiera, si no uno completamente imposible de olvidar. Era todo una mierda, pero a pesar de eso solo le miré asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, al fin y al cabo, aunque hubieran cosas que no le pudiera contar, sentía que con esa conversación habíamos avanzado un paso más, lo que en esos días realmente me hacía falta. _

_Porque estaba harto de querer caminar y solo poder hacerlo marcha atrás. _

…_..._

Así fue cómo el Sr. Stark se enteró de que era gay. Le podría haber hablado del tiempo que hacía fuera y hubiera reaccionado igual de alarmado. Puede que fuera verdad lo que dijo Ned sobre los rumores que había del Sr. Stark y sus posibles relaciones con otros hombres, siempre me lo tomé como simples cotilleos de la prensa rosa, pero quién sabe. Fuera como fuera, sería una duda con la que podría vivir perfectamente.

* * *

No sabía si eran imaginaciones mías o esa semana había estado todo el mundo muy extraño.

Cuando me comentaron el nuevo equipo de Vengadores que pretendían formar y me preguntaron si me quería unir a ellos no dudé en aceptar, lo que nunca pensé es que mis compañeros fueran a ser tan reyes del drama ¿De Tony Stark? Me lo podía esperar ¿De Steve? Su exceso de heroicidad le hacía a veces un poco melodramático, pero ya está, nada fuera de lo común. Lo que no pensaba es que el complejo se convertiría en una guardería cuando venía Clint con sus hijos, que Rhodey no pararía de quejarse de que alguien le robaba sus cereales importados de Europa, que se escucharía a Pepper por todo el complejo gritándole a Tony lo desordenado que era como mínimo tres veces por semana, que Peter llegara una mañana llorando a lágrima viva a su habitación, justo al lado de la mía, por razones que desconocía… el día a día parecía una maldita comedia adolescente.

Pero esa semana todo había sido… muy distinto, la gente estaba especialmente tranquila, Bucky no paraba de mirar a todos con el ceño fruncido, especialmente a Steve, parecía que le estaba vigilando por alguna razón. Luego estaba Rhodey, que tampoco paraba de mirar a Steve, pero era diferente, parecía que le estuviera intentando hacer explotar una arteria solo con la mirada. No estaba seguro de si Steve era consciente y lo ignoraba o si se había dado cuenta de esas miradas. Y todo eso me olía raro, Peter esa mañana totalmente destrozado, Rhodey consolándole mientras yo me sentía inútil sin saber qué hacer o decir, Rhodey de repente que parecía que quería acabar con Steve, Bucky estudiando cada uno de los movimientos de este, casi como un guardaespaldas….

Y Steve…

Steve era otro que había estado muy extraño. No sonreía, no bromeaba como lo hacíamos normalmente, simplemente fruncía el ceño, como si no consiguiera encajar una pieza de un puzzle… y miraba a Peter, solo le miraba a él como si esperara algo, alguna reacción, cualquier cosa… pero Peter estaba claro que le estaba evitando… Peter Parker, ese adolescente granuja que parecía ser el centro de algo que no terminaba de entender. Solo podía suponer que Steve y el chico araña habían tenido alguna pelea, lo que me resultaba extraño, porque desde el primer día en Wakanda se habían llevado muy bien.

Por otra parte Tony y Bruce estaban más metidos en el trabajo de lo normal, aunque no era extraño, llevaban una semana entera buscando cualquier mínima información que nos diera una pista sobre Natasha, o bueno, sobre su clon. Todos sabíamos que sería una tarea complicada, al fin y al cabo, era una de las mejores espías que había conocido en mi vida, si no quería ser encontrada, no lo sería, pero nosotros también teníamos a los mejores, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que esta Viuda cometiera un mínimo fallo y Hulk y el hombre de metal la localizaran.

No sabía cómo sentirme exactamente con el tema, es decir, había estado dos años huyendo de la mano con ella y con Steve después de esa llamada guerra civil, y realmente era una mujer que consideraba mi amiga. Puede que no tuviera la misma relación que ella y Steve, pero poco a poco nos habíamos ido abriendo el uno al otro, y me sentía una persona afortunada por ello, como si me hubieran regalado algo que solo tres personas en el mundo habían tenido la oportunidad de tener.

Pero murió, y realmente me afectó, después de todo, yo no tenía muchos amigos, nadie en este equipo realmente los tenía, era un pequeño precio a pagar por tener esa vida. Y luego, medio año después, dos científicos locos nos dicen que "ha vuelto", y definitivamente aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo me sentía respecto a eso, solo que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para ayudar. Solo faltaba esperar, seguir con nuestra vida lo más normal que pudiéramos, hacer esas pequeñas misiones, esas ayudas al Gobierno, entrenar… hasta que Tony y Bruce descubrieran algo, lo que fuera, y entonces pasaríamos a la acción.

Así que ahí me encontraba, en los vestuarios de una de las salas de entrenamiento, con Steve y con Bucky preparándonos para entrar, y con esa tensión que llevaba en el aire toda la última semana.

Me resultaba insoportable, yo no estaba hecho para el conflicto, me gustaba estar feliz, me gustaba reírme, ver reír a mis amigos, hablar de las noticias de ese día, de los rumores que circulaban por la sede, charlar de cualquier cosa en general… y más después de haber vivido la muerte en una experiencia tan cercana como lo fue en el Lapso, quería aprovechar cada segundo de mi vida lo máximo que pudiera.

\- Estáis muy callados ¿Algo nuevo esta semana, chicos?- dije con la esperanza de empezar una conversación normal, sin saber que esa pregunta iba a ser el principio de algo grande.

\- Bueno, el otro día se olvidaron de cobrarme cinco dólares en el supermercado.- contestó Bucky con una pequeña sonrisa, que solo se permitía enseñar cuando estaba rodeado de nosotros- Creo que ha sido lo más destacable de la semana.

\- ¡Oh! Ni Phileas Fogg habría tenido algo más interesante que contar.- bromeé, provocándole una pequeña risa- ¿Y tú, Steve?

Cuando escuchó su nombre se volvió hacia mí, con la expresión un poco sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado por un momento de dónde estaba.

\- ¿Yo? Mmmms nada destacable, la verdad.

Había algo raro, algo en su voz… Steve nunca había sido ni el más alegre ni el más bromista, pero definitivamente pasaba algo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Algo interesante, Sam?- me preguntó el susodicho.

\- Que va, ha sido una semana más bien aburrida.- le contesté- Pero no sé si será cosa mía o noto a la gente un poco… chafada.

\- ¿Chafada?- preguntó Bucky extrañado.

\- Sí, está todo el mundo como muy calmado… demasiado, incluso.

\- Bueno, con todo lo del Proyecto Viuda Negra es normal que estemos todos un poco con la cabeza fuera, no es algo sencillo de asimilar.- intervino Steve con voz monótona, como si fuera un discurso preparado.

\- Ya, pero no es solo eso.- seguí sin darme por vencido- Es todo en general, ¿no habéis notado a Rhodey un poco raro?

Parecía que había tocado un punto sensible, porque Steve se giró a mirarme rápido, mostrando mucho más interés de lo que había demostrado en toda esa semana.

\- ¿Y eso por qué lo dices?- cuestionó.

Había captado su atención, así que definitivamente iba a seguir por ese camino, hasta el final si hacía falta.

\- No sé, es que hace una semana pasó algo muy extraño.- dije cruzando los brazos y mirándoles a los dos, que tenían la misma expresión de atención absoluta hacia lo que estaba apunto de decir- Era por la mañana, y me levanté más temprano de lo normal porque había quedado con Rhodey para ir a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta para el primer laboratorio, cuando de repente apareció Peter llorando, pero no llorando un poco, parecía realmente destrozado.

En ese momento sus caras habían dado un giro, Steve seguía con el ceño fruncido, como si siguiera intentando completar ese puzzle que le llevaba molestando toda la semana, mientras que la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos que me miraban con asombro eran de Bucky.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó rápidamente Steve. Parecía un poco ansioso.

\- No lo sé, Rhodey me echó lo más finamente que pudo, solo escuché cómo Peter decía que le dolía, pero no parecía tener ninguna lesión, fue todo bastante extraño, la verdad.

Si no hubiera conocido a Bucky hubiera pensado que tenía una absoluta expresión en blanco, completamente neutra… pero sí le conocía, y sabía que me estaba pidiendo con la mirada que dejara de hablar, pero eso algo que por supuesto no iba a hacer, pensaba descubrir qué estaba pasando de una vez por todas. Por su parte Steve había pasado a abrir mucho los ojos, si hubiéramos sido dibujos animados estaba seguro que en ese momento le hubiera aparecido una bombilla encendida encima de la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué mañana era, Sam?- siguió preguntando el Capitán- ¿Fue el jueves pasado?

\- Mmmms sí, si no recuerdo mal, sí.- respondí haciendo memoria.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Steve se girara hacia Bucky con la mirada más enfurecida que le había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Pocas personas más tranquilas que él había conocido, puede que Bruce, por irónico que pareciera, pero era así, Steve era una persona calmada, de esas que te transmitían paz solo con estar en la misma habitación que tú, pero en ese momento… en ese momento no parecía él mismo y definitivamente no transmitía paz.

\- Tú lo sabías.

No era ninguna pregunta, era una afirmación que Bucky no se molestó en corregir. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero nadie nunca podría decir que el Soldado de Invierno no iba siempre de frente.

En ese momento Steve cruzó el banco que les separaba y lentamente se encaró contra uno de sus mejores amigos. Había que decir que el Capi era una persona que imponía, ese maldito suero había hecho bien su trabajo.

\- Nunca te levantas tan temprano, fuiste al gimnasio antes que nadie solo para interrogarme sabiendo a la hora que llegaba Peter. Por eso me insististe tanto con el tema, me extrañó en su momento que lo hicieras, pero ahora lo entiendo,- dijo con voz peligrosa- porque ese maldito día Peter llegó tarde y tuviste que improvisar un rato. Yo creía que esa mañana había faltado a entrenar por mi culpa, pero no fue así ¿Verdad?

He de decir que por nada del mundo le hubiera cambiado el puesto a Bucky en esos momentos, no sería yo quien se comiera toda la furia del Capitán. También he de decir que en esos momentos no estaba entendiendo nada.

\- Insististe hasta que estuviste seguro de que lo había escuchado todo.- siguió cuando vio que Bucky no iba a contestarle- Por eso me lleva ignorando toda la maldita semana.

Lo que se estaba empezando a pasar por mi cabeza era una idea completamente loca, pero con cada palabra que decía Steve, con cara expresión que hacía, todo empezaba a encajar más y más.

Mientras, Bucky seguía quieto mirando a su amigo fijamente sin decir una sola palabra y sin cambiar ni un ápice su cara.

\- Di algo, joder.- gritó al final Steve, dándole un puñetazo a las taquillas que habían detrás, aplastando completamente la zona que había impactado con su puño.

Eso se estaba poniendo intenso.

\- Te lo dije todo esa misma mañana.- respondió finalmente Bucky, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. No mostraba miedo, pero tampoco arrepentimiento- Esto no se trata ni de ti ni de él, nos afecta a todos, Steve, y lo sabes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así sin más?- dijo Steve retrocediendo un pequeño paso, haciendo que soltara un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Por su cara casi parecía que le habían dado un puñetazo- Se supone que eres mi amigo.

\- Y eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará nunca, pero tú y yo sabemos que esto no va a terminar nada bien, y ahora el mundo no se puede permitir que nosotros bajemos la guardia, y menos por eso.

\- Lo dices como si fuera una bobada.- le respondió Steve más calmado, pero no menos enfadado, podía ver cómo le temblaban ligeramente los puños de la fuerza que hacía con ellos.

\- ¿Y no lo es?- preguntó Bucky alzando las cejas.

Después de eso hubo un silencio en el que solo se miraron mientras parecía que se estaban comunicando sin palabras. Yo solo miraba, intentando no intervenir, sintiéndome un poco culpable por haber provocado esa pelea, pero en ese momento la incredulidad ganaba por goleada a la culpabilidad, porque si no estaba entendiendo mal, Bucky estaba dando a entender que entre Steve y el chico araña, que tan descaradamente se había ganado un hueco en nuestras vidas esos últimos seis meses, había algo más que una simple amistad.

Y que no se me malinterprete, no es que estuviera en contra de ello, simplemente que me hubiera imaginado antes a Hulk bailando en tutú en pleno Times Square que eso.

\- No tienes ni idea de nada, Bucky.- dijo Steve al final, retrocediendo varios pasos y por fin desviando la mirada del Soldado de Invierno para salir de los vestuarios.

Suponía que el entrenamiento acababa de cancelarse.

\- Yo no te obligué a decir nada, Steve, fueron tus propias palabras.- comentó Bucky justo antes de que el Capitán cruzara la puerta, provocando que se detuviera- Ten cuidado con lo que haces, tus actos no te repercuten solo a ti.

Steve se detuvo unos segundos más, suponía que pensando si contestarle o seguir adelante, y suponía que se decantó por esa última, porque terminó cruzando la puerta sin mirar atrás ni por un instante.

* * *

Estaba en mis habitaciones escuchando música. Nunca había sido una persona que escuchara muchísima música. Me ponía mis auriculares en el metro, en el autobús… suponía que como casi todo el mundo, pero desde hacía tiempo el Sr. Stark estaba intentando que compartiéramos gustos musicales, decía que quería que sintiera el taller como si también fuera en parte mío, y después de esa declaración, ¿cómo no iba a intentarlo?

Llevaba un buen día, lo que era lo mismo que decir que ese día había conseguido estar muy distraído, así que cuando terminé los deberes me puse el pijama, la música a todo volumen y me escondí entre las paredes de mi habitación. No pensaba bajar a cenar, me cogería un yogur de los que tenía guardados en mi nevera para no tener que bajar al comedor en caso de emergencia, y me iría a dormir. Llevaba unos días que se me había quitado el hambre, y por ahora había conseguido disimularlo, pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que alguien se diera cuenta y me empezara a dar la tabarra con el tema.

"_Toc, toc"_

Lo bueno y lo malo de mis sentidos arácnidos era que lo podía escuchar todo. Por muy alta que tuviera la música me podía enterar de todo, y mis compañeros lo sabían, así que esa no era precisamente una excusa para no abrir la puerta, así que con todas las ganas que conseguí reunir me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

"_Toc, toc"_

\- ¡Ya voy!- grité mientras calzaba.

Llegué corriendo a la puerta y no esperé más para abrirla, pero definitivamente no esperaba a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía puesta ropa de deporte y llevaba los pelos alborotados, como si hubiera venido corriendo, pero a pesar de eso no parecía nada fatigado.

\- ¿Steve?


	12. Aclarémonos

No recordaba cuál era la última vez que me había sentido tan furioso. Ni siquiera en la batalla contra el ejército de Thanos fue así, me pude sentir desesperado, devastado, cansado, dolorido, esperanzado al final… pero nunca furioso como en ese instante.

Andaba rápido por los pasillos sin reparar realmente en quién o qué se me cruzaba, solo seguía mi camino con el corazón palpitando demasiado rápido, y no estaba seguro de por qué. O mejor dicho, sí sabía el por qué, pero no era por un motivo, era por muchos.

Principalmente por Bucky, aquel que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, desde antes de que me convirtiera en el símbolo de América.

Traición.

Era la única palabra que se me venía a la cabeza si pensaba en él en esos momentos. No entendía cómo se atrevía a mirarme a la cara después de haber intentado alejar voluntariamente a la única persona por la que había sentido algo así desde hacía ya tantos años que casi ni lo podía recordar. No entendía cómo se atrevía a mirarme a la cara después de haber intentado quitarme una de las principales razones por las que sonreía desde hacía tantos meses. No entendía cómo podía mirar a la cara a Peter sabiendo que había buscado hacerle ese daño de forma completamente consciente.

Y lo peor es que en parte le entendía, en serio que lo hacía, porque yo también sabía lo que podía llegar a suceder si los demás se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando… si Tony se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando. Pero eso no justificaba nada, absolutamente nada porque lo que pasara entre nosotros o no, no era de su incumbencia, no era una decisión que le tocara a él tomar, si no a Peter y a mí ¿Era algo que podría llegar a destruir otra vez a los Vengadores? Me parecía un pensamiento muy extremista, ¿verdad? Aunque por otra parte, la última vez que nos enfrentamos fue el orgullo el principal responsable de la separación del equipo, el orgullo tanto de un bando como de otro, porque este mal usado podía llegar a convertirse en un arma tremendamente peligrosa.

Fuera como fuera, como había dicho, era una decisión de dos personas en la que, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera Bucky, nunca se tendría que haber metido, y menos a costa de hacerle daño a alguien y por eso estaba tremendamente furioso con él. Y solo me enfadé más cuando vi que a pesar de todo no mostraba ni un ápice de remordimiento, para él el fin justificaba los medios, pero para mí esos medios habían sido demasiado ruines. Ruines hasta el punto de conseguir que una persona que era completamente luz se apagara, y eso era algo que no le podía perdonar así como así.

Había que admitir que había sido inteligente, ni lo vi venir esa mañana. Suponía que se había imaginado lo que había pasado entre el chico araña y yo cuando me vio seguirle después de que se fuera a mitad de esa cena. Y de todas formas, aunque no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, Bucky estaba dispuesto a que yo dijera algo que hubiera herido a Peter de una forma u otra para alejarle de mí como al final consiguió. Por eso se propuso llegar al gimnasio a la mañana siguiente antes que Peter, jugando con mis dudas sobre si iría a entrenar después del beso interrumpido que tuvimos. Por eso no sospeché cuando no le vi aparecer, me imaginé que no se había atrevido a enfrentarme y me propuse hablar con él esa tarde. Así que cuando Bucky me empezó a interrogar no vi ningún peligro en mentirle simplemente para que no se interpusiera. No quería que si realmente estaba pasando algo entre Peter y yo se viera ensuciado por la opinión de Bucky, porque ya me había dejado bastante claro qué era lo que pensaba. Así que le mentí, le dije todo lo que quería escuchar para que me dejara en paz. Pero eso fue justo lo que él buscaba.

Cuando me di cuenta de que Peter me evitaba no entendí nada. Intenté hablar con él varias veces, pero siempre evitaba quedarse a solas conmigo, y cuando intentaba acercarme encontraba cualquier excusa para irse. Al final pensé que se había arrepentido, que yo había leído mal la situación, al fin y al cabo, no era ningún experto en los temas del corazón a pesar de mi larga edad. Me dolió pensar que eso era lo que había pasado, me dolió pensar que nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotros, quería acercarme a él aunque fuera para decirle que si realmente se arrepentía, que fingiera que no había pasado nada, lo que fuera con tal de poder seguir estando cerca de él. Pero me seguía evitando, y decidí darle espacio.

Entonces me enteré de la verdad e hice lo que debería haber hecho hace días. Ir a hablar con Peter, quisiera escucharme o no.

"_Toc, toc"_

Toqué a la puerta y esperé... pero nada.

"_Toc, toc"_

Volví a probar y esa vez pude escuchar murmullos sin realmente entender lo que decían, pero que me confirmaban que estaba dentro.

El corazón se me empezó a acelerar otra vez. Daba las gracias al suero que me habían inyectado, porque con la forma física y todas las enfermedades que tenía antes de que me lo pusieran, estaba seguro de que no podría haber sobrevivido a esos nervios.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Ni siquiera lo había pensado ¿Le decía directamente todo lo que había pasado? ¿Intentaba suavizar un poco el terreno primero? Esperaba que no estuviera realmente enfadado conmigo, aunque comprendía completamente que lo estuviera, era consciente de cuáles eran las palabras que había utilizado esa mañana, y de que eran tremendamente duras, sobre todo para el corazón de un adolescente como Peter, y me odiaba por ello.

No pude pensar mucho más porque en ese momento abrió la puerta. Llevaba el pijama, suponía que se pensaba ir pronto a dormir, como había hecho durante toda la semana, cosa extraña en él. Tenía las ojeras más marcadas de lo habitual y el pelo bastante despeinado, aunque imaginaba que el mío no se vería mucho mejor.

\- ¿Steve?- preguntó extrañado más para él mismo que para mí.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- dije firme al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación sin su permiso. Pensaba aclarar las cosas sí o sí, y no me iría hasta que me escuchara.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- exclamó con sorpresa detrás mío mientras cerraba la puerta para que nadie escuchara nada que no debiera escuchar, al fin y al cabo, en la sede las paredes tenían oídos casi literalmente.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- repetí mirándole directamente-. Aclarar lo que pasó…

\- No hay nada que aclarar, está todo más que claro.- respondió dejando entrever furia en la voz- No hace falta que vengas aquí a justificarte por nada, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, no me debes absolutamente nada.

\- No es nada de eso, Peter, no es nada de lo que piensas, solo…

\- No se lo contaré a nadie, si es eso lo que te preocupa.- me volvió a interrumpir alejándose un paso de mí.

Ya no me miraba a la cara, miraba al suelo y se mordía el labio inferior con una expresión afligida, lo que hizo que se me encogiera el estómago. Todo era mi culpa, mi maldita culpa y empezaba a plantearme qué hacía ahí intentando justificar nada. Puede que hubiera sido mejor para los dos que simplemente hubiera aceptado que no había funcionado y haberlo dejado pasar, pero había algo que me hacía querer estar ahí, o más que querer, necesitar estar ahí, que él comprendiera que lo que había pasado me había parecido increíble, y que si no funcionaba entre nosotros fuera porque él no quisiera, no porque yo no lo hubiera intentado.

\- No es eso, Peter.- dije acercándome hasta quedar justo en frente de él-. Para nada es eso… mírame a la cara, por favor.- le pedí en voz baja.

Levantó los vista y me miró directamente. Me sentí la mayor mierda del mundo cuando vi lo húmedos que tenía los ojos. Lo intentaba evitar, estaba seguro, porque si algo sabía de él era lo poco que le gustaba que la gente le viera decaído, pero no podía disimular la decepción y el dolor reflejados en su mirada.

\- Steve…- dijo con voz pobre, parpadeando varias veces seguidas para limpiarse los lágrimas no derramadas-. Sé cómo eres, pero no hace falta que en esto seas blando conmigo, puedo aceptarlo.

\- Lo que escuchaste esa mañana fue un truco, Peter, nada era verdad.- dije por fin, sin querer irme más por las ramas.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Bucky descubrió hace tiempo lo que pasaba entre nosotros, probablemente antes que nosotros mismos.- hablé soltando una risa sin humor-. No lo aprobaba, y se propuso acabar con ello porque creía que volvería a destrozar al equipo. De alguna forma se dio cuenta de lo que pasó la noche que te seguí a tu habitación y la mañana siguiente me interrogó sobre el tema.

Paré un segundo a coger aliento. Él solo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión neutra, lo que no sabía si tenía que alegrarme o asustarme

\- Sabía que yo tendría dudas sobre si aparecerías esa mañana en los gimnasios, por eso cuando empezó a interrogarme sobre lo que había pasado y a decirme lo mal que estaba, simplemente le dije lo que creía que quería escuchar, porque no quería que se interpusiera para nada, pero ni por un segundo me imaginé que tú lo escucharías todo yyy… solo necesitaba decirte que era mentira, que no me arrepiento de nada, que lo volvería a repetir sin pensarlo dos veces fuera cual fuera el precio, y que definitivamente lo disfruté como hacía tiempo que no había disfrutado algo.- terminé sin aliento, mirándole muy fijamente a los ojos, queriendo que leyera en ellos la verdad de mis palabras.

Pero pasaron los segundo y Peter simplemente seguía ahí enfrente mío, mirándome sin decir nada y yo me empezaba a poner nervioso.

Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar y apartó la mirada mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos, echando la cabeza para atrás como si estuviera cansado de todo y simplemente quisiera acostarse y olvidarse del mundo. Lo que probablemente era cierto.

Me moría porque dijera algo, porque me mandara a algún maldito lugar innombrable si era lo que realmente quería, pero que lo hiciera de una vez y terminara ese suplicio.

\- Yo…- habló al final, provocando que se me cortara el aliento- no tengo ni idea de qué decir.

Seguía sin mirarme, pero el que no hubiera habido una negativa directa me alivió porque significaba que aunque fuera mínima, existía una oportunidad.

\- Es normal, no hace falta que digas nada, solo necesitaba que supieras la verdad.- dije con la voz muy baja, sabiendo que me escucharía perfectamente.

\- Si te soy sincero, no sé si quiero abrazarte o pegarte.- declaró girándose a mirarme por fin.

\- Puedes hacer las dos cosas.- le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, en un desesperado intento de aliviar un la tensión.

\- Steve… yo… te creo, en serio que lo hago, pero…- dijo dudando, mordiéndose otra vez el labio inferior de esa forma que en secreto tanto me gustaba- fuera por lo que fuera, dijiste lo que dijiste ¿entiendes? Bucky… no sé por qué hizo nada de eso, me lo puedo imaginar, pero no lo entiendo bien, pero sea como sea… él no te obligó a decir nada, pero lo dijiste, y fue tan real, Steve…

Terminó de hablar con un pequeño quejido en la voz que me atravesó directamente el pecho.

No pude evitar recordar las últimas palabras de Bucky _"Yo no te obligué a decir nada, Steve, fueron tus propias palabras"_, y en ese momento me odié por ellas, odié el momento en el que se me ocurrió que era buena idea decirlas, y quería odiar a Bucky por hacer que las dijera, pero los dos tenían razón, él no me obligó a decir nada, fue mi propia metedura de pata, y era algo que tenía que arreglar yo solo, sin echarle culpas de más a nadie.

\- Lo sé, Peter, pero tienes que creerme, no pienso de ninguna de las maneras nada de lo que dije, yo…

\- Lo sé, Steve, te he dicho que te creía.- me interrumpió secamente-. Pero lo que quiero decir con esto es… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Dices que te gusto, que te gustó lo que pasó ese día, ¿pero y luego qué? ¿A dónde pretendes que evolucione esto? ¿Lo has pensado?- siguió muy serio, mirándome directamente a los ojos- Si no eres capaz ni de decírselo a uno de tus mejores amigos… ¿Qué pasará el día de mañana? No quiero suponer nada, no quiero decirte con esto que quiera que te arrodilles ya y me pidas que estemos juntos toda la vida, eso sería una auténtica tontería… pero tampoco quiero empezar algo con alguien que yo no esté seguro que el día de mañana tenga el coraje de dar la cara por lo nuestro. Porque si yo empiezo algo contigo, Steve, no quiero que sea una noche y si te he visto no me acuerdo, me gustas un montón y si no va a llegar a nada prefiero que lo dejemos aquí y nos ahorremos los dos malos tragos.

Terminó de hablar soltando un pequeño suspiro que parecía que llevaba con él un peso que le llevaba molestando mucho tiempo. Estaba algo sonrojado, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber el valor que había tenido que reunir para decir eso y la vergüenza que había pasado al hacerlo, pero parecía feliz, aliviado, y lo más importante, estaba tremendamente firme en lo que había dicho, y yo… bueno, estaba intentando que en esos momentos mi cerebro fuera a más de dos por hora.

¿Que si quería empezar algo con él? Tenía claro desde hace tiempo que la respuesta a eso era un sí, pero nunca había pensando más allá, simplemente lo había supuesto todo, y creía que Peter también lo habría hecho. Todos sabemos de la época de la que venía, mi idea sobre relaciones puede que estuviera un poco anticuada, por lo que siempre di por supuesto que empezar algo con alguien era comprometerme con esa persona, simplemente no me gustaba la idea de algo pasajero… lo respetaba, pero no lo compartía, no era un pensamiento que me llenara.

\- Vale, paso por paso.- empecé, intentando ordenar lo que quería decir y hacerme entender bien-. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no me gustan las relaciones pasajeras, soy bastante anticuado para eso, así que si decidimos intentar algo lo haré en serio, porque también me gustas mucho, Peter Parker.

Tenía su absoluta atención puesta en mí. Se había calmado un poco, ya no respiraba rápido, es más, diría que estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras me escuchaba. Estaba tan nervioso como yo, de eso estaba seguro.

Me armé de valor para acercarme dos pequeños pasos a él, acortando la distancia que nos separaba a un simple palmo. En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de mirarme, pero al acercarme tanto había provocado que tuviera que alzar un poco la cabeza, al fin y al cabo, le sacaba algo más de una frente, lo que para mi era una altura más que perfecta.

\- Y no te puedo decir ni prometer qué va a pasar en el futuro, solo te puedo asegurar que si en este momento decidimos arriesgarnos, lo vamos a hacer juntos, y si el día de mañana seguimos arriesgándonos, lo seguiremos haciendo juntos.- seguí hablando mientras cogía lo más suavemente que podía su barbilla entre mis dedos, dándole tiempo de sobra para separarse si era lo que quería.

Pero no lo hizo.

Le miré un segundo a los ojos, perdiéndome entre los orbes marrones en los que llevaba tantos meses pensando, muchas veces sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, pero ya no era así, me estaba arriesgando, y cuando uno se arriesga tiene que jugárselo todo a una. Eso era lo que pensaba hacer, porque todo lo que tenía merecía la pena arriesgarlo por pasar un simple segundo más mirando esos ojos… esos ojos que me miraban con miedo, miedo a estar equivocándose, pero también con curiosidad y con el mismo deseo que estaba seguro que se reflejaba en los míos.

Incliné la cabeza lentamente, no quería apresurar las cosas, ni quería que él se sintiera presionado, pero el corazón me funcionaba cada vez más deprisa, y si me concentraba bien podía escuchar cómo el suyo también lo hacía. Juntos sonaban casi como una melodía.

Junté nuestras frentes, podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío, era algo excitante y emocionante. Él no se movía, estaba completamente quieto y con los ojos abiertos, mirándome cada vez con más ganas y menos dudas, así que no vacilé ni un instante más antes de terminar de inclinar mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios se sentían tan bien como la primera vez que los probé. Eran suaves, todo lo contrario a los míos, y sabían a chocolate, lo que no era algo extraño, porque dos de cada tres veces que le veía tenía un trozo del dulce en las manos.

Pero él seguía quieto, no se movía, y al entreabrir los ojos pude ver cómo tenía los suyos cerrados pero el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tenía dudas, y no le podía culpar ya que uno de los grandes culpables de ellas era yo mismo, pero estaba empeñado en demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer. Al menos no mientras yo estuviera a su lado. Así que bajé los brazos y le rodeé la cintura, acercándole suavemente a mí, como él hizo aquella primera vez hacía una semana.

Pude notar cómo se tensaba ligeramente al principio, y cómo se relajó unos segundos más tarde subiendo las manos a mi pecho, para luego volver a bajar una a mi cintura y subir la otra hasta rodear mi cuello, acercándose hasta que el espacio entre nosotros se hizo inexistente. Sus labios se empezaron a mover contra los míos, parecía una especie de juego, pero con Peter todo era así, malditamente excitante y divertido.

Presioné mi lengua contra sus labios con más brusquedad de la que me habría gustado, pero con cada segundo que pasaba perdía un poco más la razón y simplemente me dejaba llevar, como debería haber hecho hacía semanas… hacía meses.

El beso siguió volviéndose cada vez más intenso, las ganas acumuladas se desataban con más fuerzas cada segundo, hasta el punto de volverse agresivo. Sentí los dientes de Peter morder mis labios, y yo solo quería hacerle lo mismo, sentir lo mismo que él acababa de sentir. Así que lo hice, ganando un suave quejido de su parte que provocó que la excitación aumentara en mí como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Hacía calor.

Hacía mucha calor y yo sentía que perdía todo control que me quedaba sobre mí mismo. Apreté más sus caderas subiéndolas un poco, instándole a subirse y rodear mi cintura con sus piernas, provocando que nuestras erecciones frotaran.

Estaba ardiendo.

Era como si hubiera una maldita llama dentro de mí que luchaba por salir.

Pero no se subió, y en ese momento se alejó de mí con un gemido, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva entre nuestros labios que enseguida desapareció. Me miraba otra vez con esos ojos que en ese instante podrían haber conseguido cualquier cosa de mí, porque no pensaba, mi cabeza era un completo caos, como si alguien la hubiera metido a una maldita batidora.

Aún estábamos en la misma posición, mis manos seguían firmes en su cintura y definitivamente no quería apartarlas de ahí.

Peter respiraba rápido, tenía el pelo ligeramente despeinado y los labios hinchados, lo que me hizo sentir cierto orgullo al darme cuenta de que era yo y solo yo quien había provocado que estuviera así.

\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- Nosotros… esto.- dijo apartando la mano de mi cintura para señalarnos primero a uno y luego al otro con un gesto.

\- Mantengo todo lo que he dicho antes.- declaré firmemente.

Me miró otra vez con el ceño algo fruncido. Bajó la mirada hacia nuestros pies, sin hacer el amago en ningún momento por separarse, cosa que interiormente agradecí. Volvió a mirarme, todavía serio pero con algo de diversión reflejada en la voz.

\- Sabes que se puede liar muy gorda.

\- Lo sé,-reí- pero me quiero arriesgar, porque si no, sé que me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida.

\- Como se entere el Sr. Stark…

\- No se tiene por qué enterar.- le corté rápido, sabiendo por dónde iba su hilo de pensamientos.

\- No quiero ocultarle algo tan grande…- dijo apretando un segundo los ojos como hacía siempre que pensaba en algo que le preocupaba-. Él sabe que me gusta un chico.

Eso era una sorpresa. No había pensado mucho en el tema, y realmente tampoco sabía del todo la profundidad exacta de la relación entre ellos, solo lo que todos podíamos ver desde fuera como meros espectadores, pero suponía que Peter estaría tan dispuesto a guardar en esos momentos la relación que nos unía, que no le habría dado ni una sola pista a Tony que pudiera acercarle a la verdad.

\- ¿En serio?- exclamé sin esconder mi asombro- Supongo que se lo tomó bien.

Era consciente de la aceptación que había con la orientación sexual en esa época, y más todavía durante el Lapso, cuando la gente estaba tan destrozada que ni se molestaban en ofenderse ni indignarse por nada, solo estaban hundidos en su propio dolor. Pero fuera como fuera a mí me criaron de otra forma, y aún a veces me sorprendía la facilidad con la que se hablaba de ciertas cosas que cuando yo era joven estaban tan mal vistas.

\- Por supuesto.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa-. Lo que no sé si se tomará también es esto.

Obviamente se refería otra vez a nosotros. Y ahí estaba el gran inconveniente, el rey del tablero, Tony Stark. De una forma u otra, por mucho que lo intentáramos evitar siempre terminábamos siendo él o yo. Nunca él y yo.

\- Bueno, tendremos tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora mismo solo me apetece mimarte.- me interrumpí para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Abrazarte.- me volví a parar para darle un beso en la otra mejilla-. Y besarte.- terminé dándole un beso en los labios.

Definitivamente besarle cuando me apeteciera era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- Sabes que es capaz de volver a empezar otra Guerra Civil.- dijo riéndose por los besos, envolviendo esa vez mi cuello con sus dos brazos y acercando peligrosamente nuestras caras.

\- Él solo se preocupa por ti.- le contesté rozando nuestras narices.

\- Lo sé, igual que yo me preocupo por él, pero me sigue dando miedo su reacción.- dijo con voz preocupada, pero su cara sonriente dejaba ver lo contrario.

\- Estoy seguro de que nos sorprenderá.- hablé sin estar del todo convencido de mis propias palabras-. Ha cambiado mucho desde que es padre.

\- Eso es cierto.- dijo soltando una pequeña risa-. Pero bueno, no importa, ahora solo quiero pensar en nosotros.- terminó escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

Nosotros… definitivamente sonaba bien.


	13. Burbujas

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Era un sábado por la tarde como otro cualquiera en Nueva York, el cielo resplandecía, no había ni un atisbo de nubes en el horizonte, cualquiera pensaría que era la tarde perfecta para salir y dar una vuelta. La ciudad irradiaba vida allá donde miraras, parejas tomadas de la mano, grupos de adolescentes bromeando, niños gritando felices… pero de nada de eso éramos consciente nosotros, encerrados en mis habitaciones, con la televisión sin volumen de fondo y una manta cubriendo nuestras figuras recostadas en el sofá. En esos instantes podría haber comenzado una tercera guerra mundial y no nos habríamos dado cuenta. Nosotros, dos tontos enamorados encerrados en una burbuja, aprovechando todo lo que pudiéramos antes de que esta explotara.

Y era feliz. Realmente feliz.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Steve se presentó en mis habitaciones sin avisar. Dos semanas que nos habíamos estado conociendo más allá de lo que ya sabíamos. Porque quería saberlo todo de él, desde su libro favorito hasta el nombre de su primera mascota. Todo me parecía fascinante. Por eso aprovechábamos cada segundo que los dos teníamos libre para vernos.

Normalmente nos juntábamos después de cenar en mis habitaciones, porque las suyas estaban al lado de las de Bucky, y Steve seguía tremendamente enfadado con él. Yo no sabía cómo sentirme, por una parte le comprendía, incluso compartía esos sentimientos, pero por otra me daba pena ver como dos amigos que habían pasado por tanto y que a pesar de todo seguían juntos se distanciaban de esa forma, y más cuando en parte sentía que era culpa mía. Steve me repetía una y otra vez que no, y realmente yo también lo sabía, pero no podía evitar pensar que si yo no hubiera entrado en ese equipo, ellos nunca habrían tenido ningún motivo por el que discutir.

Por otra parte estaba Rhodey, al que le había contado todo después de que un día me cogiera por banda exigiéndome saber el por qué volvía a estar tan cercano son Steve después de que él mismo me hubiera tenido que consolar esa mañana por algo que, en su cabeza, el Capitán me había hecho. Así que se lo tuve que contar todo. Y por eso cada día le intentaba evitar con más ímpetu, porque cada vez estaba más insistente en que le tenía que contar todo al Sr. Stark cuanto antes. Y tenía razón, supongo que en parte por eso no quería escucharle, como he dicho, estaba muy feliz en nuestra burbuja.

Pero me daba miedo la reacción del hombre de hierro, y más con el mal humor que había estado arrastrando las últimas semanas por la falta de información que tenían sobre el paradero de la Viuda Negra. Tanto él como Bruce estaban muy frustrados porque habían mirado en todas partes, habían agotado todos los recursos que tenían, habían ahondado en el corazón más profundo de Internet y no tenían nada, únicamente varios posibles rastros que siempre terminaban volviéndose humo. Esa nueva Natasha Romanoff era como un maldito fantasma… pero un fantasma tremendamente peligroso.

Por eso me decía a mí mismo que ese no era el mejor momento para explicarle al Sr. Stark mi situación. Realmente era una excusa, y yo era consciente de ello, pero en mi cabeza era aceptable por el momento.

Así que ahí me encontraba ese sábado por la tarde, compartiendo un chocolate de sobre (mi especialidad) con Steve, hablando de todo y de nada, disfrutando de la compañía del otro como nos habíamos asegurado de hacer esas semanas, en las que aprovechávamos hasta los pasillos vacíos para... conocernos más profundamente.

Era todo tremendamente emocionante y nuevo para mí, ni siquiera había besado a nadie antes que a él. Bueno, eso es mentira, en primero había besado a Jessica Martin, una compañera de clase durante un campamento de verano como parte de un estúpido juego que se habían empeñado en hacer varios compañeros que ya para aquel entonces tenían las hormonas revolucionadas. Pero ese beso no se pareció en nada a los que me daba Steve, y ni por asomo me provocaban las mismas sensaciones. Con Jessica notaba frío, y con Steve notaba un fuego que surgía desde mi interior hasta hacerse casi insoportable.

A pesar de todo no habíamos pasado de eso, besos calientes, frotes por encima de la ropa… era tremendamente frustrante, pero no sabía cómo llevarlo a más. Cuando parecía que íbamos a ir más allá, Steve se apartaba y me daba un último beso en la nariz o en la mejilla antes de alejarse un poco de mí. Era adorable, pero ya no sabía exactamente cómo tomármelo, ¿es que no quería ir más allá conmigo? ¿O era que no quería que me sintiera presionado de ninguna forma? ¿Le echaría para atrás inconscientemente que fuera un hombre? ¿Sería por mi edad? Físicamente realmente no nos distanciaban tantos años… No sabía qué pasaba y realmente me daba miedo preguntar… o mejor dicho, me daba miedo cuál sería la respuesta.

\- Azul claro.- le contesté.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó con una suave risa-. Hubiera jurado que era el rojo.

\- ¿Por mi traje?- me reí mientras él asentía con una pequeña sonrisa-. No, el rojo me gusta, pero el azul… no sé, me da más calma, aunque suene tonto.

\- No suena tonto.

Esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él. Dijera lo que dijera nunca me tomaba por un crío, nunca creía que lo que decía fuera una tontería, podía hablar sin ninguna preocupación, y cada cosa que dijera él la consideraba importante. Era realmente reconfortante.

\- ¿Y el tuyo?- le pregunté yo.

\- El verde oscuro.

\- Vale, eso nunca lo habría adivinado.- dije con una sonrisa, a la vez que él dejaba la taza de chocolate ya vacía sobre la mesa y juntaba nuestras manos por debajo de la manta. Esperaba que alguna vez mi corazón se acostumbrase a esos gestos- ¿Por el ejército?

\- No… bueno, sí… no lo sé realmente, puede ser… hace ya tantos años que lo pensé que realmente no lo recuerdo bien, simplemente lo sé.

\- La edad te está empezando a pasar factura.- bromeé estirando las piernas en el sofá que había abierto para hacer más grande, y acurrucándome en su pecho mientras me reía.

Pude ver de reojo como me miraba indignado, igual que hacía cada vez que me burlaba de su edad, pero no me apartó, al contrario, me rodeó con sus brazos para acercarme más a él.

\- Ya te gustaría estar así de bien a los cien años.- dijo con voz divertida, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

\- Para eso quedan muchos, muchos, muchos años.- seguí la broma girando la cabeza para mirarle directamente a la cara, a lo que me contestó con un beso rápido que me hizo sonreír más, si es que a esas alturas eso era posible-. Más de ochenta.

\- A veces se me olvida lo joven que eres.- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero sin quitar la sonrisa-. Me siento un pervertido.

\- Soy yo el que tiene un novio de cien años.

Su sonrisa se esfumó y solo me miró muy serio. Me empecé a preocupar creyendo que en algún momento podía haber llevado la broma más allá de lo que debería, empecé a analizar en mi cabeza las últimas frases que había dicho, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico habló.

\- ¿Novio? ¿Eso es lo que somos?- su voz era muy suave, pero seguía igual de serio.

La pregunta me pilló completamente desprevenido, porque en ningún momento me había planteado nada. Es decir, después de la conversación que tuvimos el día que Steve descubrió lo de Bucky, simplemente había supuesto que de una forma u otra estábamos juntos. No podíamos decir tampoco que nos estábamos conociendo, porque llevábamos conociéndonos más de seis meses antes de todo eso, así que ese paso nos lo podíamos saltar. Como había dicho, simplemente era algo que yo daba por supuesto, pero en ese momento con esa duda en su voz y la expresión en su cara temí estar viendo las cosas de forma distinta a la suya.

\- Yo… yo… bueno, solo es una forma de hablar…-empecé a balbucear como hacía siempre que me ponía así de nervioso, alejándome un poco de la comodidad de su pecho sin atreverme a mirarle directamente a la cara-. Como ese día dijiste que si empezabas algo con alguien es porque querías estar con esa persona, y estas dos semanas hemos estado tan bien...

\- Peter…

\- Bueno, por lo menos yo, no quería suponer nada, pero si…

\- Queens.- dijo alzando un poco la voz y cogiendo mi barbilla con sus manos para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo adorable que te pones cuando haces eso?

Podía sentir como el sonrojo subía rápidamente por mis mejillas a la vez que negaba con la cabeza para responderle. Cualquiera pensaría que ya estaría un poco acostumbrado a él, a su cercanía, a sus comentarios… pero me seguía sonrojando como un niño de trece años cuando hacía algo de eso.

\- Pues lo estás.- concluyó otra vez con una sonrisa, lo que me hizo tranquilizarme un poco-. No te lo preguntaba porque me pareciera mal, solo me ha tomado desprevenido, realmente nunca habíamos aclarado ese tema.

\- Perdón, no tendría que haber dado nada por supuesto.

Esa vez fue él el que negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a lo que había dicho y acercando nuestras caras en un beso más profundo que el anterior. Y eso era algo a lo que también dudaba que me acostumbrara nunca, la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, de su lengua contra la mía, sus manos sujetando mi cara como si fuera el objeto más delicado del mundo en un momento y al siguiente sujetando mis caderas de la forma más ruda y sexy que me podía llegar a imaginar. Era un baile de emociones que me desconcertaba, pero que siempre acababa demasiado rápido.

\- Me encantaría serlo.- dijo al separarse.

\- ¿Ser qué?- contesté abriendo los ojos un poco desorientado, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Tu novio.- se rió, suponía que de mi desorientación, ya que él era muy consciente de cómo me quitaba el aliento cuando me besaba de esa forma-. Me siento un crío de doce años diciéndolo así.

\- Oh, pero Cap, estás con un crío poco mayor que eso.- volví a bromear, a lo que respondió con otra risa mientras frotaba su nariz con la mía.

Como había dicho, no éramos más que dos tontos enamorados ajenos a todo. Pero éramos dos tontos enamorados muy felices.

* * *

\- Steve, no vas a poder evitar para siempre hablar de esto conmigo.- ese era Sam.

Estábamos en los vestuarios de la sala de entrenamientos más alta de la torre, era domingo por la mañana y solíamos ir sobre esas horas a entrenar. Siempre se nos iban uniendo otros compañeros conforme pasaba la mañana, pero normalmente llegábamos nosotros los primeros.

Nosotros y Bucky, pero esas dos semanas las cosas habían cambiado.

Era todo muy confuso, porque realmente habían sido dos de las mejores semanas de toda mi vida, pero a la vez estaba peleado con Bucky, lo que provocaba una especie de sombra oscura en esa felicidad en la que había estado escondido.

Era consciente de las veces que Bucky había intentado hablar conmigo durante todos esos días, pero simplemente no quería enfrentarle, porque estaba demasiado enfadado como para perdonarle lo que había hecho, y sabía que en el momento en el que me sentara con él a hablar se lo perdonaría todo, porque aún tan enfadado como estaba, podía comprender sus motivos en parte.

Y es que todos las razones por las que Bucky había hecho lo que había hecho no paraban de rondar una y otra vez mi cabeza cuando estaba con Peter, porque sabía que eran problemas de los que no podríamos huír toda la vida. Y tenía la sensación de que escuchar y perdonar a Bucky solo los haría más reales, más cercanos, y era algo que por el momento no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Queens me había pedido varias veces que hablara con mi amigo, sabía que en parte se sentía culpable porque estuviéramos distanciados, pero como había dicho, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Peter, no estaba dispuesto a dar el paso en esos momentos. Me sentía egoísta por ello, y probablemente lo fuera, pero consideraba que había sido muy poco egoísta en la mayoría de los aspectos de mi vida, así que porque lo fuera esa vez no pasaría nada, no le hacía realmente ningún daño a nadie.

Pero luego estaba Sam, quien sabía mucho pero no lo sabía todo, y eso le mataba ¿Pero qué le iba a contar? Si le contaba toda la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionaría, puede que simplemente me dijera que no le hiciera caso a nada ni a nadie, que siguiera a mi corazón… o puede que me dijera lo mismo que Bucky, pero sin toda la manipulación de por medio. Fuera como fuera, era una persona inteligente, no tardaría mucho en juntar todas las piezas del puzzle, estaba seguro de que algo ya sospechaba.

\- No estoy evitando nada, Sam, no pasa nada, en serio.- estaba mintiendo como un bellaco-. Se arreglará, siempre lo arreglamos, simplemente ahora no es el momento.

\- Esto no es solo por lo de Bucky y lo sabes, Steve.- contestó terminando de guardar la bolsa en su armario.

\- No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.- dije evasivamente sin mirarle.

Sam tenía un sexto sentido para eso, le era muy sencillo darse cuenta cuando alguien estaba mintiendo. Realmente allí era casi imposible mentir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al fin y al cabo, estábamos entrenados para ello. Pero Sam era otra cosa, algo innato en él, no necesitaba ser entrenado para darse cuenta, de hecho, en nuestros dos años de exilio más de una vez sorprendió a Natasha en una mentira, algo que yo no había podido hacer nunca.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, Señor Capitán América.- declaró con tono impaciente. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que después de dos semanas estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia-. Esto va de ti, de Bucky y de cierta araña de pelo castaño.

\- No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.- repetí sin mirarle todavía, algo más tenso.

\- Mira, Steve, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero sea lo que sea te estás metiendo en un terreno muy resbaladizo y…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le interrumpió. Nos giramos rápido para ver quién se unía a nosotros. Era raro que llegara alguien tan temprano, pero a veces pasaba, normalmente era Rhodey o Peter, y con esa última idea mi corazón decidió dar un vuelco.

Las últimas semanas habían sido… simplemente perfectas. A lo largo de mi vida había experimentado muchas cosas, seguramente más que la mayoría de personas en este planeta, ¡Diablos, incluso había estado en el maldito espacio! Pero lo que teníamos Queens y yo era algo que nunca había vivido y que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo que simplemente llegué a pensar que no estaba hecho para mí, que mi destino era entregar mi vida a una causa más grande que cualquier persona, a una causa que defendiera lo justo y protegiera a todas personas. Llegué a pensar que simplemente no había nadie hecho para mí. Pero entonces llegó Peter, y todo cambió.

Volví a la realidad cuando al otro lado de la puerta distinguí a Wanda. Definitivamente me sorprendí, era la última persona que hubiera esperado ver entrar en esos vestuarios. Llevaba su ropa de entrenar y parecía aburrida mientras nos miraba con una ceja alzada.

\- Un día que llego pronto y tardáis media hora en entrar.- dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Me estaba aburriendo.

\- Wan, este es el vestuario de chicos, nos podrías haber pillado en pelotas.- replicó Sam todavía con cara de sorpresa.

\- Pues es una suerte para todos que no lo haya hecho.- contestó la bruja con el mismo tono tranquilo y hastiado.

Solo pude reírme ante eso. Wanda siempre se quejaba de la poca presencia femenina que había en el equipo, y realmente tenía razón. Pepper a pesar de ser una gran oponente en el campo de batalla tenía su vida y su trabajo, ni siquiera se planteaba la posibilidad de entrar en el equipo, Carol estaba perdida por el espacio a saber dónde, Valkyria intentaba hacer renacer Asgard, Shuri se encontraba en Wakanda y Hope aunque iba con Scott mucho por el complejo, no vivía en él, no era lo mismo. Podía entender perfectamente su punto de vista y que a veces echara de menos algo de compañía femenina.

\- Perdón, Wanda, ya salíamos.- dije. Al fin y al cabo, a mí me venía de lujo huír del interrogatorio de Sam.

El entrenamiento empezó bien, independientemente hicimos los ejercicios que teníamos programados para esa semana. Cada uno seguíamos una lista semanal con una serie de actividades que teníamos que hacer específicamente, a fin de cuentas, era nuestro trabajo mantenernos en forma. Así solíamos empezar y terminábamos haciendo pequeñas peleas entre nosotros como entrenamiento, muchas veces simplemente por diversión, y una vez a la semana todos juntos hacíamos simulaciones con el estupendo equipo tecnológico financiado por Industrias Stark.

Todo eso se interrumpía cuando nos llegaban trabajos por hacer. Generalmente no eran cosas muy grandes, macro redes de tráfico de drogas, de prostitución, atracos especialmente graves… suponíamos que el verdadero peligro se escondía en alguna parte esperando el momento idóneo para salir, para sorprendernos con la guardia baja, y la nueva Natasha Romanoff solo era la prueba de ello. Pero mientras siguieran en las sombras y las fuerzas del orden del país siguieran recuperando fuerzas nosotros nos hacíamos cargo de lo que se les escapaba de las manos.

\- Atención, Sr. Rogers, Srta. Maximoff, Sr. Wilson, reunión urgente en la sala principal de reuniones. Repito. Reunión urgente en la sala principal de reuniones.

Esa era la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y, cosa que me sorprendió mucho, y por la cara de mis compañeros se encontraban igual que yo. Desde que llegamos al complejo la Inteligencia Artificial nunca nos había interrumpido en nada para informarnos de una reunión. Nunca desde la última vez que viví ahí y de cuando en cuando nos convocaban por una pista sobre el cetro de Loki o sobre Hydra. Había llovido demasiado desde aquel entonces.

\- ¿De qué va esto?- escuché decir a Sam mientras salíamos de la sala.

No hablamos mucho de camino al ascensor. Todos suponíamos de qué iba, era información sobre el Proyecto Viuda Negra, y habría apostado que llamándonos de esa forma, tendría que ver más específicamente sobre su localización o cómo llegar a ella.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido. No es que no confiara en Bruce y Tony, por el contrario, después de los viajes en el tiempo no había nadie en mi cabeza que me pareciera más inteligente que cualquiera de esas dos personas. Pero eso no se trataba únicamente de inteligencia, se trataba de astucia, y en eso no había nadie más profesional que Natasha.

Cuando llegamos estaban ya prácticamente todos. Bruce sentado en una punta de la mesa y Tony detrás suyo de pie, apoyado en la pared como solía ponerse en todas las reuniones, algo muy típico de él. En el otro lado de la sala estaba Bucky, mirándome fijamente como llevaba haciendo cada vez que nos cruzábamos las dos últimas semanas, suponía que esperaba que accediera a hablar con él en algún momento, presionándome para que lo hiciera. Pero esos pensamientos se borraron de mi cabeza cuando vi que en el centro de la mesa, hablando con Rhodey, estaba Peter, quien parecía muy concentrado en su conversación con el Coronel, pero yo le conocía mejor que eso, y el casi imperceptible movimiento de su oreja y la pequeña sonrisa que tenía le delataban. Sabía que había entrado y estaba fingiendo no darse cuenta.

"_Pequeño manipulador"_, pensé cariñosamente, con la única intención de que llegara la noche para volver a colarme en sus habitaciones. Había momentos que me daba la impresión de volver a tener quince años, pero qué le iba a hacer… era un tonto enamorado.

\- Hope, Scott y Clint están de camino, Strange sigue incomunicado, y con T'Challa y con el resto de Vengadores que no están en estos momentos en la Tierra contactará más tarde Bruce, pero es básicamente para mantenerles informados por si en algún momento necesitáramos su ayuda. En principio en esto participaremos los que estemos hoy en esta reunión.- introdujo Tony mientras todos elegíamos asiento, cosa que no era ningún problema, al fin y al cabo, esa sala estaba hecha para más de veinte personas, y el número de superhéroes había crecido considerablemente desde mis tiempos. Esperaba que por lo menos en ese equipo nunca llegáramos a llenar esa sala.

\- ¿Por qué nos habéis llamado con tanta urgencia si aún tienen que venir esos tres?- preguntó Wanda con impaciencia, dejando claro que creía que tenía mejores formas en las que invertir su tiempo.

\- El aviso os ha llegado cuando Clint ha cogido el Quinjet para venir aquí.- contestó Bruce mientras Tony simplemente miraba a Wanda con una ceja levantada, retándola a seguir objetando algo-. Así que Scott y Hope deberían estar ya llegando y a Clint no le debe de faltar mucho más.

Casi antes de que terminara la frase, F.R.I.D.A.Y nos avisaba de que la pareja de súper insectos se encontraban entrando en el complejo, por lo que Wanda no tuvo más remedio que comerse sus palabras. La quería, pero algún día su impaciencia le iba a salir cara.

Clint tardó solo unos minutos más en entrar por las puertas y coger asiento a la izquierda de Sam. No dijo nada al entrar, no saludó a nadie ni con una mísera sonrisa. Desde la primera reunión sobre esa nueva Viuda Negra había estado así, poco comunicativo, enfadado con nosotros, o mejor dicho, enfadado con el mundo. Había intentado hablar con él, prácticamente todos lo habíamos hecho, incluso le habíamos planteado la posibilidad de que se quedara al margen, pero eso solo sirvió para que se enfadara todavía más, así que optamos por dejarle espacio. Sabíamos que en algún momento iba a retractarse de esa actitud, pero eso era algo que tenía que valorar y darse cuenta él solo, nosotros solo podíamos estar allí para ayudarle a levantarse cuando cayera.

\- Bueno, chicos, supongo que podéis imaginar por qué os hemos reunido.- empezó Bruce. Siempre empezaba Bruce cuando se trataba de los dos genios, suponía que su personalidad incitaba menos al conflicto que la de Tony-. También sabéis que llevamos semanas investigando sin llegar a nada claro, pero entonces ayer volvieron a comunicarse con nosotros.

\- ¿Os acordáis de YelVa?- intervino Tony-. Siempre había sido el eslabón perdido, no lo ubicábamos bien en ninguna parte ni teníamos claro su papel en todo esto, y sinceramente, seguimos sin tenerlo muy claro.

\- ¿Qué nos queréis decir entonces? ¿Que estamos igual?- preguntó Clint con algo de veneno en la voz.

\- Obviamente no, Legolas, si no, no os hubiéramos reunidos a todos.- le contestó secamente Tony- Usa ese cerebro de vez en cuando, no está solo de decoración.

En ese momento estaba seguro de que si Bruce no hubiera intervenido, Tony no hubiera salido de esa habitación sin una flecha entre ceja y ceja. Definitivamente en ese equipo los bocazas no escaseaban.

\- Lo que quiere decir Tony, es que esta persona tiene información muy importante… dice que puede encontrar a Natasha, y dice que nos puede dar mucha información sobre esa Habitación Roja.

\- ¿Así, sin más?- preguntó Wanda recorriendo la mirada por la habitación- ¿Soy a la única que todo esto le huele muy raro?

\- Sabemos lo que parece, pero la última vez que Bruce habló con él… o ella, o lo que sea, no mintió, nos dio las coordenadas de la sede en Rusia.- añadió Tony.

\- Eso no significa nada, puede estar trabajando para esa gente, puede que nos meta directos a la boca del lobo.- intervine.

\- Eso no es posible, no sabe quiénes somos.- contraatacó Bruce.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? No sabemos la tecnología que tienen en ese lugar.- dijo Clint con voz grave, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, como llevaba haciendo desde que llegó.

En serio, Clint era una persona a la que le tenía mucho aprecio, fue uno de los Vengadores originales, tenía muy buenos recuerdos con ese equipo, formamos algo de la nada, y me sentía enormemente orgulloso haber formado parte de él. Además, era una persona por la que sentía una profunda admiración. No estaba mejorado, ni era ningún mutante, no tenía poderes de ningún tipo, y a pesar de todo había trabajado y se había ganado su lugar en el equipo a la vez que mantenía una familia unida. Como había dicho, era digno de respetar, pero el Clint que había en esa reunión… el Clint de las últimas semanas, no era el mismo Ojo de Halcón que había conocido, parecía como si alguna pieza en su cerebro se hubiera desencajado y solo fuera capaz de mirar hacia un objetivo. En cierta forma me recordaba a después del primer chasquido, cuando su familia desapareció. Cualquiera pensaría que había aprendido la lección.

\- ¿Y si todo esto no es más que una cortina de humo?- dijo Peter, cosa extraña, porque en esas reuniones normalmente no intervenía-. Quiero decir, puede que solo nos estén dejando pistas de algo que saben que no vamos a dejar pasar por alto para que enfoquemos nuestra atención en eso, mientras preparan algo más gordo por detrás.- terminó un poco sonrojado cuando vio la atención de todos puesta en él.

Era malditamente adorable.

\- Eso también lo pensé yo.- contestó Tony con una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección- ¿Pero cómo iban a saber que Bruce en su locura iba a ponerse a investigar sobre ella?

Ese comentario provocó una mala mirada por parte de Bruce, pero no le contestó, a fin de cuentas, solo era Tony siendo Tony, llevábamos acostumbrados demasiados años, la opción más rápida y sencilla era ignorarle, aunque por experiencia propia supiera que en ocasiones era muy complicado hacerlo.

\- De todas formas es verdad, no podemos estar seguros de que no sea una trampa de alguna forma, seríamos estúpidos si no lo pensáramos... pero este complejo tiene la mejor seguridad del mundo... bueno, seguramente Wakanda lo supere, pero de todas formas, la posibilidad de que nos haya podido rastrear y sepa quiénes somos es muy mínima.- intentó explicar Bruce.

\- ¿Entonces cuáles son sus razones? Si no es una trampa, ¿Qué quiere a cambio?

\- Tampoco lo sabemos.- admitió Tony agachando un poco la cabeza- Sus condiciones han sido reunirse con solo una persona, sin otros acompañantes de ningún tipo, sin armas y obviamente sin policías, militares…

\- Lo que vienen a ser las típicas normas para rescates.- añadió Sam con una mueca.

\- Exacto, pajarito.- le contestó el multimillonario-. Si decidimos coger esta oportunidad, el plan es que vaya uno, obviamente no irá ni solo, ni desarmado. Consigue la información y se vuelve.

\- ¿Así, sin más?- repitió Wanda.

\- Esperamos que sí.

\- No quiero desanimar, pero a mí todo esto me huele a caca.- participó Scott, ganándose una mala mirada de Avispa.

\- Eso es muy poco agradable, ¿no lo crees? A mí me parece muy poco agradable.- añadió Tony.

Se estaba volviendo una conversación de besugos, tal y como solían acabar siempre estas reuniones. Me imaginaba a un civil común pensando en nosotros, en Los Vengadores, en cómo planeábamos nuestros ataques, en cómo nos organizábamos para actuar… y realmente aquí estábamos algunas de las personas más poderosas de la Tierra hablando de heces.

\- Vale, si queréis seguir con este plan a pesar de todas las lagunas que obviamente tiene y la absoluta falta de información… ¿quién va?- intervine para intentar continuar por una buena línea la conversación.

\- Yo voy.- dijo Clint con voz firme, sin dejar mucho lugar a una negación… pero estaba seguro de que todos en la sala podíamos decir por lo menos diez motivos por los que Ojo de Halcón no debía ser el elegido.

\- Sin ofender, Légolas, pero estás emocionalmente demasiado implicado, no creemos que seas la mejor opción.- intentó explicar Tony de la manera más suave que pudo… suave al estilo Stark, por supuesto.

\- ¿Ah, no?- contestó Clint levantando mucho las cejas, sorprendido por la negativa- ¿Y quién debería ir si sois tan amables de iluminarnos?

Bruce y Tony se miraron, ambos con el ceño fruncido, parecía que estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación silenciosa en la que se daba permiso el uno al otro para hablar. Finalmente fue Hulk el que se animó.

\- Bueno… hemos pensado que debería ir Peter.

"_Su puta madre."_


	14. Confianza

_\- Bueno… hemos pensado que debería ir Peter. _

Por un instante me pareció escuchar mal, no podía ser posible lo que acababa de decir Bruce, ¿de qué forma podía ser posible? Se debía haber equivocado de nombre, estaba seguro, o mejor dicho, quería estar seguro, pero las expresiones de los demás no me querían dar la razón en absoluto. Miraban a Peter, algunos con sorpresa, otros con una sonrisa orgullosa.

El mismo Peter era del grupo de las caras sorprendidas, miraba a los dos genios con los ojos muy abiertos, expresión que en otras circunstancias me habría parecido bastante cómica, pero en esos momentos no.

Noté cómo se me quedaba la mente en blanco por un instante procesando y entendiendo lo que habían dicho y lo que ello conllevaba. No quería reaccionar de ninguna forma precipitaba, siempre intentaba mantener la cabeza en el sitio y no dejarme llevar por las emociones… y realmente me hubiera encantado decir que ese día hice lo mismo, pero realmente no me enorgullecía para nada de lo que sucedió.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!- exclamé antes de poder detenerme a mí mismo.

La reacción fue inmediata. Todas las miradas que hacía un segundo estaban dirigidas a Peter me atacaban directamente a mí, y el ceño fruncido al parecer estaba en el menú del día.

\- ¿No qué, Cap?- escuché a la izquierda la voz de Tony, quien me miraba especialmente curioso. Conocía esa mirada perfectamente, era la que ponía cuando no entendía algo, cuando sabía que había un puzzle pero que no tenía todas las piezas para montarlo... y yo me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso alimentándole esa curiosidad.

Me sentía acorralado, entre la espada y la pared, con muchas caras esperando una respuesta que mi cabeza no podía proporcionarles, ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Que no podía permitir que Peter fuera? ¿Que no quería exponerle a un peligro innecesario por una causa que ni siquiera sabíamos si era real? ¿Que si le perdía se me caería el cielo en ese mismo momento? No. No podía decirles todo eso.

Pero seguían esperando una respuesta.

\- Que… Peter es el más joven, tiene menos experiencia en estas cosas, deberíamos mandar a otro.- declaré.

Sinceramente, en ese momento ni me atreví a mirarle. Sabía los problemas de confianza que tenía Peter por su edad, por el paso tan grande que había dado al pasar de ser el amigo y vecino Spiderman a un Vengador más de pleno derecho... y por eso sabía que en ese momento sus ojos estarían cubiertos de dolor como mínimo. Había tocado de pleno su punto débil, su talón de Aquiles, era consciente de ello y creedme cuando digo que no me sentí para nada orgulloso, pero en ese momento mi cabeza estaba enfocada principalmente en una cosa, pasando todo lo demás a segundo plano… y es que querían mandar a Peter, a mi Peter, a la boca del lobo.

\- Creo que estoy tan capacitado como el resto de vosotros, Capitán.- contestó con la voz llena de veneno.

Nunca me llamaba Capitán a no ser que se estuviera metiendo conmigo, o incluso a veces la usaba cuando los dos estábamos tan perdidos en el otro que no sabíamos bien lo que decíamos. Y admito que me encantaba cuando la usaba en ese momento. Pero ahí, en esa reunión, con todos delante… definitivamente lo hacía para dejarme claro su punto de vista, para dejarme claro que parara y que no siguiera por ese terreno.

Pero yo necesitaba seguir por ese terreno. El miedo me nublaba la vista, y una persona que no era capaz de ver con claridad era una persona irracional.

\- Yo opino lo mismo, Peter.- salió Tony en su defensa, retándome a que siguiera objetando algo y mirándome todavía con esa cara que decía _"¿Qué cable se te ha cruzado?"_

\- Solo digo que hay gente mucho más preparada en ese aspecto que tendríamos que plantearnos.- insistí.

\- Opino lo mismo que Steve, esto es demasiado importante.- dijo Clint con voz grave.

Y a pesar de haber sido yo el principal opositor de esa idea, no pude evitar sentir cierta aversión hacia Clint, porque sabía que esos simples comentarios estaban destrozando a Peter, arruinando la confianza que había conseguido en sí mismo esos meses. Se estaba sintiendo como un crío en esos momentos, y el que yo, su pareja, no le apoyara, si no más bien todo lo contrario, solo hacía que aumentar esos sentimientos por mil.

Me sentía una completa mierda, pero me quería convencer de que tenía motivos para hacerlo, y de que sabía que él lo comprendería cuando me dejara explicarme bien. Realmente me había topado con situaciones muy parecidas a esas durante toda mi vida, y no había que tomárselas tan a la ligera como lo estaban haciendo Tony y Bruce. Esa gente tenía una tecnología extraordinaria, habían conseguido crear a cientos de Natashas y a saber qué más habrían logrado que desconocíamos. No se andaban con chiquitas y estaba seguro de que todo eso tendría un punto de inflexión, de que en algún momento atacarían con todo cuando más confiados estuviéramos y se llevarían lo que pudieran por delante. Y me negaba a que se llevaran a Queens.

\- Yo también creo que Peter es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Le he visto entrenar, le he visto actuar y no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie de esta sala.- dijo Rhodey enviándome una mirada cargada de veneno y ganándose una sonrisa de Peter desde su lado. Y yo no podía envidiar más al Coronel en esos momentos.

\- Yo también lo pienso.- siguió Hulk-. Además, se os olvida un pequeño detalle… y es que es el único que mantiene todavía secreta su identidad.

Esas palabras causaron un silencio sepulcral entre todos nosotros. Miré lo más discreto que pude entre todos los reunidos intentando encontrarle un fallo a lo que el científico había dicho. Pero no lo logré. Todos, todos y cada uno de nosotros en algún momento habíamos expuesto nuestra identidad, o directamente nunca la habíamos intentado esconder, incluso Scott y Hope que iban con la cara cubierta y no eran tan famosos mediáticamente, habían hecho pública su identidad, sobre todo después de la última batalla al empezar a formar parte de los Vengadores.

Cualquiera por la calle sería capaz de reconocernos a cualquiera de nosotros, cualquier civil en cualquier momento, por lo que era seguro que una organización secreta rusa como con la que estábamos tratando nos iba a conocer… pero no a Peter, para el resto del mundo Peter Parker era un anónimo, un desconocido, si le buscaban por Internet lo único que encontrarían serían los datos de un adolescente que casi estaba acabando la educación secundaria, de eso se había encargado Tony y todos éramos realmente cuidadosos con el tema, por lo menos hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho y él mismo decidiera cómo quería continuar.

\- Joder…- escuché cómo alguien decía por lo bajo. No pude adivinar bien quién era, si era sincero no estaba precisamente concentrado en esos momentos.

\- Exacto, si va cualquiera de nosotros se darían cuenta enseguida de que los Vengadores están involucrados en todo esto, cosa que no queremos bajo ningún concepto.- siguió Bruce, y no miento cuando digo que con cada argumento que daba me caía un poco peor. Seguramente era porque sabía que tenía razón, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

\- Puede ir cualquier otro encubierto.- rebatí tercamente.

\- A cara descubierta, ha pedido YelVa.- volvió a hablar Tony con el mismo tono que antes, mirándome con el ceño aún más fruncido, si es que eso era posible.

Si en ese instante me hubieran dicho que echaba humo por la cabeza me lo hubiera creído. Nunca había intentado pensar más rápido que en ese momento, buscar otras soluciones. Pensaba en los compañeros que no estaban en esa sala, pero tanto T'Challa como Strage eran rostros conocidos. Me planteé incluso la posibilidad de hablar con los Guardianes, o incluso con Thor, pero sabía perfectamente que la idea era estúpida, hacerles venir única y exclusivamente para hablar con un contacto desconocido sobre una pista que no sabíamos si tenía futuro.

\- ¿Y eso no podrá poner en compromiso su identidad?- preguntó Scott un poco con la voz pequeña, sin saber si su aportación sería bien recibida o si estaba preguntando una tontería, pero en ese momento hubiera podido hasta besarle por darme una excusa más para impedir lo que en mi cabeza era la peor idea del mundo.

\- Podría.- respondió Tony otra vez-. O podría ser que no. Por lo que sabemos YelVa es un aliado, no debería pasar nada malo, sería llegar, cambiar la información e irnos. Todas estas medidas son por precaución.

\- Exacto, por lo que sabemos podría ser un mercenario de la información, puede que ahora sea aliado y que en unos meses nos venda, no podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran que los Vengadores están siguiendo sus pasos.- continuó Bruce.

\- Por tanto, Peter,- volvió a hablar Tony, mirando y dirigiéndose exclusivamente al adolescente-. Esto es una decisión exclusivamente tuya, ¿Podría poner tu identidad en peligro? Hay una posibilidad de que sí, debes saberlo, y si te niegas a hacerlo no te preocupes, es completamente comprensible y encontraremos otra solución, pero en principio no debería pasar nada, por ahora el contacto parece de confianza.

Peter no respondió al momento, lo que solo me hizo ponerme más nervioso rezando una y otra vez para que la respuesta fuera que no. Sabía que se tomaba el tema de su identidad muy seriamente, quería acabar el instituto como un chico normal, y principalmente, no quería poner a nadie de su entorno en peligro. Por eso se estaba tomando esos segundos para pensarlo detenidamente, y conforme más pasaban los segundo, más mis esperanzas de que se negara iban creciendo…

\- Lo haré.

"_Mierda"_

* * *

Estaba enfadado.

Realmente, realmente enfadado.

Intenté controlarme durante la reunión, no quería que nadie notara realmente lo que me había afectado… mejor dicho, lo que las palabras de "Steve _Idiota _Rogers" me habían afectado, ¿Quién se creía que era para un día hacerme sentir que tocaba el cielo y al día siguiente tirarme sin compasión al suelo de cabeza?

La reunión había acabado hacía media hora. No tardé en salir de la sala, realmente no quería hablar con nadie, ni con Rhodey ni con el Sr. Stark que intentaron hablar conmigo mientras todos se levantaban, ni por supuesto con Steve, que buscaba mi mirada todo el rato. Estaba seguro de que quería que me esperara a que todos salieran del salón y poder hablar solos. Pero me negaba rotundamente.

Me sentía estúpido y me sentía humillado, porque después de todo lo que había pasado todavía había gente que dudaba de mí y de lo que era capaz... pero lo que más me dolía era que fuera precisamente él el primero en dudar. Él, que sabía lo que me costó coger esa confianza y crearme un hueco en el equipo. Él, al que le había contado cosas sobre ello que no le había contado a nadie más, que conocía mis inseguridades como ningún otro… y no había dudado ni un segundo, no le había temblado ni un mínimo el pulso para destrozarme. Y dolía. Joder si dolía.

No quería llorar, me sentía estúpido al llorar por eso, no quería derramar ni una sola lágrima por alguien que no se había preocupado en provocármelas.

Tampoco quería exagerar, sabía que estaba preocupado, que no quería que me pasara nada, de la misma forma que yo no quería que le pasara nada a él… pero habían muchas maneras de hacerlo, y la que él había usado era como mínimo humillante.

Me sentía malditamente ridículo.

Sabía que iba a venir a mis habitaciones en algún momento para explicarse, pero simplemente en esos momentos no me apetecía escuchar sus estúpidas excusas, solo quería despejarme, concentrarme en la misión que me acababan de asignar, porque era mi oportunidad de callarle la boca a unos cuantos, empezando por Steve y acabando por el maldito Ojo de Halcón, al que entendía que estuviera dolido, pero desde que se supo lo de la Viuda Negra había sido una persona tremendamente irritante, por decirlo de una forma bonita.

Sentía como el pulso se me aceleraba más de lo que ya lo solía tener. Me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso conforme pasaban los segundos. Simplemente necesitaba despejar la cabeza, dejarla un poco en blanco y calmarme para pensar con claridad y no dejarme llevar, porque en ese caso las consecuencias no serían muy buenas, estaba seguro.

Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Me acerqué al móvil y tecleé un número que usaba tanto que ya me sabía de memoria. El teléfono empezó a sonar y cuando creía que no me iba a contestar nadie habló una suave voz.

\- Hola, este es el teléfono de mi papá Tony.

No pude evitar que se me formara una sonrisa en la cara, y en ese instante pensé que solo por eso había hecho bien en llamar.

\- Hola, pequeña, soy Peter.

\- ¡Peter!- exclamó contenta- ¿Por qué mi papá te tiene guardado como yogurín?

Lo preguntó con toda la inocencia que podía tener una niña de cinco años, por lo que por una vez no me sentó mal ser llamado de esa forma. Además, ese día no podía estar enfadado con el Sr. Stark, había dado la cara por mí como no lo habían hecho otros…

\- Porque tiene un sentido del humor peculiar.- contesté con una pequeña risa. Todavía me sentía nervioso, todavía sentía cómo me temblaba el cuerpo, pero por lo menos el embrollo que tenía en la cabeza cuando había llegado a la habitación había desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué es peculiar?- preguntó la pequeña.

\- ¿Morgan? ¿Ese es mi móvil? Lo estaba buscando- se escuchó la voz del Sr. Stark de fondo- ¿Estás hablando con alguien?

\- Es Peter, papá.

\- ¿Peter? Pásamelo, cariño.- se escuchó cómo ordenaba el multimillonario.

\- Peter, mi papá quiere hablar contigo.- dijo, menos contenta que al principio-. Pero tienes que prometer que esta semana vendrás a jugar conmigo.

Lo dijo en un tono que me hizo sentir realmente mal. Era cierto que desde que los dos habíamos empezado las clases y mis entrenamientos se habían vuelto más regulares no pasaba tanto tiempo con la pequeña como me gustaría, incluyendo por supuesto el tiempo que le dedicaba a mi en ese momento dudosa relación,pero en serio que intentaba por lo menos varias horas a la semana dedicárselos a ella.

\- Te lo prometo, osito.- respondí cariñosamente.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Te enseñaré a saltar a la comba! ¡Me lo han enseñado esta semana en la escuela!- dijo tan contenta que me supo mal decirle que hacía por lo menos quince años que aprendí a saltar con la cuerda.

\- Vamos, Morgan, papá no tiene todo el día.- insistió de fondo el adulto más impaciente que había tenido el placer de conocer en mi vida.

\- ¡Adiós, Peter!

\- Adiós, enana.- me despedí sin poder quitarme la sonrisa, mucho más relajado. Definitivamente esa niña era algo mágico.

\- Hola, Peter ¿Cómo estás? Te has ido muy rápido de la reunión.- fue lo primero que dijo, directo al grano, típico de él.

\- Sí, bueno, no me encontraba muy bien... - intenté justificar patéticamente, sabiendo que el Sr. Stark no se creería ni una palabra, pero tampoco me apetecía admitirlo en voz alta, porque de esa forma se veía menos real en mi cabeza.

\- No les hagas ni caso, no saben lo que dicen, te he visto y eres mejor que cualquiera de ellos con los ojos cerrados, chico.

Me gustaba escucharlo porque sabía que no lo decía por hacerme sentir mejor, al fin y al cabo, era el maldito Tony Stark, no decía nada que no creyera que era verdad, por muy fastidiado que te viera, por mucho que te doliera, lo que me hizo sentirme realmente mucho mejor. Y no era que yo compartiera su forma de pensar, definitivamente no creía que fuera mejor que nadie de ese equipo, todo lo contrario, pero sí pensaba que el multimillonario me tenía mucho aprecio y que eso le nublaba un poco la vista, cosa de la que no me quejaba en absoluto, y menos en esos momentos que necesitaba urgentemente esas palabras.

\- Gracias, Sr. Stark.- dije con la voz más temblorosa de lo que me habría gustado. Iba a seguir hablando, pero antes de animarme a hacerlo me interrumpió.

\- Mira, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a comer Morgan, Pepper, tú y yo? Tengo un japonés por el centro de la ciudad que es realmente maravilloso.- dijo poniendo el tono de " soy uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y lo sé"-. Así te despejas un poco y esta tarde nos ponemos a trabajar en tu nueva misión.

\- ¿Tiene un japonés en el centro de Nueva York?- fue lo único que atiné a preguntar.

Era una oferta realmente tentadora, me encantaba salir a comer con ellos, era una sensación realmente... familiar, por llamarla de alguna forma. Amaba a la tía May como a nadie, pero desde lo de mi tío realmente no había vuelto a tener esa sensación de unidad familiar nunca, y pensaba que realmente nunca la iba a volver a tener… hasta que conocí a ese hombre que brillaba por su dinero y por sus trajes, y justamente eso era lo que yo menos valoraba de él.

A pesar de lo que se puede pensar, cuando iba a algún lugar público con el Sr. Stark era todo realmente privado, se preocupaba casi más por mi identidad él que yo en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Siempre alquilaba un coche normal, de esos comunes que no llamaban la atención de nadie, y aparcábamos realmente cerca de donde íbamos a pasar el rato, normalmente locales suyos. Además, nos camuflábamos con unas gafas de sol realmente grande y una gorra, o en su defecto con una capucha. Cualquiera pensaría que así llamaríamos más la atención, pero era impresionante el número de gente que podías ver por Nueva York intentando no ser vistos si solo te fijabas un poco… lo que equilibraba perfectamente la balanza comparándolos con aquellos que llevaban ropas que hasta entonces yo solo había visto en televisión. No lo juzgaba, realmente ni entendía demasiado de moda, pero yo siempre había sido de vestir de la forma más sencilla que pudiera, por lo que a veces me llamaba la atención.

\- Te sorprenderías si supieras todos los locales que tengo a mi nombre.- contestó el Sr. Stark divertido-. Al lado del Monumento de Washington tengo una tienda de comida para mascotas.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada realmente sorprendido, como lograba que hiciera casi siempre que hablaba con él.

\- Es broma ¿verdad?- pregunté todavía riéndome.

\- Para nada, y déjame decirte que el negocio va realmente bien.- contestó, lo que solo me provocó más risa.

Realmente me encontraba mucho mejor que hacía una hora. Mucho más relajado, las manos habían dejado de temblarme y ya no sentía que en cualquier momento podía largarme a llorar.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos a comer, chico?- volvió a preguntarme-. No te quiero presionar, pero si decides venir me libraré de cocinar hoy, lo que sería realmente un gran favor hacia mi persona.- terminó con una pequeña risa.

Definitivamente quería y necesitaba eso.

Lo único que me hacía dudar era Steve. Siempre el maldito Steve, y siempre el maldito yo pensando en el maldito Steve.

¿Qué diantres me pasaba?

"_Que estás enamorado"_, respondió una voz traicionera dentro de mi cabeza que sabía que se trataba del Peter racional, ese que en esos momentos prefería no sacar a la luz, porque entonces estaba seguro de que me quedaría a esperar a que llegara Steve y a aclarar la situación entre nosotros. Sabía que podía llegar en cualquier momento, y sabía que quería que llegara y me expusiera sus estúpidas excusas para poder perdonarle, porque en el fondo solo estaba preocupado por mí.

Pero no.

El Peter racional se iba a quedar calladito en mi mente sin salir de ahí por lo menos por unas cuantas horas. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco inmaduro, pero simplemente me apetecía por primera vez desde los últimos meses anteponerme a mí antes que a ninguna otra persona.

\- Vale, me apunto.- le contesté al final con una pequeña sonrisa que le era imposible ver, pero que estaba seguro de que mi voz la reflejaba perfectamente.

\- ¡Genial!, eres el mejor, chico.- exclamó-. Paso a recogerte en quince minutos.

Definitivamente el Sr. Stark era el adulto más impaciente que conocía.

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo pensé que me iba a quedar solo para toda la vida, que no encontraría a nadie. Analizándolo detenidamente era un ex-soldado de guerra de los años cuarenta con complejo de heroísmo que nunca se había terminado de adaptar bien a una época que no era la suya. Demasiado tradicional, demasiado conservador en muchas ocasiones, sin demasiado sentido del humor ni excesivas habilidades sociales, con más cicatrices de las que se podían contar, no todas reflejadas en la piel. A diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, no me consideraba para nada un buen partido, más bien todo lo contrario.

Era un romántico empedernido sin experiencia alguna en el amor. Era como a quien le encantaba escuchar música pero no era capaz de entonar ni una sola nota bien.

Hasta que apareció Peter ¿Quién lo diría? Definitivamente yo no, al fin y al cabo, no pegábamos para nada... pero a la vez encajábamos a la perfección. Éramos completamente opuestos, pero a la vez me parecía a él más que a nadie en ese complejo. Éramos como dos caras de la misma moneda.

Y eso definitivamente era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Por eso me encontraba en esos momentos enfrente de su puerta, a punto de tocar para darle todas las excusas que llevaba ensayando en mi cabeza desde que le había visto salir de la sala de reuniones sin mirarme dos veces. Me lo merecía, eso lo tenía claro, pero no pude negar que dolió. Prefería mil veces que se hubiera esperado y me hubiera estado gritando durante horas a la indiferencia que mostró, como si ni siquiera valiera la pena mirarme dos veces.

Como si lo nuestro no valiera la pena.

Había pasado una hora desde la maldita reunión, había estado en mis habitaciones duchándome y cambiándome. Pensé en salir detrás de él cuando vi cómo se iba, pero al final decidí darle un tiempo para que se calmara. Si de algo estaba seguro es que la gente cuando estaba enfadada estaba mucho menos dispuesta a escuchar, y en ese momento la palabra era la única defensa que me quedaba, así que la tenía que aprovechar.

Así que cogí aire varias veces antes de disponerme a llamar...

\- ¿Cap? ¿Qué haces aquí?- escuché una voz de fondo antes de que pudiera tocar.

Tony Stark se encontraba al final del pasillo, tan altanero como siempre. Ni siquiera con un brazo menos era capaz de perder ese aura de confianza que siempre le había caracterizado, lo que si era sincero, envidiaba en muchas ocasiones… aunque en otras lo único que conseguía era sacarme de mis casillas.

\- Yo… yo venía a…- tartamudeé patéticamente.

¿Qué diablos se suponía que tenía que decir? _"¡Oh! Hola, Tony, había venido porque he sido un completo estúpido con el chico (sí, chico) del que estoy enamorado y necesito que me perdone más que nada en estos momentos… y por cierto, ese chico es Peter, tu protegido, ese al que ves casi como a tu propio hijo."_

No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

\- Venía a disculparme con Peter, creo que me he pasado en la reunión y no quería dejar las cosas de esa forma.- terminé diciendo. Al fin y al cabo, mentir no era mentir si solo omitías parte de la verdad. Y definitivamente omitir era la mejor forma de mentir.

\- Sí, la verdad es que no has estado muy acertado, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso.- contestó acercándose a la puerta y tocando tres veces, sin dejar de mirarme con ese ceño fruncido-. Sé que el chico y tú os habéis acercado bastante estos meses… deberías saber lo que le iba a afectar que dijeras lo que dijiste… lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hiciste de todas formas, si simplemente te creías las tonterías que dijiste o si hay otra razón.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada… la mirada que me decía que no le podía mentir, que para bien o para mal nos conocíamos demasiado bien y que sabía que le ocultaba algo. Maldije mentalmente la maldita curiosidad Stark, esa que Tony había heredado de Howard, y que estaba seguro de que ahora también compartía la pequeña Morgan.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la puerta corriendo nos sacó del duelo de miradas que no estaba seguro de cuándo habíamos empezado, pero que sabía que si hubiera durando más tiempo hubiera perdido sin dudarlo.

\- Ya estoy listo, Sr. Stark, podemos ir...- la alegre voz de Peter sonó mientras la puerta se abría, cortándose en seco cuando me vio al lado de su mentor.

Su cara reflejaba como mínimo sorpresa, pasando la mirada del uno al otro varias veces hasta que la detuvo en mí durante unos segundos, cambiando su expresión a una más oscura. Seguía enfadado. Y yo seguía sin poder explicarme. Solo quería darme cabezazos contra la pared, definitivamente habría sido mucho mejor que la situación que tenía en frente.

\- Steve solo veía a disculparse por haber sido un, como diría Morgan, tonto del pompis.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa irónica que me hubiera encantado quitarle en esos momentos de la cara fuera como fuera.

\- Peter, ¿Podemos…

\- Ahora me voy a comer con el Sr. Stark.- me cortó Peter sin contemplación alguna, mirando muy interesado un trozo de suelo al lado de sus zapatillas- no quiero hacer esperar a Pepper.

\- No, si tienes un mínimo instinto de supervivencia es mejor no hacer esperar a esa mujer.- siguió Stark con ese tono que ponía cuando sabía que tenía el control de la conversación.

Me estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad, seguramente encantado de que Peter no quisiera ni hacer el amago de escucharme. Estaba malditamente frustrado en esos momentos con la situación, con Tony, con Peter, y más que nada conmigo mismo.

En serio que Tony y yo lo habíamos arreglado, estos últimos meses nos habíamos llevado mejor de lo que lo habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo, pero al parecer ese día había cruzado una línea que para él era impenetrable… y esa línea era Queens.

\- Peter, solo déjame un minuto…- empecé otra vez intentando que no se notara demasiado la súplica implícita en mi voz.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Sr. Stark?- me volvió a interrumpir mientras miraba única y exclusivamente al millonarios que había borrado esa estúpida sonrisa de una vez para volver a ese estúpido ceño fruncido mientras nos miraba alternativamente a Peter y a mí.

\- Claro, chico, vámonos.- respondió dando un paso atrás para dejar salir completamente a Peter y que este pudiera cerrar su puerta-. Nos vemos luego, Cap.- terminó diciendo antes de empezar a alejarse con el adolescente a su derecha.

Me quedé viendo cómo se alejaban por el pasillo, dándome cuenta en ese momento que lo que había hecho no se iba a arreglar con una simple disculpa. Si era sincero en el momento que lo hice no medí demasiado las consecuencias, pero en ningún momento pensé que llegaría a ese punto, que afectaría de esa forma a Queens, lo que solo hizo que se me apretara el corazón un poco más de lo que lo tenía desde hacía más de una hora.

Puede que fuera cierto que simplemente yo no estaba hecho para las relaciones. No estaba hecho para estar enamorado, si no únicamente para estar.

Vi cómo llegaban al ascensor desapareciendo cuando las puertas se cerraron ante ellos. Y en todo ese recorrido los ojos de Peter no se encontraron ni un segundo con los míos.


	15. Consecuencias

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la reunión y sinceramente, todo había sido un maldito caos desde entonces. Había una tensión en la sede que no llegaba a comprender muy bien, todo el mundo parecía alerta como si en cualquier momento fuera a ocurrir algo, especialmente el Sr. Stark, que parecía que no había dormido ni cuatro horas en los últimos días. Realmente era algo impresionantemente aterrador la forma que tenía de jugar con su salud.

Todos seguían sus rutinas normales de entrenamientos, hacían los trabajos que nos llegaban desde arriba para mantener el orden en un mundo que ya empezaba a ser por lo menos la sombra de lo que una vez había sido. El Sr. Stark y Bruce eran los que más histéricos parecían, todo el día pegados a las pantallas de los ordenadores, buscando la más mínima información que nos pudiera resultar valiosa para el encuentro con YelVa. Querían ir preparados, pero realmente todos sabíamos que nos habíamos estancado, habíamos llegado a un límite que ya no podíamos cruzar porque ya no había más lugares que nos pudieran dar ninguna pista sobre ese Salón Rojo, ni sobre la Viuda Negra, ni sobre nada. A pesar de eso, todos intentaban ser positivos, así que vivíamos en un ambiente en el que todo parecía ir bien pero realmente todo parecía ir mal.

\- Saben que alguien ha entrado en su base de datos, y cerraron el grifo.- comentó Rhodey una noche mientras íbamos hacia nuestras habitaciones-. No sabemos si fue un error por su parte o lo hicieron de forma intencionada.

\- Siempre me ha parecido extraño que una organización aparentemente tan secreta dejara tanta información al aire.

\- Tampoco fue al aire, Bruce es muy bueno infiltrándose en bases de datos, desbloqueándolas... no como Tony, pero tampoco se queda lejos.- me corrigió el ex-militar-. Además, de las secuelas del chasquido no se ha librado nadie, ni de este mundo, ni de ningún otro.

\- Ya, tienes razón, pero… no sé, Rhodey, me sigue pareciendo que hay algo que se nos escapa.- insistí.

Me miró con una cara que no pude descifrar, tenía el ceño fruncido pero los ojos muy abiertos, era una contradicción hecha expresión, lo que me puso más nervioso de lo que ya me llevaba encontrando esos días.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto, Peter? No digo que no puedas, chico, confío en que sabrás manejarte, eres inteligente y tienes habilidades, pero… sabes que esta misión tiene más riesgos de los que debería.

"_Tiene más riesgos de los que debería"_, repetí en mi cabeza sin animarme a mirarle. Sabía a qué se refería, al fin y al cabo, pintaba todo muy fácil y muy bonito, ir a hablar con un completo desconocido que tenía información sobre una de las organizaciones más secretas de la Tierra con la fe de que nos quería ayudar voluntaria y gratuitamente. Pero no era así, había demasiadas incógnitas, demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal, entre ellas y la que más me afectaba directamente era que mi identidad fuera expuesta. Y realmente no era por mí por quien me preocupaba, era May, Ned, MJ… mucha gente cercana a mí a la que podían ir a hacer daño simplemente por conocerme. Había sido por muchos años simplemente el amigo y vecino Spiderman, pero me había ganado demasiados enemigos en ese tiempo, a los cuales lo más seguro es que ya les ganara con los ojos cerrados, pero si decidían intentar hacerme realmente daño e ir a por ellos… no me lo podría perdonar nunca.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, y no únicamente por demostrarle algo a los demás Vengadores, era para demostrarme algo a mí mismo, que podía con lo que me pusieran por delante, que realmente me merecía estar en este equipo y que era tan bueno como el resto de ellos. Además, realmente YelVa no tenía forma de saber con quién se estaba comunicando, si no no le habría hecho falta pedir que fuéramos a cara descubierta, seguramente solo fuera una víctima más de ese Salón aprovechando un momento de debilidad para cargar contra esa organización. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme...

\- Sí, Rhodey, lo he pensado mucho y sigo queriendo hacerlo, además, no creo que hayan muchas más soluciones, llevan tiempo sin encontrar realmente nada, solo pistas que la mayoría de las veces resultan erróneas, o falsas directamente.

\- Lo sé, los dos científicos locos están realmente frustrados.- dijo Rhodey haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras llegábamos a las puertas de mi habitación, donde nos detuvimos para terminar la conversación-. Tony ha estado como loco buscando cualquier cosa para evitar jugar la carta de YelVa y evitar que vayas. Por mucho que confíe en ti, sigue siendo un papá gallina.

\- Me he dado cuenta.- dije sonriendo-. Ya no sé qué hacer para que descanse, tuve que jugar la sucia y mandarle a Morgan para que accediera a dormir unas horas.

\- Solo está preocupado, y Tony preocupado es una preocupación para el resto de nosotros.- contestó imitando mi sonrisa, pero en seguida la cambió para volver a mirarme con ese ceño arrugado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y definitivamente yo sabía lo que venía a continuación- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Steve?

Steve.

Había sido la palabra innombrable los cuatro últimos días. No había hablado con él desde entonces, y no porque él no lo intentara, pero simplemente necesitaba despejarme, necesitaba calmarme para hablar con él las cosas, porque sabía que si lo hacía todavía con el fantasma de la traición rondándome la conversación terminaría con gritos y lloros, por lo menos por mi parte, y Steve me importaba demasiado para eso. Tuve que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol para no ir a él cada vez que veía cómo me miraba con esa cara de cachorrito triste cuando notaba cómo le evitaba. Luego recordaba lo que había pasado, y dejaba de sentirme tan culpable.

Así que sí, había estado evitándole de forma bastante poco discreta, haciendo también que el Sr. Stark me preguntara una, y otra, y otra vez de diferentes formas y con diferentes palabra sobre lo que pasaba con el súper soldado. Sabía que sospechaba algo, lo que no sabía era si lo que sospechaba era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

\- No muy bien, la verdad.

\- Deberías intentar hablar con él y aclar…

\- Aún duele, Rhodey,- le interrumpí-, en serio que todavía me siento estúpido cada vez que revivo esa reunión en mi cabeza, yo solo… no sé, Rhodey, en serio que no sé qué hacer.

\- Me cuesta decir esto porque realmente me gustaría que encontraras a alguien fuera de este equipo y que fuera de tu edad, chico.- empezó Rhodey hablando con cuidado, como si cada palabra fuera un paso en un campo de minas-. Pero estoy viendo cómo estáis los dos, y déjame decir que estáis horribles, deberías aclararlo, al menos intentarlo, Peter… sabes que realmente dijo lo que dijo para protegerte, y…- dijo remarcando mucho esa "y" cuando vio que le iba a interrumpir otra vez- no lo justifico, lo hizo mal, lo hizo fatal, pero sus motivos no fueron sucios.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio después de eso. Sabía que me estaba dejando pensar en lo que me había dicho, lo que no sabía es que todo eso ya lo había pensado yo muchas veces en todas esas noches en las que estaba desvelado hasta la madrugada pensando en él… pensando en nosotros.

Levanté la cabeza cuando noté una mano en el hombro. El ex-coronel me sonreía de forma triste, comprensiva.

\- Piénsalo bien, chico… pero que sepas que el orgullo nunca llevó a nada bueno.

Vi cómo se alejaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a sus habitaciones y entrar en ellas sin volver a darme otra mirada.

Yo solo me quedé ahí, en mi puerta mirando hacia donde Rhodey había desaparecido, pero sin mirar nada realmente, simplemente pensando en sus últimas palabras.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Peter no me hablaba, y lo que más me fastidiaba de todo era saber que tenía razones de sobra para evitarme como lo hacía, porque había sido yo quien lo había echado todo a perder.

Intenté seguir el ritmo de todos los días, pero definitivamente no estaba nada concentrado, me equivocaba en los entrenamientos, no prestaba atención a las conversaciones… era un maldito desastre. Sam me miraba cada día más preocupado, queriéndome preguntar qué estaba mal conmigo, pero nunca lo llegaba a hacer, solo me miraba con esa sonrisa reconfortante suya, y eso para mí era más que suficiente, porque realmente no quería hablarlo.

Intentaba acercarme a él cada momento que podía cada vez que le veía solo, pero siempre me evitaba con esa mirada que me hacía sentir más culpable de lo que me había sentido en mi vida por algo. Necesitaba aclararlo, necesitaba hablar con él, me daba lo mismo que me gritara, que llorara, que me pegara… no me importaba con tal de no seguir viviendo en ese limbo insoportable.

Luego estaba Bucky, con el que hacía ya casi tres semanas que no me dirigía la palabra. Él había hecho como yo hacía en ese momento con Peter, me intentó buscar muchas veces para hablar conmigo, para aclarar la situación entre nosotros… pero al final se cansó de hacerlo y decidió dar un paso para atrás, lo que me hacía sentir un profundo miedo pensando en que podía llegar un día en el que fuera yo el que me cansara de buscar a Peter. Era irónico, Peter me ignoraba a mí y yo ignoraba a Bucky, una especie de círculo del orgullo para ver quién tenía más que perder… porque definitivamente en ese círculo no iba a ganar nadie.

Todo eso fue lo que me hizo estar esa noche delante de la puerta de mi amigo dispuesto a aclararlo todo de una vez por todas, dispuesto a dejarle explicarse, esperando muy en el fondo que al hacerlo el universo me devolviera a mí ese favor de la misma forma.

No tuve tiempo a pensar mucho más porque en ese momento Bucky abrió la puerta. No mucha gente le conocía bien… realmente nadie le conocía bien excepto yo, ni siquiera Sam, a quien sabía que Bucky consideraba un verdadero amigo. Pero lo nuestro era diferente, nuestra conexión era especial. Nos entendíamos como no lo hacíamos con ningún otro, supongo que en el fondo nos usábamos un poco para no perder esa mínima conexión con nuestras raíces, para no olvidar realmente de dónde veníamos y por qué estábamos ahí.

Y por eso delante mío se permitía ser como era realmente, o por lo menos una sombra de lo que solía ser. Se reía, hacía muecas, incluso bromeaba en muchas ocasiones con Sam y conmigo. Por eso sabía que a cualquiera le hubiera tomado desprevenido la expresión de sorpresa en la cara del soldado cuando me vio al otro lado de su puerta, porque Bucky era frío, distante, indiferente, delante de los demás su cara era una continua indiferencia. Pero conmigo no era así, yo estaba acostumbrado a ver esa vulnerabilidad en él. Porque en nuestro mundo mostrar tus emociones definitivamente era considerado una vulnerabilidad.

\- ¿Steve?- preguntó entornando discretamente los ojos.

\- Yo… quería aclarar lo que pasó de una vez por todas.

Un silencio siguió a mi declaración, y por un momento pensé que no me dejaría pasar, que los papeles se habían girado y que puede que fuera él quien en ese momento estuviera cansado de la situación. Realmente me sentí aliviado cuando le vi moverse a un lado, dejándome paso para entrar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?- preguntó, directo al grano, como siempre.

\- He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar.- respondí.

\- Claro.- dijo simplemente.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa impresa en su cara. No era una sonrisa divertida, sino más bien una haciéndome saber que sabía perfectamente por qué había decidido hablar con él en ese momento y no antes ni después. Al fin y al cabo, no era un secreto para nadie en el equipo que había cierta tensión entre el chico araña y yo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bucky?- pregunté directamente. Si él quería ser directo, seríamos directos los dos.

\- Te lo dije ese día, esto no tiene que ver solo contigo y con él, nos influye a todos.- respondió mirándome fijamente-. No es una sorpresa para nadie que estamos más débiles que nunca, ¿te crees que organizaciones como Hydra, ese maldito Salón Rojo o a saber qué mierdas más no está aprovechando estos momentos? Ellos no tienen ningún tipo de moral ni un contrato que les limita lo que pueden y no pueden hacer, ellos ahora están avanzando a zancadas mientras nosotros vamos pasito a pasito, y cuando queramos dar cuenta volveremos a tener otra situación que se nos escape de las manos, y sinceramente, yo no estoy seguro de que podamos lidiar con algo así ahora.

\- ¿Y qué narices tiene que ver eso con Peter y conmigo?- cuestioné un poco indignado ante el maldito discurso populista que me intentaba vender, ¿en serio iba a intentar justificarse de esa forma?

\- ¡Todo, Steve! ¡Jodidamente todo!- dijo alzando un poco la voz mientras avanzaba varios pasos hacia mi dirección- ¿Cuándo ha sido la vez que los Vengadores han sido más débiles? Después de la maldita pelea de Alemania, os separasteis y cuando ese maldito psicópata de Thanos apareció no tuvimos ni una mísera oportunidad contra él.

\- Que Peter y yo estemos juntos…

\- ¿Estemos juntos? ¿Definitivamente estáis juntos?- me cortó con una pequeña risa que mostraba de todo menos diversión-. No tiene ni dieciocho años, Steve.

\- ¿Te crees que yo eso no lo he pensado ya?- dije alzando esa vez yo la voz-. Le he dado vueltas a todo muchas veces, más veces de las que te puedes imaginar, pero no he sido capaz de encontrar ni un solo motivo realmente bueno para alejarme de él.

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros, ambos pensando en las palabras del otro. Me iban y me venían los pensamientos a mil por hora, me repetía una y otra vez las palabras de mi amigo en la cabeza, pero no les terminaba de encontrar sentido.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Stark?

Oops. Esa sí que había dado directo en la herida.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Stark?- repetí desentendiéndome cual niño que no quería aceptar sus responsabilidades.

\- No te hagas el listo conmigo, sabes perfectamente lo que digo, Stark es precisamente la clave de todo.- respondió llevándose la mano metálica a la cabeza, echándose el pelo para atrás-. Te lo acabo de explicar, la última vez que estuvimos tan débiles fue cuando Stark y tú os metisteis en una pelea para ver quién tenía la polla más grande.

\- En esa pelea tú…

\- Sí, yo no me justifico y acepto que tuve un gran papel en Alemania, pero tú admite que ese enfrentamiento no fue solo por los motivos que los dos dábais, esos fuerin simplemente la gota que terminó de colmar el vaso.

Y tenía razón, por supuesto. Ese era Bucky, aquel que te decía toda la verdad a la cara, doliese o no doliese, la hubieras aceptado o la ignoraras con todas tus fuerzas… él te la estampaba en la frente sin ningún reparo. Nunca supe si considerarlo como una virtud, siempre supuse sí, que estaba bien que alguien estuviera ahí siempre para abrirte los ojos, pero en ese momento definitivamente lo vi como el peor de los defectos.

\- Mira, yo…

\- No, el tema de la maldita Guerra Civil lo vamos a dejar a parte, el punto es que todos conocemos vuestros antecedentes, y aunque ahora tengáis buena relación, ¿qué crees que va a pasar cuando se entere de que te estás follando al chico?

Definitivamente en ese punto ya no tenía palabras, estaba nervioso, paralizado, avergonzado y muy enfadado, hasta el punto de plantearme que no había sido una buena idea ir a las habitaciones de Bucky, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ¿quién se creía que era para hablar así sobre algo que no le incumbía en absoluto? El sexo era un tema que él sabía perfectamente que me incomodaba en demasía, me habían criado para pensar en él como algo íntimo, muy privado que no había que ir gritando a los cuatro vientos, un lazo entre una pareja que se quería y que se respetaba. Y sabía perfectamente que esa visión había cambiado mucho, y lo respetaba profundamente, que cada uno hiciese con su vida y sus intimidades lo que quisiera… pero no con las mías.

\- Te estás pasando, Bucky, primer aviso.- le dije cuando por fin me salió la voz, con todo el veneno que pude reunir.

\- ¿¡Que yo me estoy pasando!? Steve, Tony va a querer matarte, literalmente, va a ir a por ti y si tienes suerte como mínimo te va a cortar las pelotas con las tijeras de la cocina.

\- Definitivamente se te ha ido la olla, estás delirando, James.- le espeté.

Nos volvimos a mirar por unos segundos, intentando leer cuál sería el siguiente paso del otro, porque Bucky sabía que la conversación había pasado a mayores, al fin y al cabo, únicamente usaba su verdadero nombre cuando la situación se nos escapaba de las manos… justo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

\- Steve…- respondió soltando un suspiro, intentando calmarse para mi más grata sorpresa-. lo que Tony siente por ese chaval va mucho más allá de lo que realmente te piensas… los dos sabemos lo que nos han contado, fue Peter quien estuvo ahí cuando el equipo se separó, fue él quien impidió que Stark se desmoronara en ese maldito taller del que no sale en todo el día… le debe mucho, y encima luego el chico se volatilizó con el primer chasquido, ¿cómo crees que le sentó a Stark eso? Juró protegerle y murió entre sus brazos, le falló a la única persona que no le había fallado nunca... ¿y por qué crees que cambió de opinión y decidió ayudaros con los viajes en el tiempo? Todo fue por recuperar a Peter… ¿y qué crees que pasará cuando se entere que el chiquillo está enamorado de ti, Steve? Del que llegó a considerar casi como un hermano y según él luego le traicionó sin miramientos… ¿en serio crees que será comprensivo?

\- Peter no está enamorado de…

\- ¿En serio de todo lo que te he dicho eso es lo único que se te ha quedado?- me interrumpió con voz exasperada.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que no había pensado en nada de eso? ¿Que simplemente pensé en mi por una vez en toda mi maldita vida? Soy más feliz de lo que he sido desde que puedo recordar, Bucky. Realmente nunca había terminado de sentir esta época como mi hogar hasta que apareció él…

\- Joder, Steve…- dijo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana-. Esto es más grande que todo eso, y lo sabes.

Me volvió a mirar, esa vez diferente, sus ojos mostraban comprensión acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa más irónica que feliz. Le daba lástima, eso lo tenía claro, pero para ser sincero… yo también me daba lástima a mí mismo.

\- Sé los riesgos que hay, ahora los tengo más claros que nunca, pero… no puedo, Bucky, simplemente… no puedo alejarme.

Y era cierto. No era ni siquiera por mí mismo, era por Peter… mi Peter, no podía simplemente hacerle eso, nos habíamos implicado ya demasiado, sabía que le destrozaría, y lo sabía porque a mí también me destrozaría. La diferencia es que si tenía que hacerlo estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo por él… pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que de una forma u otra Queens sufriera así.

\- Estás enamorado.- no era una pregunta, lo afirmó como quien podría haber afirmado que las fresas eran rojas.

No le contesté, solo le miré, porque sabía que no hacía falta más explicación, que mis ojos lo estaban diciendo todo.

Bucky apartó su mirada para mirar hacia el suelo alejándose varios pasos de mí. No tenía ni idea de qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, pero conociéndole definitivamente no era ninguna tontería.

\- Debería haberlo visto venir, debería haber hecho algo antes.- terminó diciendo más para sí mismo que para mí-. Sabía que el chaval estaba completamente enamorado de ti, pero no sabía que tú también, creía que tendría más tiempo para evitarlo.

\- Pues ya ves que no.- es todo lo que le pude decir. Para ser sinceros, en esos momentos solo quería irme a mis habitaciones y volver a sumirme en la mierda que me llevaba acompañando los últimos días.

\- Steve… sigo pensando que no es una buena idea, y sigo pensando que nos va a traer problemas a todos, y cuando eso pase seré el primero en decirte "te lo dije"...- dijo, a lo que solo pude mirarle con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Dónde quieres llegar con esto?- le interrumpí esa vez yo a él.

\- Mira, solo digo que no volveré a interferir, ¿vale?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunté un poco reacio. No se me podía culpar por ser precavido.

\- Lo digo en serio, y aunque creerás que miento… me alegro por ti.

Le miré con una pequeña sonrisa. Definitivamente cuando había empezado esa conversación no me imaginé ni por un instante que podría terminar así… pero así era Bucky, impredecible, no podías saber nunca cuál sería su próximo movimiento, pero de la misma forma sabía que todo lo que hacía, por muy límite que fuera, estaba justificado con una buena intención.

\- Gracias, significa mucho para mí, en serio.- dije sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, en esos momentos me era realmente complicado… hasta que me acordé de la verdadera situación que tendría tras salir de esas habitaciones-. Aunque no sé si ahora queda algo de lo que te puedas arreglar.

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de contestar, poniéndose otra vez serio.

\- Ya, he notado que no estáis en vuestro mejor momento.

\- Y te alegrarás, supongo.

\- Vamos, Steve, acabamos de hacer las paces, dame un poco más de crédito.- me dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa-. Aunque si he de ser sincero, te tienes completamente merecido que no te hable, lo de la reunión me dolió hasta a mí.

Puñala.

Otra vez esa maldita sinceridad sin filtros. Pero no nos engañemos, esa sinceridad no vino del brazo del soldado de invierno, Bucky ya era así desde antes de que a mí me pincharan el suero, lo que siempre creí que le causaría muchos problemas en el ejército, aunque al final no tuvimos tiempo para comprobarlo.

\- Gracias.- le contesté, esa vez irónicamente.

\- Lo siento, compañero, pero la cara de Peter es demasiado expresiva, y estaba realmente hecho polvo.

\- Yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento.- le contesté reprochándole. Al fin y al cabo, era mi amigo, tenía que consolarme por lo menos un mínimo, no hundirme más en la miseria.

\- Pero tú fuiste quien lo provocó, así que objetivamente das menos pena.

\- Bucky…

\- Perdón, perdón… pero no está todo perdido, habla con él, explícale por qué lo hiciste, era tan jodidamente obvio lo asustado que estabas que me extraña que aún no lo hayáis aclarado.

\- Gracias, Bucky, hablar con él, una magnífica idea que no se me había ocurrido.- le respondí con toda la ironía que fui capaz de reunir.

\- Vale, tienes razón, lo siento… pero no lo des por perdido, el chico solo necesita tiempo, como a ti te pasó conmigo, y cuando esté preparado, será él quien vaya a ti.

Y realmente, realmente… esperaba que esto fuera cierto.

* * *

Mis piernas caminaban por sí solas, casi sin que mi cerebro les enviara ninguna orden, dirección a unas habitaciones que ya conocía demasiado bien.

No estaba seguro de por qué iba, de por qué en ese momento y no antes ni después, ¿serían las palabras de Rhodey, o simplemente era demasiado débil como para aguantar más tiempo así? No lo sabía con certeza, tía May siempre decía que todo el mundo tenía derecho a defenderse, puede que fuera por eso, o puede que fuera por un conjunto de todo. Fuera como fuere, una vez entrara a su pasillo sabía que ya no habría marcha atrás.

Y no nos equivoquemos. Seguía enfadado y muy avergonzado por lo que pasó, y eso no se me pasaría así porque sí, por muchas conversaciones que tuviera con Steve en esos momentos, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, realmente lo estaba.

Llegué a su puerta y toqué, pero después de unos segundos no escuché nada… no pude evitar sentirme ligeramente irritado, incluso un poco enfadado. Era una tontería, lo sabía, Steve no podía saber que después de cuatro días yo iba a decidir que justo ese me decidiría a ir a hablar con él.

Volví a tocar por las dudas, nunca estaba de más hacerlo, pero como la vez anterior no hubo ninguna respuesta. Suspiré profundamente, sintiéndome algo decepcionado, porque para ser sinceros, no sabía si más tarde volvería a darme el ataque de valentía que me había dado en ese momento y volvería a ir yo mismo a buscar a Steve.

Me giré dispuesto a irme, pero entonces escuché cómo se abría la puerta de las habitaciones de al lado. Sabía que eran las del Soldado de Invierno, lo que me hizo removerme un poco incómodo, porque no sabía cómo estaba la situación entre nosotros. Antes de que pasara lo que pasó con Steve, Bucky y yo no nos llevábamos mal, incluso a veces pensé que puede que me considerara un amigo, dentro de los evidentes límites que parecía que tenía con todo el mundo menos con Steve y con Sam, incluso a veces con Wanda. Si a eso le sumamos la trampa que me tendió para aplastarme el corazón de malas formas… no, definitivamente no creo que estuviéramos en buenos términos, y hasta donde yo sabía, Steve tampoco lo estaba, por eso me sorprendió verle salir de esa habitación.

No sabía cómo tomármelo, al fin y al cabo, Bucky realmente me hizo pasarlo mal, igual que a Steve, y el que justo me encontrara esa escena cuando estábamos enfadados en una situación donde la balanza no era precisamente positiva, me daba qué pensar. Es decir, ¿por qué arreglaba las cosas con la persona que casi consigue separarnos justo en esos días? ¿significaría que ya no quería continuar con lo nuestro? Todos esos pensamientos cruzaron mi cabeza en menos de quince segundos, mientras esos dos se despedían sin haberse percatado de mi presencia.

\- Quedamos mañana entonces.- le decía Bucky a mi… ¿novio? Dios mío, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Pero antes de que Steve pudiera contestarle, el Soldado de Invierno se dio cuenta de que me encontraba ahí cuando giró la cabeza para mirar al fondo del pasillo. No sabía qué esperar exactamente de él, pero fuera lo que fuera ya no importaba, porque su cara no se había movido ni un solo milímetro, seguía tan neutra como antes de verme. No sabía si para él no era una sorpresa verme allí o simplemente sabía esconder muy bien sus expresiones.

\- Sí, cuando me vaya a ir te toco a la…- empezó Steve, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo y frunciendo el ceño al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención, girando la cabeza para buscar lo que fuera que tenía tan entretenido a Bucky.

La reacción de Steve sí que fue sorpresa en toda su definición, haciéndome ver que definitivamente no esperaba encontrarme ahí, o bueno, seguramente no esperaba encontrarme en ninguna parte. Sentí un poco de culpa al ver los ojos de cachorro perdido que tenía en esos momentos… pero solo un poco.

\- Hola, Steve.- terminé diciendo, al ver que ninguno de ellos parecía animarse a decir nada.

\- Peter, ¿qué…

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- le interrumpí, desviando ligeramente la mirada a mis zapatillas, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por no ser capaz de aguantarle la mirada.

\- Claro, vamos a mis habitaciones.- me contestó puede que demasiado rápido, desvelándome lo nervioso que estaba, pero no podía culparle, no es que yo hubiera sido demasiado explicativo, bien podría haber ido hasta ahí para cortar cualquier lazo que siguiera quedando entre nosotros… sinceramente no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que pretendía, solo que quería aclarar lo que pasó en esa estúpida reunión.

Esperé a que se alejara del lado de Bucky, quien le dio un último asentimiento de cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa como despedida, antes de volver a entrar a su pequeño departamento.

Un silencio realmente incómodo nos envolvió cuando Steve me dejó pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. No recordaba la última vez que la situación había estado tan tensa entre nosotros. Odiaba eso, odiaba recordar las semanas tan espectaculares que vivimos antes de ese estúpido problema, porque solo me hacía querer olvidarlo todo y perdonarle sin más. Y eso no podía ser así, porque si esas semanas también hubieran sido tan especiales para él, definitivamente no estaríamos en esa situación, o al menos eso era lo que me repetía una y otra vez.

\- Yo… he arreglado las cosas con Bucky.- habló después de lo que parecieron horas.

\- Me alegro.- contesté.

Y no era mentira, en serio que me alegraba, llevaba insistiéndole en que hablara con él mucho tiempo, pero nunca me hacía caso, demasiado enfadado con su amigo para hacerlo, y realmente no sabía qué era lo que al final le había hecho dar el paso, pero siendo realistas, en ese momento no me podía importar menos.

\- Mira, Peter…

\- Steve…

Hablamos los dos a la vez, lo que en contra de lo que llevaba intentando desde que había entrado en esa habitación, provocó que juntáramos nuestras miradas.

Dios, tenía los ojos realmente bonitos, justo del tono de mi color favorito, aunque en mi defensa diré que ya lo era antes de conocerle directamente. Digamos que fue una casualidad que solo hizo que el Capitán me gustara un poco más.

\- Habla tú.- lo dije con una pequeña mueca.

\- Peter, yo… no sé ni qué decir…- empezó llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. He pensado cincuenta veces lo que te diría cuando por fin te tuviera delante, y ahora simplemente no se me ocurre nada.

\- Empieza por el principio.- intenté calmarle, echándome a mí mismo un poco la bronca por sonar tan suave.

\- En la reunión… nada de lo que dije fue cierto, Peter, absolutamente nada pero…

\- ¿Y por qué lo dijiste entonces?- le espeté esa vez más agresivo. Así era siempre, me sentía mal por la situación entre nosotros hasta que recordaba la maldita reunión y volvía a sentir esa rabia que me invadió ese mismo día enfrente de todos.

\- Tenía miedo, ¿vale? Dijeron tu nombre, y simplemente no pensé.- se intentó justificar.

\- Pues yo llevo cuatro días pensando mucho, Steve, pensando por qué la persona en la que más confiaba me hizo eso delante de todo el mundo. Tú lo sabías todo, cómo me sentía respecto al resto, cómo siento que haga lo que haga nunca voy a dejar de ser un maldito crío de cara a todo el mundo… y simplemente te plantaste ahí y me tiraste todas esas inseguridades a la cara delante de todo el mundo, ¿cómo crees que me sentí, Steve?- terminé, dándome cuenta entonces de que había estado gritando durante todo el discurso, pero no me importaba, porque me estaba sintiendo más libre esos dos minutos que llevábamos hablando que en los últimos cuatro días.

\- Créeme que he pensado eso muchas veces, y que en cuanto lo dije me arrepentí… dios, Peter, no podía ni mirarte a los ojos.- dijo con voz realmente dolida, lo que otra vez consiguió derretir un poco más mi corazón… y me estaba empezando a sentir como una maldita montaña rusa-. No me quiero justificar porque sé que no tengo justificación alguna, solo quiero que me intentes comprender…

Se detuvo unos segundos para volver a mirarme, pero en cuanto lo vi fui yo quien desvió los ojos hacia la ventana, viendo de reojo cómo se acercaba algunos pasos hacia mi dirección.

\- Ma asusté mucho, ¿vale? Esto no es ningún juego, puede ser una trampa que nos traiga graves consecuencias a todos, y a ti al que más si vas a ese sitio a cara descubierta, Peter.- siguió hablando, y pude distinguir algo de súplica en su voz, como si a pesar de todo me siguiera intentando convencer para que me negara a ir-. Pero bueno… supongo que ya has pensado tú en todo eso. Solo quiero que pienses en si hubiera sido al revés, en si me hubieran dicho a mí de ir con todos los riesgos a esa misión… y multiplícalo por diez, porque pequeño, te guste o no, por muy bueno que seas en lo tuyo, cosa que te juro que en mi vida he dudado ni un solo segundo… sigues siendo nuevo en esto.

Era cierto, y no era nada de lo que me avergonzara, porque yo era el primero que estaba completamente aterrado de ir precisamente por eso, no tenía experiencia suficiente en trabajar con los Vengadores. Pero una cosa era eso, y otra cosa es que creyeran que, después de todo lo que les demostraba día tras día, no era capaz de hacerlo.

\- Comprendo que te preocuparas, pero sigo pensando que no tenías excusa ninguna para hacerlo, me dejaste muy mal delante de todos, Steve, precisamente tú, que eres el que más me debería apoyar.- terminé, dejando salir finalmente todo lo que me llevaba guardando los últimos días.

\- Lo sé, y tienes toda la razón, no voy a intentar excusar lo inexcusable, solo quería que me dieras la oportunidad de explicártelo.- dijo acercándose hasta quedar justo enfrente de mí-. Queens, creo que no eres consciente de todo lo que me preocupo por ti, no eres un compañero más, no eres simplemente la persona que me gusta y ya está… si a ti ahora te pasara algo, yo… no sabría qué hacer, eres el principal motivo por el que sigo en este complejo dando guerra.- terminó consiguiendo que esa vez le mirara a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando supe que estaba completamente perdido, porque esos abejorros que parecía que se habían tomado unas vacaciones los últimos días, volvían a estar presentes en todo su esplendor. Estaban tan presentes que dolían, y es que era en serio que nunca imaginé que los sentimientos de Steve se acercaran tanto a los míos.

\- A partir de ahora la decisión es únicamente tuya.- volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué decisión?- pregunté, todavía con la cabeza dándome vueltas por los últimos pensamientos.

\- Si quieres seguir conmigo o no.- lo dijo tan bajo que estaba seguro de que si no fuera por mis sentidos desarrollados no le habría escuchado.

\- Una relación es cosa de dos, Steve.

\- Lo sé, pero yo tengo muy claro que te quiero, y que quiero seguir contigo.

¿Conocéis esa cálida sensación que se tiene cuando una persona a quien quieres te abraza? ¿ese calor que te hace sentir que estés donde estés, te encontrabas en casa? ¿esa felicidad tan extrema, que piensas que en tu vida podrás dejar de sonreír otra vez? Era la sensación que sentí cuando volví a ver a la tía May por primera vez después del chasquido, la misma sensación que sentí cuando el Sr. Stark me sonrió después de despertar del coma, la misma sensación que sentí cuando el tío Ben me dio el que en ese momento no sabía que sería nuestro último abrazo. Amor en el más puro de sus significados.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo hasta dónde llegaban mis sentimientos por Steve, creyendo que estaba muchos pasos por delante de él… y posiblemente esa sería una de las razones por las cuales me sentí tan traicionado el día de la reunión. Pero ahí estaba, en las habitaciones de mi novio, tan paralizado que no podía articular ninguna respuesta decente.

\- ¿Peter? Yo… no quiero presionarte, ni te lo he dicho para que me perdonaras, está bien si tú no me lo dices, solo… solo di algo, por favor.

Moví la cabeza para mirarle otra vez fijamente a los ojos, encontrando en ellos un profundo miedo. Le comprendía perfectamente, era miedo a ser rechazado, a que ahora me girara y me marchara de esa habitación sin decir nada… pero realmente me parecía una idea tan loca que no pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Pet…- empezó, pero no pudo acabar la frase porque en ese momento acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y le besé.

Definitivamente había echado de menos sus labios. Ya no estaban tan secos como la primera vez que nos besamos, estaban suaves, calientes… simplemente perfectos… pero necesitaba más, necesitaba más de él, enseñarle que yo sentía exactamente lo mismo, transmitirle que no se preocupara, que le necesitaba de la misma forma en la que él me necesitaba a mí.

Aproveché un segundo que entreabrió ligeramente su boca para meter mi lengua entre sus labios, tomando esa vez yo el control del beso, cosa que no solía pasar a menudo, porque siempre me gustaba que él tomara el mando, me gustaba que me rodeara con sus enormes brazos e hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera... era algo que no podía controlar, simplemente me ponía muy caliente, pero en ese momento necesitaba ser yo quien tuviera el control, haciéndole ver de la misma forma que dejara de preocuparse tanto por mí, que no era un chiquillo que necesitara ser salvado, que podía librar mis propias batallas como llevaba mucho tiempo hacerlo.

Y sí, todo eso es lo que le transmití con un solo beso.

Así fue hasta que nos tuvimos que separar, dejando nuestras frentes pegadas y nuestros ojos cerrados, solo sintiéndonos el uno al otro.

\- No.- respondí a la declaración que había hecho antes.

\- ¿No qué?- preguntó asustado, a lo que abrí los ojos para verle con la mirada fija en mí, estudiando mi cara, como si estuviera esperando perderme de un momento para otro.

\- Que yo tampoco quiero dejar esta relación.- declaré con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando aguantar la enorme sonrisa que verdaderamente quería estirar de mis labios-. Y que yo también te quiero.

La reacción fue instantánea, porque una sonrisa como la que yo estaba intentando evitar se formó en su cara. Definitivamente nunca le había visto sonreír de esa forma, lo que invocó otra vez a los abejorros a los que de nuevo me estaba volviendo a acostumbrar.

Hasta que un pensamiento chocó contra mí.

\- Eso sí, Steve.- dije, interrumpiendo la pequeña burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos en ese momento, él todavía con sus brazos rodeándome, y yo con mis manos en su pelo, aferrándome como si alguien pudiera llegar y alejarme sin mi consentimiento en cualquier instante-. Si vuelves a hacer otra vez algo como eso, ten por seguro que no lo pienso perdonar.

Lo dije muy serio, realmente quería que me creyera, porque yo mismo no lo hacía del todo. A veces tenía la sensación de que pasara lo que pasara, sería capaz de perdonar a Steve, y ese era un pensamiento que me daba mucho miedo, porque darle tanto poder sobre ti a una persona definitivamente no era algo sano, y lo tenía muy claro... pero por lo menos intentaría que él no supiera la cantidad de influencia que tenía sobre mí.

Tuvo que notar algo en mi mirada, porque se puso igual de serio que yo y me apretó más contra él, a pesar de que aquello parecía imposible.

\- Te lo juro, no voy a volver a ser tan tonto, no pienso perderte, pequeño.- terminó apoyando de nuevo su frente en la mía.

\- Te quiero.- susurré, intentando que mi voz no se oyera fuera de esa burbuja que habíamos vuelto a construir… esa burbuja que cada vez era más sencilla formar.

\- Te quiero, Queens.

…

_Aquí va otra capítulo más. Sé que normalmente no pongo notas de ningún tipo, pero bueno, aquí va una jajajaja. _

_Siento si tardo mucho en subir cada uno, pero estoy muy liada y cada vez lo estaré más, porque se acercan exámenes, aunque siempre intento sacar ratitos para ir escribiendo. Por eso este lo he intentado hacer más largo de lo normal, espero que os haya gustado jeje. _

_¿Qué os está pareciendo por ahora? Sé que va lenta, pero a mí personalmente me gusta cuando las historias van así. _

_¿Os está gustando el personaje de Peter y la forma en la que trata sus sentimientos por Steve? ¿Se debería dejar llevar un poco más y no pensar tanto? El siguiente capítulo, además, ya estaba pensado para que aparecieran escenas algo más… íntimas jajaja. _


	16. Mercenario

Me ardía todo el cuerpo, era una sensación… no sabría cómo describirla, simplemente era puro éxtasis, ¿cómo había vivido tantos años sin ella? Era una pregunta a la cual en ese momento no pude encontrarle respuesta… tampoco me esforcé mucho. Mi maldita cabeza estaba en blanco, y yo solo podía mover la cadera mientras miraba como mi miembro entraba y salía una y otra vez de la boca de Peter… una y otra vez… una y otra vez…

Pequeños quejidos salían de mi garganta mientras notaba como el cuerpo cada vez me ardía más y más, ¿era eso siquiera posible? Al parecer sí, y los gemidos de Peter intercalados con los pequeños ruidos que hacía su garganta para evitar atragantarse cada vez que yo entraba enteramente en su boca, solo hacían que fomentarlo más.

Una y otra vez… una y otra vez…

\- Pet...er… no puedo… no creo que…- intentaba decir a la vez que le sujetaba del pelo más fuerte, pero al parecer mis cuerdas vocales no estaban en ese momento dispuestas a trabajar.

Se alejó de mí unos centímetros para poder mirarme con esos ojos que brillaban con inocencia, como si no se encontrara únicamente en boxers debajo mío… como si hace menos de un segundo esos labios no hubieran estado alrededor de mi polla. Y eso solo me excitaba más.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Steve?- me preguntó sonriendo ligeramente con una sola comisura del labio mientras notaba como una mano me volvía a envolver-. Pareces un poco perdido.

\- Pequeño niñ…- intenté acabar con falsa molestia, pero el rítmico movimiento que acababa de empezar con la mano volvió a callarme en el instante.

Sí. En ese momento él tenía todo el poder, y le encantaba demostrármelo.

Apartó los ojos de mi cara para observar el líquido preseminal que descansaba reciente en mi glande, y sin planteárselo dos veces acercó la cabeza para lamerlo. Ese maldito niño iba a ser mi perdición algún día, de eso no podía estar más seguro.

Levantó la cabeza para volver a mirarme con esos grandes ojos marrones y las mejillas teñidas completamente de rojo. No sabía si era vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo o por el maldito calor que en ese momento hacía en mis habitaciones, pero de nuevo no me importaba lo más mínimo, porque mientras me miraba de esa forma volvió a introducirse mi miembro en la boca. Entero. Sin dejar de mirarme. Y yo sabía que mi voluntad no aguantaría mucho más.

\- Queens, me voy a… aaaah.- volví a intentar, pero definitivamente mi cerebro no estaba a mi favor ese día.

Sabía que él sabía lo que quería decir. Y él sabía que yo sabía que él sabía lo que quería decir… y sí, mi mente era un completo caos en ese momento. Pero a pesar de todo no se apartó, siguió metiéndose mi polla hasta el fondo de su boca cada vez con más fuerza, volviendo a hacer esos ruidos que simplemente me volvían loco.

\- No aguanto más.- avisé, sintiéndome internamente orgulloso de haber conseguido acabar una maldita frase.

Pero no se apartaba. Siguió moviendo la cabeza, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo y mi cuerpo solo hacía que calentarse más, sintiendo la llegada del orgasmo con fuerza y cada vez con más ansias... hasta que un gemido ridículamente largo me salió de la garganta mientras sentía como terminaba dentro de su boca, a la vez que él hacía los últimos movimientos dolorosamente lentos a la espera de que yo terminara de correrme.

Me podían matar en ese mismo momento y habría muerto como un hombre gustosa y completamente feliz, de eso estaba muy seguro.

Vi cómo se alejaba por fin de mí, pasándose un dedo primero por una comisura y luego por la otra de sus preciosos labios, con la intención de limpiar por si había quedado algún resto de lo que acababa de pasar. Y yo solo podía mirarle completamente embobado, porque sí, estaba tremendamente enamorado de ese niño.

\- ¿Y esa cara?- preguntó sonriendo mientras se levantaba y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, a lo que respondí ya de forma mecánica pasando los míos por su cintura-. Parece como si alguien te la acabara de chupar.

\- Eres un pequeño cabrón.- le contesté sonriendo mientras rozaba su nariz con la mía.

\- ¡Esa lengua!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño, pero la pequeña sonrisa irónica le delataba- ¿Qué diría la gente si le escuchara, Capitán?

\- Nada bueno, eso seguro… así que mejor será nuestro secreto.- hablé mientras acercaba todavía más nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo un pequeño problema sin resolver que chocaba contra la parte baja de mi ingle-. Parece que alguien necesita una ayudita.

Me rocé un poco contra él, consiguiendo un pequeño quejido mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba su cabeza para delante, escondiéndola en mi cuello con vergüenza.

\- ¿Ahora te pones vergonzoso? No hay quien te entienda, Queens.- me reí con burla mientras bajaba las manos para agarrarle fuerte el culo.

Desde que lo habíamos arreglado hacía ya dos semanas no había podido mantener mis manos alejadas de él en cada segundo de los que conseguíamos reunirnos a solas, y a él eso parecía que no le importaba en absoluto. Así que mientras volvía a iniciar otro beso demasiado húmedo, le levanté para que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura sin separar nuestras bocas, mientras con una sonrisa le llevaba hasta mi cama para tumbarle debajo mía en un movimiento muy poco cuidadoso. Normalmente nada era cuidadoso entre nosotros, suponía que se debía a pasarnos todo el día disimulando, casi sin poder mirarnos, porque esas semanas Tony había estado mucho más encima de Peter de lo que lo hacía normalmente, debido a la reunión con ese desconocido que, por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba apartar de mi cabeza.

Así que sí, las noches que teníamos para nosotros nos cogíamos con demasiadas ganas, y por eso, en esos momentos, Peter me devolvía el beso con muchas más ansias de las que debería, todavía con sus piernas enrolladas en mi cintura.

Me alejé unos centímetros rompiendo el beso para poder apreciarle bien de arriba a abajo. Me encantaba hacerlo, porque era malditamente precioso, el pelo castaño revuelto de una manera muy poco cuidadosa, ojos marrones que me miraban con una intensidad que no había conocido antes, y su maldito cuerpo perfectamente musculado. Mirarlo era como mirar una puñetera obra de arte.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa algo avergonzada.

No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla, totalmente hipnotizado.

\- Eres precioso.- le contesté simplemente, intentando derrochar toda la verdad de aquella afirmación con la mirada, porque quería que me creyera, quería que se viera como yo le veía.

Apoyó la cabeza en la mano que todavía tenía en su mejilla mientras se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible, y dejaba un pequeño beso en mi palma. Y esa era otra cosa de él que me volvía loco, que unos instantes antes hubiera sido irónico, sensual y atrevido, y que luego se mostrara así de inocente. Definitivamente algo realmente bueno había tenido que hacer en esa vida para estar disfrutando de aquello entre mis brazos.

Me volví a inclinar para iniciar otro beso que me devolvió con gusto mientras bajaba la mano por sus abdominales hasta llegar a su erección, rozando su glande con mi dedo gordo, logrando un pequeño gemido que para mis oídos era pura música. Lentamente empecé a mover la mano arriba y abajo una y otra vez, mientras intentaba seguir besándole, pero los gemidos cada vez más altos que hacía me complicaban la tarea.

\- Steveee… no voy a durar nada.- dijo, terminando con otro gemido, apartándose para mirarme a los ojos.

\- Esa es la intención.- le respondí con una sonrisa burlona. Había pasado a tener yo el control, y esa vez era yo el que quería que él lo supiera.

Aumenté el ritmo mientras no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, bajando de vez en cuando para depositar pequeños besos en sus labios, que él intentaba profundizar, pero que yo no le dejaba, porque en ese momento prefería verle a la cara, quería ver cómo cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios mientras se corría entre mis dedos. No tuve que esperar mucho, porque unos segundos después hizo exactamente eso mientras apretaba más las piernas contra mi cintura, todo eso acompañado de un último gemido que silencié con mis labios.

Si eso no era el maldito cielo que alguien me dijera qué lo era, porque mientras quitaba la mano de entre sus calzoncillos y dejaba caer mi cuerpo completamente desnudo encima suyo, no podía imaginarme una sensación mejor.

No era que fuera la primera vez que hacíamos algo como eso juntos, era simplemente que cada vez parecía un poco mejor que la vez anterior. Siempre parecía que había llegado al límite, pero nunca era así, porque cada vez que estábamos juntos ese límite lo cruzábamos sin muchos miramientos. No quería imaginarme cuando llegáramos a… bueno, a hacerlo todo.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto todas las noches como mínimo.- escuché como decía debajo mío.

Me alejé un poco para no aplastarle, aunque pensándolo bien, tenía la misma o más fuerza que yo, así que era imposible que lo hiciera, pero no pareció quejarse mucho porque enseguida se acercó a mí y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos, a lo que yo respondí inmediatamente de la misma forma.

\- No estaría mal.- me reí, ladeando la cabeza para mirarle-. Pero sabes que tienes que prepararte bien para cualquier imprevisto que pueda haber.

\- Es una conversación con una persona, creo que todo el mundo le está dando demasiada importancia.- se empezó a quejar.

\- Peteeeer…

\- No, Steve, otra vez no, por favor. Ya sé que puede salir mal, y que hay mucho en juego, pero sigo pensando que todo el mundo está demasiado nervioso.- me explicó, frunciendo un poco el ceño-. Además, no es como si fuera a estar solo, vais a estar vigilándome de cincuenta formas distintas.

\- Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado, pequeño.- hablé con voz calmada, sin querer alterarle.

\- Y te entiendo, no creas que yo no lo estoy… lo único que pido es que echéis un poco el freno.- dijo con un pequeño puchero-. Sobre todo el Sr. Stark, no le había visto tan histérico desde los primeros días que se despertó y no le dejaban salir de la cama.

\- Te quiere mucho, solo te intenta preparar para lo peor.

\- Lo sé, en serio que lo sé, pero me tiene todo el día repasando el plan, todos mis ratos libres los cubre él preparándome para cualquier imprevisto que se le pase por la cabeza, por imposible que parezcan… ayer por la tarde hizo un simulacro de lo que pasaría si YelVa resulta ser Loki haciendo de las suyas otra vez… ¡Loki está muerto, Steve!

\- En su defensa diré que ya sería la tercera o cuarta vez que pensamos que está muerto y luego no ha sido así.- reí sin humor mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo, intentando calmarle.

Sabía que llevaba esas dos semanas con los nervios a flor de piel, y no era para menos. Tony le hacía estar día y noche entrenando, recreando diferentes posibles escenarios, enseñándole cómo actuar en caso de un interrogatorio, las preguntas que debía hacer, las preguntas que debía evitar, el momento de entrada y el momento de salida, cómo tener el control de la conversación, a mentir o, como a Tony le gustaba llamarlo, "omitir la verdad"... en definitiva, el descanso para Peter esas semanas se resumía en las horas de instituto.

\- Steve…- me dijo mirándome con otro puchero. El condenado sabía qué hacer para ganarme.

\- Vale, vale, tienes razón, puede que sea demasiado.- admití finalmente.

Y sí, no era el único que pensaba que puede que Tony se estuviera pasando, que incluso podría ser contraproducente darle tan poco espacio a Peter, pero todos lo dejábamos pasar porque estábamos preocupados y no únicamente por la misión. De una forma u otra en esa sede todos se preocupaban por el chico araña, era el pequeño haz de luz que nos hacía sonreír a todos en algún momento… era… simplemente era Peter. Incluso Bucky, con el que Queens aún mantenía una relación algo extraña, parecía estar tenso esas últimas semanas.

\- Estoy preparado, sé lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que haya alguien encima de mí todo el rato.- dijo subiendo el cuerpo un poco para enterrar la cabeza en mi cuello, restregándose ligeramente contra él.

\- Yeey, Peter, mírame.- susurré mientras me giraba para quedar frente con frente y le cogía con suavidad la cara entre mis manos-. Confiamos en ti, en serio, pero estamos preocupados, sabemos muy poco sobre todo, y eso es algo a lo que no estamos acostumbrados.

\- Lo sé, yo también estoy nervioso, pero si estos dos días que quedan siguen igual, no hará falta que vaya, porque para entonces me habrá dado una embolia.- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, dando a entender que bromeaba cuando vio mi ceño fruncido.

\- Eso no lo digas ni en broma.- dije bruscamente antes de acercarme para volver a besarle.

Y eso era algo que definitivamente nunca me cansaría de hacerlo.

* * *

Era la mañana del gran día, del día en que tenía que ir a hablar con YelVa, o como a Bruce le gustaba llamar, "el mercenario de la información". Si me pedís la opinión, era un nombre horrible, pero tampoco es que YelVa fuera mucho mejor, así que lo dejábamos pasar sin darle más importancia.

No había salido todavía de mis habitaciones, y sinceramente no quería salir de ellas para enfrentar al séquito de superhéroes que estaba seguro de que se encontraban en esos momento en el salón principal, donde solíamos desayunar todos siempre, solo que a distintas horas. Algo me decía que ese día todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tomar el café a la misma hora.

Me agobiaban, me agobiaban mucho, las últimas semanas habían sido un completo infierno, tenía la cabeza llena de información que sabía que en general me resultaría inútil para esa noche. Pero el Sr. Stark había insistido en que todas las posibilidades debían ser cubiertas. Era sincero cuando decía que quería mucho a ese hombre, pero había habido momentos durante los últimos días que realmente hubiera pagado lo que fuera para que se callara durante más de cinco minutos seguidos.

No atrasé más lo inevitable y me vestí con una sudadera al azar que cogí del armario y bajé, todavía con los pantalones del pijama. Al menos así tendría una excusa para volver quince minutos a mis habitaciones al terminar de desayunar y despejar la cabeza después del momento tan poco privado del que sabía que no iba a tener el placer de poder escaparme.

Lo único bueno de toda esa situación era que todos los nervios que debería haber sentido se encontraban completamente aplacados por la irritación que me llevaban causando entre todos las dos últimas semanas.

Lo único que conseguía despejar verdaderamente mi mente eran los pequeños momentos que pasaba con Steve. Era patética la forma que solo pensar en su nombre me hacía sonreír como un auténtico tonto. Pero no lo podía evitar, y tampoco quería hacerlo, porque esas dos semanas habían sido simplemente extraordinarias. Habría dado lo que sea por quedarme a dormir con él una de esas noches, pero realmente con el Sr. Stark tan encima mío había sido imposible, solo la primera noche que hice el amago de quedarme, justo antes de dormirme en los enormes brazos del súper soldado, me había sonado el móvil. Era el puñetero Sr. Stark para interrogarme sobre mi paradero porque quería rematar unos últimos detalles de lo hablado ese día. Tuve que mentirle diciéndole que había estado en los gimnasios del noveno piso, que normalmente no los usábamos porque eran únicamente para levantar peso, porque necesitaba despejar un poco la cabeza.

En definitiva, tenía unas ganas locas de que llegara esa noche.

Sin equivocarme en absoluto entré en la sala donde estaban todos los Vengadores, incluyendo a Clint Barton, desayunando, o por lo menos fingiendo hacerlo, porque cuando entré todas las cabezas se giraron a mirarme. En cualquier otra circunstancia me habría sentido intimidado, pero en ese momento solo me sentía irritado.

Me saludaron todos mientras avanzaba a coger mi taza del desayuno devolviéndoles el gesto con una sonrisa obviamente falsa. Me preparé el café sintiendo muchas mirada en mi nuca, lo que intenté obviar mientras buscaba la leche. El café era algo que no me terminaba de gustar, pero poco a poco estaba cogiéndole el gusto, porque a pesar de mi metabolismo, sin él no me sería capaz de despertar del todo por las mañanas.

Moví ligeramente la cabeza para ver que mi novio se encontraba a mi izquierda, apoyado en la encimera mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa, y a pesar de lo cansado que me encontraba se la devolví.

Giré para apoyarme en la encimera mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada. Tomé el primer trago de mi café, sintiéndome mucho mejor al sentir cómo bajaba por mi garganta. Definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba.

\- Peter, ¿cómo te encuentras en esta preciosa mañana?- habló el Sr. Stark con su característica media sonrisa mientras se acercaba unos pasos en mi dirección.

\- Muy bien, gracias.- contesté, sabiendo que estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios a todos con mi actitud, pero sinceramente, era lo mínimo que se merecían después de los últimos días.

\- Bueno, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías, Peter,-me llamó Ojo de Halcón con voz grave. Autoritaria-. Tienes claro lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

\- Más que claro.- respondí simplemente mientras me seguía tomando mi café.

\- Bien, vamos a repasarlo, porque tengo que llevar a Nathaniel a casa de su abuela antes del mediodía.- dijo con el ceño fruncido, el cual parecía haberse vuelto su única expresión los últimos meses.

El plan era bastante simple, más que nada porque no sabíamos qué nos esperaba, así que tampoco podíamos planear algo demasiado desarrollado. Íbamos a ir con el quinjet hasta las coordenadas que nos había enviado YelVa, las cuales Bruce había descubierto que se trataban de una gasolinera abandonada de la autopista en dirección a Boston. Eso nos daba ventaja, porque significaba un campo despejado, en el que sería muy sencillo detectar a otras personas en el caso de que YelVa decidiera llevar compañía. De algo por lo menos estábamos seguros, y era que su tecnología no sería ni mínimamente comparable con la nuestra.

Teníamos que estar allí a las nueve, así que a las ocho aterrizaríamos con el jet a unos kilómetros de distancia. Steve y Wanda me acompañarían hasta las afueras del lugar, esperando por si la situación se ponía fea, porque a pesar de haber entrenado todas las posibles formas en las que me podían llegar a hacer algo, seguía sin poder llevar el traje conmigo como precaución, lo que me quitaba bastante ventaja. Conmigo llevaría un microchip implantado en el oído medio que esa misma tarde el Sr. Stark y Bruce me pondrían, para poder grabar toda la conversación, y para que el resto pudiera escucharla.

Habían pensado en dejarme unas gafas con el chip, pero Bruce pensaba que sería demasiado evidente.

A partir de ahí y cuando llegara nuestro contacto tendría media hora para hablar con él e intentar sacar toda la información que pudiera antes de que me dieran la orden para abandonar el lugar, tuviéramos la información que tuviéramos.

Por supuesto esa misma mañana irían Sam y Bucky a rastrear el lugar, en busca de cualquier material, de cualquier cámara que pudieran haber preparado implantado. Tenían cogido con pinzas hasta el último detalle.

Y a pesar de todo, la mala sensación que teníamos todos no nos dejaba estar tranquilos.

Por eso esa noche, a las ocho y media, mientras me encontraba casi a las afueras de la maldita gasolinera con Wanda y Steve a cada lado, me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes, todo irá bien, es imposible que se nos haya escapado ningún detalle.- comentó Wanda con una suave sonrisa serena, buscando tranquilizarme con ella.

\- Solo haz lo que estos días te ha estado diciendo Tony, y no te acerques más de lo necesario en ningún momento.- continuó Steve a mi otro lado, con otra sonrisa, pero muy diferente a la de la bruja. Era tensa, y no me tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, sin querer dar pie a más conversación, porque solo haría que me volviera loco.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras terminábamos de andar, quedando parados a unos metros de la gasolinera esperando a que dieran las nueve.

No pude evitar pensar en lo que pasaría de un momento a otro, en cómo sería la persona detrás del pseudónimo con el que habíamos contactado, si sería tan alto y fuerte como me había imaginado todos esos días, o sí sería todo lo contrario a lo que mi cabeza insistía en imaginarse.

\- Quedan cinco minutos.- dijo Steve con voz grave, mirando al suelo sin dejar de arrugar las cejas, como llevaba haciendo los últimos quince minutos, lo que me estaba poniendo mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y eso era todo un logro.

\- Steve, no te preocupes, solo será una conversación, y nos iremos sintiéndonos tontos por habernos preocupado tanto por nada.- intenté sonreír hacia él.

\- Lo siento, no quiero ponerte más nervioso.- se disculpó pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Estaba terriblemente sexy con su traje de Capitán América, definitivamente la noche siguiente, cuando volviéramos a estar solos en sus habitaciones pensaba obligarle a volver a ponerse el maldito traje, para poder quitárselo yo poco a poco, hasta volver a acabar con mi boca en…

Una tos interrumpió mis pensamientos, haciéndome remover un poco mi cabeza para despejar esas puñeteras imágenes que no podían haber llegado en un peor momento. Miré de reojo a Steve que también miraba con ligera sorpresa a Wanda, que era la que había decidido toser en ese maldito instante.

\- Sois dos bebés.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos, para mirar después a Steve que la miraba con la misma expresión… ¿era posible que la maldita bruja supiera algo? Y ella solo hacía que seguir mirándonos con esa cara, que quitó enseguida cuando Steve abrió la boca para hablar, levantando un dedo en su dirección impidiéndole que lo hiciera, para acto seguido mover el dedo en dirección a mi oreja, a la que tenía el microchip implantado.

Todavía nos podía escuchar el resto del equipo.

\- Es la hora, entra.- escuché cómo decía Barton, su voz resonando literalmente por toda mi cabeza.

Me giré para mirar a mis dos compañeros, quienes también habían escuchado la orden por sus pinganillos.

\- Ten cuidado, chico araña, porque si no te las tendrás que ver conmigo.- amenazó la chica mientras cogía la mano y me daba un pequeño apretón a modo de ánimo.

Me giré hacia Steve después de devolverle el gesto a Wanda, para encontrar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, a la cual solo pude responder imitándola.

\- Mucho cuidado, por favor.- me pidió con ojos preocupados.

\- Lo tendré.- le prometí, dispuesto a darme la vuelta para marchar cuando noté como me cogía de la mano.

Me giré para mirarle con una interrogación en la mirada, pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada porque juntó sus labios con los míos en un beso que acabó tan pronto como empezó. Me giré sorprendido a mirar a Wanda, pero esta solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el suelo, como si hubiera encontrado algo ridículamente interesante en él.

Volví a mis ojos hacia Steve, que me miraba esa vez con una mueca que intentaba parecerse a una sonrisa. Me puse de puntillas para llegar esa vez yo hasta sus labios, volviéndolos a juntar en un beso silencioso.

\- Chico, es la hora.- escuché otra vez a Bruce en mi oído.

\- Ya voy.- respondí en voz baja para hacerles saber que les había escuchado.

Me separé de Steve con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir dándole una última mirada, con la que intenté transmitirle tranquilidad, pero que sabía que no lo conseguiría en absoluto.

Empecé a caminar hacia la gasolinera, intentando no pensar en nada, hasta que llegué al centro. Todo estaba oscuro, no había ni una mínima luz, pero tenía la ventaja de que mi visión era muy superior a la del resto, por lo que por lo menos para mí, esa oscuridad no era un inconveniente.

Repasé el lugar con la mirada. No había nada además del viejo recuerdo de una gasolinera, con las ventanas de la tienda hechas polvo, y las rejas muy oxidadas. Era la viva imagen de la decadencia. Pero nada más, ni una sola ráfaga de aire hacía ruido en ese lugar, lo que empezaba a inquietarme demasiado.

\- Definitivamente no eres lo que me esperaba.- escuché una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré rápidamente para mirar al "mercenario de la información". Solo que no era un mercenario, sino más bien una.

\- Y por tu cara supongo que yo tampoco soy lo que esperabas.


	17. YelVa

_\- Definitivamente no eres lo que me esperaba.- escuché una voz a mi espalda. _

_Me giré rápidamente para mirar al "mercenario de la información". Solo que no era un mercenario, sino más bien una. _

_\- Y por tu cara supongo que yo tampoco soy lo que esperabas. _

Una voz extremadamente calmada acompañaba a una silueta delgada, parada al lado de los cristales rotos de las ventanas de lo que en su día se hizo llamar gasolinera. Un copioso silencio siguió a su última declaración, y podía decir con total seguridad que de la misma forma en la que yo la estaba estudiando, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo, ambos evaluando la amenaza ante la que nos presentábamos.

No parecía muy alta, pero lo compensaba con la confianza con la que se paraba, altanera y orgullosa, como si no le temiera a nada, como si yo no supusiera ningún peligro para ella. Pero toda esa actitud era un escudo, por supuesto. Tenía unos ojos marrones profundos, y una pequeña sonrisa con la que seguía intentando alimentar esa vacía confianza, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era el largo pelo rubio que caía sobre sus hombros. Definitivamente era muy guapa, estaba claro que ella lo sabía, y estaba seguro de que también sabía cómo usarlo a su favor.

_\- Esto se pone interesante._\- escuché la voz de Scott por el pinganillo, pero decidí obviarla directamente. No podía distraerme.

\- Realmente no me esperaba nada.- respondí con toda la calma que pude reunir, intentando que no me temblara la voz.

Steve siempre me decía que las primeras palabras intercambiadas en estas situaciones eran claves, porque a partir de ellas se vería quién iba a llevar el control de la conversación. Era un tema mucho más complejo de lo que parecía, porque no podías dejar que te manejaran, pero tampoco podías tomar el mando demasiado toscamente, porque un exceso de confianza te hacía vulnerable, te volvía ciego y fácilmente manipulable.

Aristóteles decía que en el término medio estaba la virtud.

Y eso era lo que iba a intentar hacer. Ni dominar la conversación, ni dejar que ella lo hiciera.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo.- dijo sin quitar en ningún momento esa sonrisa que me estaba empezando a sacar de los nervios, pero que por supuesto no se lo iba a hacer ver. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que ella quería.- Llevo pensando en este encuentro mucho tiempo, me tenéis completamente intrigada.

_\- ¿Me tenéis? ¿Cómo sabe que estamos aquí?_\- escuché al Sr. Stark.

\- He venido solo, como pediste.- contesté intentando que no se notara que me estaban hablando desde otro lugar.

\- Primer error… no me infravaloréis, canijo- dijo sin perder la calma, a la vez que intentaba no perderla yo por el estúpido mote con el que se refirió a mí. Creo que ya he dejado más que claro que odiaba que se metieran con mi edad, y más si era alguien que ni conocía.- Porque puedo decir que sois dos a unos metros a la izquierda, y todo un jet a unos kilómetros con por lo menos seis personas más.

Pude sentir como se me enganchaba la respiración a la vez que se hacía el silencio a nuestro alrededor. Me había quedado paralizado, realmente sorprendido, porque era cierto, al parecer la habíamos infravalorado tanto a ella como a la situación... o más bien, teníamos tantas ganas de que realmente eso no fuera un truco, que habíamos tomado las medidas justas para evitar que pasara un desastre. La gente estaba histérica, pero a pesar de todo, todas las frases terminaban con un "... pero esto es por precaución, realmente no pasará nada". Así que sí, habíamos sido unos histéricos confiados, y yo el primero.

Pero todo daba igual, tenía que mantener la mente fija, porque nada de lo que había dicho significaba que nos la estuviera jugando, simplemente demostraba que ella sí había tomado todas las precauciones posibles para protegerse, lo que realmente era normal, al fin y al cabo ella estaba aparentemente sola, si no se protegía ella, no lo haría nadie.

_\- Vale, Peter, mantén la calma. No significa que tenga malas intenciones, solo que ha sido más precavida de lo que nos esperábamos_\- escuché la voz de Steve esa vez, lo que agradecí mucho, porque en ese momento realmente necesitaba escuchar su voz, incluso si fuera para decirme cosas que acababa de pensar por mí mismo.

_\- Exacto, chico, sigue como habíamos planeado_.- dijo esa vez Clint, sorprendentemente amable.

Le volví a mirar, intentando leerla, saber qué era exactamente lo que esperaba de mí, para hacer justo lo contrario, pero su maldita cara era un témpano de hielo a pesar de esa sonrisilla que me moría de ganas por borrarle. No había movido ni un mísero segundo un solo músculo de la cara.

\- Era solo por precaución, como seguro que entenderás.- intenté hablar en el mismo tono que ella.- No se interpondrán si no tienen motivos para hacerlo.

\- Precaución, esa es la palabra que quería escuchar.- dijo por fin cambiando la expresión, estirando más la comisura de los labios, y cerrando los ojos, como si realmente estuviera disfrutando de decir la palabra.- Precaución.- repitió.- Justo por eso he encendido esto en cuanto has llegado.

Terminó de hablar levantando un pequeño aparato con la mano izquierda totalmente negro con la excepción de un pequeño botón rojo en la superficie.

_\- ¿Qué cojones es eso?_\- escuché al Sr. Stark en mi cabeza otra vez, expresando lo que estaba seguro de que estábamos pensando todos en esos momentos.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que sería eso?- dije yo en voz alta, para que ella me escuchara, manteniendo el tono frío que había estado practicando las últimas semanas. En ese entonces pensé que era una tontería, pero en esos momentos le estaba dando las gracias mentalmente una y otra vez al Sr. Sark y a Bruce por haber insistido tanto en ello.

\- ¿Esta joyita? Nada… solo es el dispositivo que activa las bombas que tienes a tus pies y por todo tu alrededor.

Decir que se me paró el corazón en ese momento sería quedarme corto. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve sin coger el aliento ¿Bombas? ¿Malditas bombas? ¿No se suponía que habían revisado la estúpida gasolinera ese mismo día? La mente me iba a mil por hora pensando en qué decir, o por lo menos esperando a que alguien me dijera algo, porque definitivamente esto no entraba en el plan.

¿Hasta qué punto me dañarían las bombas? Estaba claro que era mucho más resistente que cualquier persona común, pero eso no me aseguraba sobrevivir a una explosión. Tenía que saber la potencia de las bombas para saberlo, pero eso era algo que no podía suponer, algo que se me escapaba de las manos, y definitivamente no iba a ponerme otra vez en la mejor de las situaciones. Desde ese mismo momento iba a suponer lo peor, como debería haber hecho desde el principio.

"_Tranquilo, Peter, mente en blanco, mantén la calma, no le des lo que quiere" _Me repetía que tenía que centrarme, no siempre iba a tener un auricular con Steve o el Sr. Stark para chivarme lo que tenía que hacer y decir, tenía que pensar por mí mismo y rápido.

_\- ¿Bombas? ¿Jodidas putas bombas? ¿No se suponía que habías comprobado el puto terreno hace unas horas?_\- escuché la voz del Sr. Stark en mi cabeza, y mentiría si no dijera que sentí un alivio infinito.

_\- Y eso hemos hecho, no había absolutamente nada, lo comprobamos todo de arriba a abajo_.- sonó la voz de Sam justificándose, pero se notaba que estaba nervioso, porque él nunca hablaba así de rápido si no lo estaba, era una de las personas más serenas que conocía.

_\- Es imposible que haya puesto esa cantidad de bombas en tan poco tiempo._

_\- ¿Peter? ¿Me oyes?_\- interrumpió la voz de Bruce intentando calmar la situación.- _No te muevas, no sabemos qué tipo de bombas son, solo sigue lo que habíamos…_

_\- ¿Que siga? Estáis bromeando, ¿verdad?_\- habló Steve por primera vez. Estaba alterado, era evidente con solo escucharlo, lo que no ayudó para nada a tranquilizarme.

Le conocía bien, y sabía que no era una persona impulsiva en lo general, y menos cuando se trataba de una misión. Sabía controlarse y ese era uno de los motivos por el que todos le veían a él como el líder no oficial. Pero estábamos en una situación completamente distinta, se trataba de mí, y sabía que cuando se trataba de mí toda esa calma que conseguía reunir se esfumaba. Así que sí, estaba asustado porque no quería que cometiera ninguna tontería, porque en esos momentos un paso en falso podía ponerle en peligro tanto a él mismo como a la misión, y no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara.

_\- Esto se termina ahora, voy a intervenir._\- siguió hablando mi novio con la voz muy firme, dando poco pie al debate.

_\- Así solo lo empeorarás y lo sabes, Steve.-_ se escuchó la voz de Bucky más dura de lo normal, porque estaba claro que sabía que si hubiera sido cualquier otro compañero, su amigo no estaría tan agitado, y ese era uno de los motivos por los que seguía sin estar contento de nuestra relación.

_\- No vas a ir, grandullón.-_ oí el acento de Wanda.- _Piensa con la cabeza fría, no te puedes dejar llevar ahora y lo sabes. _

_\- ¿Y qué pretendéis hacer? Tiene malditas bombas rodeándole, como dé un solo movimiento en falso, vuela._\- se defendió el súper soldado.- _Esto no era lo que habíamos hablado en ningún momento. _

_\- Si nos acercamos cualquiera de nosotros activará las bombas antes de que..._

\- ¿Estáis teniendo un debate interesante?- interrumpió una voz en frente mío, todavía con los cristales rotos de las ventanas de la gasolinera a su alrededor.

Era una imagen como poco perturbadora.

No se había movido del sitio, pero tenía la cabeza más alta, parecía incluso que había crecido varios centímetros porque se alzaba con la espalda todo lo recta que podía estar, claramente orgullosa de la reacción que había causado, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que no había podido escuchar nada de lo que habíamos hablado, o más bien, de lo que habían hablado.

Me ponía nervioso, muy nervioso, y la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en mi cabeza no ayudaba para nada a calmar ese sentimiento. Pero definitivamente lo que más me perturbaba eran las bombas que se suponía que tenía a mis pies.

¿Puede que estuviera mintiendo? ¿Qué podía ganar con eso? Información, estaba claro, al fin y al cabo, ese era el nombre con el que la había bautizado Bruce, la mercenaria de la información. Pero había algo que no encajaba, ¿qué información quería? No era posible que supiera quiénes éramos, es decir, era posible que en ese momento ya lo intuyera, o por lo menos se diera cuenta de que éramos gente importante o como mínimo gente con buenos recursos… pero no antes de haber puesto las bombas.

Precaución. Es lo que ella había dicho, una simple forma de protegerse a ella misma, de la misma manera que yo tenía a un grupo entero de súper personas cuidándome las espaldas. Pero ella estaba sola, tenía que ir un paso por delante, así era como se sobrevivía, y en esa ocasión, definitivamente había conseguido sorprendernos. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por disimular la histeria que me carcomía por dentro por la pequeña idea de poder salir volando a trocitos en cualquier momento, habría podido admirar el buen trabajo que había hecho y como nosotros, los Vengadores, habíamos pecado de confianza. Pero sería la primera y la última vez, porque ya sabíamos que este juego era más serio de lo que queríamos creer. Solo esperaba estar vivo para ver cómo ganábamos.

\- Yo no me movería mucho si fuera tú.- siguió con voz firme, ligeramente manchada de macabra diversión.- Son bombas con sensores de movimiento, y son tremendamente precisas… si mueves los pies un solo milímetro ¡BOOM!

Acabó con un grito que me hizo sobresaltar ligeramente, pero con todo mi orgullo mantuve mi posición esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta, mientras escuchaba todavía un debate en mi cabeza que intentaba ignorar. El resumen era que Steve quería pararlo todo, y los demás le hacían entrar en razón, mientras el Sr. Stark estaba misteriosamente callado.

Solo esperaba que ninguno cometiera ninguna tontería, porque yo tenía claro que iba a seguir con el plan. Sabía que este se podía completar, y sabía que si teníamos cuidado podía salir todo casi como lo habíamos planeado. Solo necesitaba mantener la calma.

\- Enhorabuena.- dije intentando volver a mantener el control de la conversación.- Definitivamente esto no nos lo esperábamos, pero me parece que te has tomado demasiadas molestias.

\- Yo no lo veo así, y menos ahora.- dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia que podía ver casi toda su dentadura.- Pero tranquilo, canijo, como he dicho, todo esto es solo por precaución, si conseguimos entendernos tus compañeros podrán evitarse el disgusto.

_\- Todo esto no va a servir para nada.-_ escuché la voz de Clint, más fuerte que las demás.- _Peter lo está haciendo genial, así que callaos todos y actuemos según cómo avance la situación, pero ahora mismo parecéis críos en el patio del colegio. Mis hijos tienen más cabeza que vosotros. _

Todo el rencor que había sentido hacia Barton esas últimas semanas se esfumó como el viento en unos simples segundos que fueron los que le costó acabar su pequeño discurso, porque en esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era unos segundos de silencio y saber que Steve no haría ninguna tontería.

_\- Légolas tiene razón, esto no va a servir de nada._\- añadió por fin el Sr. Stark.- _Cap, no parece una persona cualquiera, sabe cómo defenderse y cómo jugar, si apareces de la nada a atacarla te arriesgas a que te esquive y pulse el maldito botón. _

\- Entonces intentemos entendernos, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- exigí todo lo firme que pude conseguir parecer.

\- La pregunta sería más bien, ¿qué queréis saber de la Habitación Roja y por qué?

Iba por buen camino, eso lo había practicado una y otra vez con Bruce y el Sr. Stark, porque sabíamos que quien fuera que fuera YelVa no nos daría la información así como así, querría información, y sería lo que le daríamos… o por lo menos en parte.

\- Hagamos un trato, yo respondo a una pregunta, tú respondes a otra... me parece lo más justo.- contesté, esperando que funcionara.

\- Creo que no estás en situación para exigir nada.- me dijo, esa vez sorprendentemente seria.

\- ¡Oh!, pero no creas que este jueguecito te va a dar mucha ventaja... quiero decir, no pensarás que realmente podrías frenarnos solo con esto, porque siento decirte que si ese es el caso, necesitarás mucho más.- hablé serio, orgulloso del control que estaba teniendo sobre mí mismo.- Tú misma has adivinado que no somos ni uno ni dos, no supondría ningún reto para los demás atraparte antes de que des un solo paso fuera de este intento de gasolinera.

\- El gatito tiene garras.- esperaba intimidarla un poco, por lo menos borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, pero lo único que conseguí fue que una vez más ensanchara esta.- Vale, acepto, una pregunta por otra, empiezas tú.

_\- Bien, Peter, como lo hemos practicado.-_ dijo Bruce.- _Y por lo que más quieras, no te muevas ni un maldito centímetro. _

\- ¿De qué conoces la Habitación Roja?- pregunté.

\- Trabajé para ellos.- contestó brevemente, haciéndome fruncir los labios para disimular la frustración por la corta respuesta.- ¿Por qué queréis saber sobre ella?

\- Creemos que no traman nada bueno.- contesté con la misma brevedad. Si ella jugaba, todos podíamos jugar.- ¿Qué hacías allí?

\- Era una espía, les ayudaba a ganar información y a quitarse de en medio los obstáculos… les daba poder, básicamente.- respondió esa vez más precisa. Era una espía de ese lugar… eso definitivamente explicaba muchas de las cosas que habían pasado en la última media hora.- ¿Qué información buscáis exactamente?

\- La que sea que pueda sernos útil para encontrarles, todo lo que nos puedas contar sobre ellos.- dije viendo como fruncía el ceño.

Parecía que por primera vez en toda la conversación se estaba permitiendo relajarse un poco, o eso esperaba, porque significaría que todo iba por buen camino y esa noche no terminaría hecho pedazos, lo que definitivamente habría agradecido un montón.

\- ¿Por qué ahora estás en su contra? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Eso son dos preguntas, canijo,- se rió de forma escalofriantemente cantarina.- pero digamos que… me enseñaron a pensar por mí misma, ¿qué papel voy a tener yo en todo esto?

\- Si no quieres después de hoy no volveremos a encontrarnos.- respondí repasando mentalmente toda la información que había estado reuniendo y ensayando durante toda la semana exclusivamente para ese momento.- ¿Por qué pusiste ese mensaje en internet? Es raro para alguien que seguramente tuvo que escapar de ellos se atreva a hacer eso tan a la ligera.

\- No fue tan a la ligera, esperaba que alguien lo leyera.- respondió rápidamente, sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que decía.- ¿Y si sí quisiera participar?

Eso era algo que habíamos comentado entre todos hacía días. Era una persona a la que simplemente con ese mensaje que ya hacía tiempo encontró Bruce, se le notaba cierto rencor hacia esa organización, por lo que, que quisiera participar en derrocarla si se le daba la oportunidad no sería algo extraño, así que no fue algo que realmente me pillara desprevenido.

\- Con las debidas precauciones podrás.- contesté con la respuesta que ya tan bien ensayada tenía.- ¿Hacia quién iba dirigido el mensaje? ¿Quién querías que lo viera?

\- Una ex-compañera de trabajo… ¿cuáles serían esas precauciones?

\- Que nos dijeras quién eres exactamente, las intenciones exactas que tienes, que te dejaras explorar y pasar por una serie de pruebas de seguridad... y por supuesto, que dejaras de tener el control de si vivo o no a solo un botón de distancia.- terminé.

Unos segundos de silencio nos volvieron a envolver, pero por suerte esa vez no venía de nuestra parte, porque la verdad, ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas por una noche, y no quería perder todo lo que habíamos avanzado.

_\- Genial, chico, lo estás haciendo perfecto, sigue llevándola a nuestro terreno._\- distinguí la voz de mi mentor.

_\- Si acepta acaba la conversación e intenta traerla con nosotros.-_ dijo Rhodey, hablando por primera vez.- _Cuanto antes salgas de ahí mejor. _

\- ¿Y cómo sé que puedo fiarme de vosotros?- preguntó finalmente, alzando una ceja en mi dirección.

\- De la misma forma que nosotros nos fiaremos de ti.- respondí rápidamente, sin pensar demasiado.- Porque ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, y ninguno lo puede lograr sin la ayuda del otro… si fuera de otra forma, este encuentro no se estaría llevando a cabo.

Me miró nuevamente, esa vez con una cara impasible, suponía que volviendo a plantearse mis palabras. Realmente la entendía, cuando pasabas tanto tiempo tú solo, depositar ciegamente la confianza en alguien, y más en personas que no conocías de nada, no era precisamente sencillo. Pero los dos sabíamos que no teníamos más opciones, así que tanto yo como mis compañeros sabíamos a esas alturas que aceptaría el trato.

\- Supongo que ponerme por una vez del lado de los buenos no hará daño a nadie… o por lo menos eso me dijeron hace tiempo.- terminó diciendo.

Suponía que esa era su extraña forma de aceptar el contrato verbal que se estaba llevando a cabo en esa gasolinera olvidada de la mano del mundo. Como había dicho ya, la situación era como mínimo curiosa.

\- ¿De lado de los buenos?- pregunté.

\- Claro, hasta donde yo sé, chico araña… los Vengadores siempre han sido los buenos de la historia.- contestó recuperando esa sonrisa inicial de la que ya hacía rato que creía que me habría librado.

Diría que fue otra sorpresa, pero ciertamente no. Al fin y al cabo, un grupo organizado de personas a las que antes de ese encuentro intentaría investigar y no podría debido a las defensas que había en la tecnología de la sede… un grupo de personas que se presentaban con un jet y que investigaban una organización secreta desde Estados Unidos… si eras una espía rusa entrenada por una organización súper secreta y sabías cómo usar tus armas, no era complicado juntar las piezas.

Estaba más sorprendido por el hecho de que me hubiera llamado chico araña, pero lo volví a descartar rápidamente, al final, como dijo Bruce en su día, era el único Vengador con una identidad secreta, y por mi complexión encajaba perfectamente con mi álter ego.

_\- Qué asco le estoy cogiendo_.- pude escuchar la voz de Clint por el pinganillo.

_\- Bueno, era obvio que nos iba a reconocer, hemos sido un auténtico desastre._\- respondió la voz de Wanda.

_\- Peter, termina ya._\- habló el Sr. Stark con voz autoritaria.- _Que desactive el maldito campo de minas que ha montado y en cuanto lo haga nosotros llegaremos en un minuto. Cap, Wanda, cuando lo desconecte acercaos también vosotros y nos volveremos a la sede de una vez. _

\- Sí, hasta donde yo sé siempre lo hemos sido.- le respondí al comentario anterior, intentando restarle importancia, como si el hecho de que lo supiera no nos supusiera ningún problema.- Ahora si no te importa, podrías desactivar los explosivos varios que tengo a mis pies, si eres tan amable.

Me miró con otra sonrisa, muy diferente a todas las anteriores. Esa era realmente cómica, como si la situación fuera graciosa, y yo personalmente, no le encontraba el humor por ninguna parte.

Levantó con su mano izquierda el dispositivo con el botón rojo que había estado sujetando todo el tiempo, y sin mirarlo ni siquiera lo giró y apretó a otro botón negro que había situado en la parte posterior y que obviamente no habíamos podido ver.

Se me encogió un momento el pecho y noté cómo se me contraían los músculos de los hombros mientras insconscientemente esperaba que sucediera algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de el qué. Se volvió a hacer unos segundos el silencio… pero nada, no sucedió absolutamente nada, y se suponía que yo me debía fiar de que si me movía ya no habría posibilidad alguna de que el suelo a mis pies explotara.

_\- No te muevas_.- exigió la voz de Steve, más dura de lo que me habría gustado escuchar después de toda la tensión que había estado acumulando.- _Que se acerque a ti y te acompañe hasta fuera del terreno explosivo. _

Y así lo hice, no moví ni un solo pelo de mi cabeza, pero por lo menos ya no notaba esa opresión en el pecho.

\- Sería un gesto muy altruista por tu parte si vinieras a por mí.- le dije intentando imitar la voz que el Sr. Stark y Steve habían puesto en sus últimas aportaciones, sin mucho éxito.

No dijo nada, solo me miró con ese brillo travieso en sus ojos marrones, como si el trabajo ya hubiera terminado y en ese momento se encontrara disfrutando de su tiempo libre. Y es que en ese instante pareció que se quitaba por lo menos dos años de encima.

Se acercó hasta mí con una confianza llamativa a cada paso, que no habría sabido determinar si se trataba de un acto o no, pero que fuera como fuera, definitivamente era envidiable.

Siguió caminando hasta que se paró en frente mío, más cerca de lo que me hubiera gustado, hasta el punto de hacerme sentir incómodo. No era tan bajita como parecía a distancia, pero seguía siendo más alto que ella, lo cual suponía la única ventaja que yo podía jugar en un debate a esa corta distancia.

Me cogió la mano todavía con esa diversión en la mirada arrastrándome un pequeño paso con ella adelante. Como había dicho, sabía con seguridad que nada iba a pasar, y más después de que ella viniera y de que yo estuviera siguiendo exactamente los mismos pasos que daba. Pero esa no evitó que después del primer paso me esperara lo peor.

Por fin, lentamente pero sin pausa, llegamos al lugar donde había estado ella hablando durante toda nuestra conversación, y los hombros por fin se pudieron distender a gusto.

_\- Vamos para allá._\- escuché a Bruce.

_\- Y nosotros._\- respondió Wanda.

\- Ya vienen.- le hice saber a mi, en ese momento, aparente nueva compañera.

Ella solo asintió, suponiendo que ya se había hecho una idea de lo que pasaría a continuación y estaba de acuerdo con ello. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas más opciones, diré en su defensa.

Fue entonces cuando caí en una cosa.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? No nos lo has dicho.- pregunté frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

Me miró imitando mi expresión. Se calló durante unos segundos antes de hablar finalmente, suponía que dándose cuenta que realmente no iba a suponer ningún riesgo hacerlo, y menos en ese momento que íbamos a trabajar juntos, por lo menos durante unos meses.

\- Yelena.- respondió.- Mi nombre es Yelena Belova.


	18. Intentemos entendernos

¿Conocéis esa sensación de estar mareado sin haber bebido ni un mililitro de alcohol? Era así exactamente como me sentía tras mi encontronazo con Yelena.

Después de salir de esa asquerosa gasolinera y llegar donde nos esperaban Steve y Wanda, todo pasó muy rápido. Solo sabía que de un momento a otro estaba en el jet con todo el equipo y, poco más tarde, aterrizando en la sede tras un viaje en el que no se intercambiaron más de cuatro palabras.

Me extrañó realmente, porque pensaba que el interrogatorio que le harían a la espía sería directo y largo, sin querer posponer más esa maldita situación que a todos nos había llevado de cabeza las últimas semanas. Y sabía que a ella también le había extrañado, y no porque se le notara, todo lo contrario, ya que hablando cinco minutos con ella podías catarte de que era una experta en esconder cualquier mínima emoción que pudiera surgirle… no, era porque yo vivía con gente como ella ya desde hacía meses, y puede que fuera el peor en mentir, puede que se me notara en todo momento cualquier mínima expresión en la cara y que yo fuera el libro más abierto de todos… pero con el tiempo había aprendido a leer muy bien a las personas, o por lo menos a las personas que no querían ser leídas.

Yelena estaba nerviosa, y se le notaba en la sonrisa tranquila con la que analizaba a cada uno de los Vengadores, en la mirada serena con la que repasaba el jet de arriba a abajo buscando una posible salida en caso de urgencia, en la forma en la que apretaba esa pulsera de plata que tenía en su muñeca izquierda como si fuera lo único a lo que se pudiera aferrar en ese momento, como si fuera lo único a lo que hacía tiempo que se podía aferrar.

Puede que fuera eso lo que buscaban mis compañeros, alterarla antes del verdadero interrogatorio, porque estaba seguro que lo habría en cuanto llegáramos, y que después de casi volarme por los aires y de descubrir mi identidad, no serían exactamente amables con ella, sobre todo Steve.

Steve…

No me había dirigido ni una sola palabra, casi ni una sola mirada desde que había llegado a él, simplemente se había puesto detrás de nuestra ahora… ¿aliada? Y había estado vigilando a la espera de cualquier mínimo movimiento que indicara que sus intenciones no eran tan sinceras como ella nos quería hacer ver. Y sabía por qué lo hacía, no quería que Belova averiguara que entre nosotros había cualquier mínima relación que no fuera la de dos simples compañeros, porque esa era una información que si caía en manos equivocadas podía llegar a provocar muchos daños, y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

Pero a pesar de todo, no puedo negar que dolió.

Estaba nervioso, todos esos nervios que había intentado esconder durante toda la conversación habían aflorado en el momento en el que salimos de la gasolinera. Fueron llegando progresivamente, con cada paso que daba su intensidad aumentaba hasta el punto de sentirme mareado. Una mirada, una sola mirada era solo lo que pedía, solo necesitaba ver sus ojos durante un segundo para que apartaran esa sensación que me estaba carcomiendo.

Pero a pesar de todo lo entendía, al fin y al cabo, Yelena estaba preparada para ello, no era como yo, si no todo lo contrario, con cada paso que daba parecía subir un poco más la cabeza, tranquila y digna hasta decir basta, a la espera de encontrar toda la información que fuera capaz de reunir con una simple mirada. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que ella más ansiaba… información.

Y así básicamente fue el viaje, una lucha de intenciones a ver quién era capaz de mostrar menos emociones en el que no había habido ningún ganador, solo perdedores, un jet entero lleno de perdedores, porque a mí forma de ver, sin mostrar emociones hacían ver muchas intenciones.

Y en ese silencio llegamos al complejo. Llevaron de forma inmediata a Belova a una sala de interrogatorios, en la que se metieron directamente el Sr. Stark, Steve y Sam, y no podía estar más contento de que Sam estuviera ahí dentro, porque estaba seguro que los dos primeros se dejarían llevar demasiado y no quería que todo el esfuerzo que había invertido esa noche con ella fuera tirado a la basura por dos papás gallinas sobreprotectores.

Me hubiera gustado entrar a mí, al fin y al cabo, era el que había conseguido traer a la espía en primer lugar, pero ya estaba establecido que fueran ellos tres los cabezas del interrogatorio hacía varios días. Era una especie de "poli bueno, poli malo", en el que el Sr. Stark era el malo, Sam el bueno, y Steve el mediador para que no se percataran del clásico truco.

\- Tranquilo, va a ir todo bien.- me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz de Wanda a mi espalda, provocando que me girara bruscamente.- Se comportan muchas veces como críos, pero son muy profesionales, sabrán contenerse.

Me giré otra vez para mirar la puerta por donde habían desaparecido, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta realmente de lo cansado que estaba. Solo quería llegar a mis habitaciones e irme a dormir acurrucado en los brazos de mi novio, ¿era tanto pedir?

\- Yo creo que es más bien al contrario.- respondí sin mirarle.- Se comportan muchas veces como profesionales, pero son muy críos.

\- No puedo decir nada en contra de eso.- dijo después de soltar una pequeña risa.

Me gustaba Wanda, me gustaba mucho Wanda en realidad. No de la forma que se pueda pensar, pero era la compañera más joven que tenía, y después de todos esos meses verdaderamente la veía como una amiga. No una amiga como podía ser Ned, sino más bien una amiga como MJ, con una personalidad curiosa, no extrovertida, pero que tampoco se callaban ni una. Sabía sacar de la misma forma el lado tierno y el lado feroz de la gente, y eso era algo que bajo mi perspectiva era un logro asombroso.

Se fueron yendo todos los Vengadores que no habían entrado a sus respectivas habitaciones, o en el caso de Scott y Hope a su casa. Yo me quedé esperando en las puertas por lo menos cuarenta minutos más. Quería que salieran y ver cómo estaban, pasar un pequeño rato con el Sr. Stark, porque sabía que todavía estaba bastante intranquilo tras la poco necesaria escenita de las bombas. Y por supuesto necesitaba ver a Steve, abrazarle, besarle… hasta un punto que realmente me llegaba a preocupar.

Era algo en lo que llevaba pensando unos días, es decir, siempre me había visto a mí mismo como alguien independiente, como mi propia persona, y me prometí que no dejaría que eso cambiara por nada ni por nadie. Pero llegó Steve, y cambié el "yo" por un "nosotros".

¿Una cosa excluía la otra? ¿Alguien enamorado era real y completamente libre? ¿Debía renunciar a la independencia por la que siempre había luchado por una relación que realmente no sabía si tenía futuro? ¿O habría alguna forma de tener esa relación sin perder la tan ansiada independencia aunque cada fibra dentro de mí gritara por satisfacer sus necesidades muchas veces incluso por encima de las mías? ¿Le pasaría eso a todas las personas enamoradas o solo era a mí? ¿Eso es lo que se hacía en la relaciones saludables o estaba yendo por un camino directo a nuestra autodestrucción?... ¿Merecía la pena?

Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… al fin y al cabo, solo era un crío de diecisiete años con una única experiencia en el amor demasiado reciente, ¿qué iba a saber yo? Solo sabía que en esos momentos la necesidad de verle ganaba a cualquiera de esos pensamientos, y mientras fuera así dejaría las cosas como estaban.

Podéis llamarme tonto enamorado.

Y seguramente acertaríais.

Así que después de decidir que no valía la pena esperar, allí me hallaba yo, en la soledad de mi habitación, esperando la llegada de la única persona con el poder de destrozarme con una única palabra, un único gesto, una única mirada… pero también a la única persona que sería capaz de levantarme si eso pasaba, lo que me asustaba y excitaba por partes iguales,

Porque así era el amor… ¿No?

* * *

\- Estás de broma, ¿verdad? Dime que estás de broma.- dijo Tony después de que unos segundos de silencio inundaran la habitación.

Nos encontrábamos Sam, Tony y yo con Yelena Belova en una de las salas de interrogatorio estándares. Todo fue bien la primera media hora, muy tranquilo, sorprendentemente tranquilo mientras nos contaba básicamente lo mismo que le había contado a Peter poco antes, con la diferencia de que nosotros no teníamos bombas con peligro de estallar a nuestros pies.

Sí, no podía evitar tenerle un pequeño (no tan pequeño) rencor a esa mujer, ¿cómo no lo iba a hacer? Había hecho que pasara algunos de los peores minutos de mi vida, porque no podía perder a Peter, simplemente no era una opción plausible en mi cabeza, porque no sabía qué sería de mí si eso pasara, no después de perder ya a tanta gente que me importaba.

Por eso cuando Peter llegó por fin a donde Wanda y yo le esperábamos solo quería abrazarle y no soltarle en toda mi maldita vida… pero no podía, y sabía que Peter entendía que no le podíamos brindar esa información a la espía rusa, mucho menos cuando ni siquiera todos nuestros compañeros lo sabían, pero eso no había evitado la mirada de dolor en sus ojos, lo había podido ver escrito en su cara.

Sabía que era algo que tendría que compensarle, pero me daba la impresión de que últimamente lo único que hacía era eso, arreglar una y otra vez mis destrozos mientras él solo hacía que perdonar y perdonar… y tenía miedo de que llegara un punto que se cansara de hacerlo, y me daba aún más miedo que se diera cuenta de que su vida sin mí alrededor le gustaba más. Todo se reducía a miedo a perderle, a una vida sin él después de haber pasado tantos años buscándole.

Pero eso es algo que tenía que arreglar, tanto mi miedo a verle jugarse la vida, como mi miedo a que un día se cansara de lo nuestro, porque sabía que así solo fracasaríamos, y como había dicho, no estaba para nada dispuesto a ello.

\- No estoy de broma, es enserio, soy la Viuda Negra… o por lo menos una de ellas.- respondió Belova al hombre de metal con ese tono de voz tranquilo que había estado usando desde que había comenzado la rueda de preguntas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- intervine.

\- El Proyecto Viuda Negra no solo incluía a Natasha, ella fue la mejor, pero no la única.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tú también eres un clon?- preguntó Sam con una voz tan suave como la de ella. Al fin y al cabo, él se estaba haciendo el amigable y se le daba tremendamente bien.

\- Sí.- contestó sin más.

\- ¿Y cuántos más hay?- cuestionó Tony bruscamente, también muy metido en su papel, lo que estaba seguro que no le estaba costando demasiado, después de ver a su protegido encima de explosivos durante más de una hora.- ¿Y qué número de clon eres tú? Sabemos que la Natasha de ahora es la cuarta.

\- Hay cinco Viudas Negras en total, dos siguen trabajando para la organización, ahora con la nueva Natasha tienen a tres.- explicó la rusa.- Y yo soy la sexta de mis clones… llevo siendo la sexta mucho tiempo, desde antes del Lapso.

\- ¿Y cuál es la relación que te une con Natasha? Estás demasiado metida en esto para que no haya ninguna.- dije.

\- Natasha me salvó la vida… no directamente, pero fue gracias a ella que pude tener una vida, gracias a ella pude salir del Salón Rojo.- empezó a explicar sin cambiar ese tono lento, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo que hacía por la calle.- No entendía nada, solo trabajaba por y para el Salón, como las otras cuatro Viudas Negras. No éramos amigas, nunca lo fuimos, tampoco con Natasha, pero al tener todas el mismo trabajo nos entendíamos, y eso era algo que ellos no nos podían quitar. Un día Natasha empezó a comportarse extraño… empezó a cuestionarse cosas, a cuestionarse los métodos y las misiones, y las otras Viudas empezaron a cuestionarla a ella, incluyéndome a mí.

Hizo una pausa para pasar su fría mirada por la habitación, como había hecho cada pocos minutos desde que la habíamos traído, lo que no estaba seguro de que fuera un simple gesto nervioso o en serio estuviera estudiando la sala en busca de algo.

\- Pero a pesar de que no confiaba en ella me hizo plantearme también ciertas cosas… fue ahí cuando nos juntamos y empezamos verdaderamente a hablar, cuando nos hicimos amigas, o por lo menos todo lo amigas que se podían hacer dos clones espías rusas en una organización secreta. Por eso fui a la única que le contó su plan de huida. Lo tenía claro, quería irse sin mirar atrás, llevaba meses planeándolo y me propuso irme con ella.- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca con el labio, cosa sorprendente ya que era el primer gesto que le había visto hacer desde que habíamos entrado.- No dudé mucho en aceptar, y simplemente eso hicimos, nos escabullimos sin mirar dos veces atrás.

\- Decías que de cinco solo dos seguían trabajando con ellos.- recordó Sam.

\- Sí, a pesar de habernos ido seguíamos manteniéndoles todo lo vigilados que podíamos, y un día nos enteramos de que al Salón solo les quedaban dos Viudas Negras, lo que estábamos seguras de que no les hizo mucha gracia, ya que hasta hace poco, cuando pudieron activar a una nueva Natasha, dieron el proyecto como fracaso.- terminó Belova.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con la otra Viuda Negra? La que huyó después de vosotras.

\- No era exactamente una Viuda Negra,- explicó pacientemente.- Se llamaba Niko Constantin, era el único sujeto del Proyecto Wolf Spider, el equivalente masculino a la Viuda Negra.- pasó la mirada por los tres despacio, antes de añadir con una pequeña, casi inexistente sonrisa.- Lo sé, los rusos no somos precisamente originales...

\- ¿Sabéis por qué huyó? Contactaríais con él.- interrumpió Tony sin un solo gesto en su expresión que indicara que le había hecho gracia su pequeña broma.

\- Lo intentamos, pero nunca lo conseguimos, así que el por qué huyó sigue siendo una incógnita a día de hoy.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después de que huyérais?

\- Estuvimos un año juntas, aproximadamente, pero nos terminamos separando. No era seguro que siguiéramos juntas, la probabilidades de desaparecer por separado eran mucho mayores y seguras, así que eso hicimos.

\- Pero mantuvisteis el contacto.- adivinó Tony afirmando, más que preguntando.

\- Sí, lo hacíamos por mensajes cifrados, teníamos un objetivo, que era acabar con el Salón Rojo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.- respondió la espía sin dejarse intimidar por el multimillonario.- Pero por mucho que lo estudiamos no fue posible, por muy buenas que fuéramos todos los planes que hacíamos eran totalmente suicidas, y los íbamos desechando, hasta que poco a poco fuimos perdiendo el contacto.

\- Hasta el Lapso, cuando tú intentaste contactar con ella por internet.- intuí entrando otra vez en la conversación.

\- Sí, admito que no fue mi idea más brillante, pero estaba segura de que la maldita Habitación Roja estaba muy desprotegida, que podríamos acabar con ella fácilmente… pero hiciera lo que hiciera parecía que no podía contactar con Natasha de ninguna de las formas en las que lo hacíamos normalmente, y no quería arriesgarme a venir en persona, hubiera sido fácilmente rastreable, así que me la jugué… y no me salió mal, al fin y al cabo, conseguí que el gigante verde me contestara.- terminó otra vez con esa pequeña mueca en el labio que suponía que era una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, sí, es que Bruce es todo un caballero.- defendió Tony.- Pero todo eso no nos importa, solo es una bomba de humo que tapa lo verdaderamente importante, ¿Cuál es tu propósito en todo eso?

\- Creo que lo he dejado muy claro.- contestó Belova, esa vez usando un tono mucho más frío, mostrando emociones de una vez por todas… o por lo menos las emociones que ella quería que viéramos.- Destruir el Salón Rojo, y si por el camino podemos recuperar a Natasha, mucho mejor.

\- Entonces estamos de acuerdo.- dijo Sam con una sonrisa de las suyas, de esas que te hacían sentir aceptado, justo lo que queríamos que sintiera Belova.

\- ¿Has ido esta noche sabiendo que éramos nosotros los que iban a acudir?- pregunté.

\- No, no sabía qué ni quién me iba a encontrar, simplemente fui uniendo puntos, por eso fui tan precavida… lo siento por el chico, pero no le habría hecho nada.

\- Eso es mentira.- contestó duramente Tony, adelantándoseme.

\- Sí, la verdad que sí lo es.- contestó sin más, haciendo que me tuviera que controlar con todas mis fuerzas para no arrancarle la cabeza en esos mismos momentos, porque no recordaba haber odiando tanto a alguien en mi vida… puede que a Thanos.- Tengo un objetivo y no voy a desviarme de él por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?- pregunté con el tono menos venenoso que pude reunir, cosa que estoy seguro de que no conseguí en absoluto. Tampoco es que en esos momentos me importara demasiado.

\- ¿Y por qué debería confiar yo en vosotros?- imitó la pregunta.

\- Porque no te queda otra opción, sabes que sola no puedes hacerlo, si no no estarías aquí… no eres una persona que trabaje en equipo, no es así como te entrenaron.- respondió Sam, evitando que Tony o yo volviéramos a intervenir y nos calmáramos un poco, cosa que le agradecí infinitamente. Tenía un papel en esa sala, y no lo podía echar por tierra por dejarme llevar por los sentimientos, nunca lo había hecho y no podía empezar a hacerlo ahí, se lo debía a Peter, y más importante en ese momento, se lo debía a Natasha.

\- Lo mismo os digo, estoy segura de que si no estuviérais perdidos nunca habríais vuelto a contactar conmigo, así que me necesitáis tanto como yo a vosotros.

Y por más que odiara admitirlo tenía toda la razón, porque definitivamente ese era el caso más grave que nos habíamos encontrado desde Thanos y no sabíamos qué más hacer para avanzar con él. Además, estábamos casi seguros de que involucraba a Hydra, o lo que quedaba de ella, y por lo menos yo estaba harto de que no pararan de salirles cabezas cuando parecía que habíamos acabado con la última de ellas. Necesitábamos acabar con Hydra de una vez por todas y llevarnos en el camino a esa organización que tantos recursos había reunido, e impedir que continuara con lo que fuera que estuvieran planeando. Porque de lo que estaba seguro, es que no sería nada bonito, y después de la desesperación que habíamos vivido los últimos años no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo.

\- Está bien, nosotros confiamos en ti, tú confías en nosotros… y cuando acabe todo cada uno por su lado, nosotros fingiremos que nunca te hemos conocido y tú no volverás a contactar con nosotros para nada.

\- Me parece un buen trato.- terminó con esa sonrisa que en tan poco tiempo había aprendido a odiar.

* * *

Estaba acostado en la cama cuando escuché cómo se abrían las puertas de mis habitaciones. Solo podía ser una persona, lo sabían bien, al fin y al cabo, fui yo el que le insistí para que escaneara su iris y pudiera entrar siempre que quisiera, estuviera o no yo en ellas, de la misma forma que mi iris estaba registrado en las puertas de sus habitaciones. Era cómodo y útil, sobre todo para momentos como ese, en el que entraba cuando estaba dormido… o cuando debería haber estado dormido, porque desde que me había tumbado no había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Estaba preocupado, y cuando estaba preocupado no dormía por muy cansado que estuviera, era una maldita maldición que siempre había tenido. Con mi tío Ben era lo contrario, parecía que cuanto más de los nervios estaba, más rápido se dormía, como si su cerebro tuviera un mecanismo para evitar la angustia y hacerle descansar… le envidiaba mucho, porque al día siguiente de noches como esa yo me encontraba completamente destrozado, tanto mental como físicamente.

Los pasos se fueron acercando con precaución, no me quería despertar, y con mi sentido arácnido era mucho más sencillo sacarme de mi sueño que a cualquier otra persona, por eso caminaba con tanta precaución. Estaba seguro de que cualquier otra persona incluso estando despierto no le habría escuchado, pero yo sí, y no solo por mis sentidos, si no porque llevaba casi dos horas esperándole con los ojos más abiertos que los de un búho.

\- Estoy despierto.- dije una vez le escuché al lado de la cama, dispuesto a quitarse la ropa para tumbarse.

Me incorporé para mirarle directamente a la cara. Odiaba hablar de espaldas a la gente.

\- Deberías haber intentado dormir, ha sido un día de locos, sobre todo para ti.- respondió intentando poner un tono más duro, pero no me engañaba. Estaba seguro de que estaba contento de que estuviera aún despierto, ya que necesitaba hablar conmigo casi tanto como yo con él… o puede que él incluso más.

\- Lo he intentado.- me defendí.- Pero no he podido, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, sin decir nada y diciéndolo todo. No sabía realmente cuánto había necesitado eso hasta que lo tenía delante. Es decir, lo había sabido, no por nada había estado tanto tiempo esperándole en las puertas de la sala donde habían metido a Yelena, pero no había sido del todo consciente hasta que le tuve delante, hasta que tuvimos esa discreta conversación únicamente con la mirada. Ahí fue cuando el sentimiento de necesitar abrazarle se convirtió en algo físico, ya que no es solo que quisiera abrazarle… es que lo necesitaba físicamente, y eso era algo que realmente nunca había sentido.

Así que lo hice.

Me moví rápido por la cama para sentarme en su regazo y llevar mis manos a su cuello rodeándolo por completo y enterrando mi cara en el hueco de este. Olía tan bien ¿cómo alguien podía oler tan bien después del día que habíamos tenido? Estaba seguro de que yo estaba hecho un asco.

\- Te quiero.- me susurró en el oído mientras pasaba su manos por mi espalda y me acercaba más a él, sin dejar un solo hueco de aire entre nosotros.

\- Yo te quiero más.- le devolví, sabiendo que corría el riesgo de sonar como un niño pequeño, pero seamos sinceros… no me importaba en absoluto.

\- Eso lo veo bastante complicado.- respondió con una pequeña risa que consiguió que mi pecho se sintiera más ligero.

Estuvimos así un rato, puede que segundos, puede que minutos… no lo sabía, lo que tenía claro es que no me hubiera importado que hubieran sido horas.

\- Siento no haber venido antes… y siento no haberte abrazado en cuanto has vuelto de la gasolinera, sabía que lo necesitabas.- dijo, su voz sonando tenue ya que también tenía la cabeza enterrada en mi cuello.

\- No hace falta que te disculpes, sé que era lo que había que hacer.- respondí moviéndonos para poder mirarle a la cara.

\- No disimules, podía ver la decepción en tu cara.

\- Una cosa no quita la otra.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, para que viera que no guardaba ningún rencor… aunque tampoco iba a mentir, estaba encantado de que se hubiera dado cuenta, y de que me lo estuviera haciendo saber, porque eso significaba que me observaba y que había estado en todo momento al tanto de mí, ¿cómo no me iba a gustar eso?

\- Lo siento.- repitió, esa vez mirándome directamente a los ojos.

\- No hay nada que perdonar.- repetí en el tono más suave que pude lograr, era lo mínimo que se merecía por ser simplemente tan genial como él era.- ¿Cómo ha ido el interrogatorio?

Cambié radicalmente de tema ya que después de todo ese tiempo había aprendido a conocerle, y sabía que si se sentía culpable por algo daba igual que le dijera cincuenta veces que no tenía la culpa, porque él se seguiría carcomiendo una y otra vez hasta que se diera por satisfecho en su automartirio personal.

\- Bien, ha actuado como contigo en la gasolinera, tranquila, fingiendo que llevaba el control de la conversación en todo momento…

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quiere?- interrumpí.

\- Sabes que hay una reunión mañana a primera hora para hablar de eso.- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, dándome un golpe en la nariz con la suya propia.- ¿Estás insinuando que me salte las normas y te lo cuente ahora?

Aguanté la tonta sonrisa que insistía por salir de mis labios para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos y la mayor cara de inocencia que pude formar, y le miré directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Me ves capaz de hacer algo así?

\- No es que te vea capaz, es que sé de buena tinta que eres muy capaz, pequeño manipulador- respondió con una gran sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios… y dios, es que era tan malditamente guapo que los ya conocidos abejorros volvieron a mi estómago sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Vamos, Steve, cuéntamelo, merezco saberlo.- le pedí, cambiando la cara de niño inocente por unos pucheros que sabía que le encantaban… puede que sí que fuera un pequeño manipulador… y eso me encantaba.

\- Tienes razón, al fin y al cabo, gracias a ti está ella aquí.- dijo mirándome con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.- Lo hiciste genial allá afuera, por cierto, no perdiste en ningún momento la calma, estoy muy orgulloso.

\- Gracias.- contesté con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

No estaba acostumbrado a que me lo dijeran, es decir, sabía que mis tíos siempre estuvieron orgullosos de mí, sabía que el Sr. Stark lo estaba, incluso todos mis profesores. No es que quisiera ser creído, pero era una persona muy inteligente y la gente lo sabía… y ese era el asunto, lo sabían todos, estaban tan acostumbrados a que hiciera las cosas bien, que no se molestaba nadie en decirme lo orgullosos o asombrados que estaban. Y tampoco es que yo lo ansiara, pero estaba bien que alguien me lo recordara de vez en cuando… sobre todo cuando ese alguien era él.

\- Pero no me cambies de tema.- repliqué rápidamente, precisamente para cambiar el nuevo tema.- Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

\- No, te enterarás mañana, como el resto del equipo.- respondió con un extraño brillo en la mirada, desafiándome a que le hiciera cambiar de parecer… y sabía que lo iba a conseguir.

\- Sabes que me lo quieres contar.- le hablé con un tono de voz muy bajo, muy íntimo, acercando nuestros labios hasta el punto de que al hablar se rozaban, pero sin avanzar más de esa distancia.- No te hagas el difícil.

\- Lo siento, pero esta vez no voy a ceder.- siguió contestando, pero ambos sabíamos que mentía.

Con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa moví mis piernas hasta dejar cada una a cada lado de sus caderas. Moví la cabeza, aún con mis brazos envolviendo su cuello, y pasando a juntar mis labios con su oreja, porque sabía que era especialmente sensible en ese punto, y pensaba usarlo en mi beneficio.

\- Por favor, Steve.- susurré directamente, dejando que mi aliento caliente bañara su oreja y disfrutando de cómo ese pequeño gesto le hacía estremecer.

No hizo falta nada más para que volviera a apretar sus brazos sobre mi cintura, acercándonos más hasta hacer que nuestras entrepiernas rozaran, provocando que un gemido saliera de mi garganta, el cual estaba seguro de que si hubiera estado en todos mis cabales hubiera provocado que hasta mis orejas se sonrojaran. Pero no en ese momento, en ese momento solo estábamos Steve y yo, no había nada de qué avergonzarse.

\- ¿Ves como eres un pequeño manipulador?- me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- Pero te encanta.- le respondí de la misma forma.

\- Deberíamos ir a dormir, ha sido un día pesado, es muy tarde y…

\- ¿En serio quieres dejar esto para ir a dormir?- exigí suavemente en su oído, todavía demasiado hipnotizado por nuestra cercanía.

No respondió. O bueno, sí lo hizo. Posó sus dos manos en mi culo, y nos dio la vuelta hasta terminar yo tumbado en la cama, con él encima mío. Esa fue toda respuesta que necesitamos.

Empezó a besarme de una forma para nada delicada, justo como a mí me gustaba, justo como en esos momentos necesitaba. Estaba impregnado de él, de su tacto, de su olor, de los pequeños gemidos que salían de su garganta y desaparecían en mi boca. Me mareaba, pero era un mareo muy distinto al que sentí al salir de la maldita gasolinera. Era un mareo que me encantaba y excitaba por partes iguales.

Su lengua repasaba todas las partes de mi boca otra vez, fingiendo que no se las sabía ya de memoria. Y yo me dejaba hacer mientras movía sus brazos hacia los míos, para acto seguido levantarlos por encima de mi cabeza, simulando que me los ataba con sus manos, lo que me dejaba completamente expuesto a él, lo que solo me impacientaba más.

Porque lo quería todo.

Le quería a él por completo.

Volvió a rozar nuestras entrepiernas, ambas con una erección ya notable, pero sin separar nuestros labios en ningún momento. Apartó sus manos de las mías, todavía por encima de mi cabeza, pero yo no las moví. Sabía que él no quería que lo hiciera. Me quitó la camiseta, dejando mi tronco desnudo, totalmente dispuesto a él, e hizo lo mismo con su propia camisa… ¿en qué momento se había quitado su maldito traje y por qué lo había hecho? Definitivamente tendría que hablar con él de eso… porque sí, la idea de intimar con el Capitán América y no con Steve me ponía a mil.

Bajó dejando besos por todo mi pecho, cubriéndome entero, para que ninguna parte de mí quedara sin atención… hasta que llegó al borde de mis pantalones. Me los bajó sin titubear dos veces, porque las ganas ganaban a cualquier cosa en ese momento.

Sabía que necesitaba sentirme tanto como yo a él.

Quedé completamente libre, con una erección muy roja palpitando en mi ingle. Dios, necesitaba más…

\- Steve…- dije con un pequeño quejido, lo que fue respondido con una cruel risita, justo antes de sentir su boca rodeándome.

Y jope, era el puñetero cielo... los gemidos salían de mi boca sin poder hacer nada por detenerlos. Bajé mis manos hasta su pelo, agarrándolo fuerte, porque sabía que a él le gustaba tanto como a mí que fuera tan poco cuidadoso. Le miré. Vi como su cabeza bajaba y subía, bajaba y subía una y otra vez. Sentía que iba a explotar.

\- Steve, para, para…- dije, cogiéndole más fuerte por el pelo para que levantara la cabeza.

Me miró frunciendo el ceño, sabía que no entendía nada, porque eso era todo lo que habíamos hecho, nunca habíamos pasado de ese punto. Pero esa noche quería que cambiara, lo necesitaba, después de esa maldita conversación, después de haber estado por lo menos una hora sobre unas malditas bombas a un botón de distancia de volar por los aires… simplemente lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirle por completo, saber que estaba ahí enteramente… saber que era enteramente mío.

\- Yo…- empecé, incorporándome un poco sobre el colchón, sin saber cómo continuar, sintiéndome extrañamente expuesto, pero no había razón alguna para tener miedo, ¿no? Era Steve, mi Steve… no, no había nada que temer.- No quiero correrme ya.

Me siguió mirando con la misma expresión, ¿me estaba entendiendo? Por la sonrisa que me dio supuse que no, lo que solo me hizo sentir más expuesto, ¿en serio necesitaba decírselo literalmente? Al parecer sí, porque volvió a subir para tumbarme otra vez en la cama, poniendo sus brazos en mis caderas.

\- Podemos seguir con los preliminares.- dijo con sus labios sobre los míos.

No pude hacer otra cosa que soltar un suspiro de exasperación, ¿en serio estas cosas necesitaban decirse tal cual? ¿Para qué existían las indirectas? ¿O es que no había sido suficientemente claro? Solo sabía que esa no era la ocasión para plantearse esas cosas, había que actuar, pero sentía que podía morirme de la vergüenza en ese mismo momento, y además estaba seguro de que en ese instante me había vuelto a sonrojar por completo. Le quería. Le quería un montón, pero necesitaba aprender a leer entre líneas.

\- No Steve…- intenté explicar mientras me volvía a mirar con ese puñetero ceño fruncido.- Me refiero a que quiero que lleguemos hasta el final.

Su ceño arrugado fue desapareciendo lentamente, para ser sustituido por una mirada un tanto desconcertada.

\- ¿Te refieres a…- empezó, pero nunca terminó.

\- Sí.- dije esa vez muy seguro... pero esa seguridad fue diluyéndose conforme veía que Steve solo me miraba, con los ojos todavía demasiado abiertos... sin decir ni una sola palabra.- Pp..pero no… no tenemos por qué… solo era una idea, olvídalo, en serio, no he dicho nada.

Y sí, me sentía completamente ridículo, ¿tan sorprendente era la idea de que quisiera intimar del todo con mi novio? No entendía nada, creía que estaría tan emocionado como yo lo había estado hasta hace unos segundos… ¿era así como se sentía el rechazo? Notaba lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos, pero me negaba a dejarlas, ya bastante patético me sentía.

Intenté moverme para salir de debajo de él, porque de repente solo notaba frío, todo el ambiente de unos segundos antes había desaparecido y yo solo quería incorporarme y respirar otra vez tranquilo. Pero no me dejó, me cogió de los brazos y no me dejó salir… y yo tampoco insistí, al fin y al cabo, tenía fuerza de sobra para hacerlo, pero no quería, porque necesitaba dejar de sentirme así, y en el fondo sabía que solo Steve lo podía conseguir.

\- Peter…- me llamó, pero no le miré a los ojos, porque sentía que las malditas y traicioneras lágrimas lucharían por salir si lo hacía… y dios, solo quería ponerme unos malditos pantalones.- Peter, mírame, por favor.

\- Mira, Steve, no pasa nada, comprendo que no quieras…

\- No es eso, Peter, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no quiero hacerlo? Solo… me has tomado completamente desprevenido, pensaba que no estabas preparado aún para eso.- me dijo con tono suave, intentando que no me alterara más de lo que estaba.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarle directamente. Noté los ojos preocupados con los que me observaba, y me volví a sentir estúpido, pero esa vez por reaccionar como lo había hecho. Levantó la mano para apartar un mechón rebelde que caía sobre mi pómulo y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa, intentando hacerme ver que no me preocupara por nada. Mentiría si dijera que no el alivio que sentí me quitó un peso que no sabía que tenía sobre mi pecho.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estar preparado?- cuestioné una vez me sentí algo más tranquilo.

\- No sé, eres muy joven aún y no quiero que pienses que te he presionado ni…

\- Steve, para.- le interrumpí, pensando mentalmente en quién de los dos era más despistado que el otro… definitivamente a ninguno se nos daban bien las interacciones sociales de ningún tipo.- Tengo casi dieciocho años, sé que vienes de otra época y que puede que ahí fuera distinto, pero ya no es así, además... ¿en serio estarías conmigo si pensaras que no soy lo suficientemente maduro para esto?

\- Por supuesto que creo que eres lo suficientemente maduro, muchas veces pienso que eres más maduro que la mayoría de nosotros.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en ese momento para nada estaba yo de humor para hacer ninguna broma.

\- Esto es en serio, Steve…- contesté bruscamente.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, amor.- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla… y joder, simplemente no podía molestarme con él cuando me llamaba de esa forma, ni cuando me acariciaba con tanta delicadeza… maldito viejales romántico que se sabía todos los trucos.- No te molestes… quiero hacerlo, en serio creo que no eres consciente de las ganas que tengo de hacerlo… simplemente no me esperaba que tú quisieras ya, y menos hoy, con todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Precisamente por eso.- dije, sintiéndome menos pesado con cada palabra que decía.

Nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos, sin saber ninguno exactamente qué decir, solo nos paramos ahí, en el colchón de mi habitación, sintiendo la presencia del otro, intentando comprendernos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Y fue en ese momento cuando pude notar otra vez el cansancio acumulado de todo el día, como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara.

\- Lo siento.- susurró mientras se inclinaba otra vez hacia mí para envolverme en un enorme abrazo. Adoraba sus brazos, eso no era algo que pudiera negar, me encantaba sentirme protegido dentro de ellos, eran como un escudo enorme en el que me encantaba esconderme por las noches.

\- No lo hagas, he sido yo el que ha exagerado, no quería romper el ambiente.- me disculpé enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello otra vez.

Volvimos a hundirnos en un silencio cómodo, en el que aproveché para rodear su cintura con mis manos para estar más cómodo. Podía sentir como el cansancio ganaba cada vez más la lucha, y como yo cada vez oponía menos resistencia.

\- Vamos a descansar, pequeño, mañana terminaremos de hablarlo.- me dijo en voz baja, moviéndose para buscar mis calzoncillos y ayudarme a ponérmelos, mientras él mismo se quitaba sus pantalones.

Cuando volvió a la cama me acurruqué contra él sin pensármelo dos veces. Volvió a colocar sus brazos a mi alrededor, cubriendo mi cuerpo entero con ellos.

Y así es como me dormí, apoyado en Steve, escuchando el lento latido de su corazón como si de una nana se tratara mientras me dejaba vencer por el sueño.


	19. Vestuarios

Desperté con la luz del sol bañándome la cara. Era algo extraño porque ni Peter ni yo dejábamos nunca las persianas subidas, ya que a los dos nos molestaba de mala forma cualquier tipo de iluminación de buena mañana.

Me giré en la cama, con la intención de abrazar a Queens, pero cuando lo hice me encontré con una cama vacía. Segunda sorpresa de la mañana, porque mi pequeño novio rara vez se levantaba antes que yo.

Recordé lentamente el día anterior. Podía decir con toda la certeza del mundo que nunca había pasado un día tan tenso como ese... todos los nervios de por la mañana a pesar de los intentos de Peter por calmarlos, los nervios en la puñetera gasolinera, las bombas y la declaración de Belova tras la gasolinera, afirmando que si los planes no hubieran ido como ella esperaba no hubiera tenido problema ninguno en hacer estallar los dispositivos. La sola idea hacía que me dieran ganas de ir y arrancarle la cabeza.

Y yo no era una persona violenta, así que no quería ni imaginarme el instinto asesino que tenía que estar intentando controlar Tony en esos momentos. Solo sabía una cosa, y era que esa misión la quería acabar cuanto antes para que nos pudiéramos quitar a la espía rusa de encima.

Me levanté intentando no hacer movimientos muy bruscos para darle una sorpresa a Peter por la espalda. Esa fue la tercera sorpresa de la mañana, porque Queens tampoco estaba en el salón. No pude evitar preocuparme, ya que nada de eso era propio de él, además, eran las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana, el día anterior por lo menos nos habíamos acostado a las tres y él definitivamente no era una persona que durmiera poco. No entendía nada.

Andé directo a su cocina, o bueno, ya casi la podíamos llamar nuestra cocina, porque tanto en mis habitaciones como en las suyas ambos actuábamos como si fueran de los dos, algo que silenciosamente me encantaba. Fue cuando fui a abrir la nevera que algo llamó mi atención.

"_Estoy entrenando, nos vemos en la reunión, te quiero."_

Vale, eso definitivamente no era normal, y no por el hecho de que entrenara, precisamente Peter era de los que más uso le daba a los gimnasios, aunque normalmente quitando los fines de semana lo hacía por las tardes debido a las clases. Lo raro era que se fuera un día que habíamos dejado libre para todos después de la montaña rusa del día anterior, y más extraño todavía que fuera sin avisarme…

Y de repente caí en la maldita conversación que tuvimos antes de ir a dormir, ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonto?

Conociendo a Queens estaría solo en la sala de entrenamientos haciendo cualquier cosa e intentando no pensar en nada, y menos todavía en mí. Y yo no pude evitar darme mentalmente por lo menos siete puñetazos recordando la escena de la noche anterior, ¿por qué no había podido simplemente seguir adelante y ya está? Yo quería hacerlo, él quería hacerlo y los dos éramos adultos y mentalmente maduros, ¿qué había de malo en eso?

Yo os diré lo que había de malo, yo y mi maldita inseguridad, ¿que quería que él estuviera seguro? Pues claro que sí, pero sabía que él estaba seguro, Peter no era cualquier chico, Peter era una persona muy inteligente que no hacía las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces. El problema era yo.

La noche anterior no era la primera vez que pensaba en el tema, llevaba pensándolo mucho tiempo desde que empezamos la relación, es decir, hasta que conocí a Peter realmente nunca me había informado de cómo funcionaba el sexo entre dos hombres. Sabía obviamente lo básico, Tony se encargó hacía años de que lo supiera solo para hacerme pasar un mal trago delante de todos, pero hasta ahí llegaban mis conocimientos. No sabía si le tenía que preparar de alguna forma especial, ¿dolería mucho? No quería que le doliera, ¿y si llegado el momento ni siquiera aguantaba lo suficiente? Habían tantas incógnitas que me aterrorizaban… pero al final todo se resumía en que no quería decepcionarle.

Y ahí fue cuando me decidí, porque estaba harto de cagarla todo el rato, me daba la impresión que era lo único que hacía en esa relación y que Peter solo hacía que tragar y que tragar… quería hacer las cosas bien por una vez. Por eso puse leche fría en un pequeño vaso y me la bebí de un trago, dando mi desayuno por finalizado y disponiéndome a buscar a mi novio. No iba a permitir que las cosas se volvieran a poner tensas entre nosotros.

Me puse unos pantalones cortos que había dejado hacía días en sus habitaciones. Ambos habíamos dejado algo de ropa en la habitación del otro para emergencias como esa. Ya me pondría algo decente antes de la reunión, que había sido convocada el día de antes para dentro de una hora.

Salí sin prestar atención dos veces, directo al ascensor. Normalmente éramos muy cuidadosos con eso, porque a pesar de tener la sensación de que más gente de la que nos gustaría sabía sobre lo nuestro, no queríamos exponernos así como así.

\- Cualquiera diría que sales de entrenar, Capitán.- escuché una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré más rápido de lo que debería haberlo hecho, ya que eso solo dejaba ver que me habían cogido desprevenido, que tenía algo que esconder… pero por suerte para mí solo era Rhodey. Bueno, realmente tampoco lo llamaría suerte, pero me podéis entender.

\- Bueno, yo no suelo entrenar sin camiseta, pero si tuviera esos músculos me lo plantearía seriamente.- siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba a mí.- Por supuesto, todo eso si no fuera porque te he visto salir de la habitación del chico.

Mi relación con Rhodey estaba un poco tensa, por decirlo de alguna forma. Si de buenas a primeras no había estado de acuerdo con mi relación con Queens, después de la pelea que tuvimos por la reunión en la que hice de todo menos apoyarle… no había ni un solo día que no me llevara una mala mirada de su parte. He de admitir que si no le decía nada, era porque en el fondo sentía que me lo merecía.

\- Rhodey, no…- empecé a intentar explicarme. Sabía lo que pensaba, o mejor dicho, sabía lo que parecía el hecho de que saliera a las nueve de la mañana de la habitación de Peter sin camiseta. Pero tenía que saber que no había pasado nada, y que además en esos momentos me encontraba de camino a los gimnasios para una charla seguramente muy incómoda en la que tuviera que explicarle a mi novio precisamente por qué no había pasado nada.

En resumen, estaba seguro de que en esos momentos la vida se reía de mí.

\- Sabes que ni siquiera es mayor de edad ¿no?- me preguntó con el tono más frío que le había escuchado nunca usar conmigo.

\- Rhodey, en serio que no…

\- Rhodes para ti, Capitán, el derecho a llamarme Rhodey lo perdiste hace ya un tiempo.- me volvió a interrumpir con el mismo tono.

\- Vale. Rhodes.- dije para hacerle entender que el mensaje me había llegado alto y claro, y es que no estaba contento con mis últimas decisiones y por el momento iba a mantener las distancias conmigo.- No es lo que parece, Peter y yo no hemos hecho nada de lo que te estés imaginando.

Realmente no sabía por qué le tenía que dar explicaciones sobre mi relación. Estaba bastante harto de tener que ir dando explicaciones a todo el mundo como si fueran ellos los que estuvieran saliendo con Queens y no yo. Pero tenía que calmarme. No por mí, si no por Peter, porque sabía que todo el tema que tenía que ver con Tony le tenía histérico, y que Rhodey, que era uno de esos temas que tenían que ver con el multimillonario, le hubiera brindado apoyo durante esos días había significado mucho para él, así que no sería yo el que lo fastidiara.

\- Claro, lo que digas, Capitán.- contestó con una risa seca, dejándome bien claro que no me creía para nada, y para ser sinceros, cada vez me empezaba a importar menos que lo hiciera.- Solo te digo que tengas cuidado, y no por ti, si no por el chico. En serio me preocupo por él y ya sé de dos ocasiones por lo menos en las que ha terminado solo en su habitación llorando por tu culpa... y lleváis juntos apenas unos meses si es que llega, ¿de verdad crees que todo este cuento va a salir bien? No sois los putos Romeo y Julieta, Rogers… esto es serio.

\- ¿Te crees que todo eso no lo sé?- contesté enfadado.- ¿Te crees que eres el primero en advertirme? Sé lo que hay, tengo muy clara la situación porque estoy seguro de que la he pensado muchas más veces que vosotros, y a pesar de todo hemos elegido seguir juntos… los dos, no únicamente yo.

\- Esto no se trata de ti, se trata del chico, de su futuro, y del futuro de todos.

\- ¿Qué narices me estás intentando decir, Rhodes?

\- Que tiene diecisiete putos años, Steve.- me contestó alzando un poco más la voz. Nunca le había visto alterado, y de ninguna forma hubiera esperado verle así esa mañana, pero al parecer ese día todo se trataba de sorpresas... aunque ninguna de ellas había sido buena.- ¿Has pensado en la vida que tiene por delante? Él es Peter Parker, no Spiderman, ¿qué pasará cuando se vaya a la universidad? ¿habías pensado en eso? ¿sabes siquiera que su sueño siempre fue estudiar en el MIT? ¿te das cuenta que tiene mucha vida por delante y que puede que tú le vayas a anclar a una vida sin dejarle conocer cosas más allá?

Llegados a ese punto no sabía si la sangre me hervía de lo enfadado o de lo sorprendido que estaba. Porque no, nunca había pensado en nada de eso, y tampoco Peter lo había nombrado nunca, por lo que supuse que estudiaría en Nueva York para poder compaginarlo con sus deberes en los Vengadores, ¿realmente su sueño era estudiar en Massachusetts? Y si eso era cierto, ¿por qué nunca me había dicho nada?

Pero no. No tenía que adelantarme, esa no era la solución. Tenía que seguir con el plan que llevaba por el momento, iría a ver a Peter y le preguntaría todo sobre anoche y sobre eso. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

\- Ya veo que no sabías nada de eso.- dijo Rhodey con un toque de burla en la voz.- Una relación con mucho futuro, por lo que veo…

\- ¿Por qué haces esto, Rhodes?- pregunté, casi más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Comprendía que todo el tema de Peter se hubiera vuelto complicado, pero él y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía muchos años, y no quería que termináramos de esa forma.

\- Porque no quiero que al final tengamos todos que pagar por algo que no mereció la pena, y menos Peter, por bastantes cosas ha pasado ya ese chico.

\- No es mi intención hacerle daño, Rhodes…

\- Lo sé, te conozco lo suficiente, Capitán, no creas que no lo hago… y justo por eso te lo digo, porque sé que te dejas llevar demasiado por el corazón, y a veces tenemos que dejarle a la cabeza tomar las riendas.- dijo bastante más calmado, pero todavía con un tono duro.

Después de eso pasó de largo camino a los ascensores, dando por finalizada nuestra conversación, dejándome con demasiadas cosas para pensar y demasiado poco tiempo para ello, porque apenas me quedaba una hora para poder hablar con Peter antes de comenzar la reunión.

\- Rhodey.- le llamé, arriesgándome a usar otra vez su mote. Por suerte no pareció alterarle en absoluto, porque se giró para mirarme con esa faceta tranquila tan característica suya.- ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a Tony?

\- No es algo que me incumba, pero como le dije a Peter… si con el tiempo no se lo dice ninguno, se lo terminaré contando yo.- no me dio tiempo a decirle nada más porque volvió a girar la cara para irse.

"_Pues para no ser algo que te incumba acabas de dejar bien clara tu opinión"_, no pude evitar pensar con algo de rencor.

Definitivamente la mañana no empezaba nada bien.

* * *

No sabía cuántos golpes le había dado al saco de boxeo, solo que empezaba a notarme los brazos entumecidos. Llevaba por lo menos dos horas en el gimnasio yo solo y la verdad es que hasta que no se hiciera la reunión prefería que siguiera así.

Había dormido fatal esa noche, lo que no era normal, porque siempre que dormía con Steve lo hacía del tirón. Pero no esa noche.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, había sido un día demasiado intenso y que culminara con un vergonzoso rechazo por parte de Steve no había ayudado para nada. No quería exagerar, me lo había explicado, yo lo había entendido y punto, decía que no quería apresurarse, que quería que estuviera seguro… pero simplemente no me cuadraba, y esas dos horas solo en el gimnasio con todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar y reflexionar no había ayudado en lo más mínimo para calmar esa maldita sensación.

No quería pensar que no le atraía, al fin y al cabo, habíamos hecho muchas cosas hasta ese momento, era una tontería pensar que después de todas esas mamadas podía no atraerle de alguna forma… ¿verdad? Pero por otra parte era Steve Roger y era simplemente perfecto y podía tener a quien le diera la gana, nunca había terminado de entender qué hacía conmigo, ¿se habría dado cuenta él también de eso?

"_Aparta esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Peter, sabes que no es verdad"_, me repetía una y otra y otra vez. El problema era que los seres humanos no estábamos hechos para animarnos ni reconfortarnos a nosotros mismos, y yo ni de lejos era la excepción a ello.

Me alejé del saco para mirar mi starkphone… eran las nueve, quedaba apenas una hora para la reunión, y decía apenas porque en ese equipo siempre había que estar por lo menos cinco minutos antes en la sala preparados para empezar… excepto el Sr. Stark, que tendía a llegar tarde siempre, pero nadie le decía nada, por lo que al final empezábamos a la hora a la que él decidiera presentarse. Era como una norma no escrita, lo que realmente y pensándolo de forma objetiva no tenía mucho sentido, pero simplemente era así.

Estaba entrando a los vestuarios cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Me paralicé un segundo, porque esa mañana no esperaba que nadie interrumpiera, y menos a las horas que ya eran, al fin y al cabo, habían dado el día libre.

\- ¿Peter?- escuché que me llamaba una voz… su voz, ¿cómo no la iba a reconocer?

No quería verle, porque si lo hacía había una alta probabilidad de que muriera de la vergüenza. Jope, sabía que no le tendría que haber dejado la dichosa nota, pero en el último momento me supo mal, no quería que se preocupara si dejaba una nota demasiado seca, porque al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada malo.

¿Por qué las relaciones tenían que ser tan complicadas?

\- Estás aquí.- dijo después de entrar al fondo de los vestuarios, donde yo me encontraba, a pesar de que no le había contestado de ninguna forma. La verdad es que tampoco estaba seguro de qué decir.

\- Hola, Steve, creía que nos íbamos a ver directamente en la reunión.- sí, era consciente de que teníamos cincuenta cosas que decirnos, y sí, sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, pero fue lo único que me vino a la cabeza.

Maldito cerebro, me funcionaba tan bien para unas cosas y tan mal para otras…

\- Sí, he visto la nota, pero… creía que teníamos que hablar antes.- contestó frunciendo un poco el ceño, ¿estaría cabreado? dios, seguro que estaba enfadado.

"_Cálmate, Peter, es solo Steve, habla como lo haces con él siempre… hablar con él es fácil… estar con él es fácil"_, pensaba, y por una vez estaba dispuesto a escuchar a mi cabeza y calmarme. O por lo menos a intentarlo.

\- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?- contesté apartando la mirada hacia el suelo… vale, eso no había sido ni por asomo un intento de escuchar a mi lado racional.

\- Queens… sabes de qué.- contestó suavemente acercándose a mí hasta quedar justo delante, lo que no ayudaba para nada a concentrarme, porque el maldito Capitán América iba sin camiseta, ¿cómo se le ocurría venir a hablar de eso sin camiseta? Definitivamente ese hombre iba a ser mi perdición.

\- Mira, Steve, lo siento por lo de ayer, no quería que te sintieras presionado ni obligado a hacer nada y…

\- Yey.- me interrumpió.- Creo que ayer ya te dejé claro que eso no era algo con lo que me sintiera en absoluto obligado… más bien todo lo contrario.

Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que solo hizo que aliviar un poco el peso que tenía desde esa noche en el corazón. Madre mía, qué cursi me había sonado eso último, pero en serio así era exactamente como me había sentido.

\- Pero sí que es cierto que… no fui del todo sincero contigo.- siguió… y el peso que se acababa de marcha volvió en menos de un segundo.- No, no pienses nada raro, pequeño, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, déjame explicarme, ¿vale?

No estaba seguro de cuál había sido mi reacción para que me intentara tranquilizar de esa forma. Si era sincero no era del todo consciente de mí mismo en esos momento, aunque realmente eso era algo que tendía a pasarme mucho a su alrededor.

Se acercó un paso a mí acortando la distancia entre nosotros y me cogió la cara con ambas manos. Era un gesto que hacía mucho, y que a mí me encantaba, porque hacía que me sintiera muy protegido, la verdad es que a riesgo de sonar otra vez cursi, me sentía muy querido por él cuando me cogía de esa forma.

\- Yo… mira, confío en ti, y si me dices que estás preparado te creo, no tiene nada que ver con tu edad ni nada parecido.- empezó a decir mirándome directamente, cosa que hacía siempre que quería que supiera que hablaba en serio.- El problema era que me cogió completamente desprevenido y yo… bueno, yo nunca he estado con otros hombres, no estoy del todo seguro de saber hacerlo bien y… quiero hacerlo perfecto por ti, porque te lo mereces de esa forma y yo no… no sé si sería capaz… dios, me siento estúpido diciendo esto.- terminó con una pequeña risa sin nada de humor y bajando los brazos que me cogían.

Y yo… yo no cabía en mí. Había estado toda la mañana rayándome la cabeza de todas las formas posibles, pensando todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber de por qué el maldito Steve Rogers no había querido tener sexo conmigo la noche anterior… y al final resultaba que era eso, que era él mismo el que estaba tan o incluso más inseguro que yo. Me sentía ridículo. Dios mío, no es que me sintiera ridículo, es que lo era. O mejor dicho, lo éramos.

Nunca me había parado a pensar en Steve y en el sexo, simplemente había asumido cosas, pero…

\- Steve, ¿eres virgen?- le pregunté. Me arrepentí al momento, porque jope, esas cosas no se deberían preguntar así como así ¿no?, y menos a un hombre criado en la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. O bueno, mejor dicho, y menos a Steve Rogers, romántico empedernido como profesión.

Su cara de sorpresa fue épica, de una forma en la que incluso me resultó cruelmente graciosa. Definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta.

\- Dios, Peter, esas cosas no se preguntan así como así.- contestó, y no pude más que disfrutar la forma en la que se puso más rojo que los botes de ketchup que escondía Sam en la despensa del cuarto piso para que nadie los encontrara. Era una especie de alijo/tesoro que tenía el superhéroe el cual todos fingíamos no conocer.- No, Peter, no soy virgen, simplemente… siempre ha sido con una mujer, y no creo que eso tenga mucho que ver con nada.

\- No es tan distinto.- contesté, ganándome una mirada extraña de su parte.

\- ¿Eres virgen?- preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Sí, Steve, ya lo sabes… o bueno, deberías… igual que yo debería haber sabido lo tuyo.- le dije mirándole fijamente.- Ese es el problema, y es el mismo problema que tenemos siempre, no hablamos de las cosas, si hubiera sabido que pensabas de esa forma, lo habríamos aclarado desde el principio.

La comunicación, al final todo se resumía en eso. Había sido ese el problema de la primera discusión, y el problema de la segunda… bueno, no, realmente el problema de la segunda fue que Steve fue un idiota, pero eso ya estaba perdonado y olvidado.

Porque yo sí llevaba días informándome sobre el tema, sabía lo que había que hacer, cómo lo teníamos que hacer y cuándo… o por lo menos la teoría, pero no creía que fuera muy distinto a la práctica, ¿verdad?

\- Tienes razón, y lo siento, no quiero fastidiarla más.- dijo volviéndose a acercar, ¿cómo podía tener alguien un torso tan perfecto?- Y justo por eso quería preguntarte otra cosa.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono serio, lo que no era propio de él. Bueno, realmente sí, pero Steve tenía dos tonalidades en cuanto a la seriedad. Una era la que tenía todos los días, la que le salía de forma natural porque simplemente él era así, mientras que la otra era cuando quería decir algo que le preocupaba, o que consideraba muy relevante. Esa vez estaba usando la segunda tonalidad, lo que me preocupó un poco.

\- Me he encontrado a Rhodey antes de venir aquí, y me ha estado advirtiendo sobre nuestra relación…

\- No te preocupes por eso, Steve, lo he hablado mil veces con él, sabe que…

\- No, no es por Rhodey.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, a la vez que ponía ambas manos en mi cintura.- Es por algo que ha dicho, y… ¿qué va a ser de nosotros el año que viene?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté con una sensación cada vez peor en el estómago.

\- Me refiero a que Rhodey ya me ha dicho que quieres estudiar en el MIT, lo que me parece maravilloso, no quiero que dejes de lado tus sueños ni por mí ni por nadie.- dijo a la vez que me cogía de ambas manos y me las apretaba ligeramente, sin hacer mucha fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para que notara el mensaje de tranquilidad que me quería transmitir.- y quiero saber dónde nos deja eso a nosotros.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente unos segundos mientras pensaba en lo que decía. Sí era verdad que desde que supe lo que quería hacer con mi vida, la opción del MIT había estado presente, ¿tanto como para llamarla mi sueño? No lo sabía, pero sí era mi principal opción, y habiendo trabajado para el Sr. Stark y con mis notas tenía claro que podía entrar sin demasiados problemas. La cosa era, ¿la vida que llevaba en esos momentos en el complejo con el resto de Vengadores era un impedimento para estudiar en Massachusetts? Yo no lo creía, al fin y al cabo, habían varios en el equipo que no vivían con nosotros y que participaban en todas las misiones, como Scott, sin ir más lejos.

Pero al parecer Steve lo pensaba, ¿o no era eso lo que me estaba intentando decir? ¿Él veía imposible que mantuviéramos la relación si yo me iba?

\- Yo… sí es verdad que hablé con Rhodey sobre el tema, y con el Sr. Stark lo he hablado millones de veces… pero no es nada seguro. Se lo dije a los dos, era una opción que me planteaba mucho, pero no era seguro, lo que pasa es que el Sr. Stark estudió allí y sé que le hará ilusión que yo también lo haga, por eso lo han dado ambos por supuesto.- intenté explicarle con toda la tranquilidad que pude, porque para nada me encontraba tranquilo en esos momento.- Pero aunque me fuera no habría ningún problema, quiero decir, hay muchos en el equipo que no viven aquí y que siguen siendo parte de nosotros ¿no?

\- Claro, por supuesto, pero es distinto, es decir, todos ellos tienen sus identidades descubiertas, estén donde estén, trabajen donde trabajen, saben que si les llamamos lo tienen que dejar todo y volverse, si tú estás en el MIT no podrás justificar el tener que irte en mitad de una clase o incluso un examen, serás un alumno más, Queens, no lo veo tan sencillo como tú.- terminó sin mirarme a los ojos. Había bajado la mirada a mitad discurso y en ese momento sus ojos estaban fijos en nuestras manos unidas, mientras lo acompañaba a su vez un ceño que se había ido frunciendo más conforme hablaba.

\- ¿Ese es el problema entonces?- pregunté moviendo un poco las manos intentando que me mirara, lo que por suerte conseguí.- ¿Y si te dijera que iba a hacer pública mi identidad cuando me fuera a la universidad?

Su reacción no se hizo esperar. La sorpresa volvió a ser casi hasta cómica, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, en su ceño ya no quedaba ninguna señal de que hubiera estado ceñido unos segundos antes y la boca la tenía tan cerrada que sus labios casi formaban una línea recta perfecta. Lo que habría dado por tener una cámara de fotos en ese instante...

\- ¿Te crees que solo tú has pensado en todo eso ahora?- seguí con una pequeña sonrisa.- Llevo pensándolo yo mucho tiempo, antes incluso de venir al complejo. Si no he hecho mi identidad pública todavía es principalmente por mi tía y por Ned, pero una vez me vaya a la universidad… por supuesto que seguiré viendo a Ned, pero serán sobre todo llamadas y cuando le visite seré cuidadoso, pero no me verán con él todos los días en clase, y con MJ igual. Mi tía… es la única que me daba más miedo, pero lo he hablado con ella y está de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo mejor, porque como bien has dicho, si me voy lejos y sigo manteniéndome anónimo tendré que dejar el equipo de forma contínua por lo menos hasta terminar la carrera, y no es algo que quiera hacer si lo puedo evitar. Y luego estás tú…

\- No quiero que bases algo tan importante en nosotros…- empezó a decir.- Eso ha sonado raro… me refiero a que, yo te voy a apoyar, y quiero seguir contigo, sea como sea, pero no quiero que dejes de hacer cosas por estar conmigo… no quiero anclarte a ninguna parte.

¿Podía tener un maldito novio más perfecto? Yo estaba seguro de que no.

\- Steve... - empecé a decir a la vez que podía sentir como se me hinchaba el corazón. No pude contenerme más y le solté las manos para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y esconder mi cabeza en él… lo necesitaba, en esos momentos simplemente lo necesitaba.- No me vas a anclar a ninguna parte, por supuesto que el que tú estés aquí es un punto a favor para quitarme el anonimato, pero no es el único, tengo muchos más puntos a favor que en contra.

No dijo nada, simplemente nos quedamos así unos segundos, queriéndonos sentir el uno al otro.

\- ¿Estaremos bien entonces?.- me preguntó con la voz muy suave.

\- Estaremos bien.- le contesté de la misma forma.

Después de unos segundos más hundiéndome en ese abrazo tiré la cabeza para atrás para poder atrapar sus labios. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que no lo quería retrasar ni un minuto más.

El beso empezó suave como siempre, le quería transmitir todo el cariño que había sentido por él en esos momentos, y sabía que lo conseguiría, porque nosotros nos podíamos comunicar de una forma que el resto no. Nos entendíamos de una forma que el resto no, y eso solo me hacía estar un poco más enamorado de él, si es que acaso eso era posible.

Porque pasaban los días, y cada día que pasaba creía que ya no podía haber forma de quererle más, pero llegaba otro día y me daba cuenta de que sí… y así seguíamos y seguíamos… y estaba emocionado por ver cómo continuaríamos.

Fue ahí cuando tomé la decisión. Me alejé de su abrazo de oso para quitarme la camiseta. Estaba algo sudada, pero a Steve no pareció importarle en ningún momento, es más, no creo que lo notara, porque su mirada estaba fija en mi estómago y no parecía querer moverse de ahí.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste?.- le pregunté burlón, acercándome a él lentamente, pero sin pausa.

Me miró a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas, y yo sabía que le tenía exactamente en el punto que quería. Por eso cuando fue a responder impedí que lo hiciera volviendo a atrapar sus labios, esa vez en un beso mucho más feroz, y subiéndome a él rodeándole la cintura con mis piernas. Sabía que le encantaba tenerme así, y a mí me encantaba que inmediatamente moviera sus manos para ponerlas directas en mi culo.

El beso subió de intensidad y pude empezar a notar otra vez el ya conocido calor indomable. Lo siguiente que noté fue el impacto de algunas de las taquillas sobre mi espalda, pero para ser sinceros, no me importó en absoluto. Le cogí el pelo con una mano y le seguí besando mientras le estiraba de este, porque en ese momento quería tener yo el control, y por encima de todo, quería que él lo supiera.

Metí mi lengua en su boca, recorriendo el espacio ya conocido, con su lengua dándome la bienvenida como hacía siempre. Esa bendita lengua…

\- Peter, si no paramos…- empezó a decir Steve, a lo que yo le corté con otro beso.

Porque juro que si quería parar en esos momentos me volvería loco.

\- Steve, te necesito ahora.- gemí sobre su boca, consiguiendo un gruñido de su parte. Dios, esos gruñidos me ponían muy cachondo.

\- La reunión…- siguió intentando, pero le volví a parar cuando me moví frotando nuestras erecciones, consiguiendo esa vez un gemido como regalo. Me encantaba manejarle de esa forma, me encantara que me dominara, pero saber que en el fondo era yo quien llevaba las riendas. Y por supuesto demostrárselo de vez en cuando.

\- Tenemos cuarenta minutos.- excusé yo, mordiéndole el labio inferior a la vez.

\- Peter no sé si este es el mejor sitio para… podría entrar gente y…

\- Steve, lo quiero hacer aquí y ahora.- dije… o mejor dicho, gemí sobre sus labios, ¿por qué narices estaba poniendo tantas dificultades?- Steve si no...

\- No, no, no.- me interrumpió rápidamente, volviendo a mirarme directamente a los ojos.- No es eso, es que… quiero que tu primera vez sea especial, llevarte a cenar a un buen sitio, luego llevarte en brazos hasta la habitación en la que haya preparado un pasillo de velas, y quiero llenarte una cama de pétalos. Es lo mínimo que te mereces.

Le mantuve la mirada intentando contener las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, ¿qué había hecho yo en la vida para merecer a ese hombre? ¿se podía tener un novio más anticuado y malditamente romántico a la vez? Definitivamente estaba en una nube, y me negaba a bajar de ella.

\- Steve… si es contigo va a ser especial sea donde sea.- le susurré acariciándole la mejilla.

Y en ese instante estuve seguro de que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, o que dejaría de funcionar de un momento a otro por dejarle ir demasiado rápido, o que después de ese momento se me quedaría una maldita arritmia de por vida por el sobreuso. Pero me daba igual, porque pensaba disfrutarlo de principio a fin.

Me volvió a mirar, esa vez con una interrogación en la mirada que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba… ¿estás seguro? me estaba preguntando.

Le di un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, casi imperceptible, pero él lo captó a la perfección, porque después de ello volvió a capturar mis labios, esa vez en un beso menos intenso, pero que causó el mismo efecto que cualquiera de los anteriores.

Y es que en ese momento creía que sería imposible estar más duro.

\- Deberíamos ir a las duchas.- le dije.- Así ahorraríamos tiempo.

\- No podemos entrar a la ducha con ropa, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Soy muy consciente de ese detalle.- respondí contra sus labios.

Me bajó al suelo, pero las manos no las movió del sitio, aprovechando la posición para quitarme los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Podría decir que en esos momentos me moría de la vergüenza, pero la verdad es que ya nos habíamos visto las suficientes veces así como para superar esa fase. Así que mientras yo me sacaba por los pies mis pantalones y me quitaba las zapatillas él hacía lo mismo.

Una vez que terminamos no me dio tiempo a hacer nada porque me volvió a coger de la cintura para llevarme a las duchas.

\- Crees que con el agua... - empezó a preguntar una vez que llegamos y se encendió automáticamente el grifo. Adoraba esas duchas, no tenías que esperar a que el agua se calentara nunca, desde el principio salía caliente… ventajas de ser multimillonario.

Sabía exactamente lo que me estaba preguntando, pero no creía que el agua fuera suficiente lubricante para lo que pensábamos hacer, por lo menos no cuando nunca antes había entrado nadie.

Pero justo cuando creía que el maldito lubricante nos iba a fastidiar los planes, se me ocurrió una idea… esperaba que funcionara.

\- Espera un segundo.- le dije saliéndome de la ducha.

Me fui directo a la taquilla del Sr. Stark… porque sí, era la única persona que conocía que sería capaz de guardar un lubricante y preservativos en casi cualquier parte… y esperaba que esa vez no me fallaba, yo tenía fe en el Sr. Stark y su casi adicción al sexo.

Además tenía acceso a todo lo que le pertenecía, me lo había dado en caso de emergencias, tanto para sus habitaciones, como para los cajones del laboratorio... en definitiva para todo, excepto la mesita de noche que tenía en sus habitaciones en su lado de la cama… iba con código por alguna razón… y realmente no quería saber cuál era esa razón.

Abría la taquilla y me puse a rebuscar en sus cosas… estaba a punto de terminar ya desanimado cuando palpé un bote al fondo de la mochila que tenía ahí guardada… ¡Bingo!

Volví a las duchas corriendo, empezando a notar el frío que hacía alejado del agua y de los brazos de Steve, mientras le agradecía una y otra vez al Sr. Stark que tuviera esa capacidad para pensar en los pequeños detalles como era guardar un bote de lubricante en los vestuarios de un gimnasio compartido con tus compañeros… pero bueno, en esos momentos no me encontraba en posición de criticarle, porque lo que pensaba hacer yo no se iba a ir mucho.

\- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?- preguntó asombrado mi novio cuando llegué enseñándole el bote con una sonrisa brillante.

\- ¿Acaso importa?- respondí tirando el lubricante al suelo para echarme encima de Steve. Necesitaba otra vez ese calor.

No tardó en llegar, porque vamos, tenía diecisiete años y a un maldito Adonis entre mis brazos, mis hormonas no podían estar más revolucionadas en ese momento.

Sentí los brazos de Steve otra vez en mi cintura, pero no se detuvieron en ella mucho tiempo, porque bajaron otra vez a mi culo muy rápido, para apretarlo con fuerza. No pude contener un gemido mientras volvía a restregar nuestras erecciones, y la verdad es que no me podía imaginar una mejor sensación que esa… o eso pensaba yo cuando sentí un dedo de Steve en mi entrada, tocándola y rodeándola, como queriendo pedirme permiso, el cual le fue concedido inmediatamente con otro gemido que solté contra sus labios a la vez que arqueaba la espalda para darle un mejor acceso.

\- Primero lubricante.- le dije puede que demasiado rápido. Pero comprendedme, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ya.

Se alejó unos segundos de mí para coger el bote y abrirlo. Vi cómo echaba una buena cantidad del líquido doble su dedo. Mejor, prefería que sobrara que que faltara. Volvió a coger la posición en la que estábamos antes, y yo volví a arquear ligeramente la espalda, ofreciéndome a él.

Lo metió lentamente, como si estuviera intentando disfrutar de ese momento todo lo que le fuera posible, mientras que yo… simplemente me había dejado de funcionar la cabeza. Había abierto mucho la boca, soltando un gemido silencioso que Steve aprovechó para invadirme con su lengua. Sí, definitivamente estaba en las nubes.

\- ¿Bien?- me preguntó dudoso mientras empezaba a mover el dedo. Asentí muy rápido con la cabeza, queriendo transmitirle tranquilidad, porque cuanto más relajado estuviera él, antes le tendría dentro de mí.

\- Mete otro.- le pedí, o mejor dicho, le supliqué, acercándome más a su pecho, y arqueando algo más la espalda mientras su maldito dedo seguía moviéndose dentro mío.

Lo sacó lentamente para coger otra vez lubricante y untarse dos dedos, para acto seguido volver a meter el primero algo más rápido que la primera vez, y poco después empezar a meter el segundo.

Vale, tenía que admitir que eso picaba un poco más, pero estaba tan cachondo que estaba dispuesto a aguantar ese pequeño dolor sin inmutarme, porque el placer que sentía en esos instante superaba con creces todo lo demás.

Empezó a abrir y a cerrar los dedos, intentando dilatarme lo máximo posible, pero con cuidado. Con Steve siempre era todo intenso pero con cuidado. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la sensación, hasta llegar al punto de solo sentir placer mientras subía y bajaba la mano, metiéndome y sacándome los dedos, pero sin llegar al exterior.

Después de eso fue el tercero, y con ello algo más de dolor, pero también algo más de placer… y es que si me sentía así con simples puñeteros dedos... cómo sería tener la polla de Steve dentro de mí.

Sacó los tres dedos para girarme y ponerme contra la pared. Yo no entendía nada, ¿iba a hacer de una vez? Pero bueno, yo solo me dejaba hacer, porque estaba seguro de que a mi cerebro le había dado una especie de cortocircuito y no podía darme más igual. Me separó las piernas un poco y se puso de rodillas a mis espalda, ¿qué demonios estab...

"_Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío"_, era todo lo que podía pensar cuando sentí cómo me separaba las nalgas para después meter su lengua dentro de mí. Su bendita lengua… definitivamente tenía que hacerle alguna especie de regalo para recompensar lo bien que sabía usarla.

Metió y sacó la lengua varias veces, luego metió la lengua y la movió dentro. Me iba a dar un derrame cerebral en cualquier momento, no me cabía duda. Volvió a sacarla para lamer toda mi entrada, y pude notar como escupía suavemente para hacerla más resbaladiza.

¿Este era el mismo hombre que minutos antes estaba hablando de las inseguridades que tenía respecto al sexo con un hombre? Debía ser una maldita broma.

\- Steve…- le supliqué.

Y tanto él como yo sabíamos a lo que me refería.

\- ¿Quién es ahora el impaciente, pequeño?- me dijo al oído después de levantarse y agarrarme firmemente por la cintura, acariciando su polla entre mis nalgas.

\- Steve…- gemí yo, sin capacidad para decir otra cosa. Jope, ¿tanto le costaba meterla?

\- ¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Queens?- inquirió con la voz ronca, lo que solo le volvía más sexy.

Me quería matar, estaba seguro de ello.

\- Steve, por favor, por favor, por favor... - gemí tirando la cabeza para atrás para apoyarla en su hombro.

\- Buen chico.- respondió poniendo las manos en mi tórax e invadiendo otra vez mis labios en un beso desordenado.

Pude intuir cómo se movía un poco, colocándose en posición, así que yo hice lo mismo, inclinándome ligeramente para darle más acceso. Note la punta de su glande en mi entrada. Era una sensación extraña, pero definitivamente buena… malditamente buena.

Empezó a meterla poco a poco, y yo me fui sintiendo lleno poco a poco. Pero el problema no fue ese, si no que el dolor tampoco se hizo esperar… y joder si dolía.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó dejando al lado el tono juguetón que había usado antes para sustituirlo por uno preocupado. No me quería imaginar mi cara en esos momentos, debía estar contraída porque lo único que notaba era dolor.

Sí, definitivamente la primera vez dolía, pero no me había imaginado que tanto. Era verdad que el pene de Steve no era precisamente ni de un tamaño ni de un grosor pequeño… pero madre mía, no me imaginaba eso.

\- Sí, sí.- intenté calmarle, no quería que se echara para atrás… y menos en ese momento.- sigue entrando, pero lento.

Y me hizo caso sin replicar. Seguí notando cómo se hundía en mí, y el dolor seguía llegando a la vez que Steve dejaba besos por todo mi cuello. Se lo agradecía, pero en esos momentos no pensaba que ninguna distracción pudiera servirme.

Noté cómo llegaba al final cuando Steve detuvo el movimiento. Vale, había pasado la peor parte… ahora solo llegaría lo bueno, ¿no?

Las manos de Steve se movieron hacia abajo hasta llegar a mis ingles y aferrarse a mi ya casi inexistente erección, para empezar a estimularme mientras yo me acostumbraba a la sensación de tenerle así, y aunque no consiguió que volviera a su estado anterior, definitivamente había hecho un buen trabajo reviviéndola.

\- Vale, muévete ahora, pero lento.- le pedí, ya notándome un poco más calmado.

Steve no puso ninguna pega, suponía que solo intentaba seguir mis instrucciones y dejarme a mí el mando absoluto de la situación.

\- Estás tan apretado, pequeño.- gimió en mi oído antes de dejar un beso en él, lo que me hizo sonreír ligeramente.

Salió poco a poco, y aunque todavía era doloroso no tenía nada que ver con la sensación anterior, porque ya empezaba a sentir una nota de placer con el movimiento.

Siguió penetrándome muy lentamente una y otra vez hasta que el dolor prácticamente desapareció.

\- Un poco más rápido.- le pedí en medio de un pequeño gemido.

Vale, eso ya se empezaba a parecer más a todo lo que había imaginado, hasta el punto que la conciencia que había ido recuperando con el dolor había vuelto a empezar a desaparecer mientras sentía cómo Steve entraba y salía de mí, cada vez con menos delicadeza.

Lo que no imaginaba es que, en un momento que Steve me subió un poco la cadera para recolocarnos, iba a sentir ese pico de placer que me hizo pegar un pequeño brinco en el sitio.

\- Vuelve a hacer eso.- exigí con una voz para nada amable.

Y como las anteriores veces me hizo caso sin replicar.

Volvió a salir y a entrar, causándome otro pequeño bote. Y premio para nosotros, señores, Steve había encontrado el punto mágico… y en esos momentos entendí por qué todo el mundo decía que era el punto que mayor placer sexual te daba, porque cada vez que Steve me embestía para darle, sentía que no me podía controlar, los gemidos me salían sin quererlos ni buscarlos. Era malditamente fantástico.

\- Dios, Steve, más fuerte.- seguí gimiendo. Porque no era suficiente, necesitaba más, y cada vez que me embestía volvía a necesitar más.

\- No sé cuánto duraré si lo hago más fuerte.- contestó con la voz agitada, como si acabara de correr diez kilómetros… o tratándose de Steve más bien cincuenta kilómetros. Y yo solo podía estar orgulloso de mí mismo por causarle esa reacción.

Cogí la mano que en esos momentos tenía aferrada a mi cadera. Estaba seguro que me dejaría alguna marca, pero en ese momento no me podía importar menos. La bajé en dirección a mi ya completamente renovada erección. Estaba al rojo vivo, como suponía que estaría la de Steve en mi culo.

\- Yo tampoco creo que dure mucho a este ritmo.- dije con una pequeña risa incitándole a que me masturbara mientras seguía embistiendo cada vez con menos cuidado, de forma más desenfrenada.

No sabía la imagen que estaríamos dando en esos instantes desde fuera, solo que yo era un maldito lío de placer, de palabras incoherentes, de gemidos descontrolados y de agua… mucha maldita agua de la que ni me había dado cuenta que seguía cayendo de la ducha. Dios, ¿podía ponerme más cachondo toda esa situación?

\- Más rápido, por favor, por favor, por favor.- supliqué, ¿qué más tenía que hacer uno para que le follaran con más fuerza?

Pero por suerte no me hizo esperar, porque con un gruñido extrañamente grave arremetió con más fuerza, tanto por detrás como por delante… y en ese preciso momento pude conocer lo que era el cielo.

\- Sí, sí, Steve, sigue así, aaah… aaaaah.- creo que dije, pero la verdad es que no lo podía asegurar… por lo menos es lo que pensé.

\- Joder, pequeño, me vas a matar así.- gimió contra mi oído.

¿Que yo le iba a matar así? ¿Era una puñetera broma?

\- Esa lengua, Capitán.- gruñí con una sonrisa.

\- Que gracioso nos ha salido el niño hoy, ¿no?- me dijo burlón, para acto seguido penetrarme más lento… pero mucho más, más fuerte. Dios, juraba que podía sentir cada milímetro de la polla de Steve dentro de mí.

\- Voy a terminar.- avisé. Porque sí, si ya antes me estaba matando, ese último movimiento me había devuelto a la vida para hacerme saber que ya no aguantaría ni un minuto más.

\- Correte para mí, pequeño.- volvió a gemir en mi oído, porque sabía que me volvía loco, y no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo, porque con esa última frase me empecé a correr en su mano, y si antes creía que estaba en el cielo, eso era un nivel superior… ¿era eso acaso posible? No estaba seguro, pero era en lo único que pensaba mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración.

Podía sentir cómo Steve seguía moviéndose dentro de mí, acelerando más sus embestidas, para segundos después apretar sus manos en mis caderas de forma muy fuerte, soltando el gemido más largo que estaba seguro de que le había escuchado hasta el momento. Fue en ese momentos cuando sentí cómo se corría dentro de mí, y también fue en ese momento cuando supe que quería que lo hiciera durante toda mi maldita vida… ¿tenía eso algún sentido?

\- Eso ha sido…- empezó a decir, con la voz un poco temblorosa, todavía sin salir de mí.

\- Alucinante.- completé yo con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo cómo Steve me empezaba a dar besos por toda la cara mientras salía lentamente, como si todavía me pudiera hacer daño. Cariñoso hasta el final, así era mi novio.

\- Tú sí que eres alucinante.- me dijo una vez la terminó de sacar y me dio la vuelta para ponernos de cara y volver a cogerme de la cintura, mientras yo apoyaba mis manos en su pecho.- ¿Has estado bien? ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? Creía que…

\- Ssssh Steve… ha sido perfecto, mejor que cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado.- le dije bajando la voz, queriendo volver a formar esa burbuja característica nuestra donde solo nosotros dos estábamos invitados.- Te amo.

Me miró con ojos de cachorrito, como si le acabara de decir la cosa más bonita en el mundo… y puede que así fuera.

\- Te amo, Queens.


	20. ¿Podemos ser puntuales? Gracias

Lo bueno de labrarse un nombre es que no te tenías que esforzar tanto, muchas veces te ponían las cosas más sencillas únicamente por ser quien eras, y en esos momentos ser Tony Stark definitivamente significaba vivir así. No me juzguéis por disfrutarlo, eran las ventajas de haber salvado al mundo de la extinción total.

Ese es el motivo por el que me encontraba llegando diez minutos tarde a la reunión de la mañana, porque sabía que nadie diría nada, y porque joder, estaban viviendo de gratis en una torre financiada por mí, con trajes financiados por mí y gimnasios financiados por mí... lo menos que podían hacer era esperarme para empezar la dichosa reunión.

¿Quién fue la que dijo una vez, "las reinas nunca llegan tarde, son los demás los que llegan antes"? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente estaba de acuerdo, sustituyendo reina por superhéroe, o por genio, o millonario, o filántropo, o playboy… Tenía un buen currículum, eso nadie me lo podía negar.

Entré en la sala de reuniones erguido en toda mi altura, con mi característica sonrisa que sabía que sacaba de quicio a mucha gente, porque irradiaba seguridad, una seguridad que nunca solía sentía, pero que sabía perfectamente cómo transmitirla a los demás. La odiaban porque les hacía a ellos sentir inseguros, y si algo odiábamos la raza humana era sentirnos inseguros ante otras personas, porque eso nos hacía sentir inferiores, y eso significaba debilidad.

La Srta. Belova ya estaba ahí, custodiada por Bruce y Barnes. Lo decidimos así la noche anterior, porque definitivamente eran los que más respeto imponían a la vista. O más que respeto, eran los que te hacían replantearte dos veces la opción de escapar. Así que habían sido los dos amables Vengadores a los que les había tocado ir a por la espía para llevarla esa mañana.

No era en la sala en la que solíamos hacerlo, era en una que teníamos en los pisos superiores, con más seguridad y privacidad. Era prácticamente imposible salir o entrar en ella una vez se lo ordenara a F.R.I.D.A.Y, igual que la sala donde la noche anterior habíamos interrogado a la Viuda Negra 2.0, e igual que la habitación en la que había dormido ésta. Toda precaución era poca cuando se trataba de ese tipo de enemigo, o aliado, francamente no estaba muy seguro... porque si esa mujer era la mitad de buena que Natasha, no habría tenido problema en escapar del complejo con la seguridad base que este tenía codificada. Pero con suerte el que había diseñado esa torre era un genio y había instalado más de quince capas de seguridad que nos habrían permitido capturar a la rusa si esta se hubiera marcado un novia a la fuga. Y sí, ese genio era yo.

Pasé la mirada por la habitación notando cómo me la devolvían cada uno de mis compañeros, esperando saber si podríamos comenzar, pero había algo raro, algo que no terminaba de encajarme en aquella imagen…

¿Dónde demonios estaba Rogers?

Fruncí el ceño pensando en qué narices habría pasado y en por qué nadie me había avisado. Casi sería capaz de confesar que hasta me preocupé, al fin y al cabo el maldito señor perfecto no había llegado tarde a una reunión en su vida, era más bien de esos que te miraban mal cuando eras tú quien no llegaba a la hora, algo que si me preguntáis era agotador.

\- ¿Dónde está Capi?- pregunté en general, esperando una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría, porque de otra forma me lo hubieran dicho nada más poner un pie en la sala. O por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Hubo un silencio general mientras movía la vista por cada uno de ellos. Bruce recorría la sala con la mirada, aunque no sé bien qué esperaba, ¿qué Steve fuera a aparecer de debajo de la mesa? Ridículo. Luego estaban Sam y Barnes, que tenían exactamente la misma expresión preocupada... a veces me llegaba a cuestionar si no serían gemelos bivitelinos nacidos del útero de Steve… después recordaba que Bucky nació en los años veinte y lo descartaba.

Wanda miraba a la rusa con desconfianza, como si no nos estuviera haciendo ni caso al resto, casi parecía esperar que de un momento a otro la espía intentara escapar de allí. Scott y Hope se miraban un poco perdidos y Clint solo fruncía el ceño molesto con la situación… un sillazo en la cabeza es lo que le hacía falta a ese hombre últimamente. Me estaba sacando de quicio y yo no era para nada conocido por mi paciencia, me hastiaban las personas simples.

Pero los que realmente llamaron mi atención fueron los dos restantes, Rhodey y Peter, porque este primero miraba directamente al mocoso muy serio, más de lo que le había visto alguna vez a su alrededor. Aunque hay que decir que tampoco parecía que a Peter le molestara demasiado, porque tenía la mirada muy fija en la mesa, como si en esos momentos fuera la cosa más interesante de la habitación, lo que con la situación que teníamos encima era decir mucho…

Vale, tenía la sensación de estar perdiéndome algo y…

\- Le he dejado un mensaje, debe de estar al caer.- contestó Sam sacándome de mis divagaciones.

Por su cara y por la del resto pude decir que estaban igual de poco convencidos que yo, porque todos conocíamos bastante bien al Capitán y eso no era algo que él haría para nada, y menos sin avisar a nadie.

Y lo que más me jodía es que estuviera pasando delante de la "Srta. Me Gusta Poner Bombas A Los Pies De Niños". No nos podíamos permitir mostrar ni una sola fractura delante de ella, y esa estaba empezando a ser una bastante gorda, porque estaba claro que ninguno sabíamos dónde estaba el maldito Viejales.

\- Empecemos, si no aparece…- empecé a decir con la intención de avisar a F.R.I.D.A.Y para que cerrara la sala e intentar sobrellevar el momento con el menor daño posible, pero entonces escuché la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas.

Vi la mirada de todos dirigirse a la entrada. Me giré imitando el movimiento del grupo para ver a un Steve Rogers vestido con ropa de calle arrugada, como si hubiera cogido lo primero que había encontrado en el armario esa mañana, algo que tampoco era normal en él. No es porque fuera una persona presumida, por supuesto que no, en ese equipo parecía que el único que de vez en cuando se preocupaba por no parecer un mendigo era yo... pero estaba criado a la vieja usanza, y como buen niño siempre iba con toda la ropa limpia y bien planchada.

\- Mirad quién ha decidido unirse a nosotros.- comenté con ironía, esperando que como mínimo mostrara un poco de culpa, algo que no tardó en hacer… había que admitir que el Capi tenía muchos defectos, pero no era de los que no aceptaban sus errores… o por lo menos no mientras él pensara que en serio había cometido un error. Pero mejor no volvamos a sacar el tema de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, y de la guerra civil, y de Bucky… y bueno, mejor no abramos para nada el cajón de mierda, era mejor dejarlo cerrado y enterrado.

\- Lo siento.- dijo disculpándose con toda la sinceridad del mundo, cosa que le quitaba la gracia a la situación, porque si se arrepentía de verdad, ¿cómo nos podíamos enfadar con él?- Me he dormido esta mañana, no volverá a pasar.

¿Y alguien se creía esa excusa? Yo por lo menos no lo hice, y por eso le envíe mi mirada de "sé que no me estás contando toda la verdad y no te vas a librar de esta". Tenía la suerte de que teníamos a la invitada rusa entre nosotros y ninguno le iba a insistir más, porque estaba seguro que nadie le había creído. Y él también lo sabía, porque se sentó en su sitio sin mirar a nadie, y todos sabemos que cuando evitas tan fielmente la mirada de las personas que mejor te conocen, es por miedo a que descubran que escondes algo.

¿Qué narices nos estabas ocultando, Cap?

Sacudí esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Ya estábamos retrasando lo suficiente la maldita reunión y en serio tenía ganas de terminar y volver con mi hija y con Pepper. Puede que nos fuéramos a comer por ahí ese día, me apetecía una buena hamburguesa con queso. Dios, se me estaba haciendo agua la boca solo de pensarlo, debería haber desayunado más, pero no, tenía que seguir una estúpida dieta por mi condición de amputado, ¡madre mía, ya habían pasado meses, que lo superaran de una vez!… Estaba decidido, ese día iríamos a por hamburguesa. Se lo diría a Peter, a él también le gustaban las hamburguesas y sabía que se sentía culpable por pasar tan poco tiempo con Morgan.

¿Podía ser que yo también disfrutaba viéndolos juntos? Bueno, era un padre muy orgulloso, no se me podía culpar, pero definitivamente eso nunca lo diría en voz alta, al fin y al cabo, tenía una imagen que mantener. Aunque bueno, después de salvar al Universo creo que podría hacer la mayor cagada de toda mi carrera y seguiría manteniendo mi imagen… otra vez, ventajas de ser Tony Stark.

\- No te preocupes, vamos a empezar.- dije alzando un poco la voz, viendo a Belova poner atención en ese momento. Pero no, no me engañaba, era la que más atenta de todos había estado desde que había puesto un pie en esa sala.- F.R.I.D.A.Y, cierra.

\- Cerrando habitación.- y automáticamente se empezó a sellar toda, convirtiéndose en una especie de trinchera súper chula de la cual era imposible salir incluso en el hipotético caso de que consiguiera vencernos a todos. No era que creyera que fuera a ser tan corta de intentar irse, pero el coeficiente intelectual medio de la especie humana me había sorprendido ya tantas veces que a esas alturas no daba por sentado nada.

\- La Srta. Belova ayer nos puso al tanto de varios temas interesantes…- empecé a explicarle al resto.

Les hice un resumen de lo que hablamos ayer con la rusa, les conté de la existencia de más Viudas Negras, el proyecto de los clones, la traición de Natasha a la organización, la alianza de esta con Hydra… Eran demasiadas cosas pero a la vez muy pocas, como fichas sueltas del mismo puzzle pero de diferentes zonas de este, sabíamos que todo tenía que ver pero no encontrábamos las demás piezas que lo juntaban.

\- Así que el resumen es que hay tres Viudas Negras trabajando para el Salón Rojo y para Hydra, una de las cuales es Nat, un Viudo Negro perdido por el mundo y una quinta Viuda Negra con sed de venganza que es la que tenemos en esta torre.- dijo Rhodey cuando acabé, mordiéndose el labio superior, un gesto que hacía siempre que pensaba con mucha profundidad en algo.- Y nosotros no tenemos ni idea de qué es lo que pretenden, solo sabemos que van a hacer algún movimiento en algún momento… ¿lo he dicho bien?

\- Sí, creo que no te has dejado nada.- contesté lo menos irónico que pude.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- escuché el acento de Wanda a mi derecha.- Seguimos sin tener nada.

\- Tranquilidad, no hemos acabado, ayer solo hablamos de los puntos principales para determinar si Belova se quedaba o no, y llegamos a un acuerdo.- intervino Steve con su típico tono sereno, haciendo que Wanda volviera a hundirse en su silla más relajada pero todavía con determinación en la mirada, y definitivamente no era la única que se sentía así.

\- Bien, si ya hemos acabado este debate vamos a avanzar un poco.- elevé la voz echando una ojeada por la habitación, para acabar mirando a Belova fijamente-. Nosotros compartiremos contigo todos los datos que hemos recogido después de que acabe la reunión, Bruce se encargará de ello, aunque no creo que haya mucho que no sepas ya… Ahora es tu turno.

Se quedó la habitación en silencio unos segundos, con todos esperando a que la espía se decidiera a hablar, pero al parecer le gustaba una buena puesta en escena más que a mí, porque con la mirada agachada y el ceño fruncido se miraba las piernas, como si estuviera reflexionando exactamente qué decir. Y yo tenía una cosa clara, y es que si entrábamos en ese estúpido juego no quería informaciones a medias. Era o todo o nada, me negaba a estar en una especie de ajedrez humano constante, esperando a que la rusa hiciera su movimiento para nosotros poder responder con el nuestro, y más fervientemente me negaba a que nos acorralara con su jaque mate.

\- La alianza de Hydra con el Salón Rojo no era tan ideal como podría parecer.- empezó a contar, hablando lento pero claro, mostrando seguridad en cada una de las palabras que decía-. Por lo que sé, empezó después de la supuesta primera caída de Hydra con Cráneo Rojo, cuando se empezó a formar SHIELD e Hydra empezó a crecer en su interior. Se hizo poderosa, mucho más de lo que se esperaba, jugaron muy bien sus cartas.

Pasó la mirada por la habitación, como si quisiera evaluar nuestras reacciones a su historieta, pero por suerte estábamos todos igual de decididos a mantener una posición neutra en ese momento, incluso Peter que era al que más le costaba. Había que admitir que esas semanas preparándose para la reunión con YelVa le habían ayudado mucho en ese aspecto, lo que me alegraba, porque mostrar cualquier emoción delante de gente como esa barbie no era para nada una buena opción.

\- Se buscaron varios aliados, los llamaban sus "Grupos criminales globales", básicamente organizaciones que les ayudaban en su objetivo, entre ellas la mía. Les financió el Proyecto Viuda Negra y a cambio cuando nos necesitaban trabajábamos para ellos, así de simple, una especie de simbiosis, pero llegó un punto en el que Hydra se hizo muy poderosa y estaba claro que el Salón Rojo la necesitaba mucho más que viceversa. Todavía nos usaban, pero cada vez el beneficio para nosotros era menor.- siguió hablando, dejando de mirarnos a nosotros y pasando a mirar un punto al final de la mesa, justo delante mío.- Fue así por muchos años, hasta que Natasha y yo nos marchamos. Como os conté les seguíamos vigilando, y nos enteramos de que esa alianza se había roto definitivamente, y luego años después Hydra cayó definitivamente cuando Strucker fue asesinado por Ultrón… o eso pensamos todos.

\- Corta una cabeza y dos más tomarán su lugar.- dijo Capi en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en la habitación lo escucháramos. Su voz irradiaba los mismos sentimientos que estaba seguro que teníamos todos en ese momento. Asco. Rabia. Cansancio… y aún podría seguir. Parecía la jodida historia interminable.

\- No podría haberlo dicho mejor, Capitán.- comentó la rusa con voz melosa y una pequeña sonrisa que se podría llegar a considerar algo coqueta, como si le hiciera gracia la situación de un hombre que lleva luchando contra esa organización cien años y nunca termina de destruirla. Personalmente esa Belova me estaba empezando a tocar los cojones.

\- ¿Y esto nos sirve a nosotros porque…?- comentó Clint, acabando con la diversión de la rubia con voz cortante.

La verdad era que a pesar de las últimas insoportables semanas, le tenía mucho respeto a Clint, era uno de los Vengadores originales por él mismo, no era casi un dios, no era un clon forzado a entrenarse por una organización rusa, no se volvía un gigante verde cuando se enfadaba ni le habían inyectado ningún suero. Me recordaba ligeramente a mí, sin mi alto coeficiente intelectual, pero disponiendo únicamente de su talento y su ingenio para hacerse un sitio en el equipo, y eso es algo que no todos podían decir ahí.

\- Porque estoy casi segura de que esa alianza ha vuelto a formarse.- dijo al final, mirando a Clint con la misma mirada desafiante.

\- Ese "casi" no me convence nada.- comenté cruzándome de brazos.- Llevamos demasiado tiempo con pistas confusas, sin seguir ningún rumbo fijo. Si estás aquí es para que eso cambie, si no no pintas nada.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado seco? Posiblemente, pero como había dicho, ese día se iban a poner las cartas sobre la mesa sin dejar verdades a medias, y en ese momento supe que a ella también le había quedado claro, porque ese juego de miradas que tenía con Légolas lo había acabado para fijar sus ojos en mí, evaluándome, queriendo saber hasta qué punto podía estirar mi aguante. Al final hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza, casi imperceptible, pero que entendí perfectamente como un asentimiento.

\- Es cuestión de lógica, de conocer cómo actúan los dos, solo yo conozco bien el Salón Rojo y estoy segura de que los Vengadores sabían cómo funcionaba Hydra mejor incluso que ellos mismos, pero las normas han cambiado.- empezó otra vez, cambiando su tono de voz, uno más suave, pero todavía firme.

\- ¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Wanda interrumpiéndola.

\- En el sentido.- contestó Belova, remarcando las palabras, dejando ver que la interrupción no le había hecho gracia, pero sin atreverse a comenzar otro juego para ver quién tenía los ovarios más grandes. Por la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Wanda, estaba seguro de que por lo menos en ese momento, hubiera ganado ella-. De que ahora Hydra tiene otro director, o mejor dicho, directora.

\- ¿Y sabemos quién es?- preguntó Sam en un tono relativamente más conciliador, pero todavía fuerte. No, a nadie le había hecho gracia el jueguecito de las bombas de la noche anterior y lo querían dejar claro.

\- Anabella Pierce, la hija de Alexander Pierce…

\- Eso es imposible, Pierce no tenía hijos.- habló Steve incorporándose en toda su altura sobre su silla.

\- Capitán, a estas alturas ya debería saber la clase de secretos que son capaces de esconder gente como Nick Furia o Alexander Pierce.

\- ¿Y cómo es ella?- preguntó Rhodey, interviniendo por primera vez.

\- No he tenido el gusto de conocerla personalmente, como estoy segura de que comprenderéis.- respondió con la voz bañada en ironía-. Pero las malas lenguas hablan de que es una mujer de unos cuarenta años alta y morena, con un genio para nada agradable.

\- Debe ser cosa de familia.- comenté-. Pero volvamos a lo importante, Hydra y el Salón, ¿por qué crees que han vuelto?

\- Bueno, después del primer chasquido desaparecieron prácticamente todas las organizaciones que quedaban con las que Hydra tenía alianzas. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que ahí lo poco que había todavía de Hydra también se hundió, pero no. Cuatro años después Anabella Pierce aprovechó la ocasión y se nombró directora bajo la promesa de volver a alzar Hydra."

Eso es todo lo que sé, a partir de aquí lo que queda es lo que he podido asumir por comentarios, lo que he podido ver y lo que conozco de ambas partes.- dijo mirándonos con cuidado, como si esperara que la volviéramos a interrumpir en cualquier momento, pero eso no pasó-. Anabella necesitaba más socios, estuvo mucho tiempo buscando sin llegar muy lejos, por eso el último año del Lapso no aprovechó para hacer un movimiento. No creo que supiera que ese sería el último año que tenía antes de que volviérais a traer a todo el mundo, supongo que pensaba que tenía tiempo de sobra, que al mundo aún le faltarían años para volver a ser una décima parte de lo que había sido."

\- Entonces la alianza no fue hasta después del segundo chasquido- intervino Scott sorprendentemente atento.

\- No sé exactamente cómo pasó, la única fecha que tengo clara es que la chica Pierce se hizo directora en el 2022, a partir de ahí solo sé que en un momento se volvieron a juntar, pero sí, yo también creo que fue después del Lapso por una simple razón. El Salón Rojo volvía a ser poderoso, porque tenía un arma muy poderosa en sus manos, un arma que Anabella ansió en cuanto se enteró.

\- Natasha Romanoff.- escuché la voz de Peter a mi izquierda.

\- Exacto.- contestó Belova sonriendo, como si estuviera emocionada por toda la situación que teníamos entre manos. Estaba empezando a pensar que esa mujer estaba como una auténtica cabra-. Tenían a la Viuda Negra que había sido Vengadora, con toda la información que tenía en su memoria a su disposición. No sé si antes de eso habían vuelto a aliarse, pero en cuanto Anabella lo supo… sería tonta si no lo hubiera intentado, y el Salón Rojo más tonto aún si no hubiera aceptado.

Joder.

Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder.

Tenía razón, tenía jodida razón. Si lo de Anabella Pierce era cierto, tendría acceso a todos los archivos de la organización rusa de cuando antaño trabajaron juntas, sabrían todo lo de los clones, y puede que a Pierce no le interesara al principio volver con ellos, pero sabiendo que tenían a Natasha… ¿quién no intentaría volver a asociarse?

Natasha lo sabía todo. Absolutamente todo. Y en general no importaba, porque la mayoría de archivos de los que tenía conciencia no existían, la programación y los documentos nacionales e internacionales, todos los informes nucleares… todo había desaparecido o había cambiado durante esos cinco años, los cuales no habían sido más que un pegote oscuro en la mayoría de nuestras vidas. Pero había algo importante que Natasha sabía, algo importante y muy peligroso.

\- Natasha sabía sobre los viajes en el tiempo.- dijo Bruce, exponiendo lo que estaba seguro de que estábamos pensando todos.

Ya hacía meses habíamos decidido no hacer pública la forma en la que conseguimos devolver a todo el mundo. No lo habíamos considerado realmente necesario, y era una información que en malas manos podía ser muy peligrosa, porque ni nosotros estábamos seguros de cómo funcionaba, ¿podía cambiar en serio nuestro presente, o si cambiabas algo se creaba una realidad alternativa a la nuestra, como si se formara un camino distinto el cual no nos implicaba a nosotros? La línea espacio-tiempo era algo completamente desconocido, porque nosotros nos aseguramos de no alterar nuestro pasado, de devolverlo todo tal cual estaba, por lo que no sabíamos con exactitud qué era lo que pasaba si viajabas con la intención de alterarlo.

\- Y definitivamente ahora ellos lo saben.- habló Rhodey echando la cabeza hacia tras exasperado-. Eso pretenden, ¿cómo demonios no habíamos pensado en eso?

\- ¿Si lo supieran no habrían intentado ya algo? Ya han pasado meses desde que lo hicimos, han tenido tiempo de sobra para planearlo.- intervino Scott por primera vez, sorprendentemente atento. No es que de normal no lo estuviera, es que a veces su hiperactividad no diagnosticada le provocaba un ligero déficit de atención. Nada grave, solo lo suficiente como para de vez en cuando sorprenderme si hacía una buena aportación.

\- Eso es verdad.- estuvo de acuerdo Steve- ¿A qué están esperando entonces?

\- Es sencillo.- hablé alzando la voz para que todos me notaran-. Nat sabía sobre los viajes en el tiempo, pero a pesar de ser una mujer tremendamente inteligente no creo que sepa imitar los dispositivos que diseñé.

Y era así. Natasha Romanoff era la mujer más completa que había conocido en mi vida. Era feroz, inteligente, sexy como el infierno, muy rápida de mente, bondadosa cuando no estaba trabajando, increíblemente guapa y podías hablar con ella de prácticamente cualquier cosa, porque así era como le habían enseñado, porque una buena espía tenía que pasar inadvertida en el ambiente que fuera, por eso te sabía tanto reconocer un cuadro de Rembrandt del siglo XVII como mantener una conversación de horas contigo sobre física cuántica. Pero esos conocimientos no eran capaces de ahondar más allá de lo básico necesario para pasar desapercibida.

\- Así que era eso, viajes en el tiempo.- escuché la voz de Yelena Belova al fondo, sacándome de mis pensamientos-. Me habéis sorprendido, y eso no es algo que pueda decir todo el mundo.

Había estrellada en su cara una maldita mueca de superioridad que me hubiera encantado sacarle con mi traje… o sin él, había llegado un punto en el que estaba tan hasta el límite que me era indiferente.

\- Esperemos que sepas ser discreta sobre eso.- le exigí a la rusa, logrando solo que agrandara su sonrisa.

Era una maldita mercenaria, y ahora estaba de nuestra parte, pero no quería pensar en lo que podía pasar si llegaba un momento en el que no lo estaba, o si en unos años le ponían sobre la mesa un buen precio por la información. No te podías fiar de gente así, simplemente estaba en su naturaleza traicionar, porque para ellos no existía ni ese concepto ni el de lealtad.

\- Por supuesto.- dijo con voz calmada, otra vez usando ese tono meloso, casi parecía que estaba ronroneando-. Vosotros me ayudáis a acabar con el Salón Rojo y esa información muere conmigo.

\- No creo que estés en condiciones para negociar.- intervino Steve con la mirada dura, y en ese momento supe que se estaba intentando contener tanto como yo.

¿Nat había sido así alguna vez? La respuesta era un claro sí, pero evolucionó por un hecho muy simple, empezó a tener algo que le importaba, gente que le importaba. Tenía algo que perder y algo por lo que luchar. Belova no. Belova tenía algo por lo que luchar pero nada que perder. Y eso la hacía peligrosa.

\- Yo creo que sí, porque tengo más información que estoy segura de que os interesará.- comentó, quitando de una la sonrisa que llevaba puesta-. Siempre y cuando os comprometáis a dejarme ir en cuanto esto termine.

\- ¿Y cómo sabremos nosotros que tú te sabrás mantener callada?- preguntó Hope, sorprendiéndome también, al fin y al cabo, ella era más de escuchar y analizar, no solía intervenir.

\- Tenéis mi palabra, y si no os fiáis, siempre podemos firmar algo.

\- Solo hay un problema, y es que no me fío ni de tu palabra ni de tu firma.- dije.

\- Haced el contrato que queráis, que implique meterme en la prisión más segura del mundo toda mi maldita vida si hace falta, no me importa, porque si me ayudáis en esto… Si conseguimos hundir al Salón Rojo, tendréis mi palabra.

Había algo en su voz… algo más serio de lo que había habido hasta ese momento. Era como si por primera vez desde que nos topamos con ella estuviera hablando en serio, o por lo menos intentando la creyéramos de verdad.

¿Deberíamos hacerlo? Estaría muy bien llevarla ahora a un sitio seguro del que no saliera en su vida y en el que no tuviera posibilidad alguna de largar algo que no debía, pero había varios problemas. El primero era que nosotros no actuábamos así, no encarcelábamos a inocentes, y hasta donde sabíamos ella lo era… o bueno, lo había sido desde que la encontramos. El otro problema era que necesitábamos la información que tuviera que decirnos, porque ahora empezábamos a vislumbrar qué era lo que estaban planeando, pero seguíamos sin tener ni idea de cómo dar con ellos.

Me giré para mirar a Steve, al fin y al cabo, aunque los Vengadores no tuvieran ningún líder oficial, junto a mí era el otro al mando en esa habitación, algo que todos sabíamos aunque no fuera algo formal.

Lo bueno de haber trabajado juntos desde hacía más de diez años era que sin palabras nos entendíamos mejor de lo que a ambos nos gustaría admitir. Y en ese momento estaba seguro de que habíamos estado pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Le di un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, dándole la palabra para que terciara él.

\- Está bien, Tony lo preparará todo para mañana.- dijo, haciendo que frunciera mentalmente el ceño… ¿para mañana? ¿en serio?- Ahora cuéntanos lo que sabes.

* * *

\- Ahí, Steve… sísísísí justo así.- gimió Peter cerrando los ojos, como si no tuviera fuerzas ni para aguantarme la mirada.

Le cogí fuerte de los tobillos, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza. Tenía las piernas en alto en una maravillosa posición que le abría completamente a mí, permitiéndome llevar la situación como quisiera... permitiéndome hundirme en su culo al ritmo que quisiera.

Seguí embistiendo de forma constante, sacando toda clase de sonidos de esa maravillosa boca que tenía Queens mientras le apretaba más los tobillos. Él no se quejaba, porque le encantaba que fuera tan poco cuidadoso, que clavara mis uñas en su piel y que dejara marcas donde pudiera. Y yo no iba a negar que lo disfrutaba de igual forma.

Volví a sumergirme una vez más dentro de él, esa vez más lento, quería sentir como sus paredes me rodeaban por completo, como cada nervio en mí se excitaba al sentir lo apretado que estaba a mi alrededor, ¿cómo había vivido tantos años sin eso?

\- Steve, más, más…- volvió a gemir debajo mío mientras yo disfrutaba de las vistas que se me ofrecían.

Pero no le hice caso, seguí con estocadas lentas, pero profundas, lo suficiente para marearle pero evitar que se corriera con los siguientes movimientos. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo encogía los dedos de los pies, como siempre hacía cuando le quedaba poco para acabar, y era algo que me mataba de ternura.

Aunque en ese momento toda la ternura que pudiera sentir estaba siendo succionada al igual que mi pene, y estaba empezando a encontrarme al límite.

\- Steve, por favor, por favor, más rápido.- pidió Peter con la voz una octava por encima de su tono normal, abriendo otra vez los ojos y mirándome directamente.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

Sabía que a esas alturas debería estar acostumbrado, pero no era así.

\- Por favor, Steve…- volvió a pedir, esa vez con la voz más suave, suplicándome mientras yo solo podía fijarme en los movimientos que mis embestidas provocaban en su cuerpo, hacia arriba cada vez que me hundía en él, y hacia abajo cuando salía-. Por favor…

Podía ver cómo una pequeña lágrima asomaba de la comisura de su ojo izquierdo, lo que me hizo sentir más orgulloso que muchas de las cosas que había logrado en mi vida, ¿era eso patético? Pero la verdad era que no me importaba, porque directamente no estaba pensando. Sabía que esas lágrimas eran de placer, porque le caían las veces en las que más fuerte conseguía que se corriera, y al parecer esa iba a ser una de esas veces.

¿Cómo podía negarle entonces lo que tan ansiado me imploraba? Así que volví a penetrarle fuerte, como él me exigía, como me suplicaba… y dios, era una sensación indescriptible.

Seguí y seguí mientras entre gemidos Peter envolvía mis oídos. No podía más, sentirse de esa forma debería considerarse incluso ilegal.

\- Sigue, sigue, sigue… aaaah, aaaaaaah...

Tenía los ojos entornados y la visión borrosa mientras intentaba tragarme los gruñidos que luchaban por salir de mi boca, así que solo pude vislumbrar a medias cuando Queens se manchó su vientre con su propio semen.

Fue ahí cuando noté el chispazo característico recorrerme cada centímetro de mi piel, pero a pesar de eso me negué a salir de él, ¿por qué lo iba a hacer? La sensación de calor era algo que me negaba a perder mientras sentía cómo terminaba de correrme entre sus nalgas.

Me tumbé encima de suyo para volver a intentar controlar mi respiración, todavía sin salir. Pude notar que la suya seguía algo agitada mientras me envolvía la cintura con sus brazos y me frotaba la espalda, aún con las piernas perfectamente abiertas a mis costados. Estaba seguro de que me encontraba en el puñetero cielo.

\- Eso ha sido alucinante.- le escuché decir debajo de mí, y por su voz pude imaginarme sin problema alguno la sonrisa que en ese momento tenía dibujada.

Me incorporé ligeramente para poder mirarle a la cara. No me equivocaba, tenía esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento decorando su rostro, con las mejillas todavía algo sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Y otra vez no pude evitar sentir cierto orgullo al saber que había sido yo el que había logrado esa visión.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté algo preocupado-. No sé cómo me has convencido para hacer esto después de lo de esta mañana.

Habían pasado solo unas horas desde la tan esclarecedora reunión. Había estado toda la tarde repasándola, dándole vueltas a cada palabra dicha por la rusa e intentando sacar mis propias conclusiones mientras Peter se había ido con la familia Stark a comer una hamburguesa. Tony le había invitado nada más acabar y él no había tenido corazón para negarse a ver a la pequeña Morgan. No es que le molestara, todo lo contrario, sabía que disfrutaba pasando tiempo con ella.

Así que quedamos para vernos esa noche en sus habitaciones. Yo había ido con la total y absoluta idea de hablar y pasar un rato juntos, a fin de cuentas, esa mañana había sido su primera vez, no quería machacarle demasiado y menos aún quería que ni Tony, ni Belova, ni nadie se preguntara al día siguiente por qué Peter caminaba de forma extraña. Con lo malpensada que era la gente en ese edificio no creo que ni se lo cuestionaran dos veces.

Pero me había ganado en el juego de voluntades, ¿y cómo no hacerlo cuando me besaba de esa forma? Declaradme culpable y ponedme una condena, que la cumpliría gustoso después del momento que acabábamos de tener.

\- No seas tonto, Steve, sabes que soy más resistente que la mayoría, conmigo no tienes que ser tan delicado- me respondió con una mueca graciosa mientras me guiñaba coqueto un ojo. Ese chico acabaría conmigo un día de esos- ¿Crees que han sospechado algo esta mañana?

No hacía falta que especificara, tenía claro que se refería al momento en el que F.R.I.D.A.Y casi me había cerrado las puertas de la sala en mis narices. Mentiría si no dijera que me dio algo de rabia esa escena. En la vida había llegado tarde a una reunión, eran algo serio, algo importante por lo que no solo me pagaban, si no también algo con lo que salvábamos vidas. No nos lo podíamos tomar a broma y odiaba cuando alguien lo hacía, y mis compañeros lo sabían, por eso me miraron todos tan extrañados cuando aparecí, y por eso también seguramente nadie me dijo nada por hacerlo.

Aunque he de admitir que, a pesar de todo, cuando vi la pequeña sonrisa que Peter le dedicaba a la mesa sentí que había merecido la pena cada maldito segundo.

Sí, habíamos terminado nuestra… ducha de esa mañana un poco más tarde de lo planeado. Fui yo el que sugirió que fuera Queens primero y yo cinco minutos más tarde, para que no nos vieran llegar juntos, acordándome además en el último minuto que había ido a los vestuarios sin camiseta y que tenía que ir a mi habitación a por una, por mucho que Peter insistiera en que debería haber ido sin ella, o según sus palabras, y cito: _"Deberías ir a todas partes sin camiseta, el mundo sería un lugar más feliz para todos si lo hicieras"._

\- Posiblemente.-le contesté-. Sobre todo Rhodey, sabía que esa mañana había estado contigo.

\- Bueno, creo que ahora tenemos algo demasiado gordo entre manos como para que estén pensando en nosotros.- respondió después de unos segundos de silencio en los que yo aproveché para echarme a un lado, saliendo de él y atrayéndolo hacia mí para que se apoyara en mi hombro mientras yo le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

\- Sí, no sé cómo no habíamos pensado en eso, últimamente tengo la sensación de que estamos confiándonos demasiado.- hablé mirando hacia el techo, mientras le empezaba a frotar la espalda-. Como si haber vencido a Thanos nos hiciera invencibles.

\- Puede ser.- dijo mi novio pasando los dedos por mi pecho como le gustaba hacer siempre que nos poníamos en esa posición-. Y puede que llevemos también demasiado tiempo confiando en que todo el mundo sigue demasiado débil como para hacer un movimiento grande, solo porque nosotros aún no nos hemos terminado de recuperar. Después de todo, fuimos los más golpeados.

\- Eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora.- respondí dándole silenciosamente la razón-. No podemos permitirnos ser suaves en esto.

\- Tampoco os culparía, ella es alguien muy importante para muchos de vosotros.

\- Ella no es Natasha.- respondí puede que más duro de lo que hubiera querido, pero Queens era un chico listo y muy calmado cuando había que serlo, sabía perfectamente que esa rabia no iba dirigida hacia él-. Es peor, porque sabe todo lo que sabía ella, pero sin escrúpulo alguno. Nos va a atacar por donde menos lo esperamos y donde más nos duela, lo que me enerva es no saber cuál será su primer movimiento.

\- Por lo menos ahora sabemos dónde está.- contestó sin dejar de acariciarme el pecho, relajándome con el gesto-. Y sabemos lo que está buscando.

\- ¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta de que estaba aquí, en Nueva York, justo en nuestras narices?- pregunté retóricamente, volviendo a sentir esa impotencia crecer en mis entrañas.

Habíamos sido demasiado tontos, demasiado confiados y demasiado poco cuidadosos. Por eso buscamos por todo el maldito mundo y no encontramos nada, ni un solo movimiento, ni una sola pista, porque había estado siempre ahí, a nuestro lado, vigilando cada uno de nuestros movimientos, algo que Belova había intuido antes que ninguno de nosotros. Al principio me había parecido una locura, pero a esas alturas realmente era lo único que tenía sentido. Porque sí, Natasha era buena, la Viuda Negra era posiblemente la mejor espía con la que cualquier podía encontrarse, pero era muy improbable que durante meses no diéramos ni con una sola pista de su paradero contando con la mejor tecnología de este puñetero mundo.

No hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver, dicen.

Tenía sentido, ¿dónde iba a estar si no? La información que quería estaba en la Torre de los Vengadores, más específicamente en la cabeza de Tony Stark, incluso de Bruce Banner, porque estaba seguro que Tony le habría explicado mil y una vez cómo funcionaban los dipositivos que había fabricado para viajar en el tiempo. Así que ahí se encontraba ella, seguramente vigilando cada uno de los pasos de los dos científicos, esperando el momento para atacar. Y por eso desde ese mismo día Tony le había puesto tanto a Pepper como a Morgan varios agentes siguiéndolas en todo momento y dispositivos y cámaras de también de seguimiento para tenerlas controladas en todo momento, porque si algo era el punto más débil y poco defendible de Tony era ese.

\- Bruce sí miró en Nueva York, y se le escapó, no es culpa de nadie, sabe esconderse bien.- intentó animar mi novio con voz suave y paciente.

\- Él mismo admitió que lo descartó rápido.- contraataqué.

\- Sea como sea, Steve, ahora vamos un paso por delante.- dijo acurrucándose contra mi cuello, sacándome una pequeña sonrisa-. No tiene nada que hacer, ni ella, ni Hydra, ni el maldito Salón Rojo.

\- Mmmms, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?- hablé girándome ligeramente en su dirección para poder rodearle con ambos brazos y apretarle contra mí.

\- Seguramente pensar hasta que te saliera humo por las orejas.- bromeó riendo contra mi cuello.

\- ¡Oye!- exclamé fingiendo indignación mientras le daba una cachetada en el culo-. Esa me la pagarás.

\- Estaré encantado de hacerlo.- contestó rápido, juntando nuestros labios en un beso.

Abrí la boca para recibir su lengua de buen grado, ya era una invitada habitual que estaba encantado de recibir. Se separó un poco de mí unos segundos más tarde, para mirarme directamente a los ojos con una suave sonrisa.

\- Oye, Steve.- dijo entornando un poco los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?- contesté apartándole un mechón de pelo rebelde de la frente.

\- Tengo semen literalmente por todo el cuerpo.


	21. Instintos asesinos

\- ¿¡Qué te has follado al Capitán América!?

\- Shhhh, shhhh, shhhhhhhh- le chisté a Ned con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Pero qué clase de demente era chillando eso en mitad de los pasillos? A veces me planteaba muy en serio por qué le contaba nada sabiendo cómo se pondría. La respuesta era muy sencilla, y es que era mi mejor amigo y yo necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas contárselo a alguien, y mis opciones eran Wanda, Rhodey, Happy o Ned… así que la decisión no fue difícil.

Giré la cabeza rápido a ambos lados del pasillo donde había gente que nos miraba raro, pero no creía que ninguno estuviera lo suficientemente cerca o interesado para haberlo escuchado, lo que me dejó respirar tranquilo otra vez.

No es que nadie se lo fuera a creer aunque lo escucharan, y a pesar de no haberlo hecho público, tampoco creía que para nadie fuera una sorpresa que me gustaran los hombres, pero tampoco me hacía gracia gritar esas cosas a los cuatro vientos.

\- Lo siento, tío, pero es que es algo brutal.- me dijo Ned con la voz demasiado aguda, queriendo detener el grito que luchaba por salir de su garganta, cosa que agradecí bastante.

\- Ya te conté que hacía un tiempo que estábamos juntos.- contesté con una pequeña sonrisa algo avergonzada mirando al suelo enfrente de mi taquilla. Y es que para mí salir con Steve era algo que me hacía sentir tremendamente orgulloso y satisfecho conmigo mismo.

\- Sí, pero eso no es lo mismo que tirártelo, ¿cómo fue?- preguntó con una brillante sonrisa reflejada tanto en los labios como en los ojos.

\- No te voy a contar eso, Ned.- me reí apoyándome con un hombro en la taquilla.

\- Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo, me lo tienes que contar.

¿Y cómo no podía hacerlo? Solo de pensar en las veces que esa semana habíamos estado así de juntos Steve y yo me hacía querer gritar de la emoción. Parecía un niño pequeño emocionado, lo sabía, pero acababa de perder mi virginidad con el hombre más guapo del mundo del que llevaba colado años, se me permitía estarlo, ¿no?.

Y había que admitir que Ned era un oyente estupendo, era de esas personas que se alegraban más por ti que tú mismo, aunque a veces pareciera hasta imposible. Daba gusto contarle las cosas porque le daba la importancia que se merecían, ni más ni menos, no era alguien envidioso ni alguien rencoroso, nunca mostró nada de eso hacia nada que le contaba, más bien todo lo contrario, parecía que al contárselo lo estuviera viviendo él mismo, y lo disfrutara incluso el doble que yo. En resumen, era el amigo más increíble del mundo.

\- Fue… alucinante, Ned.- contesté al final con una sonrisa imparable y siendo consciente del sonrojo que subía hacia mis mejillas-. Steve fue cuidadoso, me hacía caso en todo lo que le decía para no hacerme daño, se preocupó un montón por mí.

\- ¿Y qué más?- me animó a seguir cuando paré de hablar-. ¿Dónde lo hicisteis? ¿en qué postura?

\- ¡Ned!- le volví a replicar, al fin y al cabo, me quería guardar algunos detalles para mí y mis maravillosos recuerdos.

\- Pasas demasiado tiempo con él, te estás volviendo un antiguo.- me dijo señalándome con el dedo, consiguiendo que le frunciera el ceño.

No es que fuera ningún antiguo, es que había cosas que me daba vergüenza decir en voz alta, porque muchas veces ni yo mismo me llegaba a creer que fueran de verdad, había momentos todavía que incluso me costaba creer que estuviera saliendo oficial y formalmente con él.

\- Bueno… fue en… las duchas del gimnasio.- contesté susurrando, con una pequeña mueca un poco avergonzada.

\- Estás de broma, ¿cierto?- me preguntó, a lo que negué con la cabeza frunciendo los labios-. ¡Tú, Peter Parker! ¡Eres todo un gamberro!

Y no pude evitar reírme, porque sí, me sentía de esa forma cada vez que íbamos a entrenar a esos gimnasios y volvía a ver esas duchas, sobre todo cuando iba acompañado de alguien que no fuera Steve. Era como un pequeño secreto que guardábamos muy bien guardado, porque después de terminar le mandamos a F.R.I.D.A.Y borrar los vídeos de ese momento. Sería un gamberro, según Ned, pero no quería tener un vídeo porno rulando por los archivos de Los Vengadores.

\- Oye, Peter.- me volvió a llamar Ned cuando vio que mi única respuesta iba a ser esa risa-. ¿Y cómo la tiene de grande el Capitán?

Me giré a mirarle otra vez con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Ned, no te pienso decir eso.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡Vamos, Peter!, quiero saber si el suero le afectó… ya sabes, en todos los sentidos.- contestó alzando las cejas varias veces en mi dirección.

Y sí, la respuesta era que sí, porque definitivamente no me imaginaba al Steve de antes del suero que no llegaba al metro y medio con ese tamaño, porque casi habría pesado más su pene que todo él.

\- Tiene un muy buen tamaño, Ned, y hasta ahí voy a leer.- dije girándome para ir dirección a la cafetería, dando por finalizado el interrogatorio.

-Pero espera, Peter, aún tengo muchas preguntas…

\- No te pienso contestar más.- respondí sin girarme a mirarle, sabiendo que me estaría siguiendo a escasos pasos.

\- ¡Vamos, Peter! ¡Tienes que saciar mi curiosidad! ¡Para eso soy tu mejor amigo!- siguió intentando.

\- No.

\- Peter… ¡Vamos, Peter!

"_Menudo almuerzo me espera"_, pensé con la misma sonrisa que hacía días que no se me borraba de la cara.

* * *

Desde que me quedé sin un brazo había limitado mucho los entrenamientos, en parte porque me seguía recuperando de esa terrible pérdida que suponía mi extremidad derecha, y en parte porque como me forzara más de la cuenta la ira de Pepper caería sobre mí, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto.

La verdad es que al principio era más angustioso de lo que había imaginado. Antes de todo eso podía llevar una vida más o menos sana, pero mi dosis de ejercicio la tenía asegurada. Pero desde el chasquido había tenido muy limitado todos los esfuerzos físicos, y me lo estaba notando, así que cada vez que podía me acercaba a los gimnasios a hacer lo que se me permitía.

Pero como he dicho, eso había sido al principio, hacía ya meses que me había despertado, y aunque no podía hacer un entrenamiento al nivel de los Srs. Musculitos que tenía como compañeros de equipo, había avanzado mucho y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Siempre intentaba ir cuando no había nadie, o cuando estaba solo Rhodey, no quería entrenar con ninguno de los demás hasta que no volviera a estar en mis máximas capacidades, para lo que esperaba que no quedara mucho, a fin de cuentas, con todo el tema de Natasha parecía que iba a haber marcha dentro de poco.

Y ese era el otro debate. Había pasado una semana desde que teníamos a la Srta. Belova entre nosotros y a pesar de reunir una excelente información, no habíamos avanzado mucho más. Más bien porque en esos momentos solo podíamos hacer una cosa, y era encontrar a Natasha, pero esta a pesar de saber que estaba en nuestra misma ciudad parecía imposible de encontrar, era como si estuviera escondida en una cueva de la cual no salía en todo el día, no había otra forma si no de que ninguno de nuestros aparatos no la localizara.

La maldita Natasha dando por culo hasta después de renacer.

Pero tampoco íbamos a engañarnos, porque ninguno en esa torre sabíamos vivir sin un conflicto de por medio, porque si no había uno, ¿para qué existíamos? Nos habíamos acostumbrado tanto a vivir entre guerras que nuestra vida normal se había convertido en una, y definitivamente no sabíamos qué hacer con la calma.

Entré a los vestuarios siendo recibido por un absoluto silencio. Vacío, lo normal a esas horas, ya que el equipo iba o a primera hora de la mañana o ya se esperaban a poco antes de comer. Yo ya tenía fijada esa hora para encontrarme solo en los vestuarios.

A veces conseguía que Pepper viniera conmigo e hiciéramos algo de ejercicio en pareja. No era la mayor fan de ese lugar, siempre había sido más de salir a correr, algo que se le notaba a la perfección en ese maravilloso culo que tenía (no me culpéis por alabar a mi esposa), pero de vez en cuando conseguía que me acompañara.

A veces me preguntaba qué pensaría mi yo adolescente de esa versión tan hogareña de mí, _"Seguramente que me había convertido en un señor mayor aburrido y que no sabía disfrutar de la vida"_, pensé con una pequeña sonrisa.

Abrí mi taquilla manteniendo esa sonrisa. Era verdad que había madurado mucho, sobre todo desde que nació Morgan, puede que empezara incluso cuando conocí a Peter. Suponía que verme a mí mismo como una figura a seguir para ellos me hizo replantearme cosas, porque ellos me admiraban a mí, a Tony Stark, no solo a Ironman. No quería que cometieran muchos de los errores que yo cometí, tenía claro que tenían que tropezarse por el camino, pero si podía conseguir que fuera con unas piedras distintas a las mías, lo haría.

Pero bueno, no vayamos a ser hipócritas, todavía tenía ese lado de genio multimillonario y playboy adolescente que nunca me podría quitar de encima, ni aunque viviera cinco vidas más. Y eso lo demostraba con el bote de lubricante que guardaba en mi taquilla para esas ocasiones en las que convencía a mi bella y muy atractiva esposa de que me acompañara a entrenar. Estaba seguro de que muchas veces no venía porque sabía mis verdaderas intenciones, pero yo no desistiría nunca.

Moví la mochila donde guardaba la ropa de deporte provocando que cayera dicho bote a un lado de la taquilla, lo cual era extraño, porque yo nunca dejaba el lubricante mal colocado. Todo era para evitar accidentes nada cómodos delante de cualquier posible persona que pudiera haber rondando por allí desde que se me escurrió un día delante de Rhodey. Aunque he de admitir que por la cara que puso valió la pena el descuido.

Me había agachado para cogerlo y volver a colocarlo en su sitio cuando lo noté.

Faltaba algo menos de la mitad del bote.

Fue ahí cuando la cabeza me empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad, como cuando trabajaba en el taller y se me iban las horas sin darme cuenta, como cuando intentábamos encontrar una maldita solución para cerrar el portal de Nueva York, o cuando estábamos sintetizando a Ultrón, o cuando buscaba una solución apta para todos con los jodidos Acuerdos de Sokovia.

La contraseña de mi taquilla solo la tenían tres personas, Pepper, Rhodey, y Peter.

Pepper quedaba descartada, no tenía sentido alguno porque casi ni pisaba esos vestuarios conmigo, menos todavía ella sola… ¿Rhodey o Peter? Me costaba mucho creer que fuera este segundo, ¿para qué iba a querer Peter un maldito lubricante? Pero Rhodey… no había entrado nunca con ninguna compañía en la sede, sabía que tenía un piso alquilado a las afueras de Nueva York para eso, siempre había sido un hombre muy discreto y sexualmente tradicional. Y quedaba descartado que fuera alguien de la propia torre, ya que las dos únicas féminas que habían eran Pepper y Wanda, y las dos quedaban inmensamente descartadas. Pero Peter… ¿cómo podía ser él?

Entonces me acordé de algo.

_\- Sr. Stark… _

_\- Juro que algún día conseguiré que me llames Tony.- le interrumpí con una sonrisa consiguiendo que se riera._

_\- Es una batalla perdida, Sr. Stark._

_\- Una batalla, pero la guerra la ganaré yo.- le contesté removiéndole el pelo- Ahora hablando en serio, hay alguien… especial ¿verdad?_

_Y la cara de cachorro perdido que puso inconscientemente me lo dijo todo. _

_\- Por tu cara adivino que no me he equivocado.- dije con una media sonrisa. _

_\- Yo… es más complicado que eso, Sr. Stark._

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pero esa persona sabe que te gusta? No es por alardear, pero yo podría darte varios consejos.- sí, sí era por alardear._

_\- No creo que en este caso funcionaran.- dijo con una sonrisa completamente falsa sin despegar la mirada del suelo. _

_\- ¿Por qué no? Con mi ayuda y siendo tú mismo serás capaz de hacer que esa persona caiga rendida a tus pies.- dije dándole giros a la llave inglesa que tenía en la mano… _

_\- ¿Esa persona?- preguntó, mirándome atentamente, con una expresión algo aterrada._

_Y es que sí, me declaraba culpable, porque en ese momento puede que le estuviera presionando un poco para que me admitiera que, como mínimo, era bisexual. No es que le fuera a juzgar, ni mucho menos, eso sería muy hipócrita por mi parte, porque digamos que hubo una temporada que la fama que tenía sí que estuvo justificada, y que no me quedó prácticamente nada por... probar. _

_Así que no era por eso, pero llevaba tiempo, ya antes del primer chasquido, fijándome en cómo Peter miraba a algunos hombres con esa expresión juvenil que incitaba a la atracción… sobre todo hacia cierto Capitán muy ancho de hombros y eternamente enamorado de una mujer ya perdida en los recuerdos. _

_\- Sí, bueno, no creo que sea un alienígena,- dije con voz divertida y el ceño fruncido, pasando a contarle el histórico momento en el que Happy y Rhodey se besaron. Un consejo, nunca apuestes contra Pepper- Pero no te desvíes del tema, esto iba sobre ti y lo raro que has estado los últimos días. _

_\- Yo… sí que hay alguien.- admitió tímidamente después de unos segundos sin mirarme a los ojos._

_\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?_

_Le vi coger aire, suponía que intentando reunir coraje para lo que fuera a decir. _

_\- Él no siente lo mismo que yo._

_\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- contesté, haciéndole ver que no me importaba que fuera un él, un ella o un ello. Bueno, un ello sí que habría sido algo turbio..._

_\- Lo ha dejado bastante claro, Sr. Stark, yo… yo le escuché hablando con un amigo y dejó bastante clara su opinión.- terminó. _

_Me acerqué para apretarle el hombro y que me volviera a mirar. _

_\- Yep, si eso es así que le den por culo… pero no le digas a Pepper que he dicho eso delante tuyo._

A Peter le gustaba alguien, y yo había supuesto que era un compañero del instituto, o de un ambiente similar, pero… ¿y si no?

No, no, no podía ser…

Mi mente me decía eso, pero había algo que no encajaba, y cuando algo no encajaba definitivamente mi cerebro se volvía loco. Siempre me había pasado, era pura e insana necesidad de entenderlo todo.

Y entonces me acordé de otra cosa.

_\- Esta hamburguesa está riquísima.- dije con la boca más llena de lo que me gustaría admitir. _

_Acabábamos de salir de la reunión en la que la espía rusa nos había soltado la bomba de que la maldita Romanoff se encontraba en la ciudad, y seguramente nos había estado vigilando todo este tiempo. En resumen, todo era maravilloso, y definitivamente mi humor no era el mejor, pero una escapada en familia a comer hamburguesa era justo lo que necesitaba. _

_\- Siempre me ha asombrado tu fascinación con las hamburguesas.- dijo Pepper limpiándole la barbilla a nuestra hija que se había manchado de salsa. Se parecía demasiado a mí, esa niña-. Están buenas, pero no son para tanto. _

_\- Retira eso ahora mismo.- dije dejando de comer de inmediato, apuntándole con el dedo acusatorio-. O me veré obligado a pedir el divorcio. _

_Después de unas risas generales seguimos hablando de todo y de nada, intentando obviar el tema de las espías rusas. _

_\- ¿Y tú, Peter? ¿Qué has hecho esta mañana?- preguntó Pepper con una suave sonrisa, queriendo comprobar que después del susto de las bombas de la noche anterior el chico estuviera entera y mentalmente bien. _

_\- Bueno, yo… eeeh.- dijo atragantándose un poco con la hamburguesa. Parecía nervioso, cosa que me extrañó bastante, pero inmediatamente lo achaqué a que era Peter, un adolescente con demasiada información en la cabeza que se pasaba nervioso todo el día-. Pueeees... me he levantado bastante pronto, la verdad es que no podía dormir, y he ido un rato al gimnasio a despejar la cabeza. _

_\- ¿Al gimnasio? Pet, ayer ya hiciste demasiado, se suponía que hoy te lo tenías que tomar con calma.- le reprendí siendo apoyado por la mirada reprobatoria de Pepper. A veces ese chico me recordaba demasiado a mí y a mi absoluta falta de autoconservación. _

_\- Lo sé, pero tenía la cabeza muy a rebosar y necesitaba despejarme.- dijo ya algo más calmado. _

_\- Bueno, pero ten cuidado, tu cuerpo también necesita descansar.- añadió Pepper, recibiendo una suave sonrisa de la pequeña araña._

La misma mañana que Steve llegó tarde, Peter había estado en esos vestuarios… pero no solo eso, poco a poco fueron llegándome cosas a la cabeza, como si una vez abierto el cajón este no se pudiera volver a cerrar.

Me acordé de cómo Rhodey miró a Peter en esa misma reunión, y de cómo este le evitaba todo el rato, me acordé de la amistad que tenía el adolescente con el soldado y de los altibajos que había tenido ésta últimamente, de lo distante que estuvo Peter justo después de esa conversación en el taller donde admitió que le gustaba un hombre, de lo distante que estuvo también cuando Steve dijo que no debería ser Peter quien enfrentara a YelVa con esa cara de lunático desesperado porque el chico no fuera solo contra ella. Recordé cómo después de eso fue a la habitación de Peter para disculparse por algo a lo que en ese momento no le encontré sentido alguno. Me acordé de todas las miradas que intercambiaban entre ellos, y de todas las miradas que les daba Rhodey.

¿Podría ser…? Joder no, no, no, no, no, no…

¿De todos los putos hombres en el mundo, tenía que ser Steve Jodido Rogers?

No podía ser, tenía que estar imaginándolo… pero cuanto más lo pensaba más me autoconvencía, ¿por qué si no Rogers y Barnes habían estado tanto tiempo sin apenas hablarse justo en el momento en el que Steve y Peter se habían vuelto a llevar bien… justo después de que Peter me dijera que había escuchado al chico que le gustaba hablar con un amigo?

Joder, no, necesitaba algo que me demostrara que no era así, que solo era una película que me estaba montando en la cabeza como excusa para no entrenar porque era un vago.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y, ponme la grabación de estos vestuarios de la mañana de la última reunión.- dije con la voz grave, no estando para nada seguro de querer ver esos vídeos.

\- Esas grabaciones han sido eliminadas, señor.

¿Eliminadas? ¿Cómo cojones iban a ser eliminadas? Para que así fuera… un habitante de la sede debía mandárselo a la IA, ya que F.R.I.D.A.Y no estaba programada para hacerle caso a nadie más…

Joder.

\- ¿Quién te pidió que las borraras?- pregunté, temiéndome la respuesta.

\- El Sr. Parker, señor.

Joder, joder.

Vale, tenía que calmarme, pensé cogiendo aire lentamente. Podía ser que hubiera otra explicación… o podía ser que no, podía ser que la única explicación que hubiera es que Peter y Steve…. dios, no me atrevía ni a pensarlo en voz alta.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y, ¿alguien ha estado frecuentando la habitación de Peter últimamente?

\- Solo usted y el Sr. Rogers, señor.

Le iba a matar, no lo hice en el maldito Berlín, pero lo iba a hacer ese día, y lo iba a disfrutar tremendamente.

¿Cómo podía Rogers? Le di mi maldita confianza por segunda vez, se la di, lo habíamos arreglado todo, era un nuevo comienzo, sin rencores, sin asperezas… ¿Cómo había podido jugar así el maldito pervertido? Era un jodido menor, maldita sea.

\- ¿Dónde está Rogers?- le pregunté a la inteligencia artificial.

\- En el comedor con Wanda y Sam, señor.

Bien, más público para el espectáculo, porque podía asegurar que este iba a ser bueno. Tenía tanta ira encima mío que ni siquiera pensaba con claridad.

\- Señor, debería intentar calmarse antes de que…- pude escuchar a F.R.I.D.A.Y hablar mientras me dirigía a la salida de esos malditos vestuarios y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Le iba a matar.


	22. Escúchame, por favor

\- No me termino de fiar de ella.- declaró Wanda después de dar el último trago a su taza de café para después alzar las cejas, como si quisiera desafiarnos a opinar diferente a ella.

\- No nos queda otra alternativa, Wan, y lo sabes.- dijo Sam al otro lado del comedor donde nos encontrábamos los tres, haciendo hincapié en las tres últimas palabras, pero con su característicos tono consolador.

A veces daba la sensación de que el tema de las espías rusas era de lo único de lo que sabíamos hablar últimamente, y si era sincero, estaba un poco cansado de ello. No es porque no me preocupara o no viera la importancia que tenía, era muy consciente y estaba centrado en la misión como el que más, al fin y al cabo, si había una mínima posibilidad de recuperar a la antigua Natasha lo debíamos intentar. Se lo debíamos, porque estaba seguro de que si fuera de otra forma, ella sería la primera en dar un paso al frente para recuperarnos a cualquiera de nosotros. Porque así era ella, el tímpano de hielo con el corazón más cálido que había conocido en mi vida.

Pero eso no significaba que después de tanto tiempo no se me hiciera tedioso que incluso en los escasos momentos que teníamos libres, Natasha o Belova fueran los únicos temas de conversación. En defensa de Wanda diré que simplemente no lo podía evitar, no se fió de ella desde el principio, y aunque el instinto de la bruja no fuera el más certero de ese lugar, nos servía para recordarnos que a pesar de que en esos momentos Belova estuviera colaborando con nosotros, la situación podría volverse del revés en cualquier instante. Además, debía admitir que se me hacía gracioso que desde el primer momento que Wanda le echó el ojo a la espía rubia no dejó de mirarla como si fuera el mosquito que te canta en la oreja durante la noche justo en el instante en el que estás a punto de caer en el sueño. Y por supuesto no intentaba disimular ese desagrado ni un mínimo.

\- Ya nos ha dicho lo que nos tenía que decir… que se largue.- volvió a replicar, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Sabes que no es tan fácil,- intervine sin intentar disimular el hastío en mi voz- hicimos un trato y…

Me interrumpí a mí mismo cuando escuché un fuerte portazo desde el pasillo que daba al comedor. No es que de por sí un portazo en esa sede fuera extraño, al fin y al cabo teníamos un Hulk cuyo cuerpo no se adaptaba al mobiliario base del complejo y una pequeña araña con una fuerza que todavía de vez en cuando, en esos momentos en los que estaba muy extasiado, o muy deprimido, o incluso muy estresado, no terminaba de controlar. Pero definitivamente a esas horas del día me resultó extraño tal ruido, y por la cara de mis compañeros pude ver que pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

\- Sr. Stark, le pido por favor que se calme.- se escuchó la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y por el mismo pasillo por el que se había escuchado el portazo.

¿Sr. Stark? ¿Qué narices le pasaba a Tony? No disimulé mi sorpresa, es decir, unos años atrás para nada me hubiera asombrado que Tony entrara a una habitación como si de un tornado a punto de arrasar con todo a su paso se tratara, pero desde que casi muere y como prueba de ello tuvo que perder un brazo, había estado mucho más calmado, sorprendentemente calmado siendo realistas, y mucho menos impulsivo. Suponía que era lo que pasaba cuando te dabas cuenta de que, si no tenías ese cuidado, tenías una familia que perder. Lo que pasaba cuando eras realmente feliz con las personas que tenías en tu vida. Y ese era un sentimiento que hasta hace poco no habría sabido identificar.

\- ¿Que me calme? ¿QUE ME CALME?- se escuchó al multimillonario gritar mientras abría la puerta que daba al comedor.

Parecía cansado, pero por encima de todo, estaba enfadado, más enfadado de lo que le había visto en años, ya tantos años que ni recordaba... bueno… ¿a quién quería engañar? Sí que lo recordaba, recordaba perfectamente esa mirada que me dedicó cuando huí con Bucky, esa mirada de absoluto rencor mientras me pedía que le devolviera el escudo de su padre.

"_¿Qué diablos ha pasado?"_ pensé durante las milésimas de segundo que el millonario tardó en escanear la habitación con la mirada, hasta que al parecer encontró su objetivo.

Y ese era yo.

Fantástico.

\- Tú.- susurró en un tono alto, vomitando por la boca todo el rencor que desprendían sus ojos. He de admitir que, además de confuso, empecé a ponerme nervioso.

Por unos eternos segundos hubo un silencio sepulcral, las miradas de mis compañeros se movían entre el millonario y yo, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, pero la mía estaba fija en él, en ese hombre que a pesar de todas las discusiones y peleas que había habido entre nosotros, aún consideraba mi amigo. Aunque, por la mirada que me dedicaba, podía poner la mano en el fuego porque en ese momento él me consideraba de todo excepto un amigo.

\- ¿Tony qué…

\- ¡TONY NADA!- me interrumpió, y con el fin de mantener toda la calma posible, decidí quedarme callado, por lo menos hasta que supiera de qué trataba todo el espectáculo- ¡MALDITO DEGENERADO! ¿¡EN SERIO NO HABÍA NADIE MÁS!? ¿¡NO HABÍA NADIE MÁS EN TODO EL PUTO MUNDO QUE NO FUERA ÉL!?

Joder.

Joder. Joder.

¿Cómo narices se había enterado? ¿Y desde cuándo yo me había vuelto tan mal hablado? Le echaba la culpa la Tony… Tony, el mismo que en esos momentos estaba seguro de que estaba planeando mi muerte de más de cincuenta formas distintas en ese maravilloso cerebro que tenía.

¿Se lo había dicho Peter? No era posible… no, no era posible... ¿verdad? Lo habíamos hablado, íbamos a decírselo juntos en algún momento, en cuanto Queens se animara a hacerlo. Y aunque se hubiera adelantado a hacerlo sin mí, me hubiera avisado por lo menos. No, esa opción no era posible.

Que hubiera sido Bucky o Wanda lo descartaba de la misma forma, y Sam… por mucho que lo quisiera evitar, sabía que lo sabía, o que por lo menos guardaba grandes sospechas… pero tampoco, me parecía imposible que hubiera sido él sin antes haber hablado conmigo.

Solo me quedaba Rhodey, pero de la misma forma me parecía demasiado extraño, es decir, que hubiera roto su promesa conmigo sería extraño ya era un hombre de palabra, pero no descartaría la posibilidad… pero me costaba demasiado creer que había traicionado la confianza de Peter de esa forma.

¿Pero qué otras opciones tenía?

Y sí, todo eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras tenía parado a Tony enfrente de mí a la espera del más mínimo movimiento, de la más mínima palabra, para echárseme encima.

Sabía que debía tener cuidado, porque en esos momentos estaba ante una bomba a punto de estallar.

\- Tony, tranquilo, no…

\- ¿¡TONY TRANQUILO!? ¿¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE VAS A DECIR!?

\- Escúchame, no sé qué te habrán dicho, pero no es…

\- ¿No es lo que parece? ¿Vas a tener los cojones de decirme QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE?

\- Chicos, deberíamos respirar todos y…- intentó intervenir Sam desde el otro lado del comedor, desde donde él y Wanda miraban el espectáculo con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber bien qué hacer… aunque para qué mentirnos, yo tampoco tenía ni idea de qué decir, porque era culpable de lo que me acusaba. Era muy, muy culpable, y todos en esa habitación lo sabíamos.

\- ¡Cállate, Sam, esto no te incumbe para nada!- siguió gritando Tony, con un tono un poco más ligero, pero todavía estaba seguro de que se podían escuchar sus gritos desde el otro lado del pasillo-. Esto es entre este maldito... pederasta y yo.- terminó, escupiendo las últimas palabras.

Podía aguantar muchas cosas, muchas palabras de su parte, porque sabía que estaba muy enfadado, porque sabía lo que significaba Peter para él y para su familia… porque sabía que el motivo por el que significaba tanto para él porque yo le había dejado de lado hacía muchos años. Pero no iba a permitir que usara esa maldita palabra, había una línea hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Y él acababa de cruzar esa línea.

\- No pienso consentir eso, Tony. Entiendo que estés enfadado, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no voy a dejar que te pases de la raya… primer aviso.- dije en toda mi altura, orgulloso de haber acabado una maldita frase desde que el millonario había irrumpido en la habitación.

\- ¿Que no me vas a consentir tú algo? ¿Te crees con derecho de consentir nada?- replicó reuniendo todo el veneno que fue capaz en su voz mientras daba otro paso al frente, acercándose un poco más a mí, hasta que a penas un metro nos distanció-. Es un menor, Rogers, ¿y sabes cómo se le llama al adulto que se acuesta con un menor?

\- Nunca le he obligado a nada, más bien todo lo contrario, no hables de algo que no sabes… solo déjame explicártelo, deja que te lo expliquemos los dos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que sí sé? Sé que ahora mismo puedo llamar a la policía y hacer que te detengan por abuso a un menor… pero no lo haré, ¿y sabes por qué?- siguió con una pequeña sonrisa para nada divertida adornándole la cara.- Porque si lo hago no podré hacer esto.

Lo siguiente que vi fue una mancha roja dirigirse directa a mi cabeza seguido de un negro tan intenso como el más puro carbón. Y lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe muy duro contra mi sien. Y lo siguiente que oí fue un pitido en el oído izquierdo que no me dejaba escuchar más allá.

Todo eso durante tres agobiantes segundos en los que me intentaba recuperar del maldito golpe que Stark había lanzado. El muy cabrón se había puesto el guante de Ironman en el brazo derecho mientras hablaba para golpear.

Cuando conseguí levantar la mirada más o menos clara pude ver cómo Sam intentaba llegar a sujetarle y evitar toda la escena que estaba a punto de interpretarse en ese comedor, pero a Stark le costó menos de un segundo mandarle al otro lado de la habitación con la especie de onda expansiva que tenía su nuevo brazo último modelo. Y sí, por mucho que lo intentara era consciente de que nunca sería bueno en todo el vocablo científico, eso se lo dejaba a Peter.

Vi cómo volvía a acercarse hacia mi dirección dispuesto a repetir la acción anterior. Estaba descontrolado, no pensaba, y un Tony que no pensaba era un Tony peligroso, y por esa razón simplemente me eché para atrás, evitando el golpe pero sin intentar devolverlo. Y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que el tercer golpe fue con la mano izquierda y me dio en todo el costado, haciéndome tener que aguantar la respiración unos instantes en los que el brazo derecho de Ironman aprovechó para golpearme en el cuello y tumbarme.

Hijo de puta.

\- Tony, por favor, cálmate, esto no tiene que seguir así…- conseguí decir justo antes de notar su pie en el mismo costado ya maltratado anteriormente, consiguiendo esquivar una segunda patada rodando por el suelo.

Pero Tony no parecía escuchar nada, o mejor dicho, parecía que estaba optando por ignorar nada que saliera de mis labios, como si mis palabras no tuvieran ningún valor. Como si no hubiera ninguna justificación a lo que había hecho.

Y puede que tuviera razón.

No sabía cómo hacerle entrar en razón. Bueno, sí tenía una idea de cómo lograrlo, pero nadie de esta habitación podía hacerlo, y mucho menos yo, porque en esos momentos, a los ojos de Tony, era la mayor amenaza que había, porque estaba convencido de que tenía el poder de robarle a Peter, exactamente igual a lo que pensó que hice después de la pelea en Berlín con otros miembros del equipo.

Pero este no era un miembro cualquiera, era Peter, y estaba convencido de que solo éste le haría entrar en razón… o por lo menos convencerle para que no intentara matarme a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentara, como parecía que intentaba en esos momentos.

Con la energía que pude reunir me levanté del suelo de un salto, alentándome de inmediato para seguir esquivando los golpes que estaba seguro de que me iban a seguir lloviendo. ¿Que por qué no le devolvía ninguno? Primero porque Peter me mataría si lo hacía, al fin y al cabo, sabíamos que Tony no estaba en su 100% todavía, aunque cada día se acercara más a él. En segundo lugar, porque puede que en el fondo sentía que me lo mereciera un poco, porque sabía que debería haber hablado con Tony desde el principio, porque sabía que todo habría sido más sencillo si hubiera cortado lo que tenía con Peter después de ese primer beso… pero simplemente no pude, fui demasiado débil para ello y sabía que de alguna forma lo debía pagar, y si para ello debía esquivar algunos golpes y sufrir otros, que así fuera.

\- ¿Tenía que ser él? ¿De todo el puto mundo tenía que ser él, Rogers? ¿No había nadie más a quien follarse?- trastabilló mientras se acercaba a mi posición para seguir con la tarea de dejarme la cara más roja que su traje.

\- No es como crees, Tony, si me dejaras explicártelo no habría necesidad de esto.- grité antes de que llegara a mí, ya un poco desesperado porque parara… pero llegó... ¿dónde estaba la maldita Wanda cuando se la necesitaba?

\- ¿Necesidad de qué?- puñetazo- ¿De entender por qué de todas las personas del mundo tenías que ir a por mi crío?- puñetazo- ¿Entender que pudiendo tener a quien te diera la gana hayas tenido que escoger a mi maldito protegido?- puñetazo, puñetazo- ¿En serio no esperabas que esto fuera a pasar, Rogers?- golpe contra el armario- ¿Que podías jugar con él y manipularle como quisieras y que no habrían jodidas consecuencias?

Y después del siguiente golpe conseguí empujarle varios metros para poder limpiarme las pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían de mi labio.

\- No he manipulado a nadie, y lo sabes perfectamente, Tony, me conoces mejor que eso.- intenté hablarle con la voz más calmada que pude, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón lo suficiente como para que parara el circo que estábamos montando.

\- Precisamente porque te conozco, Capi, y créeme que esta la vas a pagar con creces, de eso me encargaré yo.- dijo adelantándose otra vez varios pasos, con más tranquilidad de la que había manejado desde que había hecho su gran entrada.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- Es una promesa.

Y me preparé para esquivar el siguiente golpe justo antes de sentir una conocida fuerza arrastrándome varios metros hacia el lado. Cuando abrí los ojos vi dos cosas, la primera fue a Stark en mi misma posición al otro lado de la habitación, y la segunda a Wanda en medio con los brazos levantados. Por fin había decidido intervenir, y yo no podía alegrarme más por ello.

\- Pareceis dos niños pequeños peleando por un juguete.- dijo con peligro en la voz.

\- Eso díselo a Rogers.- habló Stark levantándose, sin dejarse amedrentar por la bruja. Estaba seguro de que en esos momentos no se dejaría amedrentar por nada con tal de llegar a mí. Por suerte esa vez Wanda había decidido intervenir de verdad, y no se apartó del sitio, formando una barrera entre el hombre de hierro y yo-. Wanda, te lo advierto, déjame pasar.

\- Esto se acaba aquí.- se plantó la bruja mientras yo empezaba a levantarme del sitio.

\- Si tengo que pasar por ti, lo haré, Wanda. No quiero, pero lo haré.- amenazó otra vez el millonario moviéndose lentamente hacia delante.

Pude ver cómo la bruja tensaba los hombros, preparada para lo que fuera que pasara a continuación, ¿en serio se iba a montar todo ese pifostio simplemente por no querer aceptar una maldita explicación? El jodido trauma de Tony tenía que acabarse de una vez, porque me negaba a empezar otra estúpida guerra interna solo porque Stark no aceptara con quién me acostaba, ¿hasta qué punto habíamos llegado?, ¿en serio era tan culpable como él me lo estaba haciendo ver?, ¿en serio era tan sucia la relación que tenía con Peter? Porque a mí me parecía de todo menos sucia. Me parecía lo más limpio que había habido en mi vida. Y no estaba dispuesto a que el millonario la manchara.

Y por obra de otro milagro, justo alguien más interrumpió en la habitación.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡La tenemos! ¡La hemos encontrado! ¡Preparaos, hay que darse prisa antes de que la perdamos! Ya he avisado a T'Challa, Clint, Scott, Hope, Strange… a todos, vaya, que hay que…

Ese salvador era Bruce, seguido de Bucky y Rhodey, a quienes suponía que habría encontrado de camino. Hablaba muy rápido escribiendo a la vez en el Starkphone que sujetaba en la gigante mano derecha, el cual parecía realmente pequeño en sus manos.

La cara de incredulidad de los dos soldados no se hizo esperar, aunque no duró mucho, suponía que no les habría costado entender la situación a juzgar por cómo Bucky me miraba acusador y Rhodey cerraba los ojos mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. Me apostaría lo que fuera a que podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Pero entonces fue cuando Bruce cortó lo que estaba diciendo y levantó la mirada al notar que nadie respondía a su efusividad, e imitó la primera expresión de los otros dos recién llegados. La incredulidad se reflejaba en todas las facciones de su rostro, primero mirándome a mí y lo que suponía que era mi cara magullada y sangrante, para después pasar a Wanda y a un Tony todavía muy cabreado.

\- ¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?- preguntó, casi más en un susurro que de otra forma.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que parecía que nadie iba a hablar, por lo que aproveché para recorrer la mirada por la habitación, encontrando a Sam no muy lejos de donde estaban los tres nuevos, y sorprendiéndome al ver a Belova en una esquina de la habitación, ¿cuándo narices había llegado?

\- Que lo explique Capi.- contestó al final Tony con un falso tono de buen humor-. Al fin y al cabo, es él el que se va acostando con menores.

\- ¿¡Que qué!?- chilló Bruce, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos como si fuera una especie de espécimen que no había visto en la vida. Yo solo pude apretar los dientes mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos, en un intento por calmarme, por mí, por Peter, y por la amistad que tenía con Tony, la cual a esas alturas colgaba de un hilo muy fino, pero me negaba a ser yo quien terminara de estirar ese hilo.

\- No es lo que parece.- dije todavía apretando los dientes, recibiendo una mirada de Bucky que claramente decía "¿En serio? Sabes que es exactamente lo que parece".

Pero no lo era, porque Stark estaba pintando lo que teníamos Peter y yo como algo manipulable y despreciable, y me negaba a dejar que diera era imagen, porque no era para nada así, y porque sabía que cuando Peter se enterara de lo que había pasado, le dolería muchísimo que algo por lo que habíamos peleado tanto fuera tachado con esas palabras. Él se merecía todo lo mejor, y definitivamente eso no lo era.

\- No lo es.- seguí, dirigiendo mi mirada a Bucky y sus malditas cejas alzadas que me cuestionaban y todavía acusaban-. Peter y yo no…

\- ¿¡Peter y tú os acostais!?- volvió a gritar Hulk, abriendo aún más los ojos, algo que antes habría pensado que era un imposible.

\- No es lo que…- volví a empezar.

\- ¿No es lo que parece? Pues ilumínanos, Capitán, ¿qué cojones es lo que…- gritó esa vez Stark desde el otro lado de la habitación justo antes de ser interrumpido otra vez por Bruce.

\- Mirad, chicos, no sé qué es lo que parece, pero sea lo que sea hay que dejarlo para luego, es la primera vez que encontramos algo realmente bueno en semanas.

\- Bruce tiene razón.- habló Rhodey por primera vez, evitando tanto mi mirada como la de Tony a toda costa, porque sabía que Tony lo sabía, pero también era obvio que no se lo habíamos dicho ni Peter ni yo, por lo que el millonario no estaría precisamente contento cuando se enterara de que su mejor amigo lo supo en todo momento.

Pero si era sincero y algo egoísta, en ese momento Rhodey no me preocupaba para nada, solo podía pensar en la suerte que tenía de que Peter siguiera en el instituto en esos momentos, porque sabía que Bruce no habría contactado con él. Hacía unos meses Peter había acordado con Tony que a no ser que fuera una misión de todo el equipo y/o sumamente importante, no se interrumpirían sus clases, y este no era ninguno de los casos.

Todos sabíamos que si habíamos encontrado una localización era porque Natasha había querido que lo hiciéramos, lo que significaba que no había conseguido ningún tipo de información y quería hablar para intentar sacar esa información de nosotros, y eso era algo a lo que no acudiríamos todo el equipo, máximo cuatro de nosotros, mientras los demás vigilábamos desde la sede o desde el jet con cámaras y micrófonos. Ese era el protocolo.

Y básicamente todo eso es lo que explicó Bruce durante los siguientes minutos mientras esperábamos a que llegaran los que faltaban. No tardaron más de cinco minutos, obviamente T'Challa ya había acordado no venir desde Wakanda a no ser que fuera un nivel rojo, y Strange algo parecido, aunque definitivamente la distancia que tenía que recorrer él era de escasos segundos con los portales esos que se fabricaban. Pero por lo que fuera su cabeza estaba en otros asuntos en esos momentos, y nosotros tampoco necesitábamos a Vengadores que no estuvieran al 200%.

\- Como ya hemos dicho, no iremos todos, es una pérdida de tiempo. Por razones obvias Belova se quedará en la sede, igual que Steve, Rhodey y yo.- terminó de hablar Bruce, mientras Rhodey asentía a su lado y yo giraba la cabeza tan rápido que noté cómo el cuello me crujió, aunque no le pude dar menos importancia-. No repliques, Steve, con la cara que llevas deberías irte directo a enfermería y lo sabes.

No, Bruce no era precisamente una persona nacida para dirigir, era calmado y le gustaba mantenerse en las sombras, sin llamar la atención pero ayudando. Había excepciones como era ese momento, cuando se trataba de algo que le importaba de verdad y en lo que no iba a permitir que cualquiera de nosotros, patanes, lo fastidiara, como era el caso con Natasha. Así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo por simplemente asentir y aceptarlo.

Aunque era complicado hacerlo cuando por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Tony mirando en mi dirección. Puede que Wanda tuviera razón y no fuéramos más que dos simples críos peleando.

\- Irán al encuentro Clint, Wanda, Hope y Sam, y en el jet se quedarán Scott, Tony y Bucky… y no, Tony, la decisión no se cambiará y menos con el humor que traes encima, cuando te enfadas tanto eres impredecible y ahora tenemos que ir a lo seguro.- volvió a terminar sin dar pie a ninguna réplica.

Y llamadme provocador, pero esa vez fui yo quien no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona en su dirección.


	23. Sorpresa

\- ¿¡Qué Steve y Peter están qué!?- se escuchó decir a Clint por el intercomunicador, seguido de una risa incrédula.

\- Clint, por favor, concéntrate en la misión.- dijo Bruce a mi lado, con voz un poco hastiada.

\- ¿Y Stark lo sabía?- siguió como si no hubiera escuchado nada, lo cual era imposible porque la voz de Bruce sonaba directamente en su oído medio.- Claro que no lo sabía, por eso tenía la cara como si le hubiera atropellado un autobús.- se respondió a sí mismo con otra risa.

Todo muy gracioso.

Descojonante, mejor dicho.

Hacía veinte minutos que el jet con todos los que no nos habíamos quedado en la sede había partido hacia la ubicación a la que Natasha quería que fuéramos. Yo me encontraba con Bruce, Rhodey y Belova en la que Peter llamaba de broma la habitación del espionaje, donde estaban todos los equipos con los que los Vengadores que se quedaban en la sede vigilaban a los que iban de misión. Era realmente grande y realmente impresionante, sobre todo para alguien como yo que había nacido en el 1918. A pesar de todos los años que llevaba en esos tiempos, había veces que aún me sorprendía de las cosas que se conseguían en esos tiempos, en todo lo que se había avanzado en poco más de cien años.

El problema era que, a pesar de ser el supuesto equipo más poderoso de la Tierra, incluso de muchos otros planetas, seguíamos siendo unos humanos que trabajaban juntos, por lo que los chismes no se hacían esperar, y menos cuando era uno tan jugoso como ese.

No me molestaba que lo supieran, ni mucho menos me avergonzaba de ello, todo lo contrario, estaba muy orgulloso de estar con Peter. Pero comentarios como los de Clint me molestaban, puede que en demasía.

Comprendía que fuera sorprendente, sobre todo para alguien que no nos había visto casi interactuar, ya que no vivía en la base con nosotros, pero el recochineo podía ahorrárselo para él mismo y para el que le interesara. Sobre todo porque, como nosotros, los agentes que estaban en el jet también podían escuchar todo lo que estaba diciendo, y después de la enorme escena que habíamos montado Tony y yo, no necesitaba que nadie avivara el fuego de venganza que se había encendido en los ojos de Tony. Realmente era lo último que necesitaba.

Solo esperaba que toda esa misión acabara pronto, porque lo último que quería era que Peter llegara y se enterara de esa forma de que todos estaban al tanto de lo nuestro.

Aunque no era así. Para nada sabían de nuestra relación, porque lo habían vendido desde el principio como que solo nos acostábamos, y bueno, es verdad que lo hacíamos, y era magníficamente maravilloso, pero por nada del mundo era eso lo único que había entre nosotros. Él no era cualquier persona, era mi pareja, la persona con la que en esos momentos quería compartir mi vida. Y definitivamente me daba mucho coraje que gente como Clint hablara así de nosotros.

Bruce se tuvo que dar cuenta, porque no había dejado de mirarme por el rabillo del ojo desde que también se había enterado. Estaba seguro que quería preguntarme algo, o más bien, de que quería preguntarme muchas cosas... pero también estaba seguro de que por una parte no quería distraerse de la misión y por otra, simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo. Y por eso intentaba evitar el tema a toda costa.

\- Clint, no te lo repito otra vez, concéntrate, esto es importante, y tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie.- volvió a reprender al Halcón con tono más grave. Sabía que estaba tocando un punto sensible, y ese era dejarle caer a Clint que no se tomaba en serio la misión de Natasha, que no estaba poniendo todo de su parte por devolverla a su hogar. Eso consiguió callar toda broma, cosa que agradecí infinitamente.

Los cuatro Vengadores que iban a reunirse con nuestra ex compañera continuaron caminando hasta llegar al edificio donde Bruce y Rhodey al parecer habían descubierto a Natasha. Era un edificio abandonado, muy a las afueras de la ciudad, por suerte los satélites habían conseguido capturar la imagen de Natasha en las puertas de este. Todo demasiado sencillo, todo con demasiada casualidad. Era por eso que estábamos actuando tan rápido, porque sabíamos que habíamos llegado al punto en el que la ex Vengadora necesitaba hablar con nosotros tanto como nosotros con ella. Puede que incluso más.

Pero teníamos que tener muy clara una idea, y era que esa mujer no era nuestra Natasha Romanoff.

Queríamos conseguir que lo fuera, pero por el momento no era así. Y me preocupaba que algunos no lo tuvieran claro, sobre todo Clint, el más emocionalmente implicado. Puede que Bruce no debiera haberle mandado en persona a esta misión, pero entendía por qué lo había hecho. Primero, porque el Vengador ya estaba bastante pesado con que quería y necesitaba participar más activamente en la misión, y los motivos para negárselo empezaban a volverse repetitivos, y segundo, porque Bruce, y seguro que la mayoría, pensaba que si alguien podía despertar los sentimientos de la antigua Natasha, ese era Clint.

\- Estamos, vamos a entrar.- se escuchó la voz de Hope, la cual estaba con Sam en la puerta trasera, ambos con sus respectivos trajes puestos.

\- Nosotros también.- respondió Wanda, al lado de Clint en la puerta principal.

\- Muy bien, chicos, Natasha está en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda. No hay nadie más en el edificio y la habitación donde está tiene cuatro ventanas, dos a la derecha, otras dos en la pared del fondo.- habló Rhodey, resumiendo toda la información que nuestros drones y cámaras habían ido socavando.- Recordad que consiste en hablar con ella, escuchar lo que tiene que decir, es lo que más información nos dará, porque con preguntas sabemos que no conseguiremos nada.

\- Exacto, y si la cosa no avanza o ella intenta algún movimiento, usad la red que os hemos dado.- se escuchó a Stark explicar desde el jet.

La red que decía era un artilugio en el que Tony y Peter habían estado trabajando en los escasos momentos que tenían libres. Se trataba de una esfera que llevaban Wanda y Hope colgada en la muñeca, que al lanzarla formaba una red hecha del mismo material que las telarañas de Peter, así todos tendríamos la oportunidad de usarlas cuando él no estuviera delante, ya que definitivamente era una de las mejores formas de atrapar a alguien, porque esos cacharros aguantaban más de tres horas sin romperse por mucha fuerza que intentaras aplicarles, lo teníamos más que comprobado. Era curioso, porque Peter me contó que al principio no conseguía que aguantaran más de una hora, pero con la ayuda de su Sr. Stark habían logrado alargar el tiempo, pero eso ya eran temas que se escapaban de mi terreno de conocimiento.

Pudimos ver por las nanocámaras implantadas en las lentillas que llevaba cada uno de ellos el camino que estaban dando hasta reunirse los cuatro en la puerta principal. Cualquiera podría pensar que era una tontería que entraran por parejas por diferentes puertas para al final terminar todos en el mismo lugar, pero era otro protocolo a seguir, para hacer otro barrido del lugar. Cuantas menos sorpresas nos encontráramos mejor, y por mucha tecnología que pudiéramos manejar, simplemente había cosas para las que el ojo humano era el mejor observador.

\- Procedemos a entrar.- dijo Sam, con la voz apenas audible, antes de coger el pomo de la puerta y abrirla lentamente.

Estaba seguro de que no era el único que estaba aguantando la respiración en esos momentos, ¿en serio íbamos a ver a Natasha? He de admitir que a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo intentando seguirle el rastro, nunca me había terminado de volver a hacer a la idea de que llegaría el momento en el que vería otra vez a la que había sido una gran amiga para mí, tanto cuando nos buscaban como criminales de guerra, como en el Lapso.

Y mentiría si no dijera que tenía miedo. Estaba total y completamente aterrorizado por lo que nos íbamos a encontrar en escasos segundos.

Se vio en la imagen cómo Sam terminaba de abrir la puerta y soltaba el pomo, dando un paso al frente sin dudar, con lo que estaba seguro de que era falsa seguridad. Pero es que delante de agentes como Natasha Romanoff no podías mostrar ni un ápice de inseguridad, porque te comían vivo antes de que terminaras la primera frase, y eso era algo que Sam sabía.

Se podía ver un piso viejo y muy pequeño, con algunas fotos colgadas de mala forma en la pared y otras rotas en el suelo, contando una historia que ya nadie conocería nunca. A la izquierda había una cocina inutilizable con una mesa sin sillas en ella, y a la derecha un sofá adoptado por las ratas que debían vivir en ese lugar todo el año. Definitivamente parecía el escenario de una película de terror de los 80, con un pequeño detalle, y era la figura que se encontraba detrás del sofá.

Era de estatura media, con el pelo corto y rizado, y de un intenso color rojo. Un rojo tan familiar que me encogió tanto el corazón como la garganta.

\- He de admitir que no era a vosotros a quienes esperaba.- dijo una conocida voz calmada, tan calmada como si estuviera comentando las noticias del día con un amigo.

\- Me temo que no podemos decir lo mismo.- respondió Hope en una buena imitación al tono de la pelirroja. Suponía que al no haber tratado con Natasha, no tendría tanta mezcla de sentimientos como el resto, lo que suponía que había sido la intención de Bruce al mandarla en el grupo. Al fin y al cabo, Hope era una mujer valiente y muy inteligente, este tipo de misiones parecían estar hechas para ella.

\- Apuesto a que no.- replicó la figura de Natasha, todavía sin darse la vuelta dejando entrever una sonrisa en su voz.

\- ¿Y a quién esperabas exactamente?- intervino Wanda con dureza reunida.

Parecía como si Wanda hubiera activado alguna especie de señal, porque en cuanto terminó de hablar la espía se giró por fin, regalando a los presentes esa sonrisa que anteriormente solo había dejado escuchar.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que esperaba sentir en ese momento? En el momento en el que le viera la cara por primera vez a esa tan ansiada amiga. Creía que sentiría emoción, una inmensa alegría, incluso miedo mezclado con una tristeza indescriptible.

Pero no.

No sentí nada de eso.

En realidad, no sentí absolutamente nada, era como si mis emociones se hubieran bloqueado, como si estuvieran embotelladas y no fuera capaz de romper esa botella. Y quería hacerlo… madre mía si quería hacerlo, porque Natasha estaba como la primera vez que la vi, pelo corto, por encima de los hombros y rostro más joven que durante el Lapso, literalmente era la mujer que había conocido en 2012.

\- Los Vengadores suelen ser bastante poco originales, os lo digo por experiencia.- habló con su característica media sonrisa, haciendo ver como si nos estuviera contando un oscuro secreto.- Suponía que vendría el millonario egocéntrico y el soldado melancólico… pero es bueno de vez en cuando llevarse una sorpresa.

\- No opino lo mismo.- cortó Clint, hablando por primera vez.- ¿Por qué te has dejado ver? ¿qué es exactamente lo que querías?

\- Oh, Clint… el superhéroe menos héroe que conozco.- contestó ella con voz pomposa, atrayente.

Y definitivamente había dado en un punto muy bajo, y ese era la inseguridad de Clint. Y estaba claro lo que buscaba, quería que viéramos que sabía quiénes éramos, que nos recordaba, y que a pesar de ello seguía en el bando contrario. El mensaje había sido escuchado alto y claro.

\- Déjate de rollos, Romanoff.- interrumpió esa vez Sam, haciéndose notar sobre el resto.

\- La cuestión aquí no es qué quiero, todos sabemos lo que es.- respondió esa vez yendo directa al asunto.- La cuestión es cómo lo voy a conseguir… pero tranquilos, no pretendo que este reencuentro sea muy largo.

\- Quieres la fórmula para viajar en el tiempo.- dijo Hope.- Pero eso nunca lo tendrás, nos hemos asegurado de ello.

Y bien que lo habíamos hecho, porque tanto Tony como su familia estaban protegidos a todas horas. Y no es que pensáramos que Tony no podía protegerse solo, ni mucho menos, pero en estos casos era mejor prevenir que curar, nunca se sabía cuando esa tal Anabella Pierce podía enviar a diez soldados a por el millonario en el momento que este saliera a comprar algunos nuevos materiales, o a hacer la compra que Pepper le obligaba a hacer a veces... y simplemente no nos podíamos arriesgar, era una información demasiado peligrosa.

Y porque era así de peligrosa, sabía que Pierce había enviado a la mejor agente que tenía entre sus filas a conseguir esa información. Ahora solo nos quedaba saber qué era lo que pretendía hacer, porque no era para nada tonta, sabía que protegeríamos esa información con todo lo que teníamos.

\- Sé que lo habéis hecho.- contestó sin bajar la sonrisa.- Y otra vez, sois bastante predecibles, es un problema que deberíais solucionar, pero… os habéis dejado algunas piezas sin proteger.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esas?- preguntó Wanda con un leve fruncimiento en el ceño, que estaba seguro que era un reflejo del mío, ¿de qué narices hablaba esta Natasha?

\- Oh, pero si os lo dijera no sería sorpresa.

\- Ya te he dicho, que no nos gustan las sorpresas.- habló Clint.

\- Pero a mí me encantan.- dijo la pelirroja, pasando la mirada por los cuatro Vengadores que estaban junto a ella.- ¿A Stark le gustan? Porque esta está pensada específicamente para él.

\- Hija de puta.- se escuchó a Tony por el intercomunicador, con el mismo rencor con el que me estaba hablando a mí a penas media hora antes en nuestro comedor principal.

\- Tampoco le gustan.- contestó Hope manteniendo una total calma en su voz.

\- Una lástima.- dijo la rusa sin lamentarlo en lo más mínimo.- Ya sabes cuál es la otra opción, Stark.

\- Dile que se vaya a la mierda.- habló de nuevo Tony, sin minimizar lo más mínimo el resentimiento en la voz.

\- No la acepta.- volvió a hablar Hope, tocándose indirectamente la muñeca en la que colgaba la pequeña esfera, preparándose para tener que usarla si así se daba el caso.

\- Mala decisión.

\- No vas a poder intentar nada.

\- No necesito intentar nada, pequeña bruja.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue demasiado deprisa, recuerdo a Natasha haciendo un rápido movimiento con el brazo y tirando algo al aire, gesto seguido inmediatamente por una luz tan intensa que en nuestras pantallas únicamente se vio durante dos segundos un intenso blanco.

Durante esos segundos también pudimos escuchar los quejidos de nuestros cuatro compañeros, que tampoco entendían qué era lo que había pasado. Cuando parecía que todo empezaba a disiparse se empezó a aclarar otra vez la imagen del piso, en la cual se veían dos redes de telarañas en el suelo de la habitación en un intento de las dos mujeres por evitar que Romanoff huyera... y ni rastro de esta última por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué narices ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Estás bien, Hope? ¿Hope?- se escuchó la voz histérica de Scott hablar sin cesar, demasiado alterado.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien… estamos bien, creo.- habló al fin esta para tranquilidad del hombre hormiga.- No sabemos qué ha pasado, tenía la red preparada y al segundo siguiente no veía nada… y siendo sincera sigo viendo destellos por todas partes.

\- Yo también… jodida Natasha.- se quejó Sam.- Ni las gafas me han protegido de eso, ¿qué coño era?

Y podríamos haber seguido hablando, Romanoff ya no estaba, no había peligros en la habitación, era un buen momento para que los cuatro salieran de allí y debatiéramos qué era exactamente lo que había usado la pelirroja. No es que fuera un arma desconocida, desde hacía muchísimos años se usaban artilugios como ese para cegar al enemigo, lo que nos sorprendía es la intensidad que tenía, y sobre todo, cómo les había afectado tanto a los nuestros, teniendo dos de ellos protecciones en los ojos, y que a ella no le afectara absolutamente nada. Con esa intensidad, incluso cerrando los ojos tendría que haberte afectado de alguna forma.

Pero no hubo tiempo para debates, porque la sorpresa para Tony llegó.

\- Su puta madre.- es lo primero que se escuchó de este, seguido de un golpe para nada suave en alguna parte del pobre jet.- ¡Su jodida putísima madre!

Y es que la sorpresa no era precisamente para Tony.

* * *

\- Odio historia.- se quejó Ned a mi lado terminando de meter el estuche en la mochila. No entendía realmente para qué lo sacaba ni siquiera, si no era capaz de tomar un solo apunte en toda la clase, siempre se los dejaba yo como buen amigo que era.

\- Lo sé.- le contesté con una sonrisa, dándole una palmada de ánimo en el hombro.

\- Es la única asignatura que puede conmigo.- siguió lamentándose dramáticamente. Porque así era Ned, o se hacía todo al extremo, o no se hacía. Pero era comprensible que se quejara, era una asignatura que por mucho que lo intentara, le costaba horrores pasar, y no es que fuera mal estudiante, todo lo contrario, su media era un notable alto y estaba bien orgulloso de ella, pero simplemente no era capaz de estudiar dos páginas seguidas de historia sin querer tirarse por el balcón.

\- Tranquilo, sabes que te ayudaré, no vas a tener ningún problema con ella, te lo prometo.- intenté consolarle mientras veía cómo se colgaba la mochila al hombro y me seguía hacia fuera de la clase.

\- Eres el mejor.- me contestó con una sonrisa enorme.- Y serías aún más guay si me ayudarás a aprobarla en tu casa.

Y como siempre, Ned era un gran amigo… pero un gran amigo demasiado insistente.

\- Ya veremos.- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza y cruzaba la puerta.

No habíamos dado más de dos pasos cuando noté algo extraño, y parecía que Ned también, porque se paró en seco a la vez que yo. La gente estaba... ¿revolucionada? Parecía que todos iban lo más rápido que podían a la puerta principal, ¿qué narices pasaba?

\- ¿Qué crees que pasa?- escuché a Ned a mi lado reproduciendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

\- No tengo ni idea,- contesté.- ¿Una pelea?

\- ¿A estas horas? Acaban de terminar las clases.

\- Bueno, muchos se saltan la última hora, sobre todo los del equipo de fútbol, se creen mejores que nadie por hacerlo.

\- Pero si te saltas la última hora no te quedas en el instituto.

Le iba a contestar una tontería a su lógica irrefutable, pero la segunda cosa extraña del día me impidió hacerlo.

\- ¿Peter? Dios, te he estado buscando, este maldito instituto es un laberinto, temía que hubieras salido ya.- dijo el propietario de la voz casi sin aliento, como si efectivamente hubiera recorrido medio edificio en mi búsqueda.

\- ¿Happy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté, notando como mis cejas llegaban casi al nacimiento del pelo.

Mentiría si dijera que no me puso algo nervioso verle, porque significaba que algo había pasado. Eso era culpa del maldito pacto que hice con el Sr. Stark para no interrumpir las clases, ¿cómo podía ser más importante que estudiara la Segunda Guerra Mundial a que ayudara en una misión con el equipo? No me malinterpretéis, la historia es algo muy importante, hay que conocerla bien para no volver a cometer los mismos errores, y menos cuando estos se llevaron tantas vidas… pero podía estudiarla en mis habitaciones después de volver de una misión donde me podía asegurar de primera mano que Steve y el Sr. Stark estuvieran bien, y que el mundo no se iba a la mierda otra vez. Cuantos más Vengadores juntos, mejor.

Y por eso que Happy estuviera ahí no era nada bueno, significaba que había habido una misión y que algo se había torcido de muy mala forma.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, chico, sígueme.- contestó sin dejar lugar al debate, dándose la vuelta esperando a que fuera detrás de él.

Y es exactamente lo que hice, seguido de cerca por Ned, que parecía que se le había comido la lengua el gato, cosa realmente extraña y fascinante. Ojalá hubiera pasado en otras circunstancias.

Seguimos caminando, yendo contracorriente a los últimos alumnos que corrían a ver lo que fuera que pasaba en la entrada del edificio, pero a Happy no parecía importarle, y viéndole con esa actitud decidí hacerle caso y esperar a estar más tranquilos para que me explicara lo que fuera que me tenía que explicar. Aunque que no preguntara no significaba que mi corazón no fuera a mil por hora… y eso que de normal iba más rápido que el del resto de humanos corrientes.

Happy se detuvo cuando llegamos a una de las salidas de emergencia que había en la parte de atrás del edificio, parándose un segundo a miraros.

\- Lo siento, Ned, pero solo puede venir Peter.- dijo cogiéndome del brazo a la vez que abría la puerta.- Luego te lo explicará todo.

Y definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba, porque nunca le podía contar absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba en los Vengadores a nadie, ni a Ned… lo que no significara que no le diera algún detalle de vez en cuando, pero eso era porque como he dicho, era un buen amigo.

Así que otra vez opté por hacer caso a Happy y simplemente le di un asentimiento a Ned que me devolvió con el ceño fruncido, seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo.

Salimos y rápidamente nos metimos en el coche que el mayor había dejado al lado de la entrada. En menos de tres segundos estábamos saliendo del instituto, y en poco más de diez estábamos en otra calle a este.

\- ¿Me vas a decir ahora qué narices pasa?- le pregunté todo lo calmado que pude, porque sabía que cuando Happy estaba así de tenso, tenía muy poca mecha a la hora de dejar salir su mal humor.

\- Es mejor que te lo expliquen cuando lleguemos.- contestó sin siquiera mirarme.

El problema es que mi mecha no era mucho más larga.

\- ¡Por dios, Happy! ¡Apareces en mi instituto sin avisar ni dar ninguna explicación, cómo mínimo dime de qué va el asunto!- grité dejando salir todos los nervios acumulados de los últimos minutos, arrepintiéndome un poco al instante. No me gustaba hablar en ese tono, y menos a alguien a quien apreciaba tanto como a Happy.

\- ¡No soy yo el indicado para contártelo! Tendrás que esperar a llegar, ¿vale?

Lo mal que me había sentido hacía unos segundos por hablarle así se esfumó otra vez en cuanto acabó de hablar, ¿qué derecho tenía a hacer eso?, ¿en serio no merecía ni una pequeña explicación?, ¿qué podía ser tan importante?

Fue entonces cuando diferentes escenarios se abrieron paso en mi cabeza, llegando y yéndose sin poder controlarlos, y la mayoría de ellos haciendo alusión a cierto hombre de hierro o cierto soldado de más de cien años heridos gravemente… o incluso peor. El simple pensamiento aumentó la taquicardia que tenía de base desde antes de salir del edificio al que iba todas las mañanas. Y Happy tuvo que notarlo, porque no tardó en intentar tranquilizarme con un tono mucho más suave.

\- No es nada de lo que piensas, ¿vale? No hay nadie herido, Tony está bien, Steve está bien, todos están bien, solamente… es mejor que esperes a llegar a la base.- terminó, consiguiendo el cometido, porque pude notar cómo mis pulsaciones disminuían rápidamente y el dolor que estaba empezando a notar en el estómago reculaba antes de cumplir al completo su función.

Y fue así como pasamos el viaje hasta llegar a la sede. Happy callado y tenso, y yo nervioso pero sin peligro de infarto inminente.

Con ese mismo silencio que nos acompañaba nos subimos al ascensor y Happy apretó el piso que llevaba al comedor principal. Me resultó extraño, ya que normalmente en situaciones como esa siempre nos reuníamos en una se las salas de reuniones, pero para serle fiel a ese silencio decidí dejarme llevar.

Y justo en el piso anterior al de nuestro destino, como por arte de magia, Happy consiguió volver a acelerar mi corazón con dos solas palabras.

\- Buena suerte.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, las puertas se abrieron ante nosotros, enseñándome una escena peculiar y algo aterradora.

Estaba todo mi equipo en el comedor, a falta de T'Challa y Strange, cosa que en una situación normal no me hubiera llamado la atención. Lo asombroso era que, tan diferentes como eran todos y cada uno de los miembros de ese equipo, en esos momentos tenían algo en común, y era la seriedad calcada en el rostro cuando giraron a mirarnos todos al mismo tiempo, nada más abrirse las puertas del ascensor.

No dije nada en ese instante, ni nadie más lo hizo. Me dediqué a recorrer rápidamente la mirada por la habitación, parándome dos segundos más en mis dos hombres más importantes. Por un lado la expresión del Sr. Stark mezclaba esa seriedad con un deje de culpabilidad y una curiosidad acusatoria… ¿acusatoria? ¿qué narices había pasado en una sola mañana de instituto? ¿había hecho algo malo?

Pero fue cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Steve cuando me quedé sin aliento unos segundos. Tenía la cara literalmente morada a causa de los golpes repartidos por esta, todo eso acompañado de un labio partido y varias fisuras similares en la ceja izquierda y en diferentes zonas de ambas mejillas, aunque parecía que ya se habían encargado de limpiar esas heridas. Y supuestamente con el suero que corría por sus venas, su capacidad de curación era más alto que el del resto, por lo que las heridas debían de ser bastante recientes. Pero nada de eso impidió que me inquietara menos, y más después de leer la profunda preocupación descrita en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía ser él el que estuviera preocupado con esa cara?

\- Steve… madre mía, ¿qué te ha pasado?- dije preocupado, adelantándome un paso para ir en su dirección, cuando sentí una enorme mano detenerme.

Giré la cabeza para encontrarme a un Hulk que había caminado unos pasos hasta pararse a mi lado. Tenía una tablet en sus manos y también me miraba con el ceño fruncido, algo preocupado.

\- Peter… creo que antes deberías ver esto.- dijo, extendiéndome la tablet.

La cogí con dudas, porque la mirada que me estaba dando, y que se empezaba a reflejar en más de un rostro entre mis compañeros, era como mínimo alarmante.

Pero definitivamente puedo asegurar que hasta que no leí lo que había en esa tablet, no me di cuenta de que no sabía en absoluto lo que significaba la palabra alarmante.

Levanté la mirada rápido, volviendo a mirar a Bruce, negándome a mirar al resto de la sala, porque simplemente no podía, no me veía en la capacidad de hacerlo. La taquicardia se había multiplicado por cien y las palmas de las manos me estaban empezando a sudar mucho.

Intenté preguntarle a Bruce con la mirada la veracidad de ese artículo, porque no podía ser posible, simplemente… no, no podía ser posible. Pero Bruce me entendió, y con un pequeño asentimiento me hizo ver que efectivamente era real, que era muy real.

Las palpitaciones que notaba en el pecho empecé a escucharlas en los oídos, siendo lo único que podía escuchar en esos instantes. Volví a agachar la cabeza y a leer lo que se había convertido en la tercera cosa extraña del día… más que extraña, se podía definir como jodidamente aterradora.

"_Se descubre al último Vengador: Peter Parker es la verdadera identidad de Spiderman"._

Toda esa repugnante frase acompañada de una gigante foto de mi cara, junto a una página entera donde se explicaban todos los detalles sobre mi vida que la prensa había logrado reunir… no todos reales.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había pasado? No, no, no, no, no, no, eso no tenía que ser así, no estaba planeado para que fuera así, lo había estudiado, tenía una fecha aproximada en mi cabeza en la que el Sr. Stark prepararía una rueda de prensa. Pero no así, no así… simplemente… así no.

Podía sentir una cantidad significativa de ojos puesto en mí, pero yo no podía levantar la mirada, mis oídos seguían escuchando mis latidos, aunque menos intensos, y las palabras no salían de mi boca aunque no intentara, ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Fue entonces cuando una voz decidió sacarme del limbo en el que parecía que me había sumergido. Fue Clint, el cual se encontraba a mis espaldas, aunque su voz se escuchó como si estuviera a metros de distancia y no únicamente a unos pocos pasos.

\- Di algo, chico, al fin y al cabo, eres el protagonista indiscutible del día.


	24. Tony

\- ¿Esto es una broma?

Esa espléndida e irremediablemente lúcida frase es todo lo que pude pronunciar después de segundos sin atreverme a decir nada.

¿Pero cómo habríais reaccionado vosotros? Había salido esa maldita mañana como cualquier otra y había vuelto a la sede de una manera muy siniestra para descubrir que todo el mundo sabía que Peter Parker era Spiderman. Que yo era Spiderman.

Eso estaba mal, estaba fatal, horrible, fatalífico y espantoso.

Tenía un plan, tenía un maldito plan que consistía en hacerlo público en unos meses, en unos estúpidos meses que me hubiera dado tiempo a ordenarlo todo, a ordenar mi vida y mis planes, saber a la universidad a la que iría y lo que sería de mi vida. Y era por eso por lo que ese maldito artículo tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, no había otra opción aceptable.

\- No lo es, Peter.- escuché la voz de Rhodey en alguna parte de la habitación, pero ni me molesté en mirar, solo tenía ojos para ese estúpido artículo cuyas palabras se repetían una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza…

\- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Nadie que lo sepa ha podido decir nada.- dije levantando por fin la mirada para dirigirla al Sr. Stark, el cual estaba curiosamente callado, como si su mente ni siquiera estuviera en esa habitación. No entendía nada, ¿mi maldito mundo se estaba hundiendo y él elegía ese momento para estar ausente? Cada dato que parecía reunir mi cabeza lo hacía todo más confuso, como si estuviera intentando unir piezas de puzzles distintos.

\- Ha sido Natasha.- habló esa vez Bruce a mi lado, mirándome con algo de pena, lo que odiaba en lo más profundo de mi ser. No quería pena, no quería lágrimas ni compasión, quería explicaciones y soluciones, y las quería rápido.

\- ¿Y por qué…

\- Por Tony,- interrumpió nuevamente Hulk.- para que le diera la información de los viajes en el tiempo que quería. Creemos que se dio cuenta de que no podría atacar a Pepper y a Morgan, así que fue a por el otro punto débil de Tony, y nosotros fuimos tan estúpidos que no lo vimos venir.

Con esa explicación algo se iluminó en mi cabeza. Por supuesto, Natasha Romanoff sabía que yo era Spiderman, al fin y al cabo, estuvo en nuestro equipo en la batalla de Berlín, o por lo menos al principio de esta. Natasha supo de mi identidad desde el principio, y como la pasada Natasha lo supo, la nueva Natasha también lo sabía, y había decidido mandar mi vida a la mierda para salirse con la suya. Tampoco podía sorprenderme, no era como si una espía rusa que estaba en el bando contrario fuera a preocuparse por la vida personal de un adolescente de Queens en medio de sus planes por dominar el mundo. Lo que tampoco significaba que me fastidiara menos.

\- Mandamos a Happy a por ti en cuanto lo supimos,- continuó Rhodey.- cuando llegó ya estaba la entrada de tu instituto llena de reporteros, son unos malditos buitre, por suerte consiguió sacarte por detrás.

Después de esa declaración se hizo el silencio, suponía que me estaban dando unos segundos para que dejara entrar toda la información en la cabeza y la ordenara bien.

El problema era que no sabía cómo ordenarla, y mucho menos con la mirada de tanta gente encima de mí, esperando una reacción que simplemente no llegaba.

¿Qué iba a ser ahora? ¿Tendría que estudiar desde casa? No, no podía hacer eso, porque si lo hacía me terminaría explotando la cabeza por muy grande que fuera esa sede, y no me podían quitar a Ned, ¿qué iba a hacer sin Ned? Nuestras conversaciones eran el único momento del día en el que podía desconectar y fingir ser un chico normal por unos minutos… excepto cuando me preguntaba por cosas relacionadas con Spiderman, que era bastante a menudo… ¿y mi tía? ¿qué iba a pasar con mi tía? Los reporteros no tardarían en averiguar sobre ella si no lo habían hecho ya, y si los malditos periodistas lo averiguaban tan rápido, no quería ni imaginarme todos los enemigos que había ido poniéndome a la cola esos años. Tenía la suerte de que muchos de ellos estaban en prisión, pero otros muchos no.

¿Era posible tener un infarto antes de los 18 años? Empezaba a pensar que sí.

\- Se está agobiando, lo mejor será que os vayáis y le expliquemos Tony y yo todo lo que hemos estado hablando.- se escuchó la voz de Steve.

Steve… dios mío, en ese momento su voz se sintió como si la mismísima calma acabara de aparecer en la habitación. No quería decir con eso que se fuera todo el pánico que me llevaba incordiándome desde que había salido del instituto, ni mucho menos, pero era cierto que su voz me hizo sentir un poco más seguro por unos segundos, como si de un ancla se tratara.

Me hubiera gustado estar a solas con él, que viniera conmigo y me estuviera abrazando hasta que todo se calmara, que me jurara una y otra vez que todo saldría bien, que tenía una solución y que no me tenía que preocupar porque estaba todo bajo control, porque estábamos juntos… pero nada de eso podía pasar en ese momento, no rodeados de todo el equipo, menos todavía con el Sr. Stark en la habitación.

Pero el mismo momento en el que Steve acabó de hablar yo levanté la mirada, y toda la calma que había logrado sentir se esfumó tan rápido que parecía que nunca había estado presente, porque con todo el alboroto del artículo había pasado por alto que la cara de Steve parecía que había sido arrollada por un camión. La preocupación se dio lugar dejando en segundo plano el resto de sensaciones, porque Steve nunca terminaba una misión tan golpeado, y menos una en la que el ataque no había sido físico por ninguna de las dos partes… y aún menos una en la que él era el único del equipo que había acabado así.

Todo ese embrollo me llevaba a plantearme que el estado de su cara no tenía nada que ver con Natasha Romanoff… otra pieza del puzzle que no encajaba por ninguna parte.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería que tú también te largaras, Rogers, y me dejaras hablar con Peter a solas.- dijo el Sr. Stark por primera vez desde que había llegado, echando una cantidad de veneno por la voz que me dejó muy asombrado.

¿Qué había pasado en una sola mañana de instituto? Porque a este paso sí que me iba a tener que plantear seriamente dejar de ir.

Eso pensaba hasta que otra bombilla se encendió en mi agitada cabeza. La cara de Steve, el Sr. Stark tan callado en una situación que estaba seguro que había estado temiendo tanto como yo como era que todo el mundo conociera mi identidad, el que llamara a Steve por su apellido con ese rencor, la cara de todos mis compañeros mirándolo todo como si de un reality se tratara, el querer hablar a solas conmigo… ¿Podía ser que…? No, no podía ser, es decir, nadie se lo podía haber dicho, y mucho menos Steve, porque era algo que tenía que contarle yo personalmente y eso lo sabíamos ambos y ya lo habíamos aclarado hacía tiempo.

Tenía que haber sido Rhodey, era lo único que se me ocurría, no era una buena teoría porque realmente confiaba en él, pero me había advertido repetidas veces que terminaría contándoselo si no lo hacía yo. Siempre creí que era una amenaza vacía, que no sería capaz de hacerlo y por eso yo había estado abusando del tiempo que me permitía, pero si no había sido él no se me ocurría nada más… o puede que en realidad no supiera nada y yo solo estuviera exagerando, que Steve se hubiera topado en la misión con alguien que le hubiera cogido desprevenido mientras intentaba atraer a Natasha y que el Sr. Stark estuviera enfadado porque se le había escapado o algo así… tenía que ser eso… ¿verdad?

Sí, tenía que ser eso porque si no realmente esa mañana me terminaría dando un infarto, un ictus o cualquier cosa que me dejara cao un tiempo…

De ilusiones se vive.

\- No me voy a mover de aquí.- replicó Steve con la mirada fija en el millonario, el cual a pesar de haber intervenido todavía no había fijado la mirada en mí más de dos segundos consecutivos, como si no pudiera aguantar verme... lo cual no podía negar que dolía como el infierno.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir yéndonos todos.- habló Sam con el ceño fruncido, barriendo la habitación con la mirada, dejando ver claramente que hablaba para todos los presentes, los cuales parecían todavía muy entretenidos con la situación de una manera casi macabra… era agradable ver que mi vida se había convertido en un maldito circo en apenas una hora... nótese la ironía.

\- ¿Qué? Ni de coña, yo me quiero quedar.- se quejó Barton aún a mis espaldas como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Parecía que el vivir tanto tiempo con tres niños hiperactivos como eran sus hijos, había logrado que se le pegara algo de esa actitud,aunque si era del todo sincero, Clint Barton en esos momentos me importaba más bien poco. Solo necesitaba aclarar esa situación, saber qué hacer con mi vida, porque para el mundo iba a dejar de ser Peter Parker, todos me iban a ver únicamente como Spiderman, y si a eso se le sumaba que había una posibilidad de que el Sr. Stark y todo el equipo hubieran descubierto el secreto que guardábamos Steve y yo… perdón por el vocabulario, pero creo que tenía muchas razones para estar completamente acojonado.

\- Barton, cállate y sal del comedor.- dijo mi novio con el mismo tono que mi mentor había utilizado hacía unos momentos con él. Parecía que a Steve le quedaba poca paciencia, lo cual era extraño porque era un hombre al que esta le sobraba, algo que siempre había admirado de él. Si se le estaba agotando es que llevaba un día realmente malo, lo que solo afirmaba más y más la inevitable teoría.

Porque sí, ya había averiguado que lo que no encajaba era que había dos puzzles, que por eso las piezas costaban tanto de encajar, pero en esos momentos ya lo estaban haciendo, lentamente, pero lo hacían… aunque la verdad es que creo que hubiera preferido que no lo hicieran nunca, porque los puzzles que habían salido eran muy aterradores.

No hizo falta mucho más para que lentamente todos los Vengadores abandonaran el comedor, siendo el último Bucky, el cual se giró en el último momento y me dedicó una media sonrisa, lo que solo lo hizo todo más tenebroso. Si Bucky hacía el intento de tratar de animarme en esos momentos, es que las cosas estaban realmente torcidas.

El silencio fue lo que siguió a la partida de Bucky, un silencio que no me atrevía a romper, pero que iba a tener que hacer en algún momento. La escena estaba protagonizada por un Sr. Stark que miraba por la ventana a la ciudad de Nueva York muy concentrado, observando cada detalle de ella como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, mientras que Steve miraba la puerta por donde había salido el último Vengador con el ceño fruncido, sin mirarme ni un solo instante a pesar de estar seguro de que estaba sintiendo mi mirada clavada en él, lo que me hizo sentir un poco más perdido, como si mi ancla hubiera desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con mi tía?- fue lo primero que pregunté, queriendo exponer rápido los puntos más importantes por si se desataba el inevitable tornado que la tensión del ambiente estaba intentando esconder.

Parecía que los dos superhéroes pensaron lo mismo, porque ambos apartaron la mirada de donde la tenían para fijarla en mí, aunque sin cambiar el ceño fruncido que ambos presentaban. Si les observabas bien tenían la misma expresión, la diferencia es que los ojos entrecerrados de Steve denotaban preocupación, mientras que los del Sr. Stark a parte de esta, también presentaban ira.

\- Ya nos hemos ocupado,- empezó el millonario.- hay agentes cuidando de ella.

\- Les hemos ordenado que mañana la traigan a la sede para que podáis hablar y elegir cómo preferís hacerlo, sabes que la opción de que venga al complejo está sobre la mesa, pero suponíamos que hoy preferirías descansar.

\- Gracias, la llamaré más tarde de todas formas.- dije después de unos momentos de que Steve acabara de hablar, en los cuales aproveché para disfrutar del alivio que me inundó. Una preocupación menos.- ¿Y Ned y MJ?

\- No creemos que les hagan nada, pero por si acaso también hemos mandado a varios agentes a vigilar el exterior de sus casas, y les hemos avisado de que por hoy no salgan.

\- Todo eso está controlado, Queens, lo importante ahora es saber qué vas a hacer tú.

Diría que me tomé otro instante para pensar bien en el siguiente movimiento, pero mentiría, porque sabía que las opciones eran escasas y que, al igual que yo, ellos sabían qué era lo mejor… el problema es que me negaba a ello.

\- No quiero dejar el instituto…

\- Por supuesto que no lo harás.- me interrumpió el Sr. Stark- Tienes que acabar tus estudios, de eso no te vas a librar ni aunque volviera a aparecer el mismísimo Thanos.

\- Lo sé, no me refería a eso, me refiero a que no voy a dejar de asistir al Instituto Midtown.- dije con toda la firmeza que fui capaz de reunir.

\- No, ni de coña, eso no es algo que se pueda negociar.- negó el multimillonario mucho más convencido de lo que yo mismo había sonado, lo que obviamente inclinaba la balanza a su favor.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, es mi vida y son mis estudios, y quiero terminarlos ahí.

\- Peter, no es seguro, sabemos que ahora eres un objetivo de Hydra, lo más prudente y en lo que todos coincidimos es que termines los estudios en la sede.- intentó convencer Steve.

\- Si lo que te preocupa es la universidad no hay problema, sabes que vas a poder entrar en la que elijas, tengo contactos y…

\- No, Sr. Stark.- interrumpí esa vez yo, mucho más entero, sin dudar en mis palabras, porque la conversación estaba conduciendo a un hilo que no me gustaba para nada.- Nunca he querido utilizar su nombre para entrar a ninguna parte, de la misma forma que tampoco quise que pagara mis estudios cuando se ofreció a ello, ya lo sabe.

\- La situación ha cambiado ahora, absolutamente nadie te va a ver como a un alumno normal, esa ya no es una opción.

\- Lo sé, pero lo quiero intentar, quiero terminar mis estudios con mis amigos, hacer entrevistas para universidades y estar semanas de los nervios por no saber si me aceptarán… y sé que eso ya no es tan sencillo, pero lo quiero intentar.

\- Lo primero es tu seguridad, Peter…- siguió intentando Steve.

\- Pepper también está en el punto de mira y va a trabajar todos los días, y Morgan va a la guardería sin faltar un solo día, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

\- Que ellas solo son un objetivo de Hydra, tú además vas a tener a mucha gente detrás intentando hacerte daño, además de que Industrias Stark está llena de cámaras y seguridad, y la guardería de Morgan también, nos aseguramos de ello en cuanto supimos de las intenciones de Natasha.- argumentó el millonario.

\- Pues poned cámaras en el instituto si os hace sentir mejor, yo llevaré conmigo siempre el traje, mandad a agentes conmigo si queréis… lo que sea, pero no me vais a obligar a quedarme en la sede, no podéis hacer eso.

\- ¿Es un reto? Porque te puedo asegurar que podemos hacerlo, y que lo haremos.- dijo el Sr. Stark, el cual se había ido acercando a donde me encontraba a lo largo de la conversación, y de la misma forma, parecía que el mal humor también le había ido aumentando a medida que el debate proseguía, porque la mezcla de preocupación e ira que tenía al principio de este, cada vez tenía menos preocupación y más ira.

\- Tony, tampoco hay que…- intentó Steve.

\- Tú no pintas nada en esta conversación, Capitán.- dijo cortante.

\- Pues a mí me parece que sí, Stark.- respondió de la misma forma el soldado, encaminándose hacia donde el hombre de un solo brazo se encontraba, a pocos metros de mí.- Sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo en esto, se ha hablado antes de que llegara, pero tampoco podemos…

\- ¿Que estás de acuerdo conmigo?- dijo el otro con una risa final.- Oh, gracias a los soles, el magnífico Capitán América está de acuerdo conmigo.- gritó el Sr. Stark, alzando los brazos mientras miraba hacia arriba y daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo, como si le estuviera hablando a un ente superior escondido en el techo. Parecía un completo lunático.- Ahora que has expresado tu no requerida opinión, te agradecería que te callaras y te mantuvieras al margen.

Y yo estaba flipando, porque parecía un loco discutiendo sin argumentos contra un hombre con la cara partida, el cual tenía los mismos pocos argumentos. Puede que fuera un sueño, tendría sentido, o por lo menos más sentido que la situación que tenía ante mis ojos.

\- Tony, estás fuera de lugar…

\- ¿Que yo estoy fuera de lugar?- volvió a gritar el hombre de hierro, prestando ya toda la atención al soldado, como si me acabara de excluir de la conversación.- Creo que en cuanto a hacer cosas fuera de lugar tú te llevas la palma, Rogers.

\- Ahora no es el momento…

\- Pues yo creo que sí, es más, creo que es el momento ideal para esto.- dijo volviendo a mí su atención, lo que más que gustarme, me acobardó, porque me hacía una idea de hacia dónde estaba derivando la conversación.- Un buen momento para hablar del lubricante que guardo en el gimnasio, ¿verdad, Peter? y de cómo ha desaparecido la mitad de él. Me encantaría saber quién fue el ladronzuelo que me lo robó, pero F.R.I.D.A.Y dice que tú le hiciste borrar esos vídeos… ¿prefieres hablar de esto?

Mierda.

¿El lubricante? ¿El Sr. Stark lo sabía todo por un maldito lubricante? ¿Mi vida se había encargado de escribirla un comediante con medio talento y en paro, o qué era lo que pasaba?

Mierda. Mierda.

Estaba pálido, estaba seguro de que estaba muy pálido, y la mirada sonriente pero muy poco divertida que el Sr. Stark me dedicaba no ayudaba para nada a que mis vasos sanguíneos se dilataran y la sangre volviera a fluir con normalidad.

No sabía qué decir y mi ancla estaba mirando al suelo, así que esa salvación no la tenía. Aunque, de todas formas, no sabía si la intervención de Steve en ese momento ayudaría o solo lo empeoraría todo más… por su cara diría que ya había intentado arreglarlo y no había ido nada bien.

\- Sr. Stark, no…

\- Espera que lo adivino… no es lo que parece.- dijo otra vez con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara y alzando a media altura los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba, como si encontrara la situación muy divertida.- Eso es lo que el viejales me lleva diciendo todo el día y permíteme que te ahorre saliva… porque no me lo creo.

Tenía que buscar bien cuáles serían mis siguientes palabras, porque de ellas dependía todo, y definitivamente tenía mucho que perder. Solo de pensarlo se me hacía un gran nudo en el estómago, ¿el Sr. Stark ya no querría saber nada de mí? Eso no podía estar pasando, no podía irse todo a la mierda.

Pero lo iba a hacer, y sabía que dijera lo que dijera ya lo había fastidiado todo, y realmente lo supe desde el primer beso con Steve, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que no fuera de esa forma. Iluso de mí creía que llegaría un momento en el que le contaría todo al Sr. Stark y este lo comprendería, como un padre que comprende lo que sea de su hijo… pero el Sr. Stark no era mi padre y él tenía ya un hijo que no era yo, así que no tenía porqué aceptar nada que viniera de mí, y menos algo que estaba seguro que se estaba tomando como una traición por mi parte, porque de todas las personas de la Tierra y de más allá de esta, tuve que elegir a Steve…

Estaba seguro que hubiera preferido que me enamorara del Calamardo que acompañaba a Thanos y que dejamos flotando en el espacio para rescatar al Dr. Strange, a que lo hiciera de Steve… y no, no pensaba que estuviera exagerando para nada.

Bueno, puede que un poco sí.

\- Sí es lo que parece.- dije al final, intentando estudiar cada palabra que decía.- Pero tiene una explicación…

\- ¿Y qué explicación? ¿Hicisteis una apuesta a ver quién tenía la polla más grande? Porque déjame decirte que prefiero esa explicación a la que me vas a dar.

\- Tony, no hace falta que le hables así.- intervino Steve, algo que solo me puso más tenso.

\- Por última vez, Rogers… no te metas en esto.

\- Steve, por favor… déjame a mí.- interrumpí cuando vi que mi novio iba a volver a replicar. Por suerte me hizo caso y después de unos segundo con un solo asentimiento y el ceño muy fruncido dio un paso hacia atrás, indicando que no volvería a intervenir.

Miré al Sr. Stark, el cual tenía la mirada fija en mí, analizando cada uno de los movimientos que hacía durante mi corta conversación con el soldado. La preocupación había desaparecido completamente de su mirada, y ahora la ira e impaciencia inundaban sus ojos.

\- Yo… bueno, nosotros…- empecé tartamudeando un poco, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero no podía dudar, y la ceja alzada del millonario me indicaba de la misma forma que debía ir directo al grano.- Steve y yo estamos juntos desde hace unos meses, y no te sabría decir exactamente cómo empezó todo… simplemente empezó y ninguno lo quisimos parar.

\- Unos meses… simplemente maravilloso.- respondió el que esperaba que siguiera siendo mi mentor apretando los labios y dando una semi vuelta hasta quedar unos instantes de espaldas a mí, como si estuviera procesando la información que le estaba dando, para girarse nuevamente quedando frente a mí, con un fuego distinto en la mirada, uno que me dio mucho más miedo.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa, Peter? Te tomaba como un chico inteligente, pero parece que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes justo enfrente tuya.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?- pregunté con el tono de voz más bajo, como si fuera un niño que estaba siendo reprendido por hacer algo que no debía, y realmente era así como me sentía.

\- Te está manipulando, Peter, se está aprovechando de la situación, está jugando contigo y va a seguir haciéndolo.- dije alzando la voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba, de la misma forma que yo sentía como el corazón se me apretaba un poco más con cada una de estas, pero debía ser fuerte, esto no me podía hacer caer, solo era el Sr. Stark siendo inseguro.

Era eso lo que tenía que pensar, que en ese momento era como el Sr. Stark del 2016, cuando se acababa de separar su equipo y se perdió durante mucho tiempo en sí mismo. Poco a poco y con calma conseguimos que se encontrara, y esa calma era la que tenía que tener en esos momentos, porque llorando no iba a conseguir nada.

Y fue por eso que le dirigí una severa mirada a Steve cuando vi que se adelantaba con furia a volver a intervenir en la conversación. No quería que interviniera para nada, era una batalla que quería luchar yo solo, y a la vez también quería que Steve viera que no me creía ninguna de las palabras que estaba diciendo el Sr. Stark. Por suerte funcionó, porque mi soldado volvió a plantarse en su sitio solo observando, aunque con una mirada mucho más peligrosa.

\- Eso no es cierto, Sr. Stark, y lo sabe, ¿por qué me iba a querer manipular?, ¿qué ganaría con eso?- dije con calma, acercándome un poco más hasta que solo unos pasos me separaron de lo más similar a una figura paterna que tenía en mi vida, intentando hacerle razonar.

Estaba seguro de que todos en la habitación podíamos escuchar como el corazón luchaba por salirse de mi pecho.

\- Para ponerte de su lado, Peter, no estés ciego, ¿por qué si no de todas las personas de todo el mundo se iba a fijar justamente en ti?

Y sabía que era la ira la que hablaba, o mejor dicho el miedo, el miedo que el Sr. Stark sentía en ese momento… pero mentiría si dijera que esas palabras no me dolieron en lo más profundo.

Porque esa era la misma pregunta que yo me hacía desde ese primer beso en el pasillo.

Y aún no había sabido responderla.

Pero una cosa era preguntártela tú mismo y otra muy distinta que otra persona te la echara en cara, ¿era tan obvio que Steve estaba tan por encima de mí?

Podía sentir cómo las lágrimas me quemaban para salir, y por el rabillo del ojo vi que la expresión de mi novio había cambiado a una mucho más preocupada. Sabía perfectamente el daño que habían hecho esas palabras, pero como me había prometido silenciosamente, no iba a intervenir.

\- Me llevo haciendo esa pregunta mucho tiempo, Sr. Stark… pero supongo que siempre está bien ver que no soy el único que se la hace.- podía escuchar cómo me temblaba la voz, era patéticamente evidente cómo un llanto que me negaba a dejar salir me la controlaba, pero como había dicho, me negaba a dejarlo salir, porque si lo hacía definitivamente perdería.

\- No me refería a eso y lo sabes, chico.- dijo el Sr. Stark con un tono mucho más suave de lo que había usado en toda la mañana.

\- ¿Y a qué se refería?

\- A que ha tenido muchas oportunidades con mucha gente, y nunca ha mostrado interés en nadie, absolutamente nunca, y de repente se fija en una de las personas más cercanas a mí.- habló más grave esa vez.

\- No todo trata sobre usted, señor.

\- No sería la primera vez que lo hace.

\- Han pasado casi tres años… para vosotros casi ocho años desde que os separasteis.- intervine mucho más calmado, porque por fin había visto cuál era exactamente la situación. El Sr. Stark no estaba enfadado porque no se lo hubiéramos contado antes... bueno, puede que un poco sí, pero lo principal era que tenía miedo, miedo a que esto terminara con nosotros, y eso era exactamente lo que yo sentía.- Es momento de que se dejen los fantasmas de lado.

\- Mira, Peter, no es…

\- No, déjeme terminar.- interrumpí yo por una vez con mucha más confianza.- Sé que se lo debería hacer dicho antes, y lo siento por ello, pero temía que reaccionara como lo ha hecho, y me daba muchísimo miedo que se alejara de mí cuando se enterara, pero… simplemente surgió, ninguno de los dos lo buscamos, y también sabíamos las consecuencias que podía traer, pero nos arriesgamos porque creíamos que merecía la pena luchar por ello, fue usted quien me enseñó a luchar por lo que me importa hasta el final, hasta el último aliento, y eso fue lo que hice.- seguí hablando, sin saber muy bien cómo lo decía, pero sí lo que decía. Tenía una idea muy clara y quería que lo entendiera, por eso iba a sacar hasta el último as que tenía en la manga para conseguirlo.- No quiero perder la relación que tenemos, pero tampoco quiero perder a Steve, porque no es algo pasajero, es mucho más que eso, estoy enamorado de él, Tony.

Supe que algo había dicho bien cuando sus ojos se abrieron levemente con sorpresa. El mensaje lo había gritado alto y claro, y sabía que usar su nombre de pila haría que realmente se diera cuenta de que lo que había declarado era lo que pensaba y lo que había, sin dar más vueltas.

Parecía que el Sr. Stark se había quedado sin saber qué decir, todo un logro a tener en cuenta si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra situación, pero en ese momento solo quería que el millonario abriera de una vez la boca y respondiera a la estúpida declaración de amor que acababa de improvisar en el comedor.

Necesitaba que lo entendiera, en serio lo necesitaba porque estar en esa sede sin contar con él era como perder el sentido del equilibrio, algo torpe y desordenado, algo sin lo que era imposible caminar correctamente, sin lo que no se podía seguir hacia delante.

Fue por eso por lo que sentí como temblaba el suelo bajo mis pies en el momento en el que el Sr. Stark dio la vuelta sin mirar a nadie y salió del comedor.

Las lágrimas que estuve inútilmente aguantando toda la conversación no se hicieron esperar, dejando salir todos los nervios que llevaba acumulados, tanto por mi identidad ya nada anónima como por mi relación ya nada secreta, ¿qué significaba que se hubiera ido de esa forma?, ¿le daba igual todo lo que le pudiera decir porque ya había llegado a su conclusión irrefutable?, ¿necesitaba tiempo para pensar o qué narices le pasaba?

Pero daba igual porque las lágrimas seguían cayendo y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlas.

Noté como dos brazos me cogían la cintura y me pegaban a un torso, a la vez que una mano se colocaba en mi nuca y me arrastraba la cabeza hasta esconderla en el hueco de un cuello ya muy conocido. No me moví, no me cuestioné nada, solo seguí llorando hasta que me cansé.

Si lo hubiera sabido, no me habría levantado de la cama esa mañana.

\- Tranquilo, pequeño.- una suave voz habló en mi oído mientras la mano de la nuca empezaba a hacer pequeños círculos en esta.- Ya ha pasado todo.

Pero no era cierto. No había pasado nada. Tenía que hablar con mi tía, con Ned, con MJ, tenía que convencer a un grupo de superhéroes para que me dejaran volver a mi instituto, replantearme cada paso de mi vida otra vez desde cero y auto odiarme un buen rato por no haberle contado al Sr. Stark lo mío con el que en su momento fue su mejor amigo y peor enemigo. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y demasiadas pocas fuerzas para ello.

\- ¿Cómo se ha torcido tanto mi vida en tan poco tiempo?- pregunté con la voz apagada contra su cuello.

\- Dale solo un poco de tiempo, eres demasiado importante para él, entrará en razón y todo se arreglará.- intentó calmarme Steve.

\- Sí, claro, dile eso a tu cara.

\- Touché.- contestó con una pequeña risa al final, la cual me devolvió un poco a la realidad, en la cual yo no era el único afectado por todo eso, y definitivamente tampoco el mejor parado, por lo menos físicamente hablando.

Saqué la cabeza de su hombro para cogerle la cara suavemente con ambas manos y estudiarla bien. Como había visto anteriormente tenía el labio partido, ambas mejillas amoratadas, sobre todo la izquierda, donde también le acompañaba una ceja partida. Realmente tenían mucho mejor aspecto que cuando había llegado y estaba seguro de que en unas horas casi habrían desaparecido (ventajas de la curación rápida), pero no pude evitar preocuparme.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté volviendo a repasar sus heridas.- Perdón por no haber preguntado antes.

\- Sí que lo has hecho, solo que estaba todo el equipo delante.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa juntando nuestras frentes.- Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a…

Pero no pude acabar la frase porque unos labios compraron mi silencio sin permiso. Tampoco es que me quejara, me daba la sensación de que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos habíamos besado. Y en ese momento lo necesitaba, ambos lo necesitábamos, así que solo me dejé hacer mientras Steve manejaba el beso lentamente, sintiendo su lengua entre mis labios pidiendo permiso mientras mis manos rodeaban su cuello.

Y en ese instante hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas hoy.- dijo al romper el beso, todavía sin despegar nuestras frentes, cosa que agradecí, porque sentía que ese toque era lo único que me anclaba a la cordura.- Lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar unas horas.

\- No puedo, necesito hablar con mi tía, y Ned querrá…

\- Hemos hablado con tu tía antes de que llegaras, sabe que estás bien y que en cuanto puedas la llamarás, y estoy seguro de que Ned y MJ entenderán que no hables hoy con ellos… el resto se puede resolver mañana.

Iba a volver a replicarle, a decirle que no podía dejar más cosas para más tarde, pero la idea de acostarme en mi cama envuelto en los brazos de Steve era demasiado tentadora. Quería esconderme del mundo, y fingir por unas últimas horas que mi vida era la misma que el día anterior, que nada había cambiado.

Necesitaba esconderme en esa burbuja y fingir que podía no salir nunca de ella. Y estaba seguro de que después la realidad volvería a ser igual de chocante, incluso peor, porque en esos momentos mi cabeza aún no diferenciaba todo lo que había pasado de un sueño, o más bien de una pesadilla. Algo irreal, algo imposible que no terminaba de creer que hubiera pasado.

Pero había pasado.

Y las lágrimas que lentamente, como si de un baile se tratara, todavía caían por mis mejillas eran la prueba de ello.


	25. Calma

Me desperté con un gemido por culpa de los rayos de sol que se entrometían por la ventana. Odiaba despertarme de esa forma pero la noche anterior no había tenido fuerza ninguna para nada más que llegar a mi habitación y descansar.

Me giré a la derecha para encontrar a un Steve desnudo y todavía dormido a mi lado. Bueno, puede que sí hubiera tenido fuerzas para hacer algo más, pero no me juzguéis, estaba estresado, necesitaba consuelo y mi novio simplemente estaba alucinante ya con las heridas de la cara con mucho mejor aspecto.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para disfrutar de las asombrosas vistas antes de que todo lo ocurrido volviera a mí. Tenía demasiados frentes abiertos, por una parte estaba Tony habiendo descubierto lo nuestro, por otra Natasha revelándole al mundo mi identidad, luego teníamos a Hydra intentando dominar el mundo y el Salón Rojo y a saber cuántas organizaciones más de aliados, cada día más cerca de conseguir la fórmula de los viajes en el tiempo.

Mi vida era estresante.

No iba a volver al instituto en lo que quedaba de semana, eso ya lo había decidido la noche anterior, Steve llamaría y les contaría la situación, pero solo iba a ser esa semana para apaciguar un poco las aguas. Haríamos una rueda de prensa que organizaría Pepper para que la entrada de mi centro se vaciara lo más posible de periodistas, y después de eso con toda la vigilancia y todos los agentes posibles tanto para mí, como para mi tía, como para mis amigos, intentaría hacer una vida normal de chico adolescente en el último año de instituto. O todo lo normal que podía ser siendo Spiderman.

Ese era mi plan y me daba lo mismo que toda la sede estuviera en contra. Era mi vida y la iba a vivir como yo quisiera, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Luego el tema de Hydra seguíamos en un bucle sin fin, en el que ellos parecía que no hacían ningún movimiento significativo y nosotros tampoco. Intentábamos desde hacía tiempo buscar la sede y cortar el problema de raíz, pero estaba muy bien escondida, o eso parecía porque ni los mejores rastreadores del Gobierno habían conseguido dar con ella. Podríamos haber intentado sacar más información de la aparente charla con la Viuda Negra del día anterior, pero por lo que Steve me había contado, ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar, así que estaban preparando todo tipo de armas y dispositivos rastreadores para un posible segundo asalto.

El resumen era que no teníamos nada.

Y por último estaba el Sr. Stark. O Tony. Ya no sabía ni cómo llamarle, solo sabía que parecía que en esos momentos me odiaba, o por lo menos que no me quería cerca, y dolía… realmente dolía mucho, ¿pero cómo le podía hacer entender que eso no era una competición entre Steve y él? No se trataba de elegir a uno o a otro, se trataba de entender que a pesar de haberme enamorado de su peor amigo y mejor enemigo, no me iba a alejar de él de ninguna de las formas, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer si cuando estaba con él, Pepper y Morgan sentía que volvía a tener una familia normal?

Y no es que hiciera de menos a mi tía, la quería más que a nada y por ella daría mi vida, pero hacía tiempo que a los dos nos hacía falta algo más para sentirnos cálidos en familia. Solo esperaba que a ella Happy le pudiera aportar esa calidez.

Volví a girar para ver a un Steve todavía dormido, y a ello se le juntaba que yo estaba muy aburrido y no quería seguir pensando, así que me acerqué a él con cuidado de no despertarle de sopetón. Estaba tumbado boca abajo, con solo una fina sábana cubriéndole desde la cadera hasta los pies dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Y es que el jodido tenía un culo perfecto.

Me senté con cuidado a horcajadas encima suya y me incliné para repartir besos por su nuca y hombros. Estaba muy cálido, y su piel era sorprendentemente lisa gracias a su habilidad de curación, ya que conseguía que se le quedaran muy pocas cicatrices.

Noté cómo se empezaba a remover suavemente bajo mi cuerpo indicando que empezaba a despertarse, pero yo estaba demasiado concentrado en mi tarea, así que continué esparciendo besos por toda su espalda, cada vez bajando más y más… hasta que escuché un pequeño quejido de su parte que consiguió sacarme una pequeña media sonrisa de superioridad.

Apoyé las manos en su culo, separándolo levemente, y recorrí la lengua desde la parte baja de su espalda, pasando entre sus nalgas hasta el final, consiguiendo un gemido más fuerte que el anterior.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, pero esas eran las consecuencias de meter a un súper soldado en tu cama. Pasé de estar yo encima a sentir cómo se giraba debajo mío y cogiéndome fuerte de las muñecas nos giraba para colocarse él encima, dejándome con los brazos por encima de la cabeza y las piernas completamente abiertas, con él entre ellas.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos rojos denotaban que todavía parte de él habitaba en el mundo de los sueños, y todo eso se acompañaba de un pelo mañanero completamente despeinado que le convertía en el maldito hombre más sexy del mundo.

\- No es de buena educación despertar así a la gente.- dijo con voz grave de recién levantado y acercando poco a poco su cara a la mía.

\- No sería igual de divertido de otra forma.- contesté de la misma forma, sintiendo cómo cada segundo que me sujetaba me ponía más duro.

\- ¿Así que esto te parece divertido?.- susurró tan cerca que pude sentir sus labios rozar con los míos, mientras yo solo fui capaz de asentir sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Estirando un poco más sus labios contra los míos noté cómo pasaba a cogerme ambas muñecas con una sola mano.- A ver si esto te parece igual de gracioso.

Sentí su otra mano al lado de mi cara y noté cómo él se alejaba levemente para dejar espacio para esta. Tocó con su dedo índice mis labios, en una señal más que clara para que los abriera, cosa que hice sin pensar ni un solo segundo.

Sentí cómo introducía el dedo en mi boca y me animaba con una mirada llena de lujuria a que lo chupara, así que sin hacerme de rogar junté ambos labios atrapándole y comencé a mover suavemente la cabeza de arriba a abajo, como si de una mamada se tratara.

Después de unos segundos apartó la mano y la volvió a sustituir por su cara, robándome un beso muy sucio, en el que sentí cómo su lengua desesperada se introducía sin permiso en el lugar donde un segundo antes había estado su dedo, y yo estaba desesperado esperando lo que sabía que iba a pasar a continuación.

Por suerte para mi escasa paciencia no tuve que esperar más para sentir su dedo en mi entrada, abriéndose paso poco a poco, sacándome un pequeño gemido. Apenas dolía ya al principio, sobre todo sumándole que antes de dormir, solo unas horas antes, había estado completamente dilatado. A pesar de eso todavía me preparaba tanto como podía cada una de las veces que lo hacíamos, y no iba a mentir… a mí me encantaba sentir sus dedos dentro de mí.

Metió un segundo dedo, esa vez ayudándose del lubricante que siempre tenía en mi mesilla, y después un tercero. Los gemidos salían de mi boca como si de un baile se tratara, uno tras otro, un paso tras otro…

\- Steve, si sigues así, voy a terminar vergonzosamente pronto.- conseguí decir después de una embestida en la que había tocado en un ángulo perfecto mi próstata.

Sin decir una palabra, solo con una sonrisa burlona que tenía reservadas para nuestras sesiones privadas, sacó los tres dedos sin ningún tipo de compasión, ganándose un gemido abochornantemente alto de mi parte.

\- Que poco juguetón estás esta mañana.- respondió acercándose a mi cuello y succionando sin remordimiento. El maldito se sabía mis puntos débiles.

\- Me acabo de despertar y no tengo tanto control sobre mi cuerpo.- respondí entre quejidos, levantando la cintura hasta rozar nuestras erecciones, consiguiendo esa vez una respuesta por ambas partes.

Y mientras seguía entreteniéndose con mi cuello, me solté una mano y la bajé rápido alcanzando ambas erecciones y empezando a masturbarlas a la vez, una contra la otra mientras podía sentir el torso estúpidamente perfecto del soldado contra el mío, y su cara todavía en el hueco de mi cuello, pero ya no succionada, ahora solo gemía contra él, lo que mandaba una ola tras otra de cosquillas demasiado eróticas por todo mi cuerpo.

\- Steve… por favor.

\- ¿Por favor qué?

\- Ya lo sabes.- me quejé sin dejar el vaivén de la mano.

\- Quiero que lo digas.

Solté las erecciones y usé mi mano libre para cogerle por la cara y comerle los labios. Estaba desesperado y muy, muy cachondo.

Me separé del beso para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- Fóllame, Steve, por favor.- gemí contra sus labios, siendo recompensado con otro beso, esa vez menos intenso, mientras me soltaba la otra mano, y con ambos brazos me subía las piernas hasta casi ambos lados de la cara. Esa era otra ventaja de ser Spiderman, y es que era malditamente elástico, algo que ponía muy cachondo a mi soldado.

Sentí cómo mi entrada era invadida sin pausa pero sin prisa por toda su longitud, logrando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos e intentando tragarme otro vergonzosamente alto gemido.

Noté cómo empezó a entrar y salir una y otra vez, suave al principio, cogiendo fuerza conforme pasaban los segundos, llegando a salir por completo de mí para volver a meterse inmediatamente abriendo de forma brusca mi entrada ya muy dilatada.

Podía sentir como gotas de lubricante bajaban hacia mi espalda para quedarse en las sábanas, y es que la cantidad de lubricante que usaba Steve era impresionante, cosa que mentalmente agradecía siempre.

Pero fue cuando su glande se reencontró con mi próstata cuando sentí que otra vez la mente se me quedaba en blanco, algo demasiado común alrededor de mi novio, y solo un mar de gritos y de gemidos se escaparon de entre mis labios.

Una estocada más, y otra, y otra y otra… si eso no era el puñetero cielo, no sabía qué más podía serlo. O sí, sí que lo supe cuando sentí su mano rodear mi erección y masturbarme al ritmo de sus entradas.

\- Sigue, sigue, justo así.- decía sin ser consciente del todo de estar hablando.- Sigue, sigue… más fuerte, por favor.

Era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, mis gritos y el choque de sus testículos contra mi culo, sonido que sabía que ponía a Steve completamente cachondo, o por lo menos más de lo que a esas alturas ya estaba... y cuanto más fuerte se escuchaba, más fuerte me follaba, así que yo estaba por completo a su favor.

\- No aguanto más…

\- Córrete.- ordenó con un gruñido apretándome más la pierna que aún me sujetaba con su mano.- Vamos, Queens, para mí.

No tuvo que repetirlo más, porque con una sola embestida más pude sentir como me corría en su mano y se esparcía por todo mi estómago mientras seguía notando como él salía y entraban en mí sin descanso.

No tuve que esperar mucho más para sentir cómo las embestidas de Steve disminuían el ritmo, signo de que él también había terminado la sesión mañanera, notando al instante cómo dejaba caer su cuerpo contra el mío. En otras circunstancias y con otras personas puede que un cuerpo como el de Steve hubiera aplastado a alguien como yo, y no es que el mío no estuviera fuerte, todo lo contrario, pero él era físicamente mucho más grande. Por suerte, otra vez ser Spiderman tenía sus ventajas.

\- Ha sido alucinante.- noté a mi novio murmurar contra mi cuello, logrando una pequeña risa de mi parte.

\- Siempre lo es contigo.- contesté acariciándole el vello de la nuca.

\- También tienes razón.

\- Serás engreído.- me quejé con una risa mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas, sacándole otra risa, y es que simplemente esos momentos, en los que estábamos nosotros solos y muy cerca el uno del otro, las risas tontas no escaseaban. Supongo que era lo que todos llamaban el periodo de luna de miel de las relaciones.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó saliendo de mí pero sin moverse después de posición, levantando la mirada para verme directamente.

\- Bueno…- dudé.- Podría estar peor.

\- Peter…

\- Simplemente… lo sigo asimilando, es como si lo de ayer le hubiera pasado a otra persona, pero sé que en cuanto salga de estas habitaciones todo va a ser distinto, empezando porque la gente no parará de mirarnos, analizando cada movimiento que hagamos, y eso me pone muy tenso.- terminé de hablar cogiendo un poco de aire.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Gracias por los ánimos.- contesté desganado.

\- No te voy a mentir, pequeño.- dijo mientras volvía a moverse para colocarse a mi lado.- Será algo nuevo para ellos, pero piensa que la mayoría de los que viven en la sede ya lo sabían, o por lo menos lo sospechaban, no nos molestarán demasiado.

\- Excepto Bruce.- reí pensando en un Hulk que había estado tan metido en la investigación que aunque nos hubiera pillado en mitad del pasillo besándonos, estaba seguro que ni se hubiera girado dos veces a mirarnos.

\- Excepto Bruce.- recalcó imitando mi sonrisa.

\- Y Tony.- dije en voz baja, sin atreverme a mirarle.

\- Recapacitará, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si no lo acepta nunca?

\- Eres demasiado importante para él.

\- ¿Y si no lo soy?

Sabía que parecía un niño pequeño desesperado, pero tenía miedo, llevaba teniendo miedo desde el día anterior, cuando se me creó un nudo en el estómago que actualmente se había metastatizado al corazón.

Pero no tuve más tiempo para hundirme en mi propia miseria, porque el soldado favorito de América (y mío) me cogió de la cintura y me giró para que quedáramos frente con frente.

\- Lo eres.- confirmó muy serio.- Lo sé yo, y lo sabemos todos, pero es Tony y es una de las personas más cabezotas que conozco… solo necesita tiempo para pensar y reflexionar y puede que una pequeña bronca de Pepper, pero volverá a hablarte y volverás a ser su héroe favorito.

Le miré con los ojos un poco aguados, intentando aguantar unas lágrimas que creía que había terminado de derramar la tarde anterior, pero parecía que una noche de descanso había sido tiempo de sobra para retomarlas.

\- Espero que tengas razón.- susurré acurrucándome contra su figura.

Estuvimos así unos minutos más, pero tenía claro que no podía esconderme entre sus brazos para siempre, había llegado el momento de vestirse e ir al comedor en el que solíamos desayunar todos, aunque a diferentes horas. Tenía la esperanza de no coincidir con el Sr. Stark por lo menos hasta la reunión que habían convocado la tarde anterior a final de mañana, y era consciente de lo cobarde que sonaba eso. Era capaz de enfrentarme a lo que fuera, siempre con más o con menos miedo, pero lo hacía porque era lo correcto y lo que me gustaba hacer, pero hacer frente a Tony… esas eran palabras mayores.

¿Que me daba más miedo enfrentarme a Tony que al mismísimo Thanos? Evidentemente.

Así que con esos pensamientos me armé de valor y paso a paso entré al comedor al lado de Steve, sin saber realmente cómo comportarme con él después de que todos estuvieran al tanto de nuestra relación.

¿Qué querría Steve? Puede que quisiera que fuera igual de cariñoso con él enfrente del resto que cuando estábamos solos en nuestras habitaciones y le cogiera de la mano o algo así, o puede que prefiriera que actuáramos como amigos normales, ¿y cómo actuaría él?

Otro pequeño ataque me aceleró el corazón, ¿por qué no habíamos hablado de ello antes de salir? ¿Cómo se me podía haber escapado esa parte? Malditas relaciones secretas.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, así que escaneé la habitación puede que demasiado tenso, sintiendo cómo el alivio me invadía cuando vi que solo Wanda y Sam se encontraban dentro.

Se giraron inmediatamente a mirarnos, y durante unos segundos el silencio permaneció de esa forma, con los cuatro mirándonos sin saber del todo bien qué decir.

\- Buenos días.- Sam fue el primero en hablar con una cálida sonrisa en un intento de apaciguar un poco la claramente palpable tensión.

\- Buenos días.- contestó Steve a mi lado, empezando a caminar hacia la nevera.

Tras otros saludos dichos con menos efusividad por parte de la bruja y mía, seguí a mi novio como si de un perrito perdido me tratara.

\- Voy a hacerme café, ¿te hago? - me preguntó Steve al pararme a su lado.

\- No hace falta, Sam ha hecho antes.- cortó Wanda nuestra corta conversación, antes de volver a darle un sorbo a su propia taza.

Después de un amable agradecimiento por parte del soldado, haciendo la escena hogareña más forzada de la historia, nos servimos cada uno nuestros propios vasos y nos sentamos enfrente de nuestros dos compañeros.

\- Bueno Peter, ¿cómo va todo?- y he ahí el primer intento de conversación por parte de Sam.

\- Quiere saber cómo estás aceptando que ahora todo el mundo sepa quién eres y todos nosotros sepamos con quién te acuestas.- aclaró Wanda sin rastro alguno de pelos en la lengua, consiguiendo dejarme parado en la silla.

\- Wanda…- escuché a Falcon acusándola con la voz a su lado, y las toses de un Steve atragantado con el café al mío.

Siendo sinceros, me sentí aliviado, lo que después de todos los pensamientos y miedos de hacía tan solo diez minutos antes, era algo estúpido, pero que alguien abordara el tema con tanta naturalidad sin darle cincuenta vueltas al asunto como llevaba yo haciendo toda la mañana (como realmente llevaba yo haciendo durante meses), resultó mejor que un soplo de aire fresco en una tarde de verano.

\- ¿Qué? Lo tuyo era una pérdida de tiempo.- reprochó Wanda a su compañero.

\- No era…

\- Tranquilo.- interrumpí a Sam con algo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa calmada, pudiendo sentir casi al instante cómo Steve se relajaba a mi lado.- No me molesta.

\- ¿Ves?- contestó la bruja mirando al otro superhéroe con superioridad.

Una cosa que había que saber de Wanda es que adoraba tener la razón. Siempre. Y luchaba por tenerla incluso cuando ya parecía una batalla perdida, teniendo un muy valioso don de sacar de la manga cincuenta explicaciones distintas y buscar todas las lagunas posibles al argumento contrario con tal de conservar su tan preciada razón. Era algo que con frecuencia sacaba a la gente de quicio, incluido a mí, pero ello no quitaba que fuera un talento a tener en cuenta.

\- Bien, estoy mejor después de haber descansado, pero me asusta un poco la reunión de más tarde, no creo todos vayan a estar muy de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Pues que les den, es tu vida.- contestó la bruja con un movimiento de mano. Y por cosas como esa la adoraba.

\- Eso digo yo.- hablé.

\- Peter…- y ahí estaba el viejoven de Steve con la opinión que intentaba que aceptara desde la tarde anterior, pero me negaba y me seguiría negando las veces que hiciera falta a estudiar en la maldita sede, y no había más que hablar.

\- Dejémoslo para la reunión, mejor.- se apresuró Sam, seguramente después de ver la mirada hastiada que le dirigía a su amigo, para evitar un enfrentamiento justo en el momento en el que abría la boca para contestarle.

\- Tiene razón, luego se hablará bien.- acordó Steve.

Yo solo pude apretar los labios como respuesta, esperando seriamente no terminar de morros con mi novio después de esa mañana, porque no tenía ni fuerzas ni gana ninguna para ello. Y supongo que Steve lo leyó en mi cara, porque con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa acercó su mano a mi rodilla, apretándola ligeramente y luego acariciándome el muslo lo suficientemente bajo como para no darle pie a mi retorcida mente adolescente a pensar cosas que no venían al caso, delante de gente que no tocaba. Como respuesta, con mi mano libre cogí la suya y le devolví la sonrisa lo más disimuladamente que pude, porque no me sentía muy cómodo haciendo más con dos caras que estudiaban cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

\- Sois dos bebés.- dijo Wanda con una mueca burlona, antes de dar el último trago y levantarse para dejar la taza en la pila, siendo seguida por un Sam que nos miraba con una sonrisa tranquila.- Nos vemos en un rato, no lleguéis tarde otra vez.- terminó mirando acusadoramente a Steve.

\- No te preocupes, estaremos a tiempo.

\- Nos vemos, chicos.- nos dijo Sam mientras Wanda se dirigía a la puerta, dándose la vuelta para ir tras ella, pero justo antes de salir de la habitación se volvió a girar.- Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

Lo dijo para los dos, pero miraba especialmente a Steve. Sabía por él que Sam llevaba tiempo presionándole para hablar sobre el tema, pero que él lo evitaba a toda costa, a pesar de que yo le dijera mil veces que no pasaba nada porque lo hablara con su amigo si era obvio que él ya lo sabía, pero supongo que le paró las mismas dudas que nos acechaban desde ese primer beso en el pasillo. Así que verles compartir esa sonrisa comprensiva, en el que hablaban de todo sin decir ni una palabra, era otro pequeño alivio y otra pequeña victoria para nosotros.

Y era bueno ir reuniendo esas pequeñas victorias, porque estaba seguro que a partir de esa mañana estas escasearían.


	26. Decisiones ¿Comunes?

Que estaba nervioso era una forma demasiado simple para explicar cómo me sentía en esos momentos.

\- Cuanto antes entremos antes se acabará- animaba en esos momentos mi no tan preciada pareja mientras sostenía mi mano, tirando levemente de ella para animarme a seguir andando.

\- No me parece bien que se convoque una reunión para decidir algo entre todos que solo debería ser elección mía.- declaré con la voz más firme que pude formar.

Noté el suspiro que soltó Steve a mi lado justo antes de ponerse en frente mío sin soltarme la mano y cogerme de la barbilla para que alzara la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraran. Afirmaba que mi novio tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo, y quien opinara lo contrario simplemente no podía tener buen criterio.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto.- dijo invocando otra vez su enorme paciencia para no entrar en una discusión en la que llevábamos enredados desde el día anterior.

Pero que le dieran por saco a él y a su paciencia.

¿Por qué tenían que decidir un grupo de personas, entre las que se encontraba gente que apenas conocía bien aún después de todos estos meses, nada sobre mi vida y mis estudios? Era de locos e ilógico.

\- Y sigo pensando lo mismo que ayer.- dije intentando no distraerme con su asquerosa cara perfecta.

\- Peter…

\- Vale, vale, voy a entrar, te haré caso.- sin alzar la voz di un pequeño paso al frente, cerrando el espacio que nos separaba.- Pero no esperes que acepte lo que digáis sin discutir.

\- Hecho.- dijo cerrando el trato con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era consciente de que esa reunión no acabaría bien para nosotros dos, porque sabía cuál era la opinión de Steve y que se oponía completamente a la mía. De la misma forma también sabía que al igual que yo lucharía porque se escuchara mi voz, él también lo haría, y estaba seguro de que la gente escucharía más al indiscutible Capitán América que a mí. Era frustrante.

Pero quería aprovechar ese pequeño momento que teníamos a solas antes de entrar para hacer unas adelantadas paces con él, para intentar que cuando saliéramos de esa sala, fuera cual fuera el resultado, los humos entre los dos estuvieran algo más calmados.

Así que subiendo mi mano libre hasta su cuello acerqué nuestras caras para unir nuestros ya muy conocidos labios, notando como en los suyos se formaba una pequeña sonrisa que chocaba con la mía propia.

La mano que me sujetaba la barbilla bajó hacia mi cintura, pero no la usó para acercarme más como solía hacer, solo la dejó ahí colocada para que le sintiera.

Era consciente que estábamos en un pasillo por donde en cualquier momento podría pasar alguien, pero ya no teníamos nada que perder, todos conocían nuestra relación, y pensaba que eso era una de las pocas cosas positivas que había surgido de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Poder acercarme a Steve cuando quisiera, poder cogerle de la mano y besarle en público si me salía de los testículos.

Bueno, en público tampoco, pero comparado con la intimidad de nuestras habitaciones, poder hacerlo por toda la sede era un completo alivio.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una nerviosa voz a nuestras espaldas provocó que nos separáramos.

\- Dios mío, lo siento, lo siento, no quería interrumpir, ha sido el ascensor, que se ha abierto de repente.- se excusó Scott Lang parado justo a la salida del ascensor, con los ojos un poco demasiado abiertos por la sorpresa junto a una Hope que solo miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Y es que sí, la gente podía ser consciente de nosotros, pero no era lo mismo saberlo que verlo por ti mismo. ¿Tan rara pareja hacíamos Steve y yo?

\- Tranquilo, Scott.- intentó calmar el soldado a mi lado.- Nosotros también entrábamos ya.

Después de algún que otro balbuceo más por parte del hombre hormiga avanzamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta.

Ya estaban todos, como era normal ya que pasaban dos minutos de la hora acordada, pero dos minutos no era llegar tarde, ¿no?

Pasé la vista por la sala para hacer un barrido general y viendo que todo el mundo ocupaba su sitio habitual (incluído al Sr. Stark de pie a un lado de la habitación), dejando varios libres para los que faltábamos.

Con sorpresa noté a una persona que no esperaba ver ese día, era T'Challa, el cual se encontraba sentado al lado de Rhodey con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero en cuanto cruzó su mirada con la mía se suavizó, hasta el punto de darme una ligera pero clara sonrisa.

Sabía que por todo lo de Viuda Negra Romanoff, el día anterior le habían llamado para avisarle de la situación y de nuestros movimientos, pero no pensé que se presentaría una vez acabada la misión, ya que sabíamos que a pesar de los meses que habían pasado, Wakanda todavía estaba hasta arriba de trabajo.

La verdad es que me aliviaba un poco tenerle ahí, no era como si hubiera aparecido de repente el Dr. Strange, al que indudablemente admiraba, pero que en momentos como esos no me habría transmitido calma ninguna. T'Challa era completamente diferente, era como un soplo de aire fresco, el rey con los pies más en la Tierra que podía haber existido, y con un corazón más grande que todos nosotros juntos.

Sí, lo consideraba un amigo, y tenerle ahí en esos momentos definitivamente me transmitía algo más de paz.

\- Bueno, empecemos ahora que estamos todos.- habló el Sr. Stark, provocando que todas las miradas que había estado notando sobre Steve y sobre mí mientras ocupábamos nuestros asientos se desviaran a su dirección. En serio, eran personas entrenadas específicamente para ser discretas entre otras muchas cosas, ¿no podían disimular un poco mejor?

La única excepción fue Belova, la cual desde que cruzamos la puerta no había apartado la mirada de la pared de su derecha, como si esta fuera mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa o persona que hubiera en la reunión.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir en orden.- siguió Bruce, el cual se encontraba también de pie al lado del multimillonario.- Primero la misión y Natasha.

Y mentiría si dijera que no fue un pequeño alivio que el tema que protagonizaba yo no se tratara inmediatamente.

\- No es que haya mucho de qué hablar.- interrumpió Clint.- Está con ellos, y va a hacer todo lo posible para que Stark les dé la fórmula para viajar en el tiempo.

\- Fue más que eso.- habló Yelena sorprendiéndonos a todos, pues no era muy habitual que lo hiciera, no únicamente en las reuniones, sino a lo largo de los días. Era una mujer solitaria, acostumbrada a trabajar por libre y con mucho mundo interior, algo por lo que yo la relacionaba mucho con Happy a pesar de que a primera vista ambos personajes eran como el día y la noche.- Tenía un propósito, quería que viéramos que le han implantado los recuerdos de la anterior Natasha, la Natasha que todos nosotros conocimos, y que a pesar de ello no ha vuelto con nosotros. Y no solo eso, si no que es capaz de vender información vuestra con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

\- ¿Así es como os enseñaban a actuar en el Salón Rojo?- contestó Clint sarcásticamente.

\- Exactamente.- fue toda la respuesta que dio la rubia, sin siquiera girarse a mirarle.

\- En definitiva, fue una demostración de fuerza.- habló esa vez T'Challa.

\- Exactamente.- repitió la espía.

\- Pues lo más importante es ver cuál va a ser su siguiente movimiento.- participó Wanda desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- No, lo más importante es ir a por ella y quitarle a Hydra y a ese Salón el arma más potente que tienen contra nosotros.- añadió Steve.

\- Si pueden ser las dos cosas mejor.

\- Pues paso por paso.- volvió a hablar el Sr. Stark.- Yo estoy cubierto, toda mi familia ya está protegida, me he asegurado de ello, no sé por dónde me pueden hacer más daño, nunca compartí nada relacionado con mi empresa con Natasha.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al pensar en sus palabras. Ya tenía a toda su familia protegida, ¿yo entraba en ella u oficialmente ya no estaba incluido? En ese momento preferí aferrarme al dicho de que la ignorancia daba la felicidad y no pensar más en ello, ya lo haría después de la no demasiado esperada conversación que todavía tenía que mantener con él.

\- Y el resto también.- habló Scott.- Cassie está vigilada las 24 horas, la familia de Clint igual, y en general creo que todos nuestros familiares y amigos.

Era verdad, ya que mi tía y Ned entraban en ese pack. Desde el día anterior a todos los familiares y amigos cercanos que se pudo pensar que podían ser amenazados se les asignaron varios agentes para que les vigilaran todo el día, además de chips localizadores.

A fin de cuentas, si iban a por alguien importante para cualquiera de nosotros, podía ser una baza importante, por ejemplo, estaba seguro de que Clint por la seguridad de sus hijos habría sido capaz de entregar al Sr. Stark a Hydra. Y en el fondo era algo lícito, ¿se le podría culpar por ello?

Así que como prevención habían desviado gran parte de los fondos de Los Vengadores en ello, algo por lo que todos respirábamos más tranquilos.

\- En resumen, no tenemos ni idea de cuál será su próximo movimiento.- terminó Sam.

\- No van a hacer nada grande, ni van a iniciar una especie de guerra, saben que no les sale rentable, y que así no obtendrán la información.- trató de reflexionar Bruce.

\- Puede que lo intenten de forma más discreta.- añadí después de un par de segundos de silencio.- No sería la primera vez que Hydra se infiltra en el Gobierno, desde uno de sus puestos les sería más sencillo.

\- No lo creo.- volvió a opinar Hulk.- Están intentando aprovechar el post-Lapso, si no Natasha no habría interactuado con nosotros, están yendo a por todas, harán algo más drástico.

\- Irán directos a por mí.- adivinó el Sr. Stark, provocando otro silencio en el que todas las cabezas se volvieron a girar a mirarle.

\- Sería lo más probable.- afirmó Belova con su marcado acento.- Puede que no mañana, ni la semana que viene, puede que esperen varios meses, pero no más, en cuanto bajemos la guardia atacarán. Como habéis dicho, están intentando correr, tienen prisa porque ven que el Gobierno y la población cada vez se acerca más a ser lo que eran hace cinco años, y eso les atrasaría en sus planes como mínimo varios años.

\- ¿Así que todo lo que hay que hacer es mantener a Stark a salvo?- preguntó Hope algo escéptica.

\- Mantenernos todos a salvo, pero sí, sobre todo a mí.

\- Y mientras tanto aferrarnos a cualquier pista que tengamos, no olvidemos que a la vez que hablamos nosotros, ellos tendrán a no sé cuántos investigadores trabajando en los malditos viajes en el tiempo.- habló Rhodey, el cual para ser él mismo había estado sorprendentemente en silencio todo ese rato.

No sabía cómo iba su relación con el Sr. Stark, o si este habría intuido que su mejor amigo había sabido en todo momento de mi relación con Steve. Por lo que podía ver, esa conversación entre ambos viejos amigos aún no se había dado, ya que Rhodey parecía estar evitando cualquier mínima interacción con el hombre de hierro, cosa que estaba seguro que no estaría haciendo si hubieran hablado sobre ello.

"_Lleva tiempo dándome la tabarra para que hable con él y ahora es él quien le evita"_, no pude evitar pensar con cierta empatía. Adoraba al Sr. Stark, pero era muy consciente del temor que podías llegar a sentir antes de una charla seria con él.

\- Pusimos cámaras por todo el edificio y los alrededores, tenemos varios puntos posibles en los que puede haberse escondido, seguiremos investigando, pero con esto estamos mucho más cerca de encontrarla que antes, es algo bueno.- dijo Steve con una pequeña sonrisa con la intención de levantar los ánimos, cosa que por las expresiones de mis compañeros pude ver que mucho no funcionó.

\- Bien, seguiremos por ahí, en tres días máximo actualizaremos información, con suerte mucho antes.- terminó Bruce.- Ahora el siguiente punto,-continuó, desviando su mirada hacia mi dirección, y regalándome una expresión de disculpa que odiaba con todo mi ser.- ¿qué va a pasar con Spiderman?

Por tercera vez esa mañana se hizo el silencio, suponía que estaban esperando a que fuera yo el que iniciara esa parte de la reunión, así que lo hice.

\- Sé que ayer reaccioné un poco mal, estaba bastante sorprendido, lo siento por eso,- empecé a decir, ganándome varias sonrisas de algunos de los presentes, entre los que no estaba incluido el Sr. Stark.- pero… a pesar de que conozco la opinión de la mayoría, no quiero que mi vida cambie, quiero seguir yendo a mi instituto y graduarme como tenía previsto.

\- El problema es que ahora estás expuesto, y tenemos a una brutal espía rusa detrás de nuestras nucas, no creo que esa sea la mejor opción.- opinó Bruce, lo más calmadamente posible.

\- Cada vez que salimos a la calle estamos expuestos, y no creo que nadie vaya a dejar de hacer su vida normal por esto.- repliqué, hablando un poco demasiado rápido en dirección al gigante verde.

\- No es lo mismo, no creo que nada de lo hagamos ninguno de nosotros nos ocupe tantas horas al día y tantos días a la semana como lo hacen tus estudios.- dijo Steve a mi lado, imitando el tono calmado de Hulk, como si le estuviera hablando a una bomba a solo un paso en falso para estallar.

Y puede que en ese momento lo fuera.

\- Ned tiene asignados varios agentes, y estoy todo el día con él, no estaría solo en ningún momento, y el instituto está lleno de personas y de cámaras, estaré seguramente más protegido que cualquiera de vosotros cuando salís a la calle. Además, queda apenas medio año para terminar el curso, no quiero tener que estar cambiando todo el plan que ya tenía hecho para el año.

\- Estamos todavía en Noviembre, queda mucho tiempo para terminar, te acoplarás rápido a cualquier cambio que hagas, eres un chico inteligente.- dijo Sam, seguido de Wanda, los dos que últimamente parecían siameses:

\- Yo también creo que es lo mejor, Peter.

Giré a mirar al lugar de la mesa donde se encontraban los dos, con lo que sabía que eran ojos mojados de traición. Era consciente de que ninguno era un amigo especialmente cercano en mi vida, realmente los conocía desde hacía poco menos de un año, por mucha convivencia que hubiéramos tenido, por mucho que nos hubiéramos acercado esos meses, no era equiparable al tiempo que se conocían entre ellos, o incluso con Steve... pero a pesar de todo se me encogió el pecho al ver que no contaba con el apoyo de ninguno de los dos.

\- Pues entonces es genial que sea mi vida y no la vuestra.- dije, intentando que no sonara tan venenoso como estoy seguro de que sonó.

En el fondo sabía que debía conservar la calma, pero la traición que había ido notando en el pecho con cada una de las palabras de los que habían opinado la notaba ya subiendo por mi pecho, llegando a la garganta de una forma muy poco agradable.

\- Peter no…- intentó aclarar Bruce, pero me negué a dejarle.

\- No, me da igual lo que tengáis que decir, no pienso dejarlo todo de lado para que me podáis tener todo el día vigilado en la sede.- puede que en ese momento los decibelios que alcanzó mi voz fueran algo más altos de lo que tenía planeado antes de entrar a la reunión, pero había llegado a un punto en el que no me importaba.- Cuando firmé con este equipo no había ninguna cláusula que me obligara a ello bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni tampoco en los acuerdos, en estos decían que cuando se hiciera pública mi identidad tendría las mismas desventajas y beneficios que cualquiera de vosotros, así que no podéis obligarme a hacer nada.

Y con eso me levanté de la silla y abandoné la habitación bajo lo que sabía que era la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

No, definitivamente no ha ido como esperaba.

* * *

Ser el Soldado de Invierno tenía muchas pegas, pero también muchas cosas positivas, entre ellas estaba poder no opinar absolutamente nada en una reunión de esas.

Podéis pensar que eso era una absoluta estupidez, ¿quién no querría opinar teniendo la oportunidad de estar dentro del mejor equipo de la Tierra? Pero a mí no me gustaba, como mi nombre indicaba, yo era un soldado, no una mente pensante, a mí me mandaban misiones y yo las completaba, así era como actué durante la mayor parte de mi vida, y aunque me hubiera recuperado muy bien, todavía me quedaban secuelas de esos tiempos.

Así que ese era yo, el hombre que hablaba poco pero actuaba mucho, mirando cómo el pequeño (pero más fuerte que la mayoría de esa habitación) salía echando fuego de la sala donde todos los que nos hacíamos llamar Los Vengadores habíamos estado debatiendo ya casi una hora.

Hubo un amago de silencio general en el que Steve miraba melancólicamente a la puerta, debatiéndose si seguir al chico o no, mientras que Stark miraba a la mesa, debatiéndose si darse contra ella o no.

\- Tenía razón.- todos nos giramos para mirar al propietario de aquella voz, que resultó ser el mismísimo rey de Wakanda, que miraba aleatoriamente a todos los presentes, parándose más tiempo en Stark, quien seguía mirando a la mesa, para finalmente pararse en Steve, quien le miraba muy serio- No podéis elegir cómo tiene que vivir solamente porque tengáis miedo de perderle.

\- No es…- intentó explicar mi mejor amigo, pero T'Challa se apresuró a quitarle la palabra.

\- Sí que lo es.- afirmó muy serio, con una voz muy firme e irrebatible, la que seguramente usaba siempre en sus funciones como gobernante.- Él tiene razón, va a estar más vigilado que cualquiera de nosotros, es más inteligente que la mayoría de esta sala junta, y ha entrenado como el que más todos estos meses, es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse.

\- T'Challa tiene razón.- hablé por primera vez.- No podéis tratarle como a un crío siempre, no es menos que cualquiera de nosotros, y estoy seguro que aquí nadie va a obligar a nadie a no salir de la sede por seguridad.

En el mismo momento en el que terminé de hablar, Stark se irguió y salió de la sala sin decir ni una palabra.

¿Era cosa mía o la gente estaba demasiado intensa ese día?

Puede que fuera simplemente la personalidad histriónica que venía junto a la mayoría de superhéroes.

Volví a desviar la mirada para ver a un Steve con el ceño fruncido mirando muy fijamente a la pared de enfrente. No era una sorpresa para nadie que en cuanto a las personas que quería era un poco demasiado sobreprotector, y en esos momentos Peter ocupaba el número uno de su lista de preocupaciones.

\- No quiero que le pase nada.- terminó diciendo, mirándome a mí directamente, como si se estuviera intentando justificar.

\- Lo sé, pero cada vez que intentas protegerle termina sin hablarte varios días y tú deprimido por los pasillos, deberías darte cuenta ya que tiene que haber una forma mejor de hacerlo.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando que notara el humor detrás de mi declaración, cosa que obviamente sucedió cuando noté cómo me devolvía la sonrisa.

\- Voy a hablar con él.- declaró a modo de despedida poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la habitación sin más palabras.

Nos quedamos los sobrantes en la habitación mirándonos entre nosotros, sin estar del todo seguros de qué decir, por lo que suponía que la reunión se había dado por finalizada.

\- ¿Solamente a mí esa relación me parece la más sorprendente de todos los tiempos?- volvió a hablar Scott, logrando un indicio de risa popular, mientras la gente se iba levantando de sus asientos.

\- Ni en un millón de años de existencia lo hubiera dicho.- añadió Sam con una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Pues yo algo ya me olí hace meses.- dijo T'Challa haciendo camino hacia la puerta antes de despedirse pidiéndonos que le mantuviéramos informado.

Y así es como le vimos marchar a su reino otra vez, ese que con hospitalidad me acogió cuando estaba tan perdido que ni mis propios pensamientos me resultaban un lugar seguro, ese que me rescató cuando mi luz parecía extinta en mitad de toda mi oscuridad.

Un gran país para un gran rey.

Wakanda por siempre.


End file.
